El efecto mariposa
by PerdidaEnElEspacio
Summary: Bella lleva una vida rutinaria y tiene miedo de vivir la vida. Edward es un chico problemático y melancólico, hundiendose en si mismo de a poco. Una simple decisión unió sus caminos y el aleteo de una mariposa provocó un tsunami.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Había escuchado hablar varias veces de "El Efecto Mariposa"...

"El simple aleteo de una mariposa puede provocar un Tsunami al otro lado del mundo"

Pero jamás imaginé que intentando cambiar mi tonta vida, arruinaría la suya por completo.

Todavía siento como la culpa me carcome por dentro, cuando pienso en sus ojos verdes y sobre todo en como me miraban; ese extraño efecto que producían en mí. Que solo Él producía en mí.

Esa mañana en que mi decisión minúscula cambió el curso de su vida, yo no era conciente del daño que le ocasionaría; se que no me puedo culpar –me lo vienen repitiendo desde hace 1 año mis padres,

Psicólogos, amigos, etc.- ni siquiera lo conocía todavía esa mañana. Pero no puedo evitar pensar que si me hubiera quedado con mi vida tal y como estaba, Él todavía estaría vivo; en algún lugar de ésta ciudad, sin conocerme, pero con vida.

Quizás nos encontraríamos en el colectivo o por la calle, y yo pensaría "_Qué lindo chico Dios!"; _esa mirada melancólica tan suya me derretiría, sé que no lo podría evitar. Pero nunca le hablaría a un desconocido, por lo tanto nunca nos conoceríamos realmente. Nunca tendría la oportunidad de herirlo.

Otras veces pienso en el _Destino..._ ¿Y si de todas formas estábamos destinados? ¿Y si de todas formas era su destino terminar así? ¿Y si aunque hubiera seguido con mi monotonía y nunca lo hubiera conocido el destino tenía guardado un final trágico para Él?

Cuando esas preguntas me azotaban, el egoísmo se apoderaba de mí, sumado a una enorme gratitud a quien lo haya puesto en mi camino.

Mi vida era como una noche sin luna antes de encontrarlo, muy oscura, pero al menos habia estrellas, puntos de luz y motivaciones...Y entonces Él cruzó mi cielo como un meteoro. De pronto, se encendió todo, todo estuvo lleno de brillantes y belleza.

Cuando se fue, cuando el meteoro desapareció por el horizonte, todo se volvió negro.

No había cambiado nada, pero mis ojos habían quedado cegados por la luz.

Ya no podía ver las estrellas. Y nada tenía sentido.

Mi vida se tornó oscura.

"_Vida"_

Cuando llegaba a esta parte de mi tortura mental diaria me daba cuenta de todo: _"Yo seguía viva y Él no". _Esta vez me tragué el llanto y respiré tranquila. Esto se iba a solucionar muy pronto.

Salí al balcón de mi casa; era una noche oscura, sin luna, como la última vez que lo vi, la última vez que esos ojos verdes me miraron. Una sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios al recordar sus ojos. Crucé la baranda quedando parada en la cornisa. Respiré profundamente, juraría que pude sentir el perfume a lilas, miel y luz de sol, _SU perfume_; debió ser a causa de las pastillas que me habían recetado y que gentilmente mezclé con alcohol esa noche. Agradecí a mi mente traerme el recuerdo de su aroma para que impregnara mi última bocanada de aire.

Adelanté mi pie izquierdo y con todas mis fuerzas evoqué su nombre en mi mente, algo que había intentado no hacer desde hace tiempo, pero ahora no valía la pena esforzarse en no desarmarme por dentro. Tratar de bloquear los recuerdos no había evitado que llegue a la cornisa de mi departamento.

Mi pie derecho fue el que avanzó ahora, sin que yo dé la orden, y recorrió el mismo camino que el anterior pie.

Sólo balbucié: _"Edward te amo"_

Y de esa forma salté de la cornisa y todo acabó.

* * *

><p><em>Hola! Bueno acá les dejo el prólogo! para que vean mas o menos de que trata esto. Aunque logicamente no entiendan nada. Esto obviamente es mas del final del fic. Como en Crepusculo que cada Libro empezaba con algo más del final.<em>

_A partir del capitulo 1 van a ir conociendo a Bella y como se mueve en este mundo. Ya lo tengo escrito pero lo tengo que pasar a la compu! _

_Si alguien lee esto, que espero que sí, por favor deje un review. Asi se mas o menos que opinan. si alguien comenta subo prontito el proximo cap, mas o menos 1 por semana publique._

_Beso! Lula :)_


	2. Capítulo 1: Fame  Primera Parte

**Capítulo 1: "Fame"**

Estaba harta de vivir en este estado de meseta; y lo más grave era que no tenía la voluntad para cambiarlo. Mi vida adulta no prosperaba, hacía dos años que había terminado la escuela secundaria, trabajaba en una librería y los pocos amores que tuve ya eran recuerdos difusos de los días de escuela. Contaba con pocos amigos de confianza, mi vida eran los libros, las peliculas y la música. Me escondía en ellos porque mi inmadurez no quería enfrentarse con el mundo adulto.

Ah! Por cierto! Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, Bella Swan; la gente normal se presentaría antes de contar su vida pero como verán la normalidad no es una cualidad mía. Por ese entonces vivía con mi papá, el jefe de policia, Charlie Swan. Mi mamá, Renee, vivía en el exterior con su joven esposo Phill.

Mis papás se separaron cuando yo tenía poco menos de un año. Viví casi toda mi vida con mi mamá, hasta que a los 17 años me mudé con Charlie; Phil jugaba beisbol y le habían ofrecido una oferta muy importante para entrenar un equipo en Florida. Renee tenía que seguirlo, era la persona a quien amaba, pero yo no pensaba seguirlos aunque no tenía nada en contra de Phill, no malinterpreten.

Practicamente vivo sola desde entonces, mi papá no estaba en casa en todo el día. Y cuando estaba, digamos que no es lo más conversador del mundo. En eso somos parecidos. La vida de Charlie estaba marcada por rutinas forjadas durante casi dos décadas de soledad: comisaría, ver el canal de deportes, pescar los fines de semana y así sucesivamente. Yo estaba en las mismas que él, o peor, no tenía como excusa los años de soledad. Mi vida era ir a trabajar a la librería, usar la computadora, escuchas música, cantar, leer o mirar una película según mi humor ese día. Todos los días era lo mismo, aunque algunas veces me acompañaban Mike o Angela.

Estaba en mi cama mirando por milésima vez un musical beatle sobre la decada del 60 _"Across the Universe"_, cuando se me ocurrió la idea más loca que tuve en mi vida. Me anotaría a estudiar comedia musical. Si! Eso era. Así mi vida cambiaría radicalmente, seguramente me enamoraría de mi compañero de clase y juntos cantaríamos _"All you need is Love"._

La parte ruda de mi subconsciente se rió de mí y yo sólo pensé: _"Bella...no necesitas a nadie"_. Y si lo necesitaba no lo iba a admitir. Entre tanta incoherencia, lo de estudiar comedia musical me había gustado. No sé como haría, no me gusta ser el centro de atención, pero era una chica valiente que quería sacudir el tablero y hacerle jaque mate a la vida aburrida de Bella.

Un lunes de abril, empecé mi nueva rutina. Me desperté con el Brit-Punk de The Clash a modo de despertador en mi celular; cuando dejó de sonar "London Calling" pude escuchar las gotas de lluvia golpeando mi ventana. Una parte de mi cuerpo pedía que me quedara acostada, en mi cómoda cama y en mi cómoda rutina. _"Rutina"_. La palabra resonó en mi cabeza y eso sólo bastó para levantarme de un salto. Miré rápidamente la pieza y ubiqué mis pantalones escoceses tirados en el piso junto a una remera de "The Runaways".

Me vestí rápidamente y corrí a prepararme el desayuno antes de arrepentirme. Sólo un te y unas tostadas, no vaya a ser cosa que termine vomitando en mi primera clase. Me puse los auriculares y salí a la calle para tomar el colectivo, que para sumarme más nerviosismo, tardó bastante en venir.

Cuando por fin entré al gimnasio, no pude evitar que se me haga mi nudo antisocial en el estomago. Me acobardé un poco al pensar: _¿Qué hacía yo en ese lugar de gente superficial?_ Ya con sólo mirar al chico que atendía en la recepción me daba cuenta que este no era un lugar para mí.

El chico era musculoso, de lejos parecía un oso enfurruñado, tenía el pelo oscuro y cortado al ras. Tomé aire y avancé hacia él, de todas formas ya había pagado el primer mes y no estaba como para tirar plata a la basura. Ese chico daba miedo pero me sorprendió la sonrisa franca con la que me saludó, se le hacían unos hoyuelos en su cara, como si fuera un niño.

_"Hola! Mi nombre es Emmet McCarty y soy el Gerente. En que puedo ayudarte?_

Sin dudas no era mi tipo de hombre, tendrías que ser extremadamente hermosa para estar al lado de él y no sentirte una cucaracha, pero me sorprendió el contraste de su cuerpo con su expresión de niño y me quedé perpleja mirándolo. El tal Emmet preguntó a continuación:

"_Sos nueva no? En qué clase estas?"_

Gracias a Dios mi boca se destrabó y le pude contestar al fin:

"_Mucho gusto Emmet! Mi nombre es Bella Swan y Sí, soy nueva"_ – dije explicando lo obvio.

Emmet me miró de nuevo amablemente y me dijo como si me conociera de toda la vida:

"_Ay! Bella! Sí! Te vi en los listados, estas en comedia musical."_

Su cara de repente se volvió sombría y siguió:

"_Lamento decirte que llegas atrasada y la profesora no admite llegadas tarde."_

Mi cara evidentemente se entristeció pero antes de poder decir algo Emmet soltó una sonrisa diciendo.

"_Pero…Estas de suerte hoy! Porque ella también esta atrasada! Así que VETE! Segunda aula a la derecha"_

No pude evitar sonreírle y le agradecí internamente por sacarme mi nudo del estomago.

"_Gracias Emmet! Que sigas bien!_ – le dije con voz verdaderamente agradecida.

Me dirigí hasta el salón y cuando entré me di cuenta realmente de lo desubicada que estaba ahí, todos los presentes lucían como si hubieran salido de _"Fame"_ y yo era en comparación una linyera desentonando en su mundo pop.

De nuevo, tomé coraje y saludé.

"_Buen día! Disculpen mi ropa pero no me habían avisado que había que venir vestida como en Fame" – _y solté una risita para no quedar tan mal.

No hace falta decirles que mi frase para romper el hielo no funcionó.

_Ok! Ésto era "Ganando amigos con Bella" – _pensé.

Me acurruqué en un banco a esperar que aparezca la profesora. Jugueteaba con mi celular y pensaba que siempre revisar el celular te saca de situaciones incómodas.

El ruido de la puerta me sacó de mis pensamientos, ésta se abrió y la cruzó una mujer espectacular, de esas que estarían sin duda en las tapas de las revistas, si así lo quisieran. Tenía el cabello rubio hasta la cintura con leves ondas y una mirada casi felina que juraría podía matar. Su belleza casi dolía al verla.

"_Buenos días Alumnos"_- dijo fríamente y a continuación reparó en mi persona.

Me miró con desprecio de arriba abajo, aborreciendo cada detalle de mí; y recién cuando vi la mueca que tenía en la cara, la reconocí.

"_Rosalie Hale"_ – pensé – _"La maldita, Rosalie Hale"_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Holas! Bueno primero que nada PERDON POR EL RETRASO! Es q se rompió el monitor de la compu en mi casa y no tenía forma de pasar el cap a la compu ni de subir. Así que decidí subir esta parte del cap y luego la otra cuando la pueda pasar entro hoy y mañana seguro.<em>**

**_Muchas gracias a _33_jasper_cullen _del flog por leer el prólogo y comentarme en el flog; a las chicas del chat de Robward&Krisella Annie y Ceciz q me lo leyeron, a y a horbak por ponerlo en alertas y a las 32 personas que lo visitaron. La verdad que pensé que nadie lo iva a leer. Si me dejan un Review seré las más feliz! no cuesta nada._**

**_Ok! Para más cosas de cada capitulo visiten mi perfil que estan los extras de cada capi. Los de este los voy a publicar después de la segunda parte._**

**_Adios!_**


	3. Capitulo 1: Fame Segunda Parte

El ruido de la puerta me sacó de mis pensamientos, ésta se abrió y la cruzó una mujer espectacular, de esas que estarían sin duda en las tapas de las revistas, si así lo quisieran. Tenía el cabello rubio hasta la cintura con leves ondas y una mirada casi felina que juraría podía matar. Su belleza casi dolía de verla.

"_Buenos días Alumnos"_- dijo fríamente y a continuación reparó en mi persona.

Me miró con desprecio de arriba abajo, aborreciendo cada detalle de mí; y recién cuando vi la mueca que tenía en la cara, la reconocí.

"_Rosalie Hale"_ – pensé – _"La maldita, Rosalie Hale"_

Ella era la chica perfecta de mi escuela primaria, la que desde jardín bailaba y la que obviamente no me contaba entre los afortunados que podían tener su amistad. Ella era popular y yo era rarita. Ahora ella era la profesora y yo desentonaba en su clase.

"_Genial!"_ – pensé.

La próxima vez que llueve un lunes y mi cuerpo pida quedarse en mi casa, recuérdenme hacerle caso; me hubiera ahorrado muchos nudos en el estomago.

No me pregunte cómo, pero no me fui.

Rosalie jamás se disculpó por llegar retrasada, cosa que me extrañó teniendo en cuenta lo que me había dicho Emmet sobre llegar tarde a sus clases.

En fin, como teníamos poco tiempo sólo hicimos unos ejercicios de respiración. Luego Rosalie nos explicó que trabajaríamos en parejas; cada semana se daría una consigna distinta para elegir la canción a interpretar y tendríamos dos clases para ensayar y a la tercera seríamos examinados.

Los últimos quince minutos de clase los dedicamos a elegir pareja, la parte de la historia que menos me gustaba; y se ve que mis compañeritos _Fame _también se dieron cuenta porque todos me repelieron en la elección.

Éramos impares y yo era la que sobraba, ello eran _Fame_ y yo era una linyera.

Me sentía de nuevo como si estuviera en las clases de gimnasia de la escuela primaria; donde nadie me quería en su equipo de Voley por mi poca, digamos nula, habilidad para coordinar.

Mi muy querida Rose, milagrosamente, seguía sin reconocerme; y al darse cuenta que quedaba sólo yo sin pareja, me indicó unirme a una de las parejas que se habían formado.

La chica era de contextura pequeña con una leve apariencia de hada, aunque su pelo oscuro, muy corto y disparado en todas las direcciones, la hacía parecer un duendecito. Su pareja, era un chico rubio con el pelo casi rozando sus hombros, tenía los ojos claros no pude descifrar bien de que color. Era flaco y alto, aunque al lado de la chica, creo que todos pareceríamos altos.

Llegó el momento de socializar y me acerqué a ellos con cara de disculpa.

La chica pequeña, enseguida, dio un paso hacia mí y con una enorme sonrisa dijo:

_-" Hola! Mi nombre es Alice Cullen y este es mi novio Jasper Withlock"_ – el aludido me saludó con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

_-"Gusto en conocerlos chicos, soy Bella Swan." _– me presenté también sonriendo.

Alice inmediatamente empezó a contarme que estaba haciendo acá.

_-"Bueno yo estudio Arquitectura Bella y por momentos se vuelve muy tedioso: planos, maquetas, etc. Necesitaba algo para despejar la mente y entonces decidí arrastrar a Jasper conmigo a estas clases"_ – lo miró de reojo a Jasper cuando dijo esta ultima parte y ambos sonreían cómplices.

_-"Así que paso más tiempo con Jasper y además me despejo la mente; maté dos pájaros de un tiro"_ – Jasper puso los ojos en blanco y una expresión extraña, como di de verdad lo hubiera matado.

Yo le conté rápidamente mi parte de la historia y así pasaron los últimos minutos de la clase. Nos pasamos los mails y números de celulares, Alice creía que nos teníamos que conocer un poco más antes de preparar nuestro tema, que esa semana por ser la primera, era tema libre.

A mi me pareció perfecto lo que propuso Alice, ya que me costaba de verdad desinhibirme con gente que no conocía y muchísimo menos cantar. Pero Alice me caía bien, y eso era raro en mí. Su novio también, aunque pobre no podía aportar mucho con el parloteo constante de Alice.

Nos estábamos despidiendo en las escaleras cuando escuché que me llamaba alguien:

"_ISABELLA SWAN!"_ – gritó Rosalie.

Yo me di la vuelta un tanto impaciente, me despedí de los chicos y me dirigí hacia ella. Estaba a punto de abrir mi boca pero ella me interrumpió:

"_Me imagino que sabes quien soy yo no?"_ – dijo con su voz nasal y arrogante.

"_Mmm..., creo que si sé, Rosalie Hale, mi profesora o …"_ – nuevamente me interrumpió.

"_A lo que voy: No quiero problemas en mi clase, nada de rebeldías ni sarcasmos acá." _

Mi cabeza sólo se acordaba del incidente Fame y con mi mejor cara de inocente le dije:

"_Perdón, pero no se de que me hablas."_ – ella me miró incrédula y casi chilló.

"_TE VI! No te acordas el espectáculo que armaste cuando llegaste hoy a la clase? _

"_Creí que había llegado tarde Señorita como vio lo que yo hice?"_ – dije aun con mi cara de inocente.

"_Yo no llegué tarde, esa fue una broma de Emmet, y estaba en la oficina de él, casualmente viendo todo por cámaras. Te vi, no hace falta que mientas."_ – me soltó creyendo que estábamos en un juicio o algo así.

"_Ah! Vos espías a tus alumnos por las cámaras? Y yo que creía ser rara_ – no pude contener la risa y ella estalló.

"_Ahora andate y recordá no generarme mas problemas. Fui demasiado bondadosa dejándote quedarte en mi clase."_ – lo dijo como esperando una respuesta de mi parte.

Yo tenía ganas de matarla, pero me puse los auriculares del mp3 y salí de ese lugar escuchando música y sin siquiera decirle adiós. No valía la pena.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno parece que seran 3 partes de este capi porque no llegue a pasarlo todo y no quiero dejar pasar el fin de semana ... prontito se viene Edward <strong>

**gracias a los comments nuevos de 33jaspercullen-bea-inexcor, a las alertas black angel lilith, horbak, y yuli09**

**espero que les guste ... aunque debo confesar q hasta que aparezca edward no se pone emocionante!**

**LAS LECTORAS SILENCIOSAS DEL FIC, DEJEN UN REVIEW NO CUESTA NADA.**

**besotes!**


	4. Capítulo 1: Fame Tercera Parte

Mi trabajo, quedaba a unas cuadras de ahí, pero primero tenía que ir a comer algo, no había desayunado.

Quizás para demostrar que una mañana en el gimnasio no me había vuelto superficial, me compré una hamburguesa y un helado y caminé hasta la librería.

Me tocaba el turno de 12 a 20 hs, durante la mañana atendían el negocio sus dueños: Ruth y Billy Black; durante la tarde me acompañaba su hijo, Jacob Black, un idiota que solo me traía problemas y eso ya es un logro en una librería. Era caprichoso, ignorante, soberbio, malhumorado y podría seguir llenando páginas.

Jacob no siempre fue así, solía ser mi amigo, mi mejor amigo, mi Jake.

Habíamos estado juntos desde el Jardín de Infantes y éramos inseparables; además de compartir la escuela, teníamos nuestras tradicionales reuniones de los viernes, él se quedaba a dormir en mi casa o yo en la suya, éramos como hermanos, ya que yo era hija única y sus hermanas, Rachel y Rebecca, eran mucho más grandes.

Todo era idílico. Hasta que entramos en la adolescencia. El colegio se convirtió en un campo de batalla, era matar o morir, ser popular o loser.

Había que tomar la primera elección complicada de la vida.

Jacob no quería resignar ser parte del grupo popular, aunque eso implique humillar a los que hasta hace poco jugaban con él en el recreo.

Yo, en cambio, no pensaba colaborar en humillar a nadie para ganarme un "estatus" de algo; y con el tiempo, a mi también me quisieron poner en la bolsa de los humillables. Solo que yo no era la clase de persona que se dejara humillar y no pudieron conmigo.

Pasé a ser mala palabra para todos ellos. Mi único trato con ellos, era para defender a alguien de sus bromas. Yo los ignoraba y ellos me ignoraban, con el tiempo me tenían miedo.

Y mi _Jake_ pasó a ser sólo _Black_, un completo desconocido.

Durante años sentí lastima por él, por ser tan influenciable y por no tener lo que hay que tener para plantarse ante ese tipo de gente que solo es feliz dañando a los demás. Yo conocía lo que era él en realidad, porque cuando somos niños, eso es lo que somos en realidad, nuestra esencia.

Un año y medio antes de graduarnos, yo me mudé con Charlie y aunque no era necesario, me cambié a una escuela pública.

Adiós Black, Hale y demás personajes siniestros.

Al poco tiempo comencé a trabajar en la librería, los padres de Jacob lógicamente me seguían queriendo como una hija, a pesar de que con él ya no éramos amigos.

Yo amaba los libros, adoraba a Ruth y Billy, era todo perfecto.

Obviamente, Jacob no estaba nunca en el negocio, por lo que no tenía que verlo.

Pero cuando terminamos el colegio, él en vez de irse a la Universidad decidió quedarse y trabajar en la librería, o mejor dicho, a torturarme en la librería.

Cuando sus padres me comunicaron la noticia, la tomé con madurez y hasta con un poco de alegría. Quizás podía recuperar al Jake que yo conocía, lejos de las presiones de Rose, Laurent, Sam, etc., él no tendría que fingir ser el chico malo ante nadie. Éramos solo él y yo.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, cuando actúas mucho un papel, corres el riesgo de creértelo. Y eso le pasó a Jake.

Dejé de justificarlo y lo superé.

Jake, mi mejor amigo, no existía más. Se había convertido en esta persona despreciable y nunca más volvería a ser quien fue.

Les advertí, se puede llenar páginas con los defectos de este chico.

Esa tarde me la pasé leyendo un libro sobre la vida de Gandhi, no hubo muchos clientes, la lluvia no ayudaba al negocio.

A las ocho en punto, cerramos el local.

Ruth me llevó hasta mi casa, tenía que ir a lo de una amiga y le quedaba de paso.

Charlie no había llegado a casa, como de costumbre. Me bañé, me preparé un te y unas tostadas y subí a mi cuarto, dejé una nota a mi papá diciéndole que no iba a comer que estaba muy cansada. Había sido un día largo.

Prendí la computadora y me conecté a mis múltiples redes sociales. Sí, yo era la más antisocial y me sobraban redes sociales, ironías de la vida.

Contesté mails, acepté la solicitud de amistad de Alice y chatié un rato con Mike, mi mejor amigo.

Le conté todos los detalles de mi experimento social y murió de risa con mi chiste Fame.

Alguien en el mundo me entendía, eso es bueno.

A continuación intentó sacarme si ya había descubierto con quien cantaría "All you need is Love".

El sabía de mis pensamientos secretos, no tengo filtro con él, le cuento absolutamente todo lo que pasa por mi cabeza.

En fin, yo estaba contenta y Mike celoso por Alice, tenía razón de estarlo, yo no hablo tan bien de alguien que recién conozco.

Esperé un rato a que se conectara Ángela, mi otra mitad, mientras seguía hablando de trivialidades con Mike.

Me decidí finalmente a escribirle un mail, ya eran las 11 y no se conectaba, ya me caía del sueño.

Repetí la misma historia, envíe el mail y me despedí de Mike.

Antes de apagar la computadora, revisé Facebook.

Tenía un mensaje de Alice en mi Muro:

"_Me encantó conocerte!"_ - y me dejaba un enlace a un video de _Fame._

Mike había puesto _"Me gusta", _seguro moría de los celos.

Me seguí riendo.

Ahora eran dos los que me entendían, y eso era muy bueno.

Me dormí feliz, después de mucho tiempo.

* * *

><p><strong>Holas! Cómo andan? Yo acá ya tengo el próximo capítulo... pero resulta que muchas visitas pero nadie firma!<strong>

**Dejen REVIEW! Porfas! Quiero saber que opinan, si les va gustando y eso.**

**Que piensan de Rose? ¬¬ Y de Jake? ****Esa parte de escribir mal de él me costó... lo kiero a Jake! pero muchas que conozco se van a poner contentas de tener motivos para odiarlo. Alice y Jasper son ... **

**Recuerden visitar en mi perfil que está el blog donde se van subiendo los extras de cada capi!**

**adiosin. **


	5. Capítulo 2: Bad Boys

**Capítulo 2: "****Bad Boys"**

Me desperté muy tarde, gracias a que sonó mi celular. Saqué la mano de entre las sábanas y agarré el aparatito que estaba en mi mesita de luz, atendí sin mirar la pantalla:

-"_Hola_…"-pronuncié con voz de ultratumba.

-"¡_Hola! Bells!"_- dijo mi amiga Ángela y continuó.

-"_¿Cómo te fue ayer?"-_ sin dudas no había leído el mail que le mandé.

Ángela era esposa y madre, se había casado el año pasado con Ben, su novio de toda la vida y en el verano habían traído al mundo a Uma (¡Pfff...! Esos nombres modernos de ahora).

Mike y yo con nuestra prolongada adolescencia éramos su antitesis, los tres nos habíamos conocido en esos casi últimos dos años de escuela secundaria.

Comencé a contarle a Ángela sobre mi primer día de socialización y me interrumpió para retarme por mi chiste de _"Fame_" y empezar uno de sus típicos sermones de _"Bella, no es bueno ridiculizar a gente que ni conocés y bla, bla, bla."_

Alma en ese tipo de cosas era la adulta, Mike y yo los niños traviesos que se festejaban mutuamente sus diabluras. Pero extrañamente coincidieron en algo: ambos estaban celosos de Alice.

-"_Bells, tu ahijada te extraña… ¿podrías pasar a verla más seguido no?"-_me dijo usando su tonito de reproche…

-"¡Ángela! ¡No intentes sobornarme con una criatura! Tiene 3 meses… ¿Cómo sabes que me extraña?" – le contesté usando mi tono de "No seas ridícula".

-"¡_Soy su mamá! Me doy cuenta que extraña a su madrina_."

-"¡_Ok! Mañana paso por ahí_."

-"_Sos la mejor amiga y madrina del mundo ¿Sabías Bells?"_

-"_Ya dije que iba a ir Ange! ¡No hace falta que sigas con tu chantaje barato!"_ – dije entre risas.

-"_Adiós Bells_."

Dejé el teléfono en la mesita. Salí de la cama con mucho esfuerzo y me fui rápido al baño, era tarde, FUCK! Tenía que correr un poco para llegar al trabajo a horario. Agarré mis cosas rápidamente y salí a la calle.

Mientras viajaba rumbo a la librería, sonó mi celular. Y yo no sabía en que bolsillo estaba.

Cuando lo encontré vi que tenía un mensaje de Alice:

"_¡Hola! Soy Alice… necesito un libro de Arquitectura. ¿Me avisas si lo tenes? ¡Gracias!"_

Cuando llegué a la librería revisé en busca del libro que Alice necesitaba y obviamente estaba, no es como si se agotaran esos libros. Le avisé por mensaje de texto y a la tarde se apareció por el negocio.

Jacob, a penas la vio asomarse al negocio, se lanzó a atenderla. Literalmente. No me sorprendió, siempre hacía lo mismo con las chicas lindas.

Alice se lo sacó de encima al instante y no pude evitar reírme cuando se dirigió hacia mí con su sonrisa amistosa y de fondo la cara de odio de Jacob. Estaba segura que él iba a abrir la boca, y lógicamente lo hizo.

-"_Isabella! Sabes perfectamente que éste es tu lugar de trabajo, no estás acá para comentar chismes con tus amiguitas"_- dijo en tono despectivo.

Yo lo ignoré completamente.

_-__"Ya te traigo lo que me pediste Alice_."- ella me miraba con cara de disculpa y Jacob con cara de odio.

-"_No te preocupes Alice, es mejor ignorarlo"_- le dije guiñándole un ojo para convencerla de que todo estaba bien.

Y como por arte de magia, Billy apareció. Él tenía una especia de sexto sentido para detectar cuando Jacob se ponía pesado.

-"_Jacob, en el depósito te quedan un montón de libros para revisar el stock todavía. ¿Qué haces molestando a Bella acá?"_- su mirada bondadosa no daba lugar a reproches de parte de su hijo.

-"¡_Hola niña! ¡Disculpá a mi hijo por favor!-le dijo Billy a Alice"- las amigas de Bella siempre son bienvenidas acá._

Alice se quedó en el negocio hablando con Billy y conmigo un buen rato y Jacob por suerte no apareció en lo que quedó del día. Un rato antes de cerrar el local Jasper pasó a buscar a su novia y me invitaron a la casa de ella a comer unas pizzas.

Salí de la juguetería y corrí antes de que me cierren las jugueterías para comprarle algo a Uma, no podía confiar en que mañana me levante temprano para hacerlo. Me decidí por un peluche de un Oso Panda comiendo Bambú que hacía ruido si le apretabas la pancita.

Llegué a mi casa y ésta vez le tuve que contar a Charlie sobre mi debut social, aunque a esta altura ya acortaba los detalles y él mucho no preguntaba.

Me fui a bañar para la reunión, hacía mucho que no tenía una (juntarme con Mike y Ángela no cuenta), no tenía idea de cómo vestirme; me decidí por unos jeans y un pulóver rayado.

Pedí un taxi para ir hasta la casa de Alice, había comprado helado para llevar, no quería llegar con las manos vacías a mi primer encuentro con la humanidad.

Alice vivía en un edificio grande a unas cuadras del gimnasio, tuve que revisar mi celular para chequear el piso y departamento. A continuación, toqué el timbre: Piso 3 Departamento B.

-"¡_Hable!"-_ la voz de un chico me atendió del otro lado.

-_"¡Hola! ¿Estaría Alice por favor?"- _pregunté amablemente, sin imaginar lo que venía.

No hubo respuesta, sólo escuché al chico diciendo para otra persona:

_-"Mamá. Avisale a tú hija que llegó la gente estúpida de su reunión_"- y cortó el portero.

Okay! Yo era la idiota y ese chico que estaba ahí adentro y no se que tendría que ver con Alice me había insultado descaradamente.

Mi nudo antisocial se empezó a formar en mi estomago, la impotencia nubló mi mente y sólo pensaba en salir corriendo de ahí y no encontrarme jamás con el dueño de esa voz.

* * *

><p><strong>Holas! <strong>

**Adivinen quién es el chico malo? [ ]**

**jaja**

**Gracias a los que pasen a leer!**

**Dejen un RW please!**

**ahi en la nubecita que dice "Review this chapter" y me cuentan que les parece!**

**Besim!**


	6. Capitulo 3 Help

**Capítulo ****3: "Help"**

Quería salir corriendo de ahí, no sabía a dónde, o mejor dicho sí sabía, quería ir a cualquier lado menos a la casa de Alice, dónde estaría el dueño de esa voz seguramente; y me hubiera ido seguramente de no ser que Alice abrió la puerta en ese preciso momento con su sonrisa de siempre en la cara.

_-¡Hola Bells! ¿Te molesta quedarnos un rato acá a esperar que llegue Jasper?-_ quien le podría negar algo a Alice "sonrisa extorsionadora" Cullen.

-_Claro que no me molesta, no creo que se derrita el helado que traje ¿no?-_ Alice rodó los ojos.

-_Mi mamá se va a enojar mucho porque te molestaste en traer algo, te dije que no trajeras nada_.

- _Mmm..., bueno no se… lo tiro a la basura ¿queres_?- dije con tono sarcástico y Alice estallo en risas.

La conversación se centró sobre la librería, ella ni nombró al que nos llamó "Gente Idiota" y yo no quise preguntarle para no ser indiscreta. Así que le conté toda la historia de mi mejor amigo Jake, de mi casi enemigo Black y de cómo ahora era mi tortura diaria.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Alice divisó en la esquina que Jasper venía, y comenzó a dar saltitos de alegría. Estaba por suceder, el tipo de escena romántica que me daba asco.

-_Alice! ¿Hace cuanto que no lo ves?_ – pregunté divertida.

-_Hace menos de una hora cuando se fue a bañar a su casa_- y mientras decía esto corrió a abrazarlo.

Una vez que terminó la escena de amor y Jasper pudo llegar a la puerta y saludarme; entramos al edifico de Alice, subimos al ascensor hasta el 3º piso. El departamento estaba ubicado justo al lado del ascensor.

Entramos en la casa, toda perfectamente decorada, sobresaliendo el color blanco en todos lados. No me extrañaba el diseño de las cosas que había ahí ya que Alice estudiaba Arquitectura. En las paredes había fotos de Alice pequeña y otro niño ("Mamá avisale a tu hija que ya llegó la gente idiota de su reunión" – seguramente era él); estaban en las fotos junto a los que supongo serán sus padres.

Yo seguía observando todo, cuando de la cocina salió la madre de Alice a recibirnos, efectivamente era la señora de las fotos. Era muy joven para ser la madre de Alice y era muy hermosa como ella, pero de una forma completamente distinta.

_-¡Hola! ¡Vos debes ser Bella! __Mi hija habló mucho de vos en estos días, ya quería conocerte_.-me dijo con tono amable y me dio un pequeño abrazo.

-_Hola Señora Cullen, mucho gusto en conocerla. Traje helado para el postre, Alice me advirtió que no, pero no quería ser descortés._-ella me miró como retándome, pero aún así seguía siendo amable.

-_Bella, por favor, decime Esme. Nada de Sra. Cullen. Y no tendrías que haberte molestado en traer nada, sos nuestra invitada hoy._

Hasta que vi esas fotos me había olvidado completamente del chico que me atendió, las fotos de Alice con su familia me había hipnotizado. Sólo conocí a su mamá, donde estarían su hermano y su papá.

Varias veces pensé en eso mientras comíamos las pizzas. Pero no tenía la confianza suficiente para preguntarle a Alice.

Después de la cena Alice nos empezó a disparar con unas toneladas de preguntas sobre "Cultura Pop" para encontrar que cosas teníamos en común. Jasper y yo éramos muy duchos en lo que se refiere a Cine y TV, en cuanto a música desconocía bastante lo que para Alice era vital, yo siempre seguí a músicos más Indie, no pop.

Cada vez que Alice preguntaba algo sobre un tema de Britney y ninguno de los dos sabíamos la respuesta, ella nos miraba como si fuéramos pecadores y yo no podía evitar estallar en risas.

-_Bueno, basta de clases teóricas. Están reprobados AMBOS- nos dijo Alice con cara de maestra mala- tenemos que ver que tan buenos somos, así que ¡Karaoke para todos!_- en ese momento recordé que soy incapaz de cantar con gente que conozco, pero con Alice todo era tan fácil.

Alice avanzó hacia la televisión, conectó su equipo de Karaoke, agarró el micrófono y comenzó a sonar "Baby one more time" de Britney. Ella le bailaba a Jasper mientras cantaba. No valía tenía inspiración extra.

_-¡Bella! __Es tu turno ahora_- me dijo Alice mientras me daba el micrófono.

-_Este…mmm... Soy un poco vergonzosa yo Alice con estas cosas_- su mirada de hada bondadosa se transformó en la de un duende maldito.

-_¡No me importa! Vas a cantar ahora, después es peor hay más expectativa si lo haces a lo ultimo_- y en eso tenía razón.

Tome valor, respiré profundo y fui a la pantalla. Elegí para cantar "Help!" de The Beatles, no necesitaba bailar para eso, aunque Alice y Jasper me hacían la coreografía de fondo. Cuando terminé estallaron los aplausos de mis dos nuevos amigos.

Por último, Jasper, cantó "New York, New York" de Frank Sinatra. Me sorprendió de verdad, yo creía que él de verdad estaba en esto arrastrado por Alice, pero tenia su talento el chico.

Éramos buenos, podíamos estar tranquilos de eso.

En ese momento entró Esme al living.

-_Alice, me parece que ya es tarde para andar haciendo tanto barullo, los vecinos se van a quejar_- la aludida la miró como pensando que estaba loca y rió.

_-Jasper_! A mamá no le gusta que arruines las canciones de Sinatra, ¡es su preferido!- Esme la miró como ofendida.

-_No le hagas caso Jasper, todos ustedes tienen hermosas voces_- y se retiró nuevamente.

_-¡Ay! ¡La estaba pasando tan bien! Bella ¿porque no te quedas a dormir?_

-_Mmm... Bueno, si no tenían otro tipo de planes ustedes dos-_ dije mirando disimuladamente a Jasper.

-_No te preocupes Bella, no tengo permitido quedarme a dormir acá todavía_- me dijo él entre risas.

Alice acompañó a su novio a la puerta y yo me quedé acostada en el sillón mirando las fotos que había en las paredes, Alice con su aspecto mitad duende, mitad hada que arrastraba desde la niñez, Esme con su calidez y amabilidad que traspasaban las fotos, un hombre de cabello rubio y que en varias fotos tenía bata de medico, supongo que el y por último el niño. Lo primero que noté es que a diferencia de Alice, tenía el pelo dorado y unos ojos verdes hermosos. Su sonrisa, es de esas que vez y te iluminan. No pude evitar tomar la foto para ver más de cerca los detalles de todos. No me di cuenta de que Alice había entrado, hasta que carraspeó y oí su voz.

-_Éramos una linda familia, ¿No?-_ me dijo con la mirada enfocada en la foto.

-_Sí, Alice, muy linda_- estaba segura que estaba metiendo la pata, nunca le había visto a Alice esa expresión perdida en el rostro.

-_Mi padre, Carlisle Cullen, falleció hace unos años, en un asalto. Él era médico, uno de los más dedicados que hubo, o eso me dicen siempre sus colegas_.- una lágrima estaba por asomarse.

-_Y el niño, es mi hermano mellizo, el cual me odia desde que esto ocurrió. No se si es algo personal, creo que odia al mundo en general, desde ese entonces_.-me miraba pensativa y yo no sabía como disculparme.

-_Este…Alice perdóname, no quería entrometerme_.- le dije disculpándome.

-_Bella, está bien, quería contártelo. En algún momento tendría que contártelo de todas formas_.- su gesto comprensivo me hizo acordar a su madre Esme.

-_Y bueno… Me vas a mostrar tu habitación Alice? ¿O nos vamos a quedar todo el día acá?_- tiré como para cambiar de tema.

_-¡Si! ¡Vamos inmediatamente!-_su cara tenía una sonrisa enorme de nuevo.

Avanzamos por el pasillo que estaba a continuación del comedor, había cuatro puertas: el baño, la habitación de Esme, la de su hermano y la de ella. Entramos ambas a su habitación, las paredes eran color amarillo y naranja, irradiaba luz como ella. En ellas tenía pósters de estrellas pop que yo nunca admiré, e incluso de algunos ni recordaba el nombre.

Alice prendió su computadora y se puso a chatear un rato, mientras yo, me reía de sus pósters. En la TV se veía MTV, ella sin duda era una chica pop pero extrañamente sintonizábamos bien y hacía 2 días que la conocía.

Yo estaba ensimismada en mis pensamientos, cuando una música comenzó a sonar en la habitación. A continuación escuche la risa de Alice, ella se levantó, se acercó a mí, y empezamos a bailar. La canción que sonaba era "Fame".

Me estaba riendo mucho, y Alice no paraba de gritar.

_-¡Tenemos nuestro tema!-_repetía una y otra vez.

-_Alice! ¿Estas loca? Después de mi chiste errado ¿queres que hagamos ese tema en clase?_

-¡_Obvio! ¡Es la mejor forma de reivindicarte!-_me decía mientras seguía bailando.

-_Alice, ya es suficiente con que me odien a mí, no voy a arrastrarlos a ustedes._

_-¿Acaso conoces a alguien que pueda odiarme Bella?-_ me dijo usando su sonrisa manipuladora y no lo dudé, nadie en su sano juicio podía odiar a esta chica.

-_Esta bien, tenés razón_.-le dije ya resignada.

Alice largó un gritito eufórico, parecía tan feliz. Unos golpes se sintieron en la pared, la cara de Alice, cambió de expresión de inmediato.

-_Hablando de gente que me odia…seguramente ya desperté a mi hermano la próxima vez que escuche un gritito mío vendrá acá a tirarme con algo_- me dijo en voz baja. Yo se ve que la miré horrorizada, porque ella enseguida me aclaró.

-_Tranquila Bella es inofensivo_-mi cerebro recordó: "La gente estúpida de tu reunión"; me inundo una ráfaga de confianza y le solté sin pensar.

-_Mmm… creo que ya conozco su ira_- Alice me miró sin entender- _hoy cuando llegué me atendió él en el portero y no fue muy amable que digamos_.-la cara de mi amiga se puso roja de la furia.

_-¿Que te hizo Bella? ¡Esme se va a enojar mucho con él!_-me dijo levantando la voz.

_-Shhh! Textualmente dijo: "Mamá, avisale a tu hija que ya llegó la gente estúpida de su reunión_"- la boca de Alice formo una O de sorpresa.

-_Bella, discúlpame. Es que el es así con todo lo que tenga que ver conmigo. Ahora entiendo tu cara cuando fui a abrirte, tenías aspecto como si fueras a escapar_.

-_Eso era justo lo que estaba intentando hacer cuando llegaste_-le confesé riendo.

-¡_Cobarde!-_me acuso riéndose.

-_Bella lamento que hayas conocido a mi hermano de esta forma, aunque hoy en día no hay otra forma de conocerlo_.-su cara volvió a tener esa expresión perdida. ¡Bien Bella! Acabas de arruinar la noche más memorable de los últimos tiempos.

-_No hace falta que me cuentes nada, te hace mal_- intenté pararla para que la cara de sufrimiento abandonara su rostro.

-_Tengo que contártelo, sos mi amiga_.- como adoraba a esta chica pensé.

_-¿Por qué te odia Alice? ¿Por la muerte de tu papá? __¡No entiendo!_

- _Siempre fuimos distintos, no sólo físicamente, sino también de carácter. El era introvertido, yo era extrovertida. El aprobaba con lo mínimo necesario las materias del colegio, yo sobresalía. El estaba en una banda de rock, yo estaba en las porristas. Pese a todas nuestras diferencias, nos llevábamos bien. Lógicamente mi padre me adoraba por ser su hija, y Edward siempre lo notó. Aunque mi madre también tiene su preferencia por Edward, y no es motivo para que yo lo odie._

-_Sigo sin entender porque tanto odio_- la interrumpí sin darme cuenta.

-_A eso voy Bella_-y continuó con su relato-. _El día que falleció mi padre, yo tenía una exhibición de las porristas fuera de la ciudad. Mi hermano me tendría que haber llevado en auto hasta la Universidad pero a último momento se enojó conmigo y él que me terminó llevando fue mi padre. Cuando se retiraba del lugar lo asaltaron para sacarle el auto y_ –Alice reprimió un sollozo- _y lo mataron._

_Mi hermano se culpa por eso, la única y última vez que hablé del tema con él fue en la misa en recuerdo de mi padre, él me dijo que era todo su culpa, que el tenía que haber muerto en lugar de nuestro padre. Tiene un pensamiento extraño sobre eso. Como "El efecto Mariposa", cualquier cosa pequeña que hagas puede ocasionar otra muy grande sin que lo esperes. A mi me parecía absurdo. A él se ve que no, Desde ese día que mi hermano al parecer me odia, aunque creo que se odia más a sí mismo y sin razón alguna. _

- _Sin duda él no tiene la culpa de nada y vos menos Alice_- le dije.

- _Además de que él tendría que haberme llevado ese día, tiene otro motivo para echarse la culpa. El cuerpo de mi padre fue dejado en la morgue policial, Edward fue el primero de mi familia en llegar al lugar pero no tenía identificación y no lo dejaron ingresar a reconocer el cuerpo. A las pocas horas cuando mi mamá llegó e ingresó junto a él a la habitación para hacer el reconocimiento, el cuerpo de mi padre ya no estaba. Aún hoy nunca supimos que pasó con su cuerpo._

-_Alice, por Dios. Como habrán sufrido, es horrible_.-yo también estaba por llorar.

- _Mi hermano sigue siendo el que más sufrió en todo esto. Incluso a veces dice haber visto a mi padre por las noches. Es horrible todo esto. Pero mi hermano sufre un estado post-traumático muy severo y la verdad lo que menos me molesta es que descargue su odio en mi._

Odié profundamente a ese chico, por más trauma que tuviera, no podía odiar a Alice. Ella era una chica increíble, yo ya la adoraba en dos días y soy un caso difícil en este mundo.

Busqué en mi cabeza algo para cambiar de tema… "Jacob"-pensé.

-_Yo no tengo hermanos, antes bueno lo tenía a Jacob, que cumplía la función y digamos que mi trato con él es como el tuyo con tu hermano._

_-¡Bella! ¡No seas descarada! __No te creo que nunca viste de otra forma a ese chico… no califica para hermano-_ me dijo Alice dejando el tema escabroso atrás.

-_Nunca lo vi de otra forma Alice, nos habremos dado algún que otro beso pero cosas de chicos_.

-_Isabella Swan! ¿Me vas a decir que, dejando de lado lo que te haya hecho ese chico, no me podes reconocer que es lindo?_

-_OK! Es lindo dejando de lado lo idiota que es, claro_.-Alice me miró triunfante.

Entre anécdotas y risas nos fuimos quedando dormidas.

Descubrí que las noches de chicas, hacen bien.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hola actualizando sabado en vez de viernes porque ayer se me complicó para subir!<em>**

**_quiero reviews! quiero escribir yaaaaa a Edward _**

**_Muchas gracias a todos los que se pasan, a los favs y alertas!_**


	7. Capítulo 4: Primer Encuentro

**Capítulo ****4: "Primer Encuentro"**

Tenía un brazo acalambrado y no entendía por qué. Me di vuelta en la cama y choque contra... _Alice pensé_.

Había olvidado por completo donde estaba. Me incorporé en la cama lentamente, intentando que Alice no se despierte, pero fue inútil.

_-Bella. ¿Te estás escapando de mí? _

_-No, en realidad, estaba intentando no despertarte. _

_-Bueno, ya me despertaste_-me dijo con una sonrisa burlona

_-¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy? _

_-Yo voy a salir volando de acá lo antes posible porque_…- Alice me interrumpió

_- ¿Tan mal amiga resulté ser? ¿O te asusté con la historia de mi gemelo malvado?_

_- Alice! ¡No seas ridícula! Si no me hubieras interrumpido no harías esas suposiciones descabelladas-_la mire con cara de reprobación.

_-Perdón Bells, seguí._

-_Como decía, antes que me interrumpa un duende manipulador, me tengo que ir volando a la casa de mi ahijada que hace mucho que no la veo y mi mejor amiga me va a desmadrinar si no voy._

_-Aaah. Yo quería ir de compras con vos...-_la decepción se leía en su cara -_Tendré que ir con Jasper!-_

Me compadecí de Jasper, no me gustaría estar en su lugar. Realmente tenía planeado ir a ver a Uma, pero de no ser así, seguramente hubiera inventado algo para no ir al Shopping con mi amiga.

_-Bueno, yo ya me voy gemela maldita. _

_-No, esperá. ¡Desayunemos juntas! Si mi mamá ve que te dejé huir sin desayuno me mata._

_-Chau Alice. _

Me aleje rápidamente de su habitación antes que me manipulara. Cuando crucé el pasillo pude ver que la puerta del gemelo malvado estaba abierta. Me había olvidado por completo que me podría cruzar con él, por las dudas, pasé rápido por su habitación y aunque la curiosidad me matara no le dediqué ni un segundo a mirar dentro de ella. Tenía un miedo absurdo a que pasara por ahí y el chico me insulte o me tirara con algo, pero no sucedió. Seguí avanzando hasta que terminó el pasillo y entré en la sala. Esme estaba ahí, tomando un te en el sillón.

_-Buen día Esme. _

_-Hola cariño. ¿Cómo dormiste? Y Alice, ¿no se levantó? Que niña maleducada_.

_-En realidad, yo la obligué a que se quede. No quería molestarla y prácticamente me escapé de su habitación. _

_-¡Que ocurrente Bella!_ - dijo entre risas _-¿Y qué te puedo servir de desayunar?_

_-En realidad, estoy apurada y no suelo tomar desayuno_.

_-No podrás escaparte de mi Bella, es necesario que empieces el día con energías. Mi marido era doctor, no se si sabías, pero una de sus máximas era "Todo buen día empieza con un buen desayuno", y hasta mi hijo le hace caso en eso todavía. Aunque ahora anda fumando y no creo que a su padre le gustara demasiado que lo hiciera de estar aquí. _

_-Bueno ya que no me puedo escapar, un te por favor Esme. _

La mama de mi amiga me sirvió el te en una tacita igual a la suya que descansaba en la mesita ratona, al lado del sillón. Lo tomé lo más rápido posible, mientras Esme me preguntaba sobre algunos libros.

_-Bueno Esme muchas gracias por el desayuno, pero tengo que irme_.

_-Nos vemos pronto querida. _

Crucé el living y el comedor y llegué finalmente a la puerta.  
>Avancé por el pasillo, pulsé el botón del ascensor y cuando éste abrió sus puertas ante mí, pude ver por primera vez al chico que cambiaría mi vida por completo, aunque para eso faltaba.<p>

En el ascensor había dos chicos con unos amplificadores y por la forma una guitarra y un bajo que me bloqueaban la entrada. El chico que estaba contra la pared era rubio, de ojos celestes y sumamente sexy, pero el que realmente me interesaba era el otro. Tenía el pelo de un color cobrizo que nunca vi, y su pelo desordenado solo me hacía pensar en una cosa. Sus ojos eran de color verde, te daban ganas de hundirte en ellos y olvidarte del tiempo estando ahí, sin importar volver a la superficie a buscar aire. Me podría ahogar en esos ojos y ser completamente feliz. Llevaba puesta una camiseta azul y unos pantalones rotos. Del otro chico recuerdo poco, como verán. Yo seguía sumergida en esos ojos verdes cuando la voy del rubio me devolvió a la realidad.

_-Edward, corre las cosas para que la chica pueda pasar. _

El de los ojos verdes, Edward, movió las cosas de lugar y yo pude pasar.

_-Gracias_ - dije más para Edward que para el rubio. Edward solo me hizo un gesto por educación.

_-De nada, yo soy James y el es Edward_ -me dijo el rubio.

_-Yo soy Bella _

_-¿Sos nueva? ¿Te mudaste acá? _

_-No, me quedé a dormir en la casa de una amiga._

En ese momento pude ver que Edward me prestaba atención, hasta recién solo miraba un punto fijo en la nada. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y luego el volvió a mirar hacia otro lado. La voz de James me trajo a la realidad.

_-Ah Edward y yo vivimos acá. ¿Quién es tu amiga?_

Se abrieron las puertas del ascensor y una chica rubia de la misma especie que Rosalie comenzó a chillar.

_-¡Chicos por dios hace una hora que los estoy esperando!_

_-Hubieras subido a buscarnos Tanya, no exageres. Acá estamos de todos modos. _

_-Chau Bella un gusto conocerte. _

_-Igualmente chicos_- les dije mientras salía del ascensor y ellos se disponían a sacar sus equipos.

-_Ah! Ya veo porque tardaron tanto. Estaban por cazar a ese animalito.  
><em>-_Tanya tragate tu veneno y no lo desparrames que es muy temprano para ir al hospital._

Fue lo último que escuché antes de salir por la puerta del edificio. Edward me había defendido. Tenía que preguntarle a Alice por este chico, sin dudas, si eran vecinos ella lo tenía que conocer .

Me fui para mi casa rememorando una y otra vez el asunto del ascensor. Casi sigo de largo por estar pensando en Edward.

Cuando llegué a mi casa, busqué el panda para Uma y lo guardé en mi mochila. Entré a bañarme y mi celular empezó a sonar y sonar. Eso era raro. ¿Quien me llamaría con tanta insistencia? Tuve un mal presentimiento. Cuando finalmente salí del baño y revisé el teléfono, confirmé el mal augurio. Las llamadas eran de Jacob, me había dejado un mensaje en el buzón de voz. Odio llamar a esa cosa, cuando uno necesita escuchar un mensaje no te reconoce la contraseña. Después de varios intentos finalmente logré escuchar el mensaje:

_"Mmm...Bella no vengas a trabajar hoy...mis papás tuvieron un accidente con el auto y están internados. No vamos a abrir. Cualquier cosa estoy en el en el hospital." _

El mensaje se había acabado y yo estaba en shock. Ruth y Billy eran como mis segundos padres, siempre habían formado parte de mi vida.

Las lágrimas brotaron sin que las pudiera contener. No se cuanto tiempo estuve así, pero cuando reaccioné atiné a llamar a Ángela y explicarle porque no podría ir.

Llamé un taxi, quería llegar lo antes posible al hospital.

Cuando llegué pregunté en la recepción por el matrimonio Black. La mujer que atendía me indicó que estaban en Terapia Intensiva. Me dirigí hacia allí guiada por los carteles correspondientes.

Ingresé al pasillo, pude ver a Jacob sumamente preocupado, yo odiaba a ese chico pero no podía no compadecerlo en este momento. Me acerqué a él sin saber muy bien que hacer, mi relación con él no era buena. No creía ser la más indicada para consolarlo, pero por lo visto ahí no había nadie de su familia ni amigos. Avancé un poco más y él me vio. Se acercó hasta mí y sin previo aviso me abrazó. Empezó a hablarme entre llantos. Yo no le entendía nada, no se si por su llanto o por la sorpresa de lo que hizo. En ese momento tomé conciencia: para que el reaccionara así sus padres debían estar muy mal, y yo también me puse a llorar.

Después de unos minutos ambos nos calmamos y tomamos asiento.

_-¿Como están ellos? _

_-Mi mamá es la que esta peor de los dos, su cabeza golpeó con el pavimento porque su cinturón falló. Mi papá está siendo operado de la columna, aunque los médicos creen que no volverá a caminar. _

_-Pero ¿cómo fue el accidente? _

_-Unos ladrones en fuga los chocaron al parecer o eso me dijo la policía. _

_-¿Tú familia? ¿Les avisaste? _

_-Si, ya saben pero todos viven lejos de acá y hasta mañana no va a venir nadie. _

_-Jacob...lo que necesites podes contar conmigo. _

_-Ya lo se Bells, gracias, se que no lo merezco. _

Hubo un silencio incomodo, el no me llamaba de esa forma hace años y encima me estaba pidiendo disculpas de alguna forma.

_-Creo que mejor te vas a hacer tus cosas Bella, acá no hay mucho para hacer. Yo cualquier cosa te aviso _-ya estaba por protestar pero él tenía razón.

_-Tenés razón yo tengo que visitar a mi ahijada. Cualquier cosa me avisas Jake._

Me despedí de él y finalmente fui a ver a Uma, por suerte el regalo había quedado en mi mochila como lo guardé esta mañana. Jugué toda la tarde con ella, el oso obviamente le encantó. Ángela seguía sin creer mi relación con Alice.

-_Bella, vos no sos de llamar amiga a alguien a los dos días que la conoces. ¿Qué te pasó?_

_-Nada, es que Alice es especial_- mi amiga rodó los ojos.

Mi celular sonó alrededor de las 7 de la tarde.

-_Hola disculpá que te moleste pero mi mama despertó e insiste en hablar con vos._

_-¡Qué buena noticia! Ya voy para allá. Gracias por avisarme. _

- _Bueno señoritas las tengo que dejar, me necesitan en el hospital. _

Mi ahijada se quedó llorando, maldita manipuladora, seguro se llevaría bien con Alice.

Una vez en el hospital pude ver que había menos gente que hoy, la recepcionista era otra. El horario de visitas había terminado, pero Jacob había sobornado a un par de personas para que me dejaran pasar a ver a Ruth. Él me acompañó hasta la puerta de la habitación.

-_Yo me quedo afuera, mi mamá quiere verte a solas._

Lo miré un poco extrañada y entré a la habitación. Ahí adentro sobre una cama estaba Ruth, tenía muchos tubos conectados, la cabeza vendada. Al parecer estaba dormida, solo iba a tomar su mano y quedarme haciéndole compañía un rato. Me acerqué intentando no hacer ruido pero en cuanto estuve a los pies de la cama, ella abrió los ojos.

-_Bella, cariño. Gracias por estar aquí hoy a la mañana para acompañar a Jake. El se portó muy mal con vos._

-_Usted y su esposo se merecen todo y más _-la interrumpí.

_-¿Cómo lo ves a Jacob? ¿Está muy mal? _

-_Mmm...Ahora lo veo mejor. Hoy a la mañana me abrazó llorando y hasta me dijo Bells _

_-¡Increíble! Y eso que el golpe en la cabeza lo tuve yo. Todo lo malo tiene una parte buena ¿no? _

_-Si seguramente. _

En ese instante se abrió la puerta y entró una enfermera.

-¿_Qué hace acá señorita?, el horario de visitas ya terminó hace horas_- me dijo mientras le inyectaba a Ruth por intravenosa.

-_Lo sabemos solo déjenos cinco minutos_- le pidió Ruth.

-_Está bien, solo cinco minutos_ –dijo, e inmediatamente salió de la habitación.

-_Isabella, tengo que pedirte un favor enorme_ -me estaba empezando a asustar, ella nunca me llama así. Asentí para que continúe.

-_Podrías quedarte esta noche con Jake? No hay nadie de mi familia aquí y tengo miedo que haga una locura_ – Locura era que yo sea la encargada de cuidar a Jacob; ¿Donde estaban sus amigos populares por los que me había abandonado? No me podía negar al pedido de una señora convaleciente.

-_Por supuesto que lo voy a hacer, aunque no creo que sea del agrado de Jacob, lo voy a intentar_.

-_Gracias Bella, él siempre admiró que seas tan noble._

Que mal lo demuestra pensé. Ruth estaba medio adormecida, seguro por lo que le inyectó la enfermera. Le di un beso en la frente y salí de ahí. Ahora venía la peor parte. ¿Cómo convencer a Jacob de acompañarlo a su casa?

* * *

><p><strong><em>POR FIIIIN! EDWARD AHORA SE COMPLICA TODO UN POQUITO... VAN A VER!<em>**

**_GRACIAS A LOS QUE ME TIENEN EN ALERTAS Y FAVS!_**

**_EN LA SEMANA SEGURO QUE PUBLICO EL PROXIMO CAPI_**

**_EN COMPENSACION DEL VIERNES PASADO QUE NO SUBI!_**

**_ADIOS_**

**_LULA!_**


	8. Capítulo 5: Misión Imposible

**Capítulo 5: "Misión Imposible"**

_-¡Ay! ¡Bella! ¡No salías más! Esa enfermera me retó fuerte. _¿_Me vas a contar qué te dijo?_

_-Tengo que decirte- _dije un poco dudosa pero continué- _Me pidió que te convenza para que vayas a descansar a tu casa. _

_-Misión Imposible. _– me dijo él sonriendo.

-_Lo sé, y además quiere que me quedé con vos toda la noche, yo le dije que preferirías estar con cualquier persona, menos conmigo. Pero le prometí que lo iba a intentar. ¡Por favor! _–le estaba suplicando.

_-Bella, no te odio, vos sos la que me desprecia a mi siempre_- ¿era momento de que diga esa tontería?

-_Bueno si me vas a acompañar, nos vamos ya mismo ya me dieron el parte medico y hasta mañana no va a haber nada nuevo. Si vas a romper tu promesa te alcanzo a tu casa._

¿Jacob Black estaba bromeando conmigo? Corrección: Jake estaba bromeando conmigo, esa sonrisa era de mi Jake.

_-Vamos Jake. _

Nos fuimos al estacionamiento caminando en silencio. Había pocos autos así que pudimos localizar fácilmente su Volkswagen verde que usaba desde el secundario.

_-Y entonces… ¿Qué te dijeron los médicos?_

_-Mi mamá fue operada de la cabeza, mañana la van a operar de nuevo para descomprimir un coagulo. Mi papá definitivamente va a tener que usar una silla de ruedas, le pudieron operar las piernas, pero la médula resultó muy dañada. _

_-Están acá Jake, eso es lo importante._

_-Lo se Bells, no se que haría sin ellos. _

_-Estaría tu mejor enemiga Bella Swan para cuidarte como le prometió a tu mamá _-ambos sonreímos.

_-Bella, no me voy a suicidar. Te llevo a tu casa. Mañana le digo a mi mamá que cumpliste y listo. _

_-Voy a cumplir mi promesa Jacob y vas a tener que ayudarme. _

_-Siempre tan obstinada vos. _

Le saqué la lengua como si fuera una niña pequeña y el se rió a carcajadas.

_-¿Y qué sabes de los culpables del accidente? _

_-Creo que, hasta ahora, a mi nada más me van a poder hacer juicio. _

_-¿Vos qué tenés que ver?_-no comprendía el chiste.

_-Yo arreglé el cinturón de seguridad de mi mamá la semana pasada. Este falló y ella salió despedida por el parabrisas del auto. Técnicamente es mi culpa, supongo que por eso es que mi mamá cree que me voy a suicidar. _

_-Jacob no es tu culpa ¿lo sabes? Tu papá, que si le funcionó, quedó atrapado entre los fierros. Así que el cinturón no garantiza nada. _

_-Cuando me llegué la citación del juez te voy a llamar para que seas mi abogada defensora entonces. _

Se estaba volviendo muy fácil estar con Jacob, era tan fácil como respirar. Mi Jake estaba escondido en su interior siempre lo supe.

"_Bella no seas estúpida, solo esta pasando un mal momento no te ilusiones, cuando esto pase todo volverá a la hostilidad de siempre."-_pensé.

_-¡Despierta Bella Durmiente!- _me gritó Jacob.

Ya estábamos adentro del garage de su casa y no me había dado cuenta. Bajamos del auto, pasamos por al lado de la puerta que iba a la librería y subimos las escaleras para entrar en la casa. Yo no entraba ahí desde que tenía 12 años, el ultimo viernes que compartí con mi mejor amigo. Me acordaba de cada detalle.

_"Bella, tenés que fijarte un poco más con quien te juntas. Ese chico Simón, se viste raro, es un inadaptado. Solo se junta con drogadictos y zorras" _

_"Yo me junto con el y no soy ni drogadicta ni zorra" _

_"Cuando te ven hablándoles a ese gente en el patio y después venís a hablar con nosotros como si nada, todos te miran raro, es como si quisieras hacernos quedar mal frente a todos." _

_"¡Vos me haces quedar mal! Trato de defenderte siempre como si fueras una buena persona, cuando se perfectamente que humillas a Simon solo porque escribe canciones o a Liz porque es becada" _

_"No es ser mala persona Bella. Uno va entendiendo con quien conviene relacionarse y con quien no" _

_"¡JACOB! ¿Te estás escuchando? ¿Desde cuándo uno elige los amigos por conveniencia? ¿Yo en qué te beneficio?"_

_"Si seguís enojándote conmigo por unos insignificantes chicos que a nadie le importan, EN NADA. La escuela secundaria se divide entre la gente que vale la pena como nosotros y la gente que es mejor ignorar. Tenés que decidir Bella". _

"_Yooo... me quedo con los que valen la pena"_ – él sonrió, pero no era su sonrisa, era como alguien intentando imitarla. El se acercó a mí para abrazarme, levanté la mano y lo frené.

_"Jacob, me quedo con los que valen la pena, tenés razón. Salvo que ustedes no están incluidos en este grupo" _

Me di media vuelta y me fui de ahí. Estuve todo el fin de semana llorando.

Fue el fin de la inocencia, el fin de mi Jake.

Nunca más volví a esa casa hasta ahora... Mientras mi cabeza viajaba a la última vez que estuve ahí ya había caminado hasta la cocina.

_-Y bueno... ¿qué me vas a cocinar? Supongo que el cuidarme implica alimentarme también. _

_-No te abuses niñito de mamá_.-le dije bruscamente, el recuerdo y estar en territorio enemigo me había afectado.

_-Pido pizzas mejor_-antes que conteste ya había salido hacia el living a llamar por teléfono.

Comimos mientras mirábamos unos tontos dibujitos en Fox. Cuando terminamos Jacob se fue a bañar, yo me puse a hacer zapping en la televisión. En unos minutos estaba sentado al lado mío.

_-¿Vas a dormir o prometiste quedarte despierta vigilándome? _

_-Me vas a tener que prestar algo viejo tuyo para ponerme -_Se fue y al instante volvió con una camisa suya y un short de alguna de sus hermanas.

_-Gracias._

Lo agarré y me fui a cambiar a la habitación de sus hermanas, cuando giro el picaporte…CERRADO. Hago lo mismo con la de Billy y Ruth y tampoco pude abrir. Me asomé de nuevo a la cocina.

_-¿Las puertas están cerradas?_

_-Mmm si Bella. Mi mamá tiene todo cerrado con llave siempre. Las llaves las debe tener ella. Yo solo tengo las de mi pieza. _

_-Me había olvidado de eso, tendré que dormir en el sillón. _–le dije resignada.

_-Bella, no seas ridícula. Vamos a dormir los dos en mi pieza, no es como si nunca lo hubiéramos hecho- _¿Remarcó esta última parte en doble sentido? ¿O fue idea mía?

_-Jacob eso fue hace casi 10 años, mejor me quedo en el sillón _–estaba levantando la voz, y realmente no estaba de humor para discutir.

_-Entonces yo también me quedo acá-_ se acostó en el sillón con cara de nene caprichoso.

_-Ok! ¡Ganaste! Hagamos de cuenta que somos nenes pequeños y estamos en uno de nuestros viernes_ -no tenía caso discutir con él.

_-Perfecto_.

El se fue para su habitación y yo al baño a cambiarme. Así que esto iba a ser durmiendo con el enemigo. Tenía que pensar que estaba haciendo ahí con la persona que más detestaba en el mundo. Reconozco que extrañamente se había portado bien todo el día, pero el Jacob de los últimos años podía despertar en cualquier momento.

Respiré hondo y salí del baño, me auto convencí de que si me hacía algo malo simplemente me iba de ahí al instante.

Abrí la puerta de su habitación y entré. No era para nada como la recordaba. En un costado había un raro instrumento de música que me llamó la atención, no recordaba que a Jake le interesara la música.

_-Un poco cambiado está todo. ¿No?_ - recién ahí le preste atención a él.

Ya estaba acostado en su cama, contra la pared dejándome lugar, ni siquiera tenía la decencia de armarme otra cama.

_-No me acordaba que te gustaba la música._

_-Este me lo regaló mi primo Quil, es un instrumento quileute, de allá de La push._

Los Black eran nativos americanos, cerca de Forks, Washington, yo había ido con el todos los veranos mientras fuimos amigos de vacaciones ahí.

_-¿Y sabes tocar algo con esto? No lo creo. _

Jacob se levantó de la cama, sólo tenía puesto unos boxers. Me quedé atónita, el como si nada se acercó a esa especie de arpa y yo paradita al lado de el con su camisa, parecíamos amantes o algo así. Una hermosa melodía me sacó de mis pensamientos. Era realmente hermoso, pero a la vez triste.

La melodía me hipnotizo, cuando terminó unas lagrimas recorrían mi cara y a partir de ahí todo sucedió muy rápido.

Jacob dejo el instrumento y seco mis lágrimas. Se fue acercando a mí dejándome pegada a la pared, podía escuchar como latían nuestros corazones, como respirábamos. El se acercó mas a mí, las palabras no me salían, me iba a abrazar para consolarme pero sorpresivamente sus labios se encontraron con los míos y empezó a besarme.

Esa era la señal que estaba esperando "si me hace algo malo me voy" recordé.

Pero esto no estaba nada mal, y mis labios le estaban devolviendo el beso. Mientras mi cabeza se hacia la idea de con quien me estaba besando. Jacob se separó de mí.

_-Esto va a terminar mal y mañana tengo que ir temprano al hospital. _

Así como si nada hubiera pasado se metió en su cama, estaba indignada me besaba y no decía nada.

_-¡Jacob! ¿Después de esto pensas que me voy a acostar ahí con vos? _

–_Si. La cama es muy grande Bella no te voy a hacer nada_ - se rió y apagó la luz.

Derrotada finalmente me metí en su cama. El se acerco a mi mitad de la cama y me dijo

_-Bella de verdad gracias por estar hoy conmigo, se que no lo merezco_ - me dio un beso tan corto que a penas rozó mi boca - _y quedate tranquila que no voy a hacerte nada. Te lo prometo_ - agregó antes de volver a su mitad.

Lamentablemente para mí cumplió su promesa.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hola a todos! o a nadie! Nunca se sabe si alguien lee esta cosa. Pero en fin ... me gusta escribirla.<em>**

**_Que alguien se apiade de mi alma y me deje un Review ahi abajo en la nubecita donde dice Review this chapter para que yo sepa que alguien lo lee ... Si?_**

**_Gracias enorme a quienes me agregaron a Alertas Black Angel Lilith, DanielaPltz, horbak, nini18, y yuli09. Y a Favoritos andreita correa, BellaCullen152, Black Angel Lilith, DanielaPltz, , lunatico0030, NabStew, Sally31._**

**_Tambien gracias a los que se pasan por aca y ni me entero._**

**_Ya estamos en pleno triangulo amoroso _**

**_El proximo capitulo se viene dramatico! _**

**_Beso!_**


	9. Capítulo 6: Perseguido

**POV Edward**

Había estado todo el día en la calle, como siempre, no me gustaba estar en mi casa. Los recuerdos de cuando éramos una familia feliz estaban por todos lados, en cada rincón. Después del Crepúsculo, regresaba a mi casa, desde que mi padre fue asesinado, evitaba vagar a pie de noche por las calles. Me sentía inseguro, como que alguien me observaba y cuando me daba vuelta, nadie estaba allí. También estaba ese extraño hombre de pelo largo que parecía encontrármelo por todos lados. Incluso una vez estuvo en Twilight, el bar de mi amigo Emmet.

Fue él quien me confirmó que el tipo era un freak, parecía que usaba lentes de contacto, su piel era muy blanca, translucida como si fuera joven, aunque sin dudas era un anciano. Al parecer era de Italia y venía acá, de vez en cuando, a vigilar sus negocios. De todos modos, supongo que a mí me daba escalofríos cada vez que lo veía porque me traía malos recuerdos. La primera vez que lo vi, y la única que hablé con él, fue en la morgue; esa noche en que mi padre desapareció, en cuerpo y alma. Literalmente.

Yo había ido a ese lugar, luego de recibir el llamado de la policía avisando que mi padre fue asesinado. No me dejaron entrar a ver el cuerpo porque necesitaban mi identificación para que sea legal el proceso de reconocimiento. Salí de ahí corriendo hacia mi Volvo para ir a casa a buscar mi identificación y en la entrada, tropecé con el tal Aro. No recuerdo que fue lo que me dijo, yo sólo

me limité a largarle unos insultos. Cuando regresé a la morgue, el cuerpo de mi padre no estaba. No pudimos corroborar que estaba muerto, no pudimos enterrarlo como correspondía, palpar que ya no estaba acá. No pudimos verlo una última vez.

Aunque después de su desaparición lo vi un par de veces. Tendría que decir _"creí verlo",_ eso es lo que digo en frente de mi psicóloga. Mi madre mandó a tratamiento después de la noche que le conté que había visto a Carlisle en mi habitación, estaba teniendo una pesadilla y cuando ya estaba a punto de gritar y despertar a todos como hacía últimamente, sentí una mano muy fría que acariciaba mi frente consolándome. Reconocí de inmediato el aroma de su piel, era él.

Empecé a luchar conmigo para despertarme, en el instante en que empecé a abrir los ojos, sentí como se separaba de mí, y en un flash borroso, lo vi. Se veía incluso mejor de cómo lo recordaba, pero aún así extraño. Estaba muy pálido, o quizás era esa túnica que tenía puesta y que me resultaba vagamente familiar. Y sus ojos... ¿eran rojos? No lo pude corroborar. En cuanto abrí los ojos completamente, el ya se había desvanecido. Pero estoy totalmente seguro que esa noche estuvo ahí. Habían quedado su perfume y mi frente fría como prueba. Me levanté completamente feliz, no recordaba cuando me sentí así por última vez. Fui a la habitación de mis padres, Esme tenía que saber que él estuvo acá.

_-Mamá. Despertate_.

_- ¿Qué pasó Edward? ¿Está todo bien?-_estaba por entrar en pánico.

-_Más que bien. ¡Papá estuvo acá!_ -ella me miró preocupada

-_Oh...Edward...Cariño, ven acá_.-algo andaba mal, no estaba contenta pero me metí en su cama como cuando era un niño

-_Edward, ¿tuviste tus pesadillas de nuevo?_ -asentí con la cabeza

- _No te escuché gritar, que raro._

-_Es que no grité esta vez, papá estaba ahí consolándome. _

-Edward, _que lindo que lo sientas así, tu papá estará siempre cerca nuestro para consolarnos_-me miraba con cara de pena.

-_No me estas entendiendo, papá estuvo acá. Sentí su mano, su perfume, lo vi, era él._

-_Edward, tu papá ha muerto y aunque nos duela hay que aceptarlo_-la ira me nubló.

_-¡Mamá! ¡No podes ser tan ciega! El no murió, habrá encontrado la forma de seguir con vida, su cuerpo nunca más apareció_-apenas era conciente que le estaba gritando.

-_Hijo. Si tu papá estuviera vivo, ¿por qué nunca nos visitó? No hay motivos para que se esconda de nosotros_- eso no lo había pensado

-_No se, quizás tiene sus motivos_.

-_Edward, lo que dices no tiene pies ni cabeza, ¿entiendes?_

- _Entiendo que a vos te importa muy poco lo que haya pasado. ¿Te aterra que el vuelva? ¿Por qué? ¿Ya te conseguiste a otro?_-no recuerdo que otras tantas cosas le dije.

En ese momento entró Alice a la habitación.

-_Edward, como te atreves a ser tan cruel con mamá. Todos estamos sufriendo y vos te esforzas por hacerlo todo más difícil_.- sacó de ahí a mi mamá que lloraba sin parar.

Cuando la vi al par de horas, sólo me dijo.

_-Edward, intenté comprender tus tiempos, tu cambio de personalidad, pero lo de hoy me demostró lo mal que realmente estas, necesitas superarlo. Hoy mismo tenes turno con la psicóloga, y no acepto negativas. _

Así que básicamente desde ese entonces finjo que todos son sueños. Con el tiempo logré que sólo me dieran para tomar unas pastillas para dormir. Y eso era lo que pensaba hacer ahora llegar a mi casa, tomar mi pastillita mágica y dormir. Me sorprendía como mi mente siempre viajaba hacia lugares tan lejanos cuando caminaba.

Entré a nuestro departamento deseando no cruzarme ni a mi hermana ni a mi madre. Había luz en la cocina, así que atravesé silenciosamente el living e ingresé al pasillo hacia mi habitación. Fui directo al baño y me duché. Me puse solo unos boxers, tomé mi pastilla y me fui para la cama. Pero fue enorme mi sorpresa al acostarme y ver que había alguien acostado en ella.

-_Te seguís viendo tan lindo, sólo así, como cuando tenías 17 años._

-_Tanya. ¿Se puede saber qué mierda haces en mi cama? _

-_No sé, pero podríamos averiguar juntos que hacer en esta cama. ¿No?-_ salió de entre las sabanas para acercarse a mí, ella también estaba en ropa interior.

-Tanya, salí de acá, estoy muy cansado- a ella no le importó, se siguió acercando a mí hasta que tuvo mis labios a su alcance y empezó a devorarlos.

-_Tanya, basta. Creí que las cosas estaban claras entre nosotros_.

-_Lo están, podes estar tranquilo, solo será un poco de rock and roll por los viejos tiempos_- a continuación ella metió la mano dentro de mi boxer, era tenaz, y me estaba violando prácticamente.

-_Tanya, respetate un poco, te dije que basta_- y la empujé lejos de mí.

-_Edward Cullen, ¿acaso sos gay ahora? Me voy a cansar de esperarte._

-¡_Eso es Tanya! Es hora que te canses de mí de una vez por todas. Ahora si no te molesta, tengo que dormir_-y le cerré la puerta en la cara.-

¿Cómo puede ser que Tanya siga obsesionada conmigo? Cuando estamos con los chicos ensayando o tocando lo disimula bastante bien. Tanya y yo fuimos novios, desde el último año del secundario. No se puede decir que estaba _enamorado_ con todo el peso que eso significa, pero Tanya es la chica más hermosa que conozco; rubia, alta y de un cuerpo exuberante tallado por dioses. Incluso mi primera vez (y únicas veces, debo confesar) había sido con ella. Así y todo, desde que mi vida se quebró, nuestra relación amorosa también. Mi psicóloga cree que inconcientemente la culpo a ella por lo de mi papá.

Mi hermana, Alice, tenía ese día una exposición de porristas y yo la tenía que llevar en mi auto. Antes de salir, habíamos peleado. Ella decía que Tanya sólo me usaba como trofeo, que la había escuchado hablando con varias chicas de cómo se acostaba conmigo. Que era una superficial y bla bla bla. Me terminé enojando tanto con ella que le dije que la lleve Carlisle a su exposición.

Conclusión: él terminó muriendo en mi lugar esa noche. ¿Cómo algo tan pequeño que hice acabó con su vida? Si Alice y yo no hubiéramos peleado por Tanya mi papá estaría acá hoy.

Antes de que la culpa me carcoma, la pastilla hizo efecto y me dormí.

Al otro día, Tanya actuaba como si nada hubiera pasado, aunque por momentos coqueteaba con James, en un vago intento por despertar mis celos, aunque ni cuando era mía, lograba hacerlo, menos ahora.

Estábamos muy ocupados, en unos días estaríamos inaugurando la temporada de bandas en Twilight, el bar de Emmet, y ni siquiera sabíamos qué nombre ponerle a la banda. Pero Emmet insistía en que nosotros seamos las "estrellas" de esa noche. Yo no tenía intención de ser estrella de nada, pero le debía unas cuantas a mi amigo, así que lo haría para complacerlo.

Pasamos todo el día en la sala de ensayo, realmente era una especie de Salón de Usos Múltiples del edificio, pero el papá de Tanya era el administrador, así que teníamos facilidad de usarlo casi todos los días. Mi cabeza me dolía, la última noche no había sido la mejor, había traído muchos recuerdos que estaban guardados a mi mente, y eso nunca me hacía bien.

Me despedí de los chicos y me fui para mi casa. Cuando entré, Alice estaba hecha un torbellino de alegría, yendo de aquí para allá. Mi mamá estaba en la cocina preparando pizzas.

_-Hola, mamá. ¿Qué se celebra?_- le dije mientras ella me intentaba acomodar mis pelos descontrolados a modo de saludo.

_-Tu hermana tiene una reunión con su grupo de comedia musical_- en ese momento desconecté mi sentido del oído, no me interesaba saber más nada sobre la estúpida reunión de Alice.

_-Pensé que se comprometería con su novio o algo así… ella siempre de fiesta por todo._

-_Y vos Edward siempre tan amargado…_- me dijo Alice entrando en la cocina con su maldita sonrisa – _¿Por cierto? ¿Que tal tu visita sorpresa de anoche?_- esa enana podía ser malvada si quería.

- _¿¡Fuiste vos que la dejo meterse ahí!_

-_Sí, Edward, es tú novia, que querías que hicier_a.

- _Ella no es mi novia Alice, y creo que sabes exactamente desde cuando no es mi novia._

-_Chicos, paren ya, Edward no le grites a tú hermana y Alice, no lo provoques._

Salí de la cocina llevándome unas porciones de pizza a mi habitación, cuando atravesé el comedor, sonó el portero eléctrico.

_-¡Hable!-_dije un poco apurado.

_-"¡Hola! ¿Estaría Alice por favor?"- _me decía una estúpida chica del otro lado.

No contesté, solamente me asomé a la cocina y grité:

_-"Mamá. Avisale a tú hija que llegó la gente estúpida de su reunión"_- y colgué el teléfono.

Antes que mi mamá me reproche algo, entré a mi habitación. Escuché a Alice diciendo antes de cerrar la puerta.

_- Ojala que no haya escuchado al estúpido de Edward, me voy abajo a esperar a Jasper mamá._

Dulce venganza…

Pasé la siguiente hora escuchando música clásica en mi ipod, mis auriculares estaban funcionando mal, como con una lluvia de fondo; pero prefería eso, no tenía ganas de escuchar la estúpida voz de Alice y mucho menos de sus estúpidos amigos. Pero la suerte no estaba de mi lado y mis auriculares murieron del todo, y comencé a escuchar lo que ocurría en la sala. Alice cantaba una estúpida canción, y todos reían.

¿Dónde estaban mis pastillas?

Salí al balcón a fumar un cigarrillo, para aislar el ruido. Alice terminó por suerte de cantar. Ahora empezaría algún otro idiota a cantar, mi hermana era fanática del karaoke, todos participábamos antes en mi familia, incluso mi padre. Pero la música que empezó a sonar no correspondía a una canción estúpida, era una canción de The Beatles, y me gustaba como cantaba la chica. En la soledad del balcón, yo también empecé a cantar. Mi cigarrillo terminó y también la canción, Jasper empezó a cantar muy seriamente Sinatra, ¿cómo hacia para estar con Alice? Pobre chico.

Al rato ya no escuchaba más nada probablemente se había terminado la fiesta, me metí al baño y me duché, seguía tarareando inconcientemente "Help, I need somebody". Busqué mi pastillita, la tomé y me acosté en la cama. Cuando me estaba hundiendo en las profundidades del sueño, de nuevo la música, esta vez desde el cuarto de Alice. Genial, había invitado a alguien a dormir.

Se escuchaba a Alice gritando mientras sonaba Fame y otras risas camufladas por la música. Me levanté y con el puño empecé a golpear la pared. Ella entendió el mensaje porque se dejó de escuchar la música y los grititos. Y me pude dormir finalmente.

_-Edward, despertate!_ – me estaban tironeando de la cama.

_-Estúpido drogadicto, vos y tu pastillita mágica. ¡Despertate!_- me decía ¿James?

_-James… me olvidé de poner el despertador. _

_-Vamos Edward, ya, o Tanya nos va a matar. Ya fui a buscar las llaves del SUM, sólo tenemos que ir a buscar los instrumentos. Emmet nos espera con el Jeep en la puerta._

Me levanté enseguida, teníamos que preparar todo para hoy a la noche, Emmet quería que toquemos para un grupo reducido de personas en el bar. Tomé un desayuno fugaz, sólo unas tostadas y un yogur y nos dirigimos en el ascensor al SUM. Cuando entramos a la sala de ensayo, sólo quedaban el bajo y la guitarra, Tanya se había llevado su batería ya, cuando nos vea nos mataría, era muy ansiosa con este tipo de cosas. Agarramos todos los equipos y tomamos de nuevo el ascensor, con tal mala suerte que paró en mi piso, y allí estaba ella.

Fue la primera vez que la veía, ella estaba ahí parada con cara de dormida, y se mordía los labios de forma adorable. Ella también me miraba, yo me hacía el distraído,

-_Edward, corré las cosas para que la chica pueda pasar._

Moví mis cosas para dejarle libre el paso y ella entró, su aroma a fresias inundó todo el ascensor, mientras yo evitaba mirarla.

-_Gracias_ – dijo mirándome. Yo sólo le hice un gesto por educación.

-_De nada, yo soy James y él es Edward_ –dijo mi amigo, James intentando seducir a la chica.

_-Yo soy Bella_- contestó ella, otro nombre no le encajaría mejor.

_-¿Sos nueva? ¿Te mudaste acá?_- seguía interrogando mi amigo.

_-No, me quedé a dormir en la casa de una amiga._

En ese momento dejé de evitar mirarla, y nuestras miradas se cruzaron, ¿sería la chica que estaba con Alice ayer a la noche? ¿Qué hacía mi hermana con una chica así? ¿Así cómo, Edward? , si no la conoces, pensé.

_-Ah. Edward y yo vivimos acá. ¿Quién es tu amiga?-_continuo James.

Tenía la certeza que iba a decir Alice, pero las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y se escuchó la voz de Tanya gritándonos.

_-¡Chicos por dios hace una hora que los estoy esperando!_

_-Hubieras subido a buscarnos Tanya, no exageres. Acá estamos de todos modos-_le dije

_-Chau Bella, un gusto conocerte- _le dijo James a Bella.

_-Igualmente chicos_- nos dijo mientras salía del ascensor y nos pusimos a sacar los equipos.

Yo me quedé mirándola mientras salía, y Tanya me miraba a mí.

-_Ah! Ya veo porque tardaron tanto. Estaban por cazar a ese animalito.  
><em>-_Tanya trágate tu veneno y no lo desparrames que es muy temprano para ir al hospital_-le largué.

-_Siempre tan melodramático, Edward._

Salimos de ahí y subimos nuestras cosas al Jeep de Emmet, todavía se podía ver a Bella a unos metros.

_-¿Conoces a Bella?-_ me dijo Emmet codeándome.

_-En realidad no, recién en el ascensor James la quiso atacar_.

_-James, James. Un cazador nato_- me dijo riendo.

_-¿Y vos de dónde la conoces? No te saludó_.

- _Empezó en el gimnasio hace unos días, está en la clase de Rosalie. Con Alice, por supuesto_- me dijo confirmándome que ella era la amiga de Alice.

_-Ah mira vos. Otra estúpida amiga de la enana que tendré que soportar_.

_-En realidad, no creo que sea estúpida, Rose estaba alteradísima el primer día de clase. Bella desentonaba un poco, tenía un look medio Rocker, y cuando entró a la clase les dijo "D__isculpen mi ropa, pero no me habían avisado que había que venir vestida como en Fame". Con Rose lo estábamos viendo por las cámaras de seguridad en mi oficina, yo estallé en risas. Que chica tan ocurrente y desafiante podía ser, cuando la ví en la recepción parecía un pollito mojado y después se inmolaba con sus compañeritos. Después de eso tu hermana y Jasper fueron los valientes que hicieron equipo con ella_- Emmet me había dicho más de lo que quería saber, ahora entendía las risas mientras escuchaban Fame anoche.

_-Alice no tardará en convertirla a su antojo entonces_.- le dije.

-_Quizás ya le lavó el cerebro, cuando salió del edificio la saludé con la mano y siguió de largo, o quizás estaba embelezada con James_- me dijo Emmet riéndose en la última parte.

Nos largamos de ahí, yo también quedé en otro mundo, no podía dejar de repetir en mi cabeza todo lo que sabía de Bella, esos escasos minutos en el ascensor.

Tenía el presentimiento que esto era el comienzo de algo.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bueno Hola a todos o a nadie! <em>**

**_Cambio de planes ... este no es el capítulo dramático que iba a subir._**

**_Sucede que me pareció que era hora de un poco de Edward, ya bastante Jake en el último capítulo._**

**_Así que puse el POV de Edward que de todas formas ya estaba escrito. Así se aclaran un poquito un par de cosas respecto a este chico._**

**_Que odio Tanya ¬¬ ¿Como se le va a meter en los boxers? Aunque no la culpo._**

**_Gracias enorme a quienes me agregaron a Alertas Black Angel Lilith, DanielaPltz, horbak, nini18, y yuli09. _**

**_Y a Favoritos andreita correa, BellaCullen152, Black Angel Lilith, DanielaPltz, , lunatico0030, NabStew, Sally31._**

**_También a lara cullen que me dejo un RW. Me gustaría contestarte, pero si te contesto, sería un gran SPOILER y no tiene sentido. Pero fijate que yo aclare que el prólogo era como el de Twilight, donde Bella dice que va a morir en lugar de alguien a quien ama. Y despues cuando el libro llega a ese punto, la historia se sigue desarrollando. Hay muchas pequeñas pistas de lo que en realidad está pasando acá._**

**_Tambien gracias a los que se pasan por aca y ni me entero._**

**_Recuerden visitar el blog que está puesto en mi perfil, donde hay algunos extras audiovisuales (?) de los capítulos en que corresponde hacerlo._**

**_Saludos!_**


	10. Capítulo 7: Piano

**Capítulo 7: "Piano"**

Sentía el brazo fuerte de Jacob entrelazado con el mío, hacía años que no dormía con él. Y podía notar la diferencia claramente; esos brazos ya no eran como los de un niño. Este Jake era distinto, más impulsivo quizás.

_Impulsivo_, claro, me había besado. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué no lo paré?

Morí de vergüenza en ese momento, no quería despertarme y verlo ¿Cómo se suponía que tenía que actuar ahora? Apreté fuerte los ojos para no despertarme, pero el celular de Jacob comenzó a sonar.

El pasó por arriba mío y agarró su teléfono. No llegué a escuchar muy bien de qué hablaba, contestaba con monosílabos. Por fin cortó la llamada, se empezó a cambiar y sin mirarme me dijo:

_-Algo pasó Bella, los médicos quieren hablar conmigo personalmente_.

-_Jacob no pienses negativamente_- el simplemente salió por la puerta.

_-¡Esperame! Yo voy con vos. Estas muy alterado. _

Me puse mi ropa como pude y lo alcancé a Jake en el garage.

_-¡Bella, basta! Ya cumpliste tu promesa. Ahora andá a seguir con tu vida. _

_-No vamos a discutirlo de nuevo. Estamos los dos en ésto. Tus papás son como si fueran los míos_… -el llanto no me dejó terminar la rase.

Arrancó el auto y no me habló en todo el camino. Mejor que esté concentrado, porque estaba manejando como un loco de nuevo, aunque era entendible.

En pocos minutos estábamos ingresando a Terapia Intensiva, el doctor estaba saliendo de una de las habitaciones; cuando nos vio, la expresión de su rostro cambió y comenzó a caminar hacia nosotros.

_-¿Qué pasó Doctor? ¿Sucedió algo con mis papás?-_lo tomé del brazo, se había acercado amenazadoramente al médico.

_-Jacob, la Señora Black fue operada esta mañana. No pudo superar la operación, lo lamento._

Mi cabeza trataba de procesar lo que había escuchado pero las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer mi rostro sin que yo de la orden.

_-¿Cómo seguimos entonces? ¿Tienen que operarla de nuevo?-_ escuché la pregunta de Jake como si estuviera muy lejos de mi, aunque todavía lo tenía al lado mío.

Él no estaba entendiendo lo que el médico decía, inconscientemente clave mis uñas en su brazo. Quería sacarlo de ahí para que no escuche lo que el doctor iba a decirle, pero fue imposible, ambos estábamos petrificados en el piso.

_-Jacob, disculpá, no fui claro. Tu mamá falleció esta mañana. Lo siento mucho._

Pude sentir como cada palabra se clavaba en él, como si fuera una daga debilitándolo; cayó de rodillas al suelo y comenzaron los lamentos y sollozos a salir de su boca a borbotones.

Yo seguía agarrada de su brazo, junto a él, ambos en el piso. No sabía que debía hacer o decirle. A ciencia cierta no se cuánto tiempo estuvimos en esa sala, abrazados, compartiendo el llanto y el silencio, sólo habíamos salido de nuestra conmoción para avisarle a las hermanas de Jacob lo que había pasado, ellas ya estaban en camino junto a la gente de La Push.

Alrededor del mediodía empezaron a llegar al hospital, allí estaban Harry y Sue Clearwather con sus hijos Seth y Leah; el primo de Jake, Quil, con su inseparable amigo Embry.

_-Jacob, lo sentimos mucho, tu mamá es como de mi familia, es como si se hubiera ido mi hermana_-dijo Harry.

Jake solo se limitó a recibir su abrazo. Saludó a todos los demás de la misma forma robótica, era como si estuviera en otro lugar muy lejos. Solo volvió a la tierra unos instantes.

_-¿Dónde están mis hermanas? _

_- Están con Paul haciendo los trámites para el funeral. _

_-Necesito que estén cuando le tenga que decir a Billy. _

Luego de ésto volvió a su mundo, yo era conciente que estaba despierto porque ahora estábamos tomados de la mano y cada tanto él me acariciaba el dorso de la mía.

Hasta ese momento no había pensado en Billy, además de quedar en silla de ruedas, había perdido a su esposa. De nuevo empecé a llorar, mi nuevo viejo amigo se dio cuenta, me besó la mano y me abrazó un largo rato, consolándome.

Él me consolaba a mí, cuando tenía que ser al revés.

Incluso, en ese momento parecía que el sólo era conciente de que yo estaba a su lado. No le prestaba atención a nadie más.

¿Cómo habíamos llegado a este punto? Hace dos días estabamos peleados a muerte.

¿Cómo puede ser que un hecho desafortunado cambie todo en un segundo? Jacob y yo: amigos; Billy en silla de ruedas y Ruth..._muerta_.

Las hermanas de Jacob llegaron pasada una media hora, junto a Paul el novio de Rachel. Saludaron a todos y se enfrentaron a lo inevitable, contarle a Billy.

Antes de ingresar, Jake se volvió inseguro hacia mí. Nos unimos en un abrazo prolongado, y yo le besé la frente y el entró a la habitación.

Me quedé en el pasillo con toda esa gente que no veía desde hacía tanto mirándome fijamente, Leah me miraba con odio y repugnancia.

Cuando éramos chicas y yo veraneaba con los Black en La Push, ella me odiaba, supongo que estaba enamorada de Jake o algo así. Su hermano Seth fue el que rompió el silencio, se acercó a mí ofreciéndome un café.

_-¡Oh! Gracias, Seth_- le dije agradecida, no había tenido tiempo en pensar en comida hasta ahora.

_-Y un croissant también, para acompañar_- me decía con una sonrisa amable, aunque sus ojos translucían tristeza.

_-¡Qué rico Seth! Es el mejor que he probado_-le dije intentando hacer una sonrisa.

_-Me parece que no has comido nada en lo que va del día Bella, es sólo eso._

_-Emm. Sí, cuando lo llamaron a Jake, nos vinimos volando para acá. Salimos sin desayunar_-no me había dado cuenta que estaba hablando de más.

Juraría que de estar en otra situación, Leah me estaría intentando matar, a juzgar por las miradas asesinas que me estaba lanzando.

-_Ruth me había pedido ayer a la noche que me quede a cuidarlo, ella tenía miedo que el haga algo imprudente_- expliqué más para su hermana que para él.

_-Sí, lo sabía, hablamos con tú padre y él nos comentó que te quedarías a acompañar a Jake. Todos nos quedamos más tranquilos sabiendo que él podía contar con vos_- me imaginé que ese "Todos" no incluía a Leah.

_-¡Charlie!...me olvidé por completo de hablar con él_-saqué mi celular y tenía la batería totalmente muerta.

_-No te preocupes, sabe que estás con Jake. Dijo que en cuanto se enteró del caso, él mismo se puso al frente de la investigación. Así que el también debe estar atareado. _

_-¡Qué vergüenza! Sabes más vos que yo de mi propio padre._

-_Es entendible, estas últimas horas fueron complicadas_- de nuevo intenté sonreír como respuesta.

Luego nos embarcamos en hablar de cosas de cuando éramos pequeños, participando en la conversación todos los quileutes, a excepción de Leah, por supuesto.

Finalmente los hermanos Black salieron de la habitación y de nuevo, ese silencio súbito: todos recordamos de golpe qué hacíamos ahí.

Jacob estaba en el medio y abrazaba a sus hermanas, era el más chico de edad de los tres, pero les llevaba unas dos cabezas de diferencia, sin exagerar.

Paul se acercó a su novia, Rachel. La tomó en brazos, y se sentó con ella en su regazo mientras le acariciaba el pelo. Los demás se acercaron a Rebecca y Jake. Él me miró sólo a mí, que me había quedado un paso atrás, y sonrió.

_-Hey... ¿cómo lo tomó Billy?-_dije mientras me acercaba.

_-Mejor que yo seguro_.

Nos alejamos un poco de los demás y él continuó.

_-Es como si ya lo hubiera sabido de antes. Como que lo presentía. Nos dijo que mi mamá nunca podría estar muerta. Que ella, y el amor de los dos siempre estarían vivos en nosotros tres, los hijos de ese amor. _

_-Tiene razon, Jake, tenés la misma mirada que tu mamá_- él me sonrió como orgulloso.

Estábamos abrazados, congelando ese instante, hasta que un carraspeó nos interrumpió.

_Leah pensé ¿Problemas? _

Me di la vuelta para ver quien llamaba nuestra atención. Y allí estaban todos mis ex-amigos, por los que Jacob me había abandonado, mirándonos como si fuéramos un monstruo de siete cabezas.

Los comprendía, lo último que sabían de nosotros era que nos odiábamos a muerte y acá estábamos los dos, abrazados, secreteando, como si nada.

Nos separamos y ellos avanzaron cautelosos hacia él. Estaban a la cabeza Rosalie, Laurent, Jessica, Eric, Tyler y no quise ver a los demás. Me alejé lentamente de ahí hasta que escuché una voz  
>familiar que me llamaba.<p>

_-¡Hey bella! ¿Me estás evitando?_ -Emmet me miraba con con una sonrisa torcida.

_-No ¿Qué decís? No te había visto _-me agarró por la cintura, me acercó a él y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Inmediatamente Rosalie me fulminó con la mirada.

_-Así está mejor. Es la tercera vez que no me saludas. Pensé que me evitabas por algo._

_-Perdón no te vi hoy, y seguramente tampoco las otras veces ¿Cuándo me viste?_

_-Primero, el lunes al salir del gimnasio. Segundo, ayer a la mañana cuando salías de lo de Alice, yo estaba con mi jeep en la puerta. Tercero, ahora, ya sabes _-sabía perfectamente en que mundo andaba perdida en cada situación que me nombró.

_-El lunes salí muy rápido para no matar a Rosalie. Y llevaba puesto mis auriculares. Ya sabes la música calma a las fieras dicen._

_-Mi osita dándote problemas, de ser así voy a implementar lo de la música con ella._

Mi mente intentó procesar esa información …¿Osita? ¿Emmet y Rosalie? No podía ser, él es tan cálido y ella tan... Bueno, tan ella.

_-¿Vos y Rosalie?-_ él asintió, ahora entendía que hacía ahí.

_-Entonces, la primera vez estabas en un mundo paralelo matando a Rose. Esa te la perdono. ¿Y en lo de Alice?_-me sonrojé sin poder evitarlo al acordarme en quién pensaba

–_Ah, sí. Ya se: ¡James!-_me dijo

_-¿Cómo es que conoces a todo el mundo Emmet? _–le tiré intentando desviar el tema.

-_Ser el dueño de un gimnasio y de un bar ayuda bastante._

_-Así que ¿qué hacías en el edificio de Alice?-_le tiré en un vago intento de sacarle algo de Edward.

_-Fui a buscar a los chicos: James, Tanya y Edward. Su banda tocó anoche en mi bar. _

_-Ah, sí. Estaban con sus equipos_ -dije como una tonta.

_-Y me imagino que acá estás acompañando a tú novio _-con sus ojos enfocaba a Jake.

_-No, él es mi amigo. Sólo eso. Además, trabajo junto a sus padres, son como mi familia. _

_-Rosalie me contó que eran amigas de pequeñas ustedes. _

_-Sí, supongo que sí_ –él no era la persona indicada para contarle mi ruptura grupal.

_-Y el destino las vuelve a juntar. Qué loco._

Rosalie nos interrumpió.

_-Bella, que raro verte por acá _-me dijo a modo de saludo.

_-Emmet, vamos saliendo. Ya me voy. _

_-Adiós Bella, y la próxima vez que me veas procura saludarme_ -se despidió con una sonrisa mientras

se alejaba abrazado a Rosalie. Los demás también se iban. Ninguno me saludó.

_-Bella, ¿qué hacías con el novio de Rosalie? ¿Queres que ella te decapite_? -me dijo Jake.

_-Es una larga historia pero, él es el dueño del lugar donde estudio comedia musical y ella es mi profesora_ -el largó una risita.

_-¿Las vueltas de la vida no? _

Jacob me agarró de la mano y volvimos donde estaban todos.

Mi padre estaba ahí también y noté su cara de contrariado al ver mi proximidad con Jacob.

_-Jacob, lamento mucho lo de tu madre. Traigo buenas noticias, logramos apresar a uno de los ladrones. Esperamos que pronto caigan los otros dos. _

_-¡Qué se haga justicia, sí!_ -yo conocía ese tono de voz de "no me importa en realidad nada de lo que decis".

_-Bella ¿Vamos a casa?_ -me dijo Charlie.

Yo miré a Jacob para que me indique que quería que haga.

_-Andá a tú casa, estas cansada. Hoy está mi familia para cuidarme, no te hagas problema._

Me despedí de todos con un hasta mañana en general.

Me acerqué a Jake, lo abrasé y le susurré.

_-Cualquier cosa me llamas, no importa el motivo, no importa la hora. ¿Entendido?_

_-Sí, gracias Bella, por todo -_me miraba apenado como si nos estuviéramos despidiendo.

Yo, en realidad, no sabía si ésto era una despedida realmente. Aunque él ya estaba con su familia y sus amigos de verdad, no tendría porque necesitarme a mí. Lo de estos dos días, sólo fue una tregua causada por la conmoción y su soledad.

Charlie me miraba cada tanto de reojo, mientras manejaba su patrulla, no cruzamos muchas palabras en el viaje.

Cuando llegamos por fin a casa lo primero que hice fue sacar mi celular y poner a recargar la batería. Tomé mi pijama y mi reproductor mp3 y llené la bañera.

Necesitaba unos minutos para mí, como todos los humanos.

Cuando la temperatura del agua me pareció la correcta, eché unas sales, me desnudé, puse los auriculares en mis oídos y entré finalmente a la bañera. Intenté con todas mis fuerzas poner la mente en blanco y distender cada parte de mi cuerpo, relajándome al son de la música. Estaba escuchando "Clair de lune" de Debussy, era la canción preferida de mi mama y mi preferida para relajarme. Tan solo escuchándola viajaba con mi mente muy lejos, a mis mejores recuerdos de la infancia. Forks, Phoenix, La push...

Los minutos pasaron y el cuarto de baño fue transformando sus paredes sutilmente.

Cuando reaccioné, ya era tarde, ya estaba en otro lugar.

Una sala elegante, con un piano en el centro. ¡Adoraba los pianos!. Cualquier persona que toque el piano era digna de mi admiración, incluso Renee me había mandado a aprender a tocarlo cuando era niña, pero yo resulté ser pésima.

Pude divisar que había alguien sentado junto al piano.

Me acerqué para poder apreciar mejor quién era.

Allí había un chico mirándome con una sonrisa arrebatadora, de esas que iluminan aunque estés en las tinieblas.

Sus ojos eran simplemente de otro mundo, chispeaban calando profundamente en mi alma, como si estuviera leyendo en ella. Me sentí desnuda ante él.

_¡Oh por dios! ¿Yo estaba desnuda? ¿O antes de salir del baño me había vestido? –_pensé.

Mi boca formó una o desorpresa y creo que incluso dejé de respirar.

Rápidamente recorrí mi cuerpo con la mirada y pude comprobar que estaba cubierto con ropa.

El chico soltó una risita y me miraba divertido, como si supiera lo que estaba pensando, pasó una de sus manos por su cabello alborotado. Juraría que me quedé mirandolo con la boca abierta como una tonta. Me hizo un leve gesto para que me siente junto a él. Yo me mordí el labio inferior como respuesta.

_-Puedes venir Bella, todavía no muerdo, soy sólo yo. Edward._

_Estúpida Bella, ¿cómo no te habías dado cuenta que era Edward, el chico del ascensor? _-me decia mi cerebro.

Era él, sin dudas; pero lucía extraño. Tenía una camisa azul de seda italiana, unos pantalones del mismo color pero mas oscuro, nada que ver con los jeans rotos del otro día. Y podría jurar que sus ojos tenían algo extraño, ¿se veían amenazadores?

Edward se levantó y empezó a acercarse a mí. Con cada paso que el daba, mi corazón parecía que recibía un electroshock. Me miró de arriba a abajo y tomó mi mano para darme una vuelta, me miró profundamente y no pude evitar sonrojarme.

_-Sos adorable cuando te sonrojas_ -me dijo tomando mi mano.

Nos sentamos junto al piano y él empezó a tocar para mí.

Tenía una expresión de niño concentrado mientras lo hacía, que sólo la cambiaba por una sonrisa encantadora cuando me miraba.

La melodía estaba llegando a su clímax, cuando se abrió estrepitosamente una puerta, que yo no había notado, rompiendo asi la burbuja.

_-¡Edward! ¡Ya vienen !-_decía Alice en trance, sus ojos estaban en blanco.

Ambos nos dirigimos a la puerta en donde Alice estaba. Pero nos vimos obligados a tirarnos al piso, cuando un gran lobo marrón entró por una ventana dejando a su paso restos de vidrios por todos lados.

Pude ver como se lanzaba hacia Edward, antes de que Alice me tomara de un brazo y me arrastrara a la oscuridad.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bueno Hola a todos o a nadie!<em>**

**_Confieso que no tenía planeado que Edward aparezca acá pero se ve que mi cabecita, sí._**

**_Gracias enorme a quienes me agregaron a Alertas Black Angel Lilith, DanielaPltz, horbak, nini18, y yuli09._**

**_Y a Favoritos andreita correa, BellaCullen152, Black Angel Lilith, DanielaPltz, , lunatico0030, NabStew, Sally31._**

**_También a lara cullen que me dejo un RW. Que bien que se te vayan aclarando las dudas, y gracias por el aliento para que siga escribiendo._**

**_Tambien gracias a los que se pasan por aca y ni me entero._**

**_Recuerden visitar el blog que está puesto en mi perfil, donde hay algunos extras audiovisuales (?) de los capítulos en que corresponde hacerlo._**

**_Por si alguna es fan de Robsten vendo remeras con el lema "Keep calm because my boyfriend is ednglish" si alguien quiere me avisa por los reviewz o en mi perfil está mi mail. FB TW etc._**

**_Saludos!_**


	11. Capítulo 8: Fucking Libro Abierto

**Capítulo 8: "Fucking Libro Abierto"**

Sólo sentía que me zamarreaban una y otra vez gritando mi nombre, pero la voz no era la de Alice.

¿Me habrían atrapado los chicos malos?

_-Bella, ¿qué mierda te pasa?_ -de nuevo esa voz.

Fui abriendo los ojos lentamente, aunque no recuerdo en que momento los cerré, quizás fue cuando ese enorme lobo se abalanzó sobre Edward, no lo se. Me dolía terriblemente el cuello, y la luz me molestaba.

Sorprendida, pude notar que estaba en el baño de nuevo y Mike me miraba aliviado.

_-¿Qué haces acá mirándome mientras me baño Mike? ¡Qué pervertido!_ -dije tratando de evitar que me rete.

_-Maldita Isabella Marie Swan. ¿Tomaste pastillas o algo así? No te podía despertar._

_-Es que no quería despertarme Mike. Siempre interrumpiendo vos, tengo que replantearme quienes son mis mejores amigos _-dije intentando bromear.

_-Oh, sí. Me imagino que el canalla de Jacob Black cumpliría mejor que yo el papel _-me dijo dolido mientras me lanzaba una mirada asesina.

_-No seas tonto, vos sos mi mejor amigo, lo de Jacob es circunstancial _-me miraba escéptico.

_-Te espero en tu habitación, pervertida. Así sólo envuelta por el agua me podes convencer de cualquier cosa _-rodé los ojos como respuesta, sólo en un mundo paralelo Mike se fijaría en mí, de sólo pensarlo me daba asco. Era casi incestuoso.

Salí de la bañera tiritando, el agua ya se había enfriado mientras soñaba. Estaba levemente desilusionada, fue todo un sueño, quería ver a Edward de nuevo. Me puse el pijama y desenredé mi pelo con poca paciencia, sequé el baño y fui a mi habitación. Mike estaba acostado en mi cama con mi celular en mano.

_-¿No te alcanzó con verme desnuda? ¿Vas a seguir violando mi intimidad?_ -le dije mientras me acostaba a su lado.

_-Ese maldito olor a fresias. ¿Algún día lo pensas cambiar_? -me dijo mientras arrugaba la nariz.

_-Si te encanta, idiota_ -dije pegándole con un almohadón.

_-Tenés un millón de mensajes Bella. Varios míos, de tu papá, de tu amiguita Alice… _

_-Bueno vos y mi papá ya saben de mí...le tengo que avisar a Alice, dame mi teléfono. _

Me lo dió de mala gana. Llamé a Alice y le expliqué todo lo que había pasado, fui rápida, Mike me miraba impaciente.

-_Te preparé una ensalada, se que odias las comidas rápidas_- me dijo ofreciéndome el recipiente.

_-Ay, Mike, si fueras así de dulce con tus chicas _-nuevamente rodó los ojos y ni me contestó.

_-Y bueno, ¿qué tal todo con Black? ¿Cómo es que dormiste en su casa?_

_-Mmm, nada, Ruth me pidió si me podía quedar con él esa noche, ya que su familia y amigos no estaban. Y bueno no me pude negar. _

_-Sos demasiado buena Bella, por eso todos te piden favores_ -no respondí y él continuó.

_- Y, ¿cómo fue que él te aceptó de niñera? _

_-No lo sé, estuvo todo el día comportándose decentemente. Estaba muy conmocionado cuando llegué al hospital, me abrazó y se puso a llorar, me decía Bells, me pedía perdón, que no merecía que yo lo trate bien. No se, supongo, que reflexionó un poco. Y al final del día, una cosa llevó a la otra_ -a su cama pensé.

_-¡Te atrapé Swan! ¡Estás sonrojada! Y me puedo dar una idea de porqué_ -me dijo arqueando una ceja.

Si ya estaba sonrojada, ahora estaría morada.

_-¡Fuck! ¿Por qué soy un maldito libro abierto? _

_-Es sólo que yo se leerte. Contame ya o voy a pensar lo peor. _

_-Bueno, Jacob sólo tenía las llaves de su habitación. Yo insistí en dormir en el sillón pero _

_entonces él también se quería quedar en el sillón. Y bueno no tenia ganas de una de nuestras peleas interminables, y esta vez no había nadie para pararnos._

_-Bella, es la peor excusa del mundo y lo sabes. Había un millón de soluciones para que no duerman juntos._

Me había dejado pensando, en cierto punto, Mike tenía razón. Yo siempre fui conciente que una parte de mi quería a mi Jake de vuelta y ahora que había vuelto no sería yo quien lo arruine.

_-¿Terminaste tu reflexión mental?_ -asentí y me giré a mirarlo, esperando que siguiera con su interrogatorio.

_-Vamos al grano. ¿Te acostaste con él?_

_-No, Mike. ¡Por Dios!_ -le grité pegándole con el almohadón.

_-Sólo dormimos juntos en su cama, nada más_ -no quería confesarle mis ganas de que si pasara algo más.

_-Me ocultas algo Bella, lo se_.

_-Él me besó. ¿Satisfecho? _- ya estaba enojada con Mike, sólo me quería olvidar de lo que había pasado y él me hacía revivirlo.

_-¡Qué desagradable que debe ser que tu peor enemigo te bese! ¿no? ¿Cómo hiciste para que pare?_- tragué en seco y empecé a titubear.

_-Es que...yo... no lo paré. Él se detuvo sólo -_quería desaparecer de ahí.

_-Bella, ¿me estas diciendo que el canalla de Jacob Black te besó y no hiciste nada para detenerlo? -_Mike se había levantado de la cama exaltado.

_-No se que me pasó Mike. Es que no era él en su versión canalla, era mi Jake, el de antes._

_-Bella, ¿qué estaba pasando exactamente cuando te besó. Suspiré rendida iba a tener que contarle todo._

_-Él había empezado a tocar una canción en un especie de arpa quileute, yo me emocioné hasta las lagrimas. Se acercó a mi para abrazarme pero en su lugar, me empezó a besar._

_-¿Y por qué no lo sacaste? _

_-No se Mike, me gustó la forma en que me besaba, me imaginé que de no haber estado peleados estos años, estaríamos juntos_ -no se cómo salió de mí esto último, no recordaba haber pensado eso cuando me besaba. Mike sin dudas sacaba a flote todos mis pensamientos.

_-Si te gustó tanto, ¿cómo es que no terminaron teniendo sexo? _

_-Yo, estaba dispuesta a pasar de nivel, y creo que Jake también pero me separó de él y se metió en su cama diciendo que esto iba a terminal mal y que mañana teníamos que ir al hospital._

-_Y vos tan obediente no le dijiste nada. ¿Te metiste frustrada en su cama para sólo dormir?_ -los ojos de Mike estaban desencajados.

_-Le dije, pero no me explicó nada. Me prometió que no me iba a hacer nada, me dio un beso y me agradeció por estar ahí. Y después de eso sólo dormimos _- Mike estalló en risas.

_-Bella, sos un fucking libro abierto. Te manipuló con música, no se acostó con vos quedando como un caballero, te pidió perdón y listo. Olvidaste todo lo que te hizo. Ese chico sabe como manipular a una mujer, es de los míos._

_-Mike, me insultas. ¿De verdad crees que me puede manipular? _

_-Bella, en el fondo vos también sos una mujer ilusa. Con esto esta más que comprobado. _

Estaba enojada. No sabía si conmigo, con Jake o con Mike por hacerme pensar en todo esto. Quería que se calle pero el maldito no había terminado conmigo.

_-¿Qué pasó al otro día?  
><em>

_-Nada, fue todo muy triste, ya sabes._

_-Sí, eso ya lo se. Me refiero a ustedes dos. _

_-Prácticamente estuvimos todo el día abrazados o de la mano, consolándonos. _–Mike enarcó una ceja.

_-¿Y nadie les decía nada? _

_-Nos miraban extraño, pero todos debían pensar como yo. Sólo es circunstancial, por todo lo que pasó._

_-¿Segura?_- me miraba preocupado.

_-Sí, es más, ahora que está con su familia y amigos, me dijo que se quedaría con ellos que no me necesitaba. Así que supongo que con los días todo volverá a ser como antes_ -no pude esconder una leve tristeza en mi voz.

_-Bella, espero de verdad que sea así. Sufriste mucho por Jacob y no quiero que estés cerca de él._

_-Tan pronto termine esto, se alejara de mí de nuevo. No te preocupes_, _está controlado._

Reparé en el hecho de que dije "se alejará" y no "me alejaré de él" y estaba segura que él también lo había notado. Quedamos abrazados en mi cama un buen rato, mi sesión de tortura había terminado por lo visto. Yo tenía la cabeza apoyada en su pecho y él acariciaba mi pelo, estaba arrastrándome lentamente al planeta de los sueños, cuando Mike me interrumpió.

_-¿Quién es Edward?_

Me había olvidado completamente de él. Pero… ¿Mike como sabía de él?

Ah, claro, mi sueño, la bañera.

_-En realidad, no lo conozco mucho -_Mike me sacó de arriba suyo para mirarme a la cara.

_-Pero gritabas su nombre mientras dormías en la bañera._ -ahí íbamos de nuevo, ¿por qué no me había tocado Ángela?, a ella no le interesaban tanto los detalles, sólo escuchaba lo que yo le contaba.

_-Edward es un chico que conocí en el edificio de Alice, sólo compartimos un ascensor. Tiene una banda con otro chico que también conocí ahí y una chica. Ah y es amigo de Emmet, el chico del gimnasio._

_-¿Y por qué soñabas con un chico que viste sólo 5 minutos de tu vida?_

_-Era simplemente hermoso, y no me prestó la más mínima atención. Incluso, su amigo James, intentaba coquetear conmigo, así que fue engorroso._

_-¡Bella! Dos hombres te dejaron sexualmente frustrada el mismo día. No tenes suerte definitivamente._

_-Muy gracioso_ –él me seguía mirando divertido.

_-Bueno en todo caso, sabes que cuando me necesites, mi cuerpo está a tu disposición _–me dijo guiñandome un ojo.

_-Mike Newton, tus encantos no funcionan conmigo_ - yo también me divertía ahora.

-_Por eso te amo y sos mi mejor amiga. Es bueno saber que puedo estar en una cama con alguien sin terminar teniendo sexo._

_-Presumido. No sos tan irresistible como crees._

_-No me hagas hablar Swan, recuerdo perfectamente como me devolvías los besos el día que me vengué de la zorra de Jessica._

_-Soy buena actriz Mike. _

Jessica Stanley, una de mis ex amigas de primaria, y Mike se conocieron una noche en una discoteca. Empezaron a salir al poco tiempo, y él, obviamente, no tenía idea de su enemistad conmigo, se enteró el día que me contó sobre ella. Yo no me interpuse en su relación, él solía cambiar de novia todos los meses así que pensé que al final caería por su propio peso y ella sería una más.

Pero no fue así.

Mike se enamoró. Salieron siete meses, en donde ambos evitábamos hablar mucho del tema las pocas veces que nos veíamos. Uno de esos pocos días, fuimos a un pub con Ángela y Ben, tomamos unos tragos y escuchamos buena música. Ángela y Ben se habían ido a unos reservados (esos lugares con sillones y cortinas en donde la gente va a besarse y esas cosas). Cuando fuimos con Mike a buscarlos para irnos: vimos lo que no teníamos que ver.

Allí estaba Jessica arriba de Tyler en unos sillones, besándolo compulsivamente.

No sé como hicimos para sacarlo de ahí, estaba devastado e incluso llegó a llorar varias veces en el camino a mi casa. Dormimos juntos como hacia 7 meses que no hacíamos. Mike me dijo:

"Me alegra estar acá durmiendo con vos, ella lo odiaría".

Y ahí fue que se me ocurrió mi maquiavélico plan. Los ojos de Mike volvieron a la vida cuando se lo conté.

La semana siguiente era el cumpleaños de Mike, Ángela que era nuestra cómplice, se encargó de organizar una fiesta sorpresa junto a Jessica. La idea básicamente era que lo iban a sorprender en su habitación escondidos, cuando él vaya a dormirse. En realidad, estaba todo planeado para que la sorpresa se la llevara ella.

Cuando Ángela me avisó por el celular que ya era la hora, empezó el show.

Mike y yo subimos las escaleras mientras nos sacábamos la ropa y nos besábamos. Cuando abrió la puerta me dijo

_"Sos el mejor regalo sorpresa de cumpleaños. Extrañaba tener buen sexo"_

Y a continuación me tiró en la cama y seguimos besándonos.

Todos nos miraban atónitos, lo pudimos ver después en el video que Ángela filmó. Jessica salió de su escondite hecha una fiera, gritando y llorando.

_"¿Qué haces con ella Mike?"_

_"Perdón creí que tenía el derecho a hacer lo mismo que vos con Tyler"_

Todos se habían quedado ahí viendo la ruptura más teatral de sus vidas.

Supongo que desde ese día todos mis ex amigos me odian un poco más. Mike, volvió con el tiempo a ser el mismo de siempre, pero me temo que nunca va a volver a confiar en una mujer.

Volví al presente de un plumazo.

_-Hoy la vi a Jessica en el hospital, me sigue queriendo matar con la mirada. Nuestra venganza perdura hasta hoy._ - Mike me acercó a él y me susurró al oído.

_-Extraño el buen sexo_ -ambos nos reímos a carcajadas.

_-Así que Bella, estas siendo tironeada por dos hombres. Edward, el rockero misterioso y Jacob el amigo resucitado_ -siguió Mike en plan de chiste.

_-Edward no me registra y Jacob ya no me necesita. Eso me hace quedar en cero hombres tironeándome _-Mike se rió y me abrazó de nuevo.

_-Eso me convierte en tu única opción Swan._ -dijo entre risas.

Me dio un beso en la nariz de buenas noches y antes de que logremos meternos entre las sabanas mi celular sonó.

Leí el mensaje unas cinco veces, buscándole significado.

_-¿Quién era?-_ preguntó Mike.

_-Nada, una maldita propaganda_ -intenté mentirle en vano.

De un solo movimiento me sacó el celular y se levantó de la cama para que no pudiera sacárselo.

BUZÓN DE ENTRADA (1)

DE: JACOB

"BELLA CREO QUE NO VOY A SER CAPAZ DE CONCILIAR EL SUEÑO NUNCA MÁS DESPUES DE TENERTE EN MI CAMA. SE PERFECTAMENTE QUE NO TE MEREZCO, PERO VOY A HACER LO POSIBLE PARA CAMBIARLO"

El celular seguía en manos de Mike cuando sonó por segunda vez, él abrió el mensaje y lo leyó sin preámbulos.

"OLVIDÁ LO QUE TE DIJE. DEBES PENSAR QUE SOY UN LUNATICO. PERDON. PERDON. PERDON."

_-¿No era que lo de Black estaba controlado?-_me dijo disfrutando de la situación._  
><em>

-_Yo, no entiendo. Hasta hace sólo 2 días él me odiaba_- le dije dubitativa.

_-Bella. ¿Nunca escuchaste eso de "los que se pelean se aman" o "del odio al amor hay un sólo paso"? _

Cuando escuché la palabra _amor_ me quedé helada.

Esto no podía estar pasando.

* * *

><p><strong>6 días para Breaking Dawn!<strong>

**_Bueno Hola a todos o a nadie!_**

**_Antes que nada, aclaro que entre Mike y Bella no pasa nada de nada. Son mejores amigos de verdad. Y otra cosa ... yo me lo imagino distinto al actor de la película, mi Mike es más parecido a Xavier Samuel._**

**_Gracias enorme a quienes me agregaron a Alertas Black Angel Lilith, DanielaPltz, horbak, nini18, Syl Cullen y yuli09._**

**_Y a Favoritos Ally Cullen-Black, andreita correa, Black Angel Lilith, DanielaPltz, , L'amepervertieDyane, lunatico0030, NabStew, Sally31._**

**_Tambien gracias a los que se pasan por aca y ni me entero._**

**_Recuerden visitar el blog que está puesto en mi perfil, donde hay algunos extras audiovisuales (?) de los capítulos en que corresponde hacerlo._**

**_Por si alguna es fan de Robsten vendo remeras con el lema "Keep calm because my boyfriend is ednglish" si alguien quiere me avisa por los review o en mi perfil está mi mail. FB TW etc._**

**_Saludos! _**


	12. Capítulo 9: Mi casa Perfecta

**Capítulo 9: "Mi casa perfecta"**

Sin duda, era pésima en elegir a mis mejores amigos.

Jake, mi mejor amigo de la infancia, me traicionó por un poco de popularidad.

Y Mike, mi mejor amigo de la adolescencia, no perdía la oportunidad para torturarme con mis problemas.

Es más, yacía al lado mío durmiendo placidamente, después de una sesión de torturas.

Yo, en cambio, no me podía dormir.

Tenía mucho en que pensar.

No sólo por culpa de Mike, ese mensaje de Jake, que ni siquiera me animé a contestar, me había dejado confundida. Desde el primer momento que me convertí en la niñera de Jake, tenía en claro que era algo circunstancial, que pronto volvería a odiarme como siempre. Pero al parecer, no era lo que estaba ocurriendo acá. Y menos idea tenía de lo que pasaría de ahora en más.

Cuando era chica, tenía la certeza de que cuando lleguemos a la adolescencia, Jake y yo nos enamoraríamos. Incluso que nos casaríamos más adelante. Eso fue lo que sentí cuando me besó. Pude divisar el futuro juntos que no fue. Si yo hubiera seguido actuando como Jake quería, como "era debido" comportarse, seguramente estaríamos juntos hoy.

Una simple decisión que tomé y todo mi futuro quedó en una nebulosa.

¿Y si me había equivocado? ¿Si Jake era mi destino? ¿Esto sería un mensaje del cosmos para que vuelva a caminar por la senda de mi destino correcto?

Cuando me empecé a quedar dormida ya se escuchaba el canto de los pajaritos. Maldito Mike me las iba a pagar por dejarme en ese estado.

No quería pensar más en Jake, ese tópico estaba agotado en mi cabeza por hoy, así que empecé a recordar mentalmente a Edward, el chico del ascensor. Edward, el chico de la banda. Edward, el chico de mi pesadilla.

¡Fuck! Me había olvidado de eso.

Mi estúpida cabeza elaborando una pesadilla con ese chico. Si mi cerebro funcionara bien tendría que haber elaborado un sueño hot conmigo y Edward en el ascensor.

Mientras me peleaba con mi cerebro. Me rendí finalmente al sueño.

Después de dos escasas horas, mi descansó terminó. Estaban golpeando la puerta de mi habitación.

_-Bella, despertate. Llamó Jake. Te va a pasar a buscar en un rato para ir a La Push._

Mucha información para procesar y mi cerebro que no arrancaba. No entendía lo que me decía Charlie. Ni una palabra.

_-De nuevo papá, más despacio. _

_-Al parecer, la voluntad de Ruth era ser cremada y llevada a La Push. Suponemos que vas a ir a darle el último adiós_.

_-¿Vos no vas?_

_-No, tengo un caso que resolver, ya hablé con Billy._

_-¿Billy? ¿Ya está bien?_ -parecía que habían pasado días en vez de horas.

-_Le dieron el alta esta mañana._

_-Preparo mis cosas y bajo_ - mi papá empezó a cerrar la puerta pero a último momento la volvió a abrir.

_-Bella, abajo de tu cama hay otra cama plegable. ¿Por qué te empecinas en no usarla? -_me dijo mirando mal al bulto al lado mío llamado Mike.

_-Nos quedamos dormidos hablando papá, además es sólo Mike_ - Charlie me miró feo.

_-Dijiste lo mismo de Simón y ya sabemos como terminaron_.

Simón fue mi primer novio a los 15 años, aunque durante los tres años previos fue mi mejor amigo y a veces dormíamos juntos. Nunca pasó nada en mi casa, lo hacíamos en la suya siempre. Creo que no podría volver a mirar a Charlie a los ojos si lo hacía en mi casa. Pero en una ocasión, Charlie escuchó a Renee aconsejándome que tome pastillas anticonceptivas.

Imagínense la sorpresa de mi papá, supongo que nadie se quiere enterar que su hija no es más virgen. Pero encima se sintió traicionado por Renee, por ser ella la que me esté aconsejando. Todo el enojo lo concentró en ella, a mi me obligó a traer a cenar a Simón para presentarlo como mi novio, algo ridículo porque ya se conocían y ni siquiera nosotros sabíamos si éramos novios. Después de eso mi papá no confió nunca más en mis amigos varones. Aunque juraría que de Jake no diría nada. Por alguna extraña razón él amaba a ese chico.

Empecé a meter ropa y alguna que otra cosa que iba a necesitar en mi mochila. No mucho porque sólo íbamos por el fin de semana. Mike seguía sin dar señales de vida, antes de irme levanté el cobertor y le di un beso en la mejilla. Me di vuelta al escuchar que la puerta se abría.

_-¡Hola! Buenos..._-Jacob no terminó la frase, se había quedado petrificado mirando a Mike.

_-Hola Jake, el es mi mejor amigo Mike, shh shh. Dejemos que descanse_.

_-Se quien es él Isabella, recuerdo lo que pasó con Jessica todavía_ -¡Ooops! Me había olvidado de ese pequeño detalle, pero no le podía decir a Jacob la verdad.

_-¿Dormiste con él? ¿Por eso no me respondiste el mensaje?_ -¿Esto era una escena de celos? ¡Dios!

_-Dormí con él si te referís a compartir una cama. Y no leí tu mensaje hasta hoy a la mañana, porque ayer a esa hora, lógicamente estaba durmiendo_ - le mentí.

-_Menos mal que no sos de ayuda al suicida, Bells _- la tormenta había pasado, mi Jake bromeaba conmigo de nuevo.

_-¿Vamos?_ -le dije, por nada del mundo quería que Mike se despierte y me encuentre yéndome con Jacob.

Antes de irnos me preparé un desayuno rápido, tendríamos un viaje largo. No pude evitar acordarme de Esme y la frase de su esposo: "Todo buen día comienza con un buen desayuno". Jacob me miraba impaciente en el umbral de la cocina.

Finalmente partimos rumbo a La Push en una caravana de autos. A la cabeza iban los cuatro Clearwather, seguidos del auto de Paul que viajaba con Rachel, Rebecca y Billy. Y por último el auto de Jake que nos llevaba a Quil, a Embry y a mí.

Había olvidado por completo la alegría de los chicos de la reserva y yo era el blanco preferido de sus bromas dentro de ese auto.

_-Bella...¿estas disponible?_ -me dijo Embry aproximando su cara por el hueco que había entre mi asiento y el de Jake.

_-¿Disponible para qué?_

_-Ya sabes Bella, para salir conmigo _-Jacob lo fulminó con la mirada y perdió la atención a la ruta. Procedí a contestarle a Embry...

_-No deberías confraternizar con los cara pálida Embry_.

_-¿Cómo que no? Si Jake puede, yo también. _

_-Buscate otra cara pálida, ella está con Jake _- le dijo Quil. ¿Hablaba de mí? Jacob se dió vuelta y les ladró.

_-Dejen de decir tonterías o los bajo del auto_.

_-Pero él nos dijo que era su chica ¿no?-_ seguían cuchicheando entre ellos.

Jacob subió el volumen de la música como respuesta.

Tenía que hablar urgente con Jacob o esto se me iba a ir de las manos. Primero el beso del otro día, después el mensaje de anoche y ahora me entero que me llamaba "su chica" frente a sus amigos.

Al cabo de dos horas de viaje ya estábamos en Forks, las gotas de lluvia mojaban el parabrisas. En ese pueblo siempre llovía, es perfecto para la gente que no le gusta el sol, o sea, nadie. Charlie y Renee vivieron en Forks el poco tiempo que duró su matrimonio, si las cosas hubieran funcionado seguramente viviríamos los tres ahí.

Me dio un escalofrío.

Por suerte mi destino fue otro, viví con Renee en Phoenix hasta los 3 años. Para mi papá era una tortura no tenerme cerca, sólo lo veía en las vacaciones y finalmente acordaron que vivamos los tres en la misma ciudad, Seattle.

Solamente volvía a Forks de pasada cada verano cuando iba a La Push con Jake. Pero hacía años que no lo hacía, ya que no veraneaba desde hacía mucho con mi mejor amigo. Los años no pasaban en ese verde lugar, todo estaba igual. La escuela con su cartel de espartanos, la tienda para montañistas, la estación de policía donde trabajaba Charlie.

Jacob se había desviado de la ruta y yo sabía para que.

_-Bella. Ahí está tu casa _- me dijo señalando la casita blanca de dos pisos.

_-Sí, me acuerdo, Jake. En realidad más de cuando pasábamos con Billy que de cuando era "mi casa"_ -Jacob me miró risueño.

_-Siempre que estamos en Forks te transformas Bella, tenés esa expresión melancólica que no se descifrar._

_-¡Es lógico! Debe añorar vivir en esta burbuja mojada y verde. Y además nos tendría de vecinos a nosotros_ - me dijo Embry intentando retomar las bromas, supongo. Yo sólo rodé los ojos.

_-Bella es que acaso ¿odias Forks? ¿Qué habrías hecho si vivías acá?-_me preguntó Quil.

_-Seguramente me escaparía a la reserva la mayoría_ del tiempo. _Ya sabes, los cara pálidas son tan... _

_-¡Fríos!_ -gritó Embry riéndose.

Ya habíamos salido del área de Forks y estábamos en la ruta. Después de unos 15 minutos se empezaron a vislumbrar los acantilados de La push, para mi satisfacción ya había dejado de llover. Estaba contenta de ver este lugar de nuevo. No me había dado cuenta de todo lo que lo extrañé.

_-Y ahora...se te ilumina la cara. Exactamente como antes_ -Jacob me miraba con una sonrisa radiante.

_-Siempre es lindo volver acá_ -le dije sonriendo tratando de no recordar el motivo por el que dejé de venir.

Jacob paró su auto en la puerta de su casa, tenía el mismo aspecto de antes. Me sentí de nuevo una nena de vacaciones. Aunque era otoño y claramente ya no era una nena. Me sobresalté cuando Jacob abrió la puerta caballerosamente para que salga del auto.

_-Gracias caballero_- le dije con una sonrisa. Jacob soltó una carcajada.

_-Vamos Bella que te muestro donde dejar tus cosas_ -Jacob me rodeó con un brazo y avanzamos con la mirada de Leah clavada en nuestras espaldas.

_-¿Me vas a acomodar en la casita del árbol Jake?_ -le pregunté irónica.

_-No tengo más esa casita Bella. Ahora tengo una más grande_- no pude evitar pensar en doble sentido.

_-¡Taran! Me dijo Jacob señalando atrás suyo. _

_-¿Es el garage? ¿Vivis ahí?_

_-¡Exacto! Finalmente me dejaron. Compartir cuarto con hermanas mayores estaba afectando mi salud mental._

Jake se separó de mí y entró primero, yo lo seguí hacia el interior del galpón. Adentro del garage estaban la vieja camioneta roja de Billy, unas motos y unas bicicletas que recuerdo haber usado varias veces. Me dispuse a seguir avanzando pero Jacob me frenó.

-_Bells. ¿Podrías cerrar los ojos?_

_-¿Tenés que esconder tus revistas pornográficas Jake?_ -le dije alzando una ceja. Él estalló en risas sorprendido.

_-¡Como te extrañé Bella!-_ tragué en seco.

_-Ahora se niña buena y cerrá los ojos_ -continuó.

Yo cerré los ojos, él me tomó de la cintura, sentí un cosquilleo y por un momento tuve miedo de que me bese. Pero no, me guió dentro del garage hasta que llegamos al otro extremo y me soltó.

_-Todavía no los abras_- escuché sus pasos que retumbaban mientras se alejaba, luego el ruido de una ventana abriéndose y efectivamente sentí la luz golpeando en mis parpados cerrados.

_-A la cuenta de tres, Bells. 1… 2… y... 3! _

Abrí los ojos como me dijo. Al principio me impactó la luz que salía de la ventana que Jake había abierto. Cuando pude enfocar mi visión finalmente, no pude creer lo que mis ojos veían. Una lágrima empezó a caer por mi rostro lentamente. No me entraba en la cabeza como Jake había veraneado en "Mi casa perfecta" todos estos años y nunca me lo había dicho.

Cuando éramos chicos teníamos un juego que se llamaba "Mi casa perfecta" el cual consistía en imaginar donde queríamos vivir cuando seamos grandes. La de Jacob estaba en la ciudad, tenía pileta, infinidad de aparatos electrónicos, una súper pileta, cámaras de seguridad, se limpiaba sola y un montón de comodidades que sumaba día a día. Yo en cambio no deseaba mucho, un día mientras jugábamos en el garage le dije a Jake.

"Cuando sea grande le voy a comprar a tu papá la mitad del garage. Voy a construir un entrepiso de madera y esa será mi habitación, la cama ira justo abajo de la ventana esa redonda y en esa esquina el baño. Abajo del entrepiso un living con un montón de almohadones y un equipo de música del lado izquierdo. Del derecho, una pequeña cocina. Todo va a estar pintado de azul y celeste. Y justo arriba de la cama un montón de estrellas".

Después de tantos años lo que tenía enfrente mío era una copia exacta de la casa de mis sueños.

-_Y Bella...¿Te resulta conocido?_

_-¡Ésto se llama plagio Jacob!-_ le dije fingiendo que estaba enojada.

_-Es que cuando me mandaron a hacer mi habitación acá, no se me ocurría nada mejor para hacer que tu casa. Pero de todas formas cuando seas grande se lo podes comprar a Billy, ya te ahorré casi todo el trabajo._

_-Muy gracioso Jake –_nuestra conversación no podía pasar de hoy pensé.

Del otro lado del garage se abrió la puerta y Seth salió a nuestro encuentro.

_-¡Hey chicos! Los estábamos buscando. Vamos a comer unos espaguetis en mi casa. ¿Tienen hambre?_

–_Sí. Mucha. ¿No hay pescado frito? Nunca probé uno mejor que el que hace tu mamá -le dije. _

_-Te acordas de la especialidad de mi mamá Bella. ¡Que genial!_ -Seth siempre entusiasmado por todo.

Salimos del garage y caminamos hasta una de las casas vecinas, en donde vivían los Clearwather. Al parecer éramos los últimos en llegar, la capacidad del lugar estaba colmada. Además de los que veníamos en la caravana había otras personas de La push. Quil viejo y otros ancianos del consejo estaban sentados en la mesa principal. Nosotros nos fuimos, guiados por Seth, al porche en donde estaban sentados para comer los jóvenes.

_-Chicos, ella es Bella Swan. No se si la recuerdan_- me presentó Seth frente a un grupito de chicos.

Una joven muy bonita, de piel cobriza y lustrosa, con un pelo negro brillante, se dio vuelta para mirarnos,

_-¡Hola Bella! Soy Emily Young, prima de Leah y Seth. Nos vimos algunas veces en el verano_ - se presentó girando su rostro hacia mí.

Recién en ese momento noté que la parte derecha de su cara estaba surcada por tres cicatrices de arriba a abajo, deformando uno de sus ojos y la comisura de los labios. Me quedé impresionada, Jake me codeó para que contestara.

_-Hola Emily, ¿cómo estas? ¡Tanto tiempo!_ -le dije sonriendo.

_-Bien, estoy viviendo en la reserva ahora._

_-¿Te mudaste con tus tíos?_

_-No _- de repente se veía incomoda - _yo vivo con Sam, estamos comprometidos_ -me dijo señalando al chico que tenía a su lado y que yo conocía bastante bien.

_-Hola Sam_- dije rápidamente

_-A ustedes niños no los conozco_ -les dije a los dos más pequeños de la ronda.

-_Collin, gusto en conocerte Bella_ - me dijo el más alto.

-_Brady me llamo yo_- se presentó el otro.

No tenía ni la más mínima intención de compartir nada con Sam Uley, así que en cuanto pude me fui alejando de la ronda. Jacob me miraba mientras me alejaba, pero no me siguió. Él sabía perfectamente porque no toleraba a ese chico.

Caminé hasta el costado de la casa, donde por lo que recordaba había unas hamacas que colgaban de un árbol, una de ellas estaba ocupada por una chica que al parecer estaba llorando. Me fui acercando lentamente para ver de quién se trataba.

_-¿Leah? ¿Estás bien?_ - le dije mientras ocupaba la hamaca de al lado.

_-Dejame en paz -_ intentaba disimular sus lágrimas.

-Perdón, es que me sentía incomoda allá y quise salir a tomar aire.

-¿Incómoda? –ella me miraba incrédula.

_-Sí, no tengo ganas de estar con Sam. Tuve ciertos problemas con él en el pasado._

_-¿Qué? ¿Vos también salías con él?_

_-No, tiene que ver con mi pelea con Jake. _

_-Ah, nunca entendí eso tampoco. ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste?_

_-Yo nada. Jacob decidió jugar el papel de chico malo en el colegio y yo no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo._

_-Él siempre dijo que vos lo dejaste por un drogadicto. Que vos eras la descarriada._

_-Por lo visto tenemos versiones distintas de lo que pasó –_de repente quería tenerlo enfrente mío y que me lo diga en la cara.

_-¿Y Sam qué tiene que ver?_

_-Bueno, él era mayor que nosotros, y Jacob solía tomar sus consejos al pie de la letra. Fue Sam el que le llenó la cabeza, él tuvo la maravillosa idea de que yo tenía que elegir de que lado estar. Y le dijo a Jacob que se alejará de mí, que podía manchar su reputación. Le lavó el cerebro._

_-Habrá tenido sus razones, él siempre quiere proteger a todos los de la tribu. Es como algo que lleva en la sangre._

_-Leah, ¿qué te hizo? ¿Vos salías con él?_

_-Cuando él terminó el colegio y volvió a vivir en la reserva, empezamos a salir. Él fue mi primer novio. Todo iba perfecto, nos amábamos de verdad. Pero en el invierno de ese año él cambió. Desapareció durante meses, y cuando volvió a la reserva era otra persona. Estaba como atormentado, desaparecía de noche, durante el día siempre dormía. Y nada fue como antes. Todo se terminó de arruinar en el verano: mi prima Emily vino de visita y él se enamoró de ella. _

_-Leah…- no sabía como consolarla._

_-¿Sabes qué es lo peor Bella? Cuando veo como la mira, veo su rostro como era antes. No sé que le pasó en ese tiempo que desapareció. Pero yo no pude hacer nada para aliviarlo y en cambio ella sí. No te imaginas lo doloroso que es ver a la persona que amas todos los días siendo feliz con otra persona._

_-Leah sos una chica hermosa, tenes que olvidarte de Sam. Intentar con otros chicos._

_-Lo intenté Bella, salí con Jake. ¿Eso lo sabías?_

_-No, pero eso explica porque me odias. _

_-No es que te odie a vos Bella. Odio toda esta situación. Ni siquiera es que me importe demasiado Jake. Es un capricho tonto de la infancia. Pero a todo el mundo se le de fácil el tema del amor menos a mí. Ustedes estaban peleados y ahora están así tan unidos._

_-Yo de verdad que entiendo menos que vos esto de Jacob. Me tomó de sorpresa. Hasta hace unos días me odiaba._

_-Bella, Jacob lleva años hablándonos de vos. Te puedo asegurar que no te odia, todo lo contrario._

Empezamos a escuchar voces que se acercaban. Al parecer la comida había terminado y así también nuestra charla.

-_Gracias por hablar conmigo Leah._

_-Que no se te haga costumbre Bella –_me dijo con una sonrisa, la primera que me dirigía en toda una vida.

La caravana volvió a salir, en esta ocasión rumbo a los acantilados. Allí harían la ceremonia para Ruth. Ahora sí, prácticamente todos los habitantes de la reserva estaban ahí. Yo como siempre que asistía a este tipo de ceremonias, me sentía una intrusa.

Billy tomó la palabra y empezó su discurso.

_-Estamos acá reunidos para honrar la memoria de Ruth, madre, esposa, amiga y hermana de todos nosotros. Yo por mi parte, sólo quiero decir, que me siento honrado de haberla amado y de ser amado por ella. Ella vivirá por siempre en cada uno de nosotros, pero sobre todo en nuestros tres hijos: Rebecca, Rachel y Jacob. Los invito a decir unas palabras en su honor –_Rachel le acercó una vela, él la encendió y la colocaron en el borde del acantilado.

_-Cuando alguien se muere la gente suele decir cosas como se fue la mejor persona del mundo, etc. Yo no se si se fue la mejor persona del mundo. No se si era perfecta, era mi mamá. La que se preocupó por mí hasta el último minuto de vida. La amo con toda mi alma, y la voy a extrañar cada día de mi vida. Mamá te prometo que voy a hacer que estés orgullosa de mi –_no pude terminar de escuchar el discurso de Jacob, ni el de los demás. Había empezado a llorar y llorar.

_-¿Bella?- _Jacob me tomó de la mano y me acercó al centro. El borde del acantilado estaba lleno de velitas prendidas, supuse que ya todo el mundo había hablado.

_-Bella, vos fuiste la última persona que habló con mi mamá. ¿Querés decir algo?_

_-Creo que ya dijeron todo, pero quiero compartirles algo que me dijo esa noche. A pesar de estar en una cama llena de tubos y cosas, ella estaba preocupada por su hijo. Bromeó un poco conmigo. Y pese a todo lo malo, estaba contenta de que con Jacob nos estábamos comportando como personas civilizadas. Ella me dijo que de todo lo malo, siempre se saca algo bueno. Así que deseo que todos intentemos sacar de las cosas malas que nos pasen, algo bueno –_a continuación prendí mi vela y la ubiqué en el acantilado.

Todos nos tomamos de las manos y empezaron a cantar una canción ritual en idioma quileute, mientras que los Black, esparcían las cenizas del cuerpo de Ruth en los acantilados, rumbo al mar.

Otros encendían mientras tanto un fogón. Poco a poco, todos se fueron sentando alrededor del fuego, yo me acomodé entre unos árboles y me quedé dormida en cuanto empezaron a contar de nuevos sus leyendas de fríos, lobos y espíritus guerreros.

Sentí unos brazos fuertes que me levantaban del suelo, me desperté sobresaltada, estaba en brazos de Jacob.

_-Puedo caminar, me tendrías que haber despertado._

_-Perdón, no te quería molestar –_me bajó al piso de inmediato.

Empezamos a caminar hacia su auto, Jacob me tomó de la mano, y yo disimuladamente se la fui sacando. Ya tuve demasiado de hacerme la tonta, y tenía miedo que en cualquier momento explote y le diga todo lo que me guardé estos años.

-¿_No te puedo tomar la mano? ¿Te molesta?_

_-No es que me moleste, es que me parece que para vos significa algo distinto que para mí –_se lo dije sin pensarlo, creo que todavía estaba dormida.

_-Bella necesito hablar con vos, pero este no es el lugar. ¿Podemos esperar a llegar a casa?_

_-¡Genial! Yo también tengo que hablar con vos._

El viaje de regreso fue muy tenso, pude sentir eso de "el aire se cortaba con una tijera" que tantas veces había escuchado. La bomba estaba por estallar, yo no podía fingir más que acá no había pasado nada. Mi mente estaba por colapsar. Caminamos en silencio hasta mi casa perfecta en el garage. Me daba miedo en cierta forma estar ahí, que Jacob haya materializado mi sueño de la infancia me hacía verlo en cierto punto como un psicótico.

_-Largá todo lo que quieras preguntarme Bella_ –me dijo impaciente.

_-Hasta hace 3 días me odiabas Jacob, y ahora sos un cachorrito dulce. Me odiaste cada día de tu vida desde hace años. No puedo olvidarme todo lo que sufrí de la nada._

_-Ya te dije el otro día que no te odio. Vos elegiste odiarme._

_-En primer lugar, fuiste vos el que me hizo elegir. Y yo no era precisamente la que andaba haciéndoles la vida imposible a los demás. Vos actuaste mal Jacob. Vos nos separaste –_ya estaba llorando de impotencia de nuevo, todo el dolor que tuve durante este tiempo se concentró en este instante.

_-Bella, ¿Por qué para vos nunca fui una opción? Ser el chico bueno no funcionaba, yo creía que vos querías otra cosa. _

_-No entiendo Jacob, siempre fuiste mi mejor amigo. Siempre te elegí a vos. Pero vos te cansaste de ser mi amigo._

_-¡Exacto! Me cansé de ser tú amigo. No me alcanzaba con ser eso. Yo quería ser algo más para vos Bella, pero vos lo arruinaste. Podríamos haber sido la pareja perfecta._

-_¿De qué hablas? Juro que no te entiendo._

_-Bella, estoy enamorado de vos desde que tengo uso de razón. O correspondías a lo que yo sentía o me alejaba lo más que podía de vos. No tenía opción -_lo que dijo me sorprendió más aún que la casa perfecta.

_-Nunca me dijiste nada. _

_-¿Vos no sentiste nunca nada por mí?_

_-Jacob, no se, a veces creo que si no nos hubiéramos peleado, ahora estaríamos juntos pero…- _fue un error decir eso, él me miró con la cara iluminada y se abalanzó sobre mí.

Comenzó a besarme desesperadamente, me apretaba violentamente contra la pared. Yo me quería soltar pero él tenía más fuerza, lo empujaba en vano. Tenía que liberarme de esto, sin pensarlo, le pegué un rodillazo en la entrepierna. Aulló de dolor como un perro herido. Yo salí corriendo hacia la puerta, pero él me interceptó.

-_Bella, perdón. No quise hacerlo así _–junté todo el odio de estos años y le clavé una trompada en la mandíbula para librarme.

Salí de ahí corriendo con todas las fuerzas de mis piernas, la bomba había explotado. El llanto nublaba mi vista y complicaba mi respiración. El frío que me helaba los huesos, me ayudaba a no pensar en el dolor que sentía en mi pecho. Corrí más rápido todavía sin rumbo definido, hasta que choqué contra algo tan duro como una pared.

Caí al piso.

Ese algo me agarró de los brazos.

No de nuevo.

Empecé a escapar.

_-¡Por Dios! ¿Qué le pasó señorita?_ –escuché una voz melodiosa y respiré aliviada, no era Jacob.

Había chocado contra un hombre mayor, tenía el pelo oscuro y largo. Nunca lo había visto, tenía la piel muy blanca, no podría ser nunca alguien de la reserva. Vestía elegante y llevaba anteojos negros de sol, aunque era de noche.

_-¡Niña! ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?_

_-¿Podría sacarme de acá? Llevarme lo más cerca posible de Seattle._

_-Estas de suerte, por que estaba yendo para allá. _

_-¿Usted es de Seattle?_

_-No, yo soy de Italia. Pero tengo negocios en este país. Estaba acá viendo unas tierras para comprar._

_-No me presenté disculpe, mi nombre es Bella Swan._

_-Supongo que te llamas Isabella. Mucho gusto pequeña, yo soy Aro Vulturi._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Taran taran! <strong>_

**_Bueno Hola a todos o a nadie!_**

**_No se imaginan el placer de mandar a Jacob a la mierda de una vez. Me irritaba que Bella actúe como si nada. Desde el próximo capi mucho de Bellward!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Gracias enorme a quienes me agregaron a Alertas Black Angel Lilith, DanielaPltz, horbak, nini18, Syl Cullen, yuli09 <strong><em>y Tata XOXO<em>**_**

**_Y a Favoritos Ally Cullen-Black, andreita correa, Black Angel Lilith, DanielaPltz, , L'amepervertieDyane, lunatico0030, NabStew, Sally31 _**

**_Tambien gracias a los que se pasan por aca y ni me entero._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS [DOS EN UN MISMO CAPÍTULO ES COMO MUCHO :)]<em>**

**_ Tata XOXO: Que lindo que te guste la historia. A mi me encanta escribirla. Y si Jacob quiere a Bella, pero ella no es tonta, solo le tenia un poco de consideración por lo que estaba pasando. Edward alla vamos! _**

**lara cullen:**** Se me está haciendo costumbre que me dejes un Rw. Gracias de verdad! yo tampoco tolero que jacob haga como si nada paso todos esos años. Pero bueno, Bella ya lo arregló. Ya viene Edward! Keep Calm! jaja Aunque no puedo prometer que Jacob no se meta en nada. Es Twilight esto.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Recuerden visitar el blog que está puesto en mi perfil, donde hay algunos extras audiovisuales (?) de los capítulos en que corresponde hacerlo. <em>**

**_Por si alguna es fan de Robsten vendo remeras con el lema "Keep calm because my boyfriend is ednglish" si alguien quiere me avisa por los review o en mi perfil está mi mail. FB TW etc._**

**_**_Ya vi Breaking Dawn ayer :) La mejor lejos! No tengo nada para reprochar._**_**

**_Saludos!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: INTO TWILIGHT<em>**


	13. Capítulo 10: Let s go

**Capítulo 10: "Let´s go…"**

Finalmente apagué mi teléfono, hacía media hora que no paraba de sonar y mi paciencia se estaba acabando.

Jacob, Charlie, otros números desconocidos.

No quería atender a nadie, todas las conversaciones conducirían al mismo lugar al que mi cabeza no quería ir.

_-Isabella, por favor, ¿qué te pasó? Voy a creer que mataste a alguien y estas huyendo_ -me dijo el hombre que me levantó en la frontera de La Push.

-_Puede confiar en mí señor. Es sólo una pelea de chicos. Mi papá es jefe de policía, no sería apropiado ser una asesina_ - Aro me miraba pensativo como decidiendo si me dejaría en la ruta o no.

-_Yo podría pensar lo mismo de usted Aro. ¿Qué hacía un Señor como usted en el medio del bosque de noche? _-la risa estruendosa de Aro me sobresaltó.

_-¡Ah! ¡Mi joven amiga! ¡Qué ocurrente! Como te dije, vine a hacer unos negocios._

_-¿Negocios? ¿En La Push?_ - le dije incrédula.

_-Quería comprar unos terrenos que me habían recomendado pero tuve unas "complicaciones" –_esto último lo dijo como con asco.

_-¿Muy nublado? –_le pregunté.

_-¡No! ¡Eso es una bendición!_ -me dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

_-Encontré ciertas cosas que no deberían existir _-seguía sin entender de que hablaba pero la conversación me hacía olvidar de mis problemas.

_-Y… ¿de qué tratan sus negocios? _

_-Un conjunto de cosas. _

_-Usted oculta más que yo Señor Volturi. _

_-No estoy acostumbrado a tratar con humanos, disculpá_ -me reí de su broma y él continuó.

_-Tengo varios negocios: básicamente un estudio internacional de abogados, galerías de arte antiguo y varios laboratorios de investigación científica. _

_-¿Cómo puede saber de tantas cosas? _-le dije.

_-Me sobra el tiempo para aprender, he tenido una larga existencia. Además yo solo me especializo en leyes, mi hermano Marcus en el arte y Cayo en las ciencias. Pero ellos odian viajar, así que yo me ocupo de los negocios en otros países. ¿De qué trabaja usted Señorita Swan?_

Estaba impresionada, tenía a un millonario con múltiples negocios preguntándome de qué trabajaba.

_-Mmm... Yo... Atiendo una librería. _

_-¡Libros! Muy bien Isabella_ -me dijo efusivo como si le hubiera dicho que era astronauta.

-_Estar en contacto con un arte tan puro como la literatura es muy fructífero Isabella, no lo subestimes, el arte es de las pocas cosas humanas que trascienden la muerte._

_-Se nota que es abogado, transforma un simple trabajo en algo hermoso, sólo describiéndolo con sus palabras. _

_-Estamos llegando al fin de nuestro viaje mi joven amiga. ¿Dónde quieres que te deje? _

La burbuja donde me había metido se pinchó en un segundo. A mi casa no quería ir, a juzgar por las llamadas de Charlie, ya se habrá enterado de lo que pasó.

_-No se, es sábado a la noche. Podría salir pero no se a dónde. _

_-Conozco un Pub en la ciudad, está lleno de niños de tu edad. Twilight se llama. Esta noche hay una especie de fiesta. Te cedo mi invitación, tengo varios siglos encima necesito descansar._

_-Mmm... Sería genial pero no llevo la ropa adecuada_.

_-¡Estas perfecta! Jeans, remera, zapatillas. Así se viste la gente que va ahí _-me dijo con una sonrisa.

_-Aro no se como agradecerte, me salvaste la vida._

Él me miraba sonriente mientras estacionaba el auto en dos simples maniobras._  
><em>

_-Déjame darte la invitación _-sacó una tarjeta negra y plateada y la tendió sobre mi mano.

Por unos segundos tomó mis manos y me miró a los ojos directamente.

Los suyos tenían un tinte negro extraño y me miraba como maravillado y frustrado en partes iguales.

_-Sorprendente - _dijo besando mis manos y soltándolas a continuación.

_-Llegamos pequeña._

_-Gracias de nuevo por todo Aro_- abrí la puerta y fui bajando.

Cuando cerré la puerta, Aro me dijo mientras se alejaba.

_-Saluda de mi parte al dueño, Emmet es su nombre._

_¿Emmet? ¿Emmet Mc Carty?_ Pensé. Claro, él me había dicho que tenía un Pub, aunque yo no recordaba si me dijo el nombre.

Y...

Recordé lo más vital de repente: Edward tocaría ahí.

No pude evitar la sonrisa que se formó en mi cara. Tenía que encontrar la forma de hablar con él.

El cielo estaba completamente cubierto de nubes y estaba relampagueando. Me arrepentí de no haberle dicho a Aro que me lleve a casa, la fila para entrar al Pub era muy larga y si comenzaba la tormenta sin dudas me iba a mojar.

Saqué el sobre y lo observé mejor la tarjeta. En letras plateadas decía:

_"Esta noche caen rayos, vamos adentro del crepúsculo"_

Exactamente caían rayos y yo estaba por entrar al crepúsculo. O eso creía yo, porque al parecer todo el mundo estaba en esa calle haciendo la fila para entrar. Esta era de esas fiestas que sin duda serían el evento del año y que Mike me hubiera insistido para que vaya inútilmente, estaría orgulloso de mí si me viera acá.

Unos brazos enormes me tomaron de la cintura desde atrás.

_-¡Bella! ¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Qué haces acá?_

_-¡Emmet! Ni yo se que hago acá. Conocí a un señor hoy, llamado Aro que me regaló una entrada para la fiesta. Me dijo que te mande sus saludos. _

_-¡Estas de suerte! Porque están agotadas las entradas para hoy. Entremos que se va a largar la tormenta. _

Emmet era el dueño del lugar, así que me evitó tener que hacer la enorme fila para ingresar. En la entrada había varios hombres de seguridad, yo les mostré mi tarjeta, pero no le prestaron atención. Era totalmente innecesario porque estaba entrando con quien les pagaba el sueldo a esos tipos.

Entramos a Twilight. Me fascinó como estaba todo decorado, el color que predominaba era el azul. Había un sector con mesas redondas ubicado en frente de un escenario. En la pared del medio estaba la barra. Y en el otro extremo la pista de baile con bolas de boliche de distintos tamaños. También había varios sillones violetas desperdigados por todo el lugar. Y unas diminutas lucecitas que centellaban como estrellas que estaban por todos lados.

_-¿Te gusta Bella? _

_-¡Sí! Es hermoso. _

_-Esme hizo la decoración. Para hacerlo más elegante._

_-Sin dudas le quedó perfecto._

_-¿Me acompañas a buscar Rose? _

_-Mmm... No creo que sea buena idea_. -le dije dudando.

_-No te preocupes, le dije la otra vez que me agradabas y que se porte bien._

_-Gracias Emmet, a mi también me agradas, pero no quiero incomodar a Rosalie en una noche tan especial para ustedes._

_-No pasa nada Bella. Créeme –_suspiré resignada.

Me condujo por un pasillo al lado del escenario, al final de éste había una escalera. Empezamos a subir los escalones.

_-Ahora vas a conocer mi futura ex casa._

_-¿Qué se supone que quiere decir eso? _

_-Yo vivo acá, pero esta semana me mudo a un departamento con Rose. Nos vamos a comprometer_.

_-Me alegro por ustedes_ -le mentí.

En realidad no me gustaba, seguía sin entender como ellos dos eran compatibles.

Emmet abrió la puerta y me hizo pasar primero. Yo avancé dudosa, el lugar era todo un gran loft que seguía la línea de la decoración del boliche sólo que más iluminado. En el medio en una mesa estaba sentada Rosalie atareada con un montón de papeles. Cuando levantó la vista y me vio puso una cara asesina, que cambió inmediatamente al ver a Emmet detrás mío.

_-Hola Rosalie -_saludé.

-_Que raro vos acá. ¿No estabas con Jacob?_ -hacía horas que no pensaba en él y era justo ella la que sacaba el tema.

_-Si estuve en La Push pero ya volví._

Cambié mi foco de visión a otro punto de la habitación donde no me encontrara con la mirada de Rosalie y cuando vi eso_,_ mi corazón empezó a latir desbocado, atrás de Rosalie había un sillón de cuero negro del cual sobresalía una cabellera desordenada, y lentamente una figura alta, desgarbada y de pelo cobrizo se fue levantando mientras miraba para donde estábamos nosotros. Llevaba puestos jeans azules y una remera gris ceñida al cuerpo que marcaba perfectamente sus músculos para  
>mi deleite. Sus ojos verdes se cruzaron con los míos y me pareció ver fastidio en ellos. Pero no podía ser por mí, si apenas nos conocíamos.<p>

_-Edward, ella es Bella. Es amiga de Alice, así que supongo que la conoces_.

_-Sí, la conozco. Hola - _lo dijo como si le pesara conocerme.

Ni siquiera me miró. Se dio vuelta y se puso a hablar con Emmet.

Yo me senté en la mesa a ayudar a Rosalie a preparar unos sobres con preguntas para un juego que harían a la noche, no me quisieron explicar mucho en que consistía porque decían que yo lo tenía que hacer también más tarde y que si me explicaban perdía la gracia.

Emmet se fue al rato abajo, ya había dado la orden de que ingrese la gente y quería controlarlo todo. Edward quiso escapar de ahí también pero Rosalie lo obligó a quedarse a ayudar. Así que, ahí estaba, atareado con sobres sentado en la mesa con nosotras. Está de más decir que nadie hablaba, Rosalie trabajaba frenéticamente como si se le fuera la vida en esos malditos sobres. Edward tenía una de sus manos hecha un puño y con la otra apilaba tarjetas, con tanta fuerza que Rosalie varias veces le tuvo que gritar para que no las destruya.

Sin dudas hoy no era mi día. Y yo que creía que saliendo me distraería. Era preferible estar en mi casa encerrada llorando antes que ver la cara de odio de Edward cada vez que tenía la oportunidad de verlo.

El teléfono de Rosalie sonó y ella atendió. Contestó con monosílabos mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

Edward también se levantó, pero Rosalie lo fulminó con la mirada.

_-Edward, vos te quedas acá a ayudar a Bella a terminar estas cosas. Si alguno de los dos se mueve de acá antes de que esté todo terminado, dense por muertos_ –se fue dando un portazo para reafirmar la amenaza.

Yo me reí.

Los ojos verdes del chico que tenía en frente mío me miraban con cierto reproche, como si yo tuviera la culpa de lo que estaba pasando.

_-¿Cuál es el chiste? –_me preguntó.

_-Vi a Rosalie amenazando personas por cosas más importantes que unas estúpidas tarjetas._

_-Tengo que probar sonido, y me ponen a hacer esto –_murmuró para si mismo.

_-Si tenés cosas que hacer, andate. Yo no les digo nada._

_-Si no hablamos terminamos más rápido._

¿Dónde quedó eso de voy a buscar la oportunidad de hablar con Edward?

En nada.

Él me detestaba por alguna razón, no esperaba que estuviera muerto de amor por mí, pero al menos hablar de algo con él. Parecía un modelo salido de un comercial, aún vistiendo sencillamente. Y yo no era más que una chica común, que no tenía nada que sobresaliera físicamente. Podía llenar páginas y páginas con los detalles de la hermosura de Edward. Sin duda no era digna de Edward. Él saldría con chicas que estén a su altura como Rosalie o esa chica Tanya de su banda, lo más seguro.

Habrá pasado una media hora, mientras poníamos las tarjetas en los sobres, yo lo miraba furtivamente, él me miraba mal como respuesta. Abajo se escuchaba que la música retumbaba y la gente se divertía.

Yo quería estar ahí lo más rápido posible, escuchar música, tomar algunos tragos. Incluso perder la conciencia. Ahora tenía un nuevo motivo para hacerlo: Edward.

La puerta se abrió y ambos nos giramos a ver quien era. Rosalie entró casi corriendo.

_-¿Siguen acá? ¿No terminaron?_ –nos gritó- _Edward bajá que te necesitan James y Tanya._

Pude ver la sonrisa en su rostro, feliz de por fin alejarse de mi, se levantó y desapareció en pocos segundos. Rosalie ocupó su lugar.

_-¿Le clavaste un lápiz en la mano a Edward?_

_-No, no se que le pasa conmigo. ¿A quién le importa?_

_-A vos Bella. Se nota que morís por él, como todas las chicas. Pero ni gastes tu tiempo, Edward no está con nadie. Ninguna parece ser lo suficiente digna de él. _

_-Creí que Tanya y él…_

_-Salían cuando estaban en la escuela. Pero ahora ni la registra. Se volvió casto de repente. Jessica y Laurent intentaron los artilugios más sucios para hacerlo caer y nada –_que Rosalie me contara cosas de mis ex – amigas, entre las que ella estaba incluida, como si nada era totalmente desconcertante.

_-Gracias Rosalie por el consejo, no voy a gastar mi tiempo en él. _

_-Esto no nos convierte en amigas, sólo estoy haciendo un esfuerzo por complacer a Emmet, a él le caes bien –_a ella no, eso estaba claro.

La puerta se abrió nuevamente, ingresando esta vez Emmet.

-¡Chicas! Ya está todo listo. ¡Vamos a entrar en el Crepúsculo!

**[Let´s go into Twilight ]**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bueno Hola a todos o a nadie!<em>**

**_Este capítulo y el siguiente vienen inspirados por el video de la canción "Going all the way (into Twilight)" de Perry Farrel. _**

**_Para el próximo capítulo sobre todo. Si puedo lo subo esta semana, ya está escrito pero me falta revisarlo._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Gracias enorme a quienes me agregaron a Alertas Black Angel Lilith, DanielaPltz, horbak, nini18, Syl Cullen, yuli09 <strong><em>y Tata XOXO<em>**_**

**_Y a Favoritos Ally Cullen-Black, andreita correa, Black Angel Lilith, DanielaPltz, , L'amepervertieDyane, lunatico0030, NabStew, Riku Harada31 y **_**_Tata XOXO_**_**_**

**_Tambien gracias a los que se pasan por aca y ni me entero._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>MUCHAS GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW A TATA XOXO<em>**

**_Nos podemos olvidar de Jake por un tiempo... hasta el lunes que Bella vaya a trabajar más o menos. Disfrutemos que es sábado todabía. jaja. Aro es un pan de Dios viste? no le hizo nada... pero es Aro... así que..._**

* * *

><p><strong>Para puteadas, sugerencias, quejas, dudas, lo que sea. Dejen un Review que yo les contesto a la brevedad.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Recuerden visitar el blog que está puesto en mi perfil, donde hay algunos extras audiovisuales (?) de los capítulos en que corresponde hacerlo.<em>**

**_Por si alguna es fan de Robsten vendo remeras con el lema "Keep calm because my boyfriend is ednglish" si alguien quiere me avisa por los review o en mi perfil está mi mail. FB TW etc._**

**_Saludos!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: INTO TWILIGHT<em>**

**[esta vez de verdad ^^]**


	14. Capítulo 11: Into Twilight

****Cuando empieza a sonar la canción yo les sugiero que la pongan _ http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v=P1oXztmy9G0_ (copienla en su navegador y saquenle los espacios al link)

**Capítulo 11: "…into Twilight"**

El lugar estaba lleno, mareas de gente por todos lados.

_-¡Esto es genial Emmet!_

_-Y eso que todavía ni empezó Bella._

Emmet se veía realmente feliz. Debe ser genial ser lindo, simpático y exitoso. Sin contar que de su brazo estaba la chica más linda del planeta. Mientras íbamos avanzando todas las miradas estaban puestas en nosotros, a mí que no me gusta llamar la atención me fui a poner justo al lado de las personas más buscadas de la noche. Tendría que haberme quedado un rato más arriba y bajado en otro momento para pasar desapercibida, pero ya era tarde. Emmet y Rosalie subieron al escenario, yo me acomodé en un sillón que estaba libre.

_-Amigos y amigas. Bienvenidos a la mejor noche de sus vidas. Hoy tenemos el gusto de reinaugurar Twilight con un escenario para las bandas. Cualquiera de ustedes que quiera tocar o cantar en él, vaya reservando su turno con Rose, son todos bienvenidos_ -Emmet hablaba como si conociera de verdad a todas las personas que estaban ahí.

¿Sería posible que todos sean sus amigos? Aunque, pensándolo bien, por lo poco que lo conocía era posible. Él se relacionaba con Alice, Edward, Jasper, Tanya, Rosalie y mis ex amigos y hasta con Aro.

El discurso de Emmet continuaba pero ya había perdido el hilo y más cuando divisé a Edward entre la multitud. Estaba al lado del escenario con Tanya y James riéndose.

Era tan lindo cuando sonreía, era la primera vez que lo veía haciéndolo y al igual que la primera vez que vi sus ojos verdes me quedé hipnotizada.

Me quedaría aturdiéndome con su sonrisa toda la vida.

En eso vi como James me miró y levantó su mano para saludarme. Apenas levanté la mano la expresión en el rostro de Edward se tensó por completo. La cara de Tanya era aun peor no me miraba con odio me miraba como con pena. Como si yo fuera algo insignificante y eso era lo que yo era al lado de Edward.

Nada.

Miré al escenario, no quería ver más a esos tres.

_-Para terminar les recuerdo que vamos a hacer un juego esta noche con sus tarjetas. Cada una tiene grabada una letra en el dorso, tienen toda la noche para encontrar a la persona con la misma letra. Cuando la encuentren busquen a Rosalie o a mí, que les daremos instrucciones para continuar. Los ganadores tendrán un premio alucinante. _

Este era un día en que todo me salía mal, así que ni me molesté en fantasear con ganar o con cual sería el premio.

_-Dejo de aburrirlos. Démosle la bienvenida a ¡Perry Farrel! -_la gente del lugar estalló en aclamaciones, seguramente el señor andrógino y la chica asiática eran híper conocidos. Pero yo, como de costumbre, no los registraba.

La música era hipnotizante...

**Tonight! Lightning strikes! Let's go into twilight **

Eso sí lo reconocí, estaba escrito en la tarjeta y también me lo había dicho Emmet antes de bajar.

La música era excitante, había gente refregándose por todos lados en la pista de baile, en los sillones. Yo estaba sola y la música me llamaba. Me fui metiendo entre la multitud y empecé a moverme con los ojos cerrados sólo le prestaba atención a la música.

Esto estaba resultando muy bueno, hasta que choqué con alguien y me sacó de la burbuja.

Cuando abrí los ojos pude divisar a lo lejos a Edward mirándome. No quería que el sepa que yo era conciente que él me miraba. Así que reprimí una sonrisa de satisfacción y seguí bailando. Alguien me ofreció un trago de color azul, me lo tomé mientras seguía moviéndome intentando ser sexy, seguramente no me saldría pero por lo menos él se reiría de mi.

La chica cantaba **"I'm going to let you have it like you've never had before"** algo así como "Voy a dejar que tengas lo que querés que nunca tuviste".

Aproveché lo provocador de la letra para mirar a Edward directo a los ojos.

**"So take me, take me, take me." **

"Entonces, llévame, llévame, llévame"

Remarqué cada _"Take me"_ moviendo mi cadera y tironeando de mi remera.

Edward seguía mirándome, esta vez le sostuve la mirada, mientras seguía bailando provocativamente para él. Él me sonreía de una forma que me produjo placer y pasó una mano por su cabello desordenado. Mientras me cantaba mirándome directamente a los ojos:

**"You are away with me, no other way" **

"Estas lejos de mi, no hay otra manera"

Yo no era la única que jugaba con fuego ahí, me mordí el labio sin querer y en un esfuerzo sobre humano dejé de mirarlo y continué bailando.

De golpe, sentí como unas manos me tapaban los ojos desde atrás.

Mi corazón saltó desbocado pensando que era Edward, pero no podía ser.

Nunca hubiera atravesado la pista tan rápido. Me tocaría adivinar...

Con una mano toqué su cara. Era un hombre, se notaba por lo áspero, sin duda se había afeitado a la mañana. No se me ocurría quién podía ser hasta que tuve una súper idea.

Con mis dedos pellizqué el rostro del desconocido. Este pegó un grito delatándose.

_-¡Ouch! ¡Bella! ¿Qué mierda haces?_ -me dijo Mike mientras me sacaba las manos de los ojos.

-_Me cuido de los pervertidos como vos Mike_.

_-Ese de ahí, parece dispuesto a pervertirte y no te veo golpeándolo _-me di la vuelta para ver que hablaba de Edward.

Me mordí nuevamente el labio, me iba a sangrar.

_-Es Edward, estaba intentando seducirlo hasta que llegaste_.

_-Eso explica qué hace en la fiesta del año usted Srta. "no salgo nunca"_ -me dijo burlándose.

_-Juro que fue casualidad._

_-Me tenés que explicar muchas cosas. Tu papa habló conmigo. Se que huiste de La Push y... -_ no lo dejé terminar.

_-Vine acá a olvidarme de todo así que me ayudas o te vas. _

_-Vamos a buscar un trago –_me dijo Mike_._

Respiré aliviada hoy no sería mi sesión de torturas.

Antes de mover un músculo para irme miré hacia donde estaba Edward, me miraba enfurruñado.

_-Mike, andá a buscar los tragos. Yo tengo un asunto acá. _

_-¿Estas segura que no tomaste nada ya? –_me dijo rodando los ojos.

Avancé hacia el chico del ascensor sin molestarme en contestarle a mi amigo. Edward estaba solo, suspiré aliviada no podría decirle nada con Tanya y James ahí. Noté un leve movimiento de huída por parte de Edward.

_-¿Te estabas por escapar Edward?_ -su sonrisa se torció, y una descarga de placer recorrió todo mi cuerpo al verlo tan de cerca; sonriéndome así. Sólo a mí.

_-Para nada Bella_ -me pareció que era la primera vez que me llamaba así_- por cierto, que buenos movimientos_ -me dijo alzando una ceja.

_-Me encantaría ver los tuyos_ -le dije sonriendo.

Me arrepentí al instante de decirlo y atrapé mi labio inferior con los dientes. Estaba siendo demasiado obvia.

_-Cuando quieras, pero te aconsejo que no seas mi amiga –_ya no me sonreía.

_-No entiendo... _–le dije alternadome.

_-Si fueras inteligente te alejarías de mí Bella._

_-Supongamos que no soy inteligente y quiero ser tu amiga…_

_-¿Y por qué querés ser mi amiga?_ -me interrumpió.

_-Me gustaría que me conozcas y que recién ahí formules una opinión sobre mí. No como ahora que me odias y no se por que._

_-No te odio Bella, pero es complicado._

_-Sólo te pido que no me estés matando con la mirada todo el tiempo. _

_-De acuerdo, pero no seremos amigos. Que quede claro_ -rodé los ojos.

_-¿Te cobran una multa por tener más amigos o qué?_ -me miró como apenado.

_-Bella prometo no ser nunca más descortés con vos, si te hice sentir mal alguna vez te pido disculpas. Pero no puedo ser tu amigo. _

Un silencio incomodo se abrió entre nosotros. Tenía tantas ganas de llorar, él me estaba rechazando de una forma tan elegante.

¿En qué momento se me ocurrió largarle todo eso?

Todo por ese estúpido baile, creí que habíamos conectado y simplemente me lancé a coquetearle.

Estúpida Bella.

Antes de que caiga la primera lágrima me despedí de Edward.

_-Nos vemos no amigo_ -le dije fingiendo aires de superada.

No quise ver que cara me dedicaba esta vez, me di vuelta y fui hacia la barra.

Mike venía caminando hacía mi con dos tragos de color rojo.

_-¿Qué es esto Mike? Necesito alcohol. _

_-Se llama "Vampiro", tiene tequila, sangría y no se que más. Puedo preguntarle de nuevo a Victoria si querés._

– _¿Quién es Victoria? _

_-La chica de la barra, la pelirroja_ -me dijo guiñándome un ojo.

_-¡Sos terrible! ¿Por eso tardaste tanto? _

_-Estaba tratando de mantenerme ocupado mientras hablabas con el rockerito_.

-_Tequila, eh. Creo que va a funcionar_ -traté de desviar la conversación.

_-Veo que no resultó. _

_-Este es otro tema que tenés prohibido hoy._

_-Un resumen Bella. _

_-Me dijo que me iba a tratar bien pero que no quería ser mi amigo. _

_-Que idiota el tipo. No. Esperá. ¿Vos le pediste ser amigos? _

_-No Mike, es su forma educada de decir que me tire a un pozo._

_-Bella no seas melodramática. _

_-No se habla más de eso ¿Ok? Dame mi vampiro_ -de un largo trago me lo terminé -_y ahora a bailar ¿si? _

Seguí tomando de esos tragos azules y unos cuantos de los vampiros mientras nos movíamos por la pista. No había logrado alcoholizarme del todo, pero me sentía más liviana.

Durante la noche varias personas nos preguntaron por las dichosas letras de nuestros sobres. Yo tenía la letra Pi y Mike la letra T, al parecer había varios alfabetos distintos participando. Me encontré con muchos hermanos de letra griega pero la otra letra Pi no apareció, en realidad ellos me encontraron yo ni me esforcé en buscar, era totalmente en vano, todo lo que había emprendido ese día había salido mal.

Mandé a Mike por otro trago, apenas se alejó me tomaron de la cintura, me di la vuelta mirando feo.

Era James.

_-¡Hey! ¡Bella! Es de mala educación no saludar. _

_-Hola James. Perdón, no te ví. _

_-Tengo tanta suerte que Emmet me llama cuando apareces vos. Edward me dijo que lo saludaste_.

_-Sí, después no los volví a cruzar. _

_-Confieso que te vi hace un rato, pero ese chico no te liberaba nunca. _

_-Ah... Mike. Es mi amigo. _

_-Si fuera tu amigo se mantendría alejado de vos. Te espanta a todos los chicos._

Ay, no.

No tenía fuerzas para rechazar a alguien de nuevo en el mismo día.

_-Para eso está mi amigo precisamente. No me interesan los chicos de los boliches._

_-Bueno, yo técnicamente, no soy un chico de boliche. Yo sería el chico del ascensor_ -me hirvió la sangre. ¿Cómo se atrevía a usar mi apodo interno para Edward? Ya estaba por abandonar la diplomacia cuando Mike apareció.

_-Bells, perdón la tardanza. Me puse a investigar si alguna de las chicas lindas tenía mi otra letra -Mike lo miró a James de arriba abajo._

_- Perdón. ¿Los interrumpí? _

_-Nada de eso_ -dije.

_-Por cierto Bella, ¿qué letra tenés vos? –me preguntó James._

_-Pi _

_-Maldito bastardo con suerte. _

-¿Quién? –pregunté sorprendida.

_-Yo_ -una voz familiar contesto detrás mío. No podía parecerme tan familiar su voz aterciopelada. Tuve que reprimir las ganas de saltar de alegría.

_-Edward, ¿sos Pi también? _

_-Así dice mi tarjeta _–dijo mirando con cara culpable a James.

_-Genial. Así no tendré que seguir buscando_ -mentí descaradamente. En realidad no había estado buscando a nadie.

Rosalie venía hacia nosotros trayendo unos tragos.

_-Ya estaba por ir a buscarte rubia_ -le dijo Edward.

_-¿Como para qué? ¿Tenés caprichos de estrella de rock_? -le dijo con una sonrisa irónica.

_-No, nada de eso -_dijo riéndose.

_-Lo que sucede es que Bella y yo tenemos la misma letra. Esperamos tus instrucciones_

_-¿Estas bromeando? La idea era que le tocara a gente que no se conoce _-dijo Rosalie resoplando.

_-Técnicamente, nosotros, no nos conocemos. Lo vi dos veces en mi vida y hoy –_intervine yo.

_-Una. El ascensor_ -me corrigió Edward. Claro, para él el sueño no contaba porque solo sucedió en mi mente.

_-Bien, espero que no hayan hecho trampa_ -nos dijo severamente - _Síganme._

_-Edward, no hay tiempo para jueguitos. Tenemos que tocar en un rato_- dijo James tartamudeando de la rabia.

_-Va a haber tiempo, James, tranquilo. Buscá quien tiene tu letra y listo. _

_-Pero... estaba hablando con Bella_ –dijo enfurruñado como niño pequeño.

_-Te la devuelvo intacta cuando terminemos_ -le dijo Edward.

La voz nasal de Jessica interrumpió a James antes de que dijera algo.

_-Rose, dejan entrar a cualquiera acá_ -me miró con asco de arriba a abajo.

_-Sí, dejaron entrar a una cualquiera como vos_ -le dijo Mike, me había olvidado que seguía ahí.

_-Nadie le va a arruinar la noche a Emmet. El lugar es grande así que espero que cada uno vaya a una punta distinta. Y no quiero saber nada de ustedes_ -dijo Rosalie, usando ese tono imperativo al que era imposible negarse.

_-Rosalie, soy tu amiga. Sabes lo que ellos me hicieron _-chilló Jessica.

_-Mike y Bella son clientes, y ella además es amiga de Emmet. Supongo que como sos mi amiga entenderás que debo tratarlos educadamente y vos no harás nada que pueda perjudicarme a mí o a Emmet._

_-Edward y Bella, síganme. Los demás, cada uno por su lado o van a conocer mi ira._

Todos le hicimos caso. Vi como Mike volvía con Victoria, Jessica y James se iban juntos para el lado contrario. Yo perdí la conciencia en el momento que Edward me tomó de la cintura para seguir a Rosalie. Sentía su mano rodeando mi cintura al igual que varios ojos posados en nosotros. Él era el chico más jodidamente sexy del lugar y estaba con su mano en MI cintura.

Rosalie nos condujo hacia unos cubículos separados del resto del boliche por unas cortinas azules. Allí había unos sillones y una pequeña mesa ratona. Supongo que sería algún tipo de reservado, me hizo acordar al lugar en donde encontramos a Jessica con Tyler.

_-Tienen el primer sobre en la mesa. Cuando terminen toquen el interruptor. _

_-Gracias Rosalie_- dijimos a coro, seguido de una risa y una mirada cómplice entre nosotros.-

_-Bella. Acordate de lo que te dije hoy_ -me dijo Rosalie de modo severo.

Oh, sí. Que no me haga ilusiones con Edward. Cuando me lo dijo Rosalie pensé que sería fácil ya que él estaba actuando como un idiota. Pero después tuvimos nuestro momento de conexión en la pista. Ah y luego él me rechazó educadamente.

De repente estaba enojada con él.

Me solté de su agarre y me senté en un sillón.

Edward se ubicó en frente mío, hubiera preferido que la luz no le ilumine tan bien su rostro perfecto. Me miraba como si me traspasaba con los ojos.

_-Y bien, que suerte que nos tocó juntos. ¿No?_ -me dijo él rompiendo el silencio.

_-Mala suerte para vos_ -él me miró extrañado.

_-No entiendo Bella_.

_-Yo soy la que no entiendo Edward. Primero me tratas como basura, después como si fuéramos amigos. Luego me decís que no querés ser mi amigo y ahora de nuevo..._

_-Bella yo dije que no deberíamos ser amigos, no que no quería._

-¿Acaso tenés personalidad múltiple? - su risa nerviosa me dejó hipnotizada.

_-Perdón Bella, es muy egoísta de mi parte. Pero me di cuenta que no voy a poder mantenerme lo suficientemente alejado de vos_ -dijo esto ultimo como avergonzado y se veía tan adorable con esa expresión en su rostro. Cometí el error de mirar sus ojos verdes y ya no fui conciente de lo que hacía.

_-No quiero que te alejes_ -le dije hipnotizada. Él me sonrió de una forma arrebatadora y me olvidé de respirar unos instantes.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bueno Hola a todos o a nadie!<em>**

**_Este capítulo y el anterior vienen inspirados por el video de la canción "Going all the way (into Twilight)" de Perry Farrel._**

**_Del OST de Twilight (la canción que bailan cuando llegan al baile, al final de la pelicula)_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Gracias enorme a quienes me agregaron a Alertas Black Angel Lilith, DanielaPltz, horbak, nini18, Syl Cullen, yuli09 <strong><em>y Tata XOXO<em>**_**

**_Y a Favoritos Ally Cullen-Black, andreita correa, Black Angel Lilith, DanielaPltz, , L'amepervertieDyane, lunatico0030, NabStew, Riku Harada31 y **_**_Tata XOXO y nadiarc22._**_**_**

**_Tambien gracias a los que se pasan por aca y ni me entero._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEW A <em>**

**_*TATA XOXO_**

**_Y si Aro no es de confianza... recordá el POV de Edward "Perseguido"_**

**_Edward tiene personalidad múltiple, lo sabemos! jaja ¿Cuántas veces cambió en la misma noche? Pero pronto vamos a leer su POV y entenderemos porque actuó así._**

**_*lara cullen_**

**_Y si Edward está amargado pero tiene sus razones... Pero ya está cediendo un poquito... Aunque Bella va a tener que esforzarse mucho para desamargarlo._**

* * *

><p><strong>Para puteadas, sugerencias, quejas, dudas, lo que sea. Dejen un Review que yo les contesto a la brevedad.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Recuerden visitar el blog que está puesto en mi perfil, donde hay algunos extras audiovisuales (?) de los capítulos en que corresponde hacerlo.<em>**

**_Por si alguna es fan de Robsten vendo remeras con el lema "Keep calm because my boyfriend is ednglish" si alguien quiere me avisa por los review o en mi perfil está mi mail. FB TW etc._**

**_Saludos!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: LA PARTE OSCURA DE TU ALMA<em>**


	15. Capítulo 12: El lado oscuro de tu alma

**Capítulo 12 "El lado oscuro de tu alma"**

_**"Cometé los pecados más antiguos de la manera más novedosa" - William Shakeaspere. **_

El sobre negro con letras en color plata estaba entre los dedos de Edward a punto de ser abierto. Envidié terriblemente la suerte de ese papel.

¿Qué mierda estaba diciendo? El alcohol me estaba afectando notablemente. Malditos vampiros.

Recordé súbitamente, como hace un minuto atrás, Edward me sonrió culposo cuando le dije que no quería que se aleje. ¿En que estaba pensando cuando le dijo eso? Había sido como ponerse un cartel luminoso que diga "Estoy desesperada por vos y quiero que empieces ya a desvestirme"

_-¿Empiezo Bella?_ - la voz de Edward me sacó de un plumazo de mis pensamientos.

Me atraganté con lo que dijo. ¿Acaso ese chico lee mi mente? Si era así estaba en problemas.

_-¿Empezar con qué?_ -le dije como una idiota.

Él sacudió el sobre sonriéndome de esa forma que hacía que todo se ilumine, incluso sus ojos verdes, a los que al parecer nunca llegaba del todo su luz.

_-Claro, empecemos a jugar_ - le dije mientras le sonreía.

El sacó la tarjeta del sobre, eran las mismas que habíamos estado haciendo arriba hoy temprano.

_-Me resulta familiar esto_ -me dijo.

Edward carraspeó solemnemente, cosa que provocó mi risa, él me miró con el ceño fruncido aunque inmediatamente me sonrió y comenzó a leer.

_"¡Hola amigos! Espero que estén disfrutando de la fiesta. Ustedes dos no se conocen y hoy van a conocerse, a mi criterio, de la mejor forma. No se si notaron, que cuando conocemos a alguien le contamos lo mejor de nosotros y lo malo lo van descubriendo. En este caso, quiero que se conozcan contando lo peor de sí. Usaran de tópico los 7 pecados capitales. Espero que los conozcan. Dentro del sobre hay 7 tarjetas en blanco ahí cada uno de un lado deberá escribir su pecado, luego de hablarlo entre ustedes. Pueden empezar por cualquiera. Cada vez que terminen con uno pulsen el interruptor. Me despido de ustedes con unas palabras que me tomé el atrevimiento de robarle a William Shakeaspere: "Comete los pecados más antiguos de la manera más novedosa" Buena suerte. Emmet_.

Oh, sí. Yo quería cometerlos todos con Edward y iba a necesitar suerte para eso.

_-Bella ¿Podes dejar de morderte el labio? Me haces pensar en un sólo pecado en este momento_ -me dijo con la mandíbula tensa y la mirada felina. De verdad parecía un puma a punto de saltar sobre su presa.

_-Perdón, es algo que hago inconcientemente. No quiero que peques por mi culpa. _

_-No te preocupes tengo más edad que vos, no me vas a poder corromper_ -lo miré ofendida, Edward no era el único con personalidad múltiple acá.

_-Podríamos empezar con gula ¿no? Es como el más inofensivo _–dije.

-_Cobarde_ -dijo Edward para sus adentros.

_-Te escuché pecador._

Su risa repicó en mis oídos, era como estar en el fucking cielo. ¿Desde cuándo me volví tan cursi?

_-Entonces golosa contame tu pecado. No vale mezclarlo con otros. Ya sabes._

-¿Por qué no empezas vos? Yo dije el pecado.

-_Damas primero, me enseñaron._

_-Cobarde_- dije para mí y rodé los ojos.

_-Veamos, dame la tarjeta así escribo mientras te voy diciendo_ -él me la pasó sin despegar la mirada de mis ojos un segundo.

_-Bueno, creo que peco de gula cuando como helado. Nunca es suficiente, es más creo que puedo comerme cualquier cosa si tiene helado arriba._

_-Te dije que no mezclaras pecados Bella _-lo miré sin entender, él me miró de una forma tan sugestiva que comprendí de inmediato a que se refería y me puse completamente roja_. _

_-Sos adorable cuando te sonrojas -en _ese instante mi corazón se paró ante el deja vu que estaba teniendo. Edward había dicho lo mismo en mi sueño.

_-Es mi turno. Creo que yo no mido cuando se trata de tomar cerveza._

_-Estúpido rockero engreído -_le dije sin razón_. _

_-Disculpate -_me dijo mirándome mal, aunque estaba claro que estaba siguiendo mi juego_. _

_-No te tengo miedo _–dije desafiante.

_-No debiste decir eso _- su boca se torció en una mueca.

Me levantó en el aire y me arrojó en el sillón, tirándose a continuación arriba mío.

¿Me iba a violar? ¿Acaso Dios existía?

Sus manos entraron por debajo de mi remera, yo tiré de su pelo despeinado y me arqueé al recibir una descarga de placer cuando sentí la dureza de Edward sobre mí. Él también estaba excitado, lo sentía duro apretando contra mí. No se en que momento sus dedos subieron por mi ombligo dejando marcas de fuego en mi piel. Se detuvo en mis costillas y sorpresivamente empezó a hacerme cosquillas.

Esto sin duda no era lo que me esperaba. Yo necesitaba que siga subiendo hasta llegar a mis pechos que lo esperaban dolorosamente. Pero él estaba jugando conmigo como un niño. Yo estaba totalmente frustrada y lo peor de todo es que no lo podía demostrar porque estaba riéndome sin parar.

Ya me costaba respirar, estaba totalmente mareada y cuando me estaba por desvanecer, él me levantó y me dejó donde estaba sentada antes de esto.

Yo respiraba aceleradamente y estaba totalmente enojada con Edward.

-_Creo que pasamos al pecado del odio ¿no? _–me preguntó divertido.

-_Que perceptivo_ -le dije irónica.

_-Me desafiaste Bella, técnicamente es tu culpa._

_-Tocá el interruptor si ya terminaste_ - le dije enfurruñada.

_-Hacelo vos. _

_-¡Edward! ¡Estoy alcoholizada! Y ahora por tu culpa todo este fucking cuarto está girando._

-_Que débil Bella. _

Suspiré hondo y me levanté para apretar el maldito interruptor. Lo hice hundiéndolo hasta el fondo.

Lo miré a Edward con mi mejor cara de vencedora. Y en ese preciso momento todo el cuarto comenzó a darme vueltas. Empecé a tambalearme y sólo los brazos de Edward evitaron que me cayera al piso. Pero creo que el roce de su cuerpo y su aroma me mareaban aún más.

_-¡Bella! ¿Estas bien? Perdón_ -pude ver sus hermosos ojos verdes mirándome preocupados. No quería contestarle y terminar ese hermoso momento.

_-Voy a llamar a Emmet._

_-No, estoy bien._

_-¿Estabas actuando?_

_-Todo esto es tu culpa, solo quería que tu castigo dure un poco más._

Él me llevó en brazos hasta mi asiento. Fue casi doloroso separarme de él cuando sus brazos me soltaron. Edward se ubicó en frente mío, estaba enojado. ¿De verdad se había asustado?

-_Ya que apretaste ese coso. Tenemos que seguir con esto_ -me dijo todavía enojado.

_-Me prometiste que no me ibas a mirar más con esa cara de odio._

_-Ahora tengo motivos para hacerlo_ -me dijo con un intento de sonrisa.

_-Hagamos una tregua. Nos olvidamos de todo a partir de las cosquillas._

_-Sos una__niña pequeña Bella_ -me dijo riéndose.

_-¿Aceptas o no?_ –le pregunté.

_-Me conviene aceptar._

_-Genial. ¿Con qué seguimos? _

_-¿Ira? Es perfecto._

_-¿Tengo que empezar yo de nuevo?_ –le dije con voz cansina.

_-No, esta es fácil para mí._

_-Seguí entonces –_le dije mirándolo extrañada. El tono de su voz había cambiado cuando empezó a hablar.

_-Yo... me odio a mí mismo_ -dijo Edward en tono bajito y como avergonzado.

_-¿Qué? No seas ridículo –_le dije incrédula.

_-No lo soy. De verdad que me odio. Siempre termino dañando a todos, no importa el pequeño movimiento que haga siempre arruino a los demás. Por eso prefiero que me odien así no les haré daño. _

_-¿Eso es lo que intentabas hacer conmigo Edward? ¿Alejarme de vos para no lastimarme? _

_-Eso hago con todos._

_-¿Nunca pensaste en ir al psicólogo? _

_-Voy al psicólogo_ –me contestó desviando la mirada.

El ambiente se había convertido lentamente en algo sombrío y triste. Y yo había metido la pata.

_-Perdón Edward._

_-Tu turno_ -me dijo secamente.

Sus ojos verdes tenían un matiz triste y no pude contenerme.

_-Edward, no quiero que tengas esa expresión triste por mi culpa._

_-Bella, no tienes idea, creo que me reí más veces con vos esta noche que en todo un año_. _No tenés que disculparte, yo te tengo que dar las gracias._

_-¿Qué te hicieron Edward? ¿Quién fue?_

_-Yo soy el que le hago daño a los demás Bella._

_-Edward, sos incapaz de hacerle daño a alguien._

_-No me conoces Isabella._

_-Quiero conocerte –_le dije suplicante.

_-Para esto es este juego, y vos todavía no contestaste._

_-Mmm. La Ira es algo que yo no contaría como pecado, en la mayoría de las casos está justificado. Por ejemplo, cuando fui a la casa de Alice la primera vez, me atendió su hermano por teléfono y me insultó. Yo casi salgo corriendo de ahí, y cuando Alice me contó todo lo que la hace sufrir, más lo odié ¿A quién se le ocurre tratar mal a Alice?_- le largué todo mi discurso sin siquiera parar a respirar.

Edward me miraba todavía con sus ojos verdes torturados, y podría jurar que estaba pálido. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que nos hacíamos chistes tontos? Unos pocos minutos como mucho, y ahora yo la había cagado completamente. El ambiente estaba completamente tenso. Él estaba perdido y yo no sabía como volver a encaminar la conversación hacia algo agradable.

_-Y, bien… el interruptor Edward_. –le dije cortando el silencio que reinaba.

_-¿Cuántos pecados nos faltan?_ –me preguntó Edward mirando la hora.

_-No sé, un par más. Aunque a mí sólo me interesa uno en especial_ –le dije guiñándole un ojo coqueta.

Edward me miró con una sonrisa en su rostro, y creo que instantáneamente el alma me volvió al cuerpo. El clima de la habitación quebró su tensión. Yo no estaba loca, su sonrisa sin duda tenía poder en todo lo que lo rodeaba.

_-Te dije que ese a lo último pecadora –_me dijo antes de regalarme de nuevo una de esas sonrisas que me hacían olvidarme que respire.

-_¿Qué te parece si seguimos con pereza?_ _Vos sos artista, debes saber de eso_ –le dije burlonamente.

-_Muy chistosa_ –me dijo entornando su cabeza a un lado. Sin duda el clima estaba a mi favor de nuevo.

_-Ya que tengo enfrente mío al hombre con menos iniciativa de la historia, voy a empezar yo._

_-Todo tuyo _–me dijo haciendo una reverencia con su mano.

_-Yo estaba en desacuerdo con un montón de cosas de mi vida, que no andaban como yo quería. Y mi pecado en todo esto, es que era tan vaga que no tenía la voluntad de cambiarlo._

_-Muy profundo Isabella- _me dijo Edward riéndose de mi - _¿Qué cosas querías cambiar?_

_-Estaba muy aburrida de todo, como estancada. Trabajo en una librería, tengo dos amigos nada más: una casada y con una bebe y el otro, un fucking pervertido que vive de fiesta en fiesta. Necesitaba cosas nuevas._

_-¿Y qué hiciste para cambiarlo?_

_-No te rías de mí Edward, pero me anoté a la clase de Comedia Musical de Rosalie –_él estalló en risas.

_-Perdón, pero Emmet me contó lo de Fame. No te esforzaste mucho en cambiar._

_-¿QUÉ?¿Acaso soy el hazmerreír de ese puto gimnasio?_

_-No te enojes Bella, él me lo contó porque yo le pregunté por vos._

Mi corazón se paró en ese mismo minuto. ¿Edward había preguntado por mí?

_-Veo que sos un pervertido profesional y te tomaste la molestia de averiguar de mí –_le dije enarcando una ceja.

_-No te sientas tan halagada, sólo fue una conversación trivial en la puerta del edificio –_me dijo burlonamente, sólo le faltaba sacarme la lengua como niño pequeño.

_-Me vas a tener que contar –_este chico había despertado mi curiosidad al máximo.

_-Saliste del edificio. Emmet te gritó. No le hiciste caso. Yo me quedé mirándote. Emmet me preguntó si te conocía –_enumeraba cada cosa ladeando la cabeza como si estuviera dando una lección-_ Me contó que ibas al gimnasio y bueno yo llegué a la conclusión de que si eras amiga de Alice y estabas en la clase de Rose, seguramente serías otra chiquilla superficial como los que nos tiene acostumbrados Alice y él me contó lo de Fame como prueba de que eras distinta -_enésta última parte utilizó un tono despectivo que lo había escuchado anteriormente, no podía recordar dónde.

_Alice_ –pensé.

Nunca le había preguntado finalmente a Alice por Edward, y tampoco a él por ella. Era obvio que se conocían, vivían en el mismo edificio y tenían las mismas amistades y relaciones por lo que sabía.

Por el tono que usó Edward, ella no era del todo de su agrado. ¿Sería mutuo?

Necesitaba hablar con Alice y que me diga que pasó entre ellos. Quizás habían sido novios o algo así.

¿Quién puede odiar a Alice? …

Recordé que esa misma noche le había dicho eso a Edward y el ambiente se había tensado.

Eso era.

Algo había pasado entre ellos.

Miré a Edward que me observaba esperando que le diga algo, acababa de confesarme que se quedó mirándome en la puerta del edificio el día que nos conocimos y que le preguntó a Emmet por mí. Y yo no decía nada. Tendría que haber aprovechado la oportunidad, pero sólo pude preguntarle.

_-¿Edward de dónde conoces a Alice Cullen?_

* * *

><p><strong><em>CHARAN CHAN CHAN! QUE MOMENTO EH!<em>**

**_Bueno Hola a todos o a nadie!_**

**_Casi casi que no subo capi! Porque acá en Argentina ayer y hoy fue feriado y no pude ponerme a pulir el cap... pero me hize unos huequitos y finalmente terminé._**

**_Amé las cosquillas! no sé ustedes... hasta yo me quedé con las ganas jaja_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Gracias enorme a quienes me agregaron a Alertas Andrea4687, Black Angel Lilith, DanielaPltz, horbak, nini18, Syl Cullen <strong><em>y Tata XOXO<em>**_**

**_Y a Favoritos Ally Cullen-Black, andreita correa, Black Angel Lilith, DanielaPltz, , L'amepervertieDyane, lunatico0030, NabStew, Riku Harada31, **_**_Tata XOXO , nadiarc22 y KrinaQC_**_**_**

**_Tambien gracias a los que se pasan por aca y ni me entero._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEW COMO SIEMPRE A<em>**

**_*TATA XOXO_**

**_Edward no es un rockstar igual! toca en el bar de mala muerte de Emmet y no tiene ninguna ambición de nada. Yo lo amo tmb y eso que todabia no vieron cuando se ponga a cantar y a tocar su guitarra, y Bella se desespere queriendo ser guitarra. jaja_**

**_*lara cullen_**

**_Buenísimo que te gustó el capítulo. Espero que este también te haya gustado ya que hay más de Bella provocativa y Edward se va soltando de a poco. Aunque sigue siendo un fucking bipolar. A mí igual el capítulo que más me gusta es el prólogo suicida. jaja_**

* * *

><p><strong>Para puteadas, sugerencias, quejas, dudas, lo que sea. Dejen un Review que yo les contesto a la brevedad.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Recuerden visitar el blog que está puesto en mi perfil, donde hay algunos extras audiovisuales (?) de los capítulos en que corresponde hacerlo.<em>**

**_Por si alguna es fan de Robsten vendo remeras con el lema "Keep calm because my boyfriend is ednglish" si alguien quiere me avisa por los review o en mi perfil está mi mail. FB TW etc._**

**_Saludos!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: Red lips and tousled hair [TRADUZCANLO AL ESPAÑOL Y SEGURO ADIVINAN DE QUE TRATA]<em>**


	16. Capítulo 13: Red Lips & tousled hair

**Capítulo 13 "Red lips and tousled hair"**

"_**La Lujuria es furtiva y oportunista. Siempre está al acecho y se aprovecha de los débiles"**_

Edward me miraba extraño, desordenaba su pelo aún más de lo que ya estaba con sus dedos. Y estaba intentando balbucear una respuesta a mi pregunta.

_-Bella, perdón, yo no tendría que haber permitido que nosotros seamos amigos. Pero hay algo en vos que me llama. Hay algo primordial por lo que no podemos ser amigos, Alice y yo…- _cerré instintivamente mis ojos no quería escuchar lo que me iba a decir.

_-Que estúpida que soy. Ya me imagino lo que los une a ustedes dos. Por eso te alejabas de mí. Alice es tan genial conmigo y yo te buscaba_- dije más para reprocharme a mí que para él.

Edward me miraba con los ojos desencajados, tenía sus manos hechas un puño y evidentemente quería salir de ahí, escapar lejos de esta conversación y sinceramente yo también.

_-Bella, perdoname. Ella es tu amiga. Pero no tiene porque saber nada_ -sus ojos verdes me miraban torturados, el tono de su voz era suplicante y yo me obligué a desviar la mirada de su perfecto rostro antes que me hipnotice y terminara olvidándome de todo.

_-Alice fue la única que me trató bien en esa puta clase y quiero que sea mi amiga, no voy a traicionarla por un hombre, por mucho que me gusté. No soy así._

Edward ablandó un poco su expresión y me preguntó alzando su ceja izquierda.

_-¿Crees que Alice es mi novia? Si conoces a Jasper, no podes pensar eso_ -me dijo negando con la cabeza, como si yo fuera una niñita tonta. Y así justamente era como me sentía en ese momento.

_-Creí que un ex novio despechado o algo así –_le dije culposa.

Edward me sonreía, con razón iba al psicólogo: era bipolar; pensé macabramente. Mi cabeza trabajaba a mil por hora. Una alarma sonaba en mi interior, pero una parte de mí evidentemente la estaba ignorando.

La pequeña parte racional empezó a hacerme ver lo obvio. En mi cabeza se proyectaban imágenes de Alice llorando por su hermano en su habitación y recordé que en esa ocasión yo también había pensado _¿Quién podria odiar a Alice?_ Por lo visto el hermano de Alice y también Edward la odiaban.

Ahí estaba la conexión.

_-Edward, ¿qué tenés que ver con el hermano de Alice?_ -el pánico en los ojos de Edward fue suficiente para saber que lo había descubierto.

_-No soy su novio, si eso es lo que te preocupa_ -me dijo con una tímida sonrisa. Lo fulminé con la mirada y sólo pude decirle:

_-Tenés un minuto para explicarme_ -el miró su reloj antes de empezar a hablar sonriéndome.

-_Edward Cullen es mi mejor amigo_ –sentenció.

_-¿Perdón? Edward dijiste ¿Así se llama el hermano de Alice? Nunca nadie me lo dijo. _

_-Todos los amigos de Alice evitan hablar de él. Ella sufre y bla bla bla _ -dijo rodando los ojos.

Me levanté del asiento en ese mismo instante y Edward también lo hizo. Tomé fuerzas de donde no tenía, guiada por la rabia que me invadía, y lo empujé mientras le gritaba.

_-Ella sufre de verdad. Ama a su hermano y no comprende su odio. Él no se merece nada y ella hasta lo justifica en las cosas que hace. Prefiere sufrir ella, si con eso él encuentra un poco de calma. No te permito que hables mal de Alice._

Edward estaba contra la pared y yo lo agarraba de la remera amenazadoramente. De afuera sería una imagen bizarra, yo con mi contextura pequeña torturando a Edward, mucho más alto que yo y con sus músculos perfectamente marcados. Podía derribarme cuando quería.

En ese preciso momento, como si leyera mi mente, me dio vuelta de un sólo movimiento dejándome a mi contra la pared y sujetando mis muñecas para inmovilizarme. Sus ojos relampagueaban con odio y repugnancia, como si se estuviera desatando una batalla interna detrás de esos ojos verdes.

_-Te aseguro que a él no lo calma ni un poco hacerle daño a los demás. Yo se de eso y creo que ya encontré la forma de calmarme_ -me mordí el labio al ver la expresión en el rostro de Edward, sin duda lo que dije le hizo pensar en él mismo. Levanté la mirada lentamente, todavía con mi labio inferior entre mis dientes, Edward torció su boca en una sonrisa demoledora.

_-Te advertí que no te mordieras el labio pecadora_ - el acercó sus labios a los míos de un rápido movimiento, desconectando mi cerebro en el acto. Cuando su lengua entró en mi boca y colisionó urgentemente con la mía, agradecí estar atrapada por sus fuertes brazos, de no ser así ya estaría tirada en el piso. Mi corazón se paró por un momento, cuando Edward mordió mi labio para luego besarlo con su lengua y volver a entrar en mi boca.

Tenía tantas ganas de tirar de su pelo despeinado, pero no tenía aire para hablar y decírselo. Edward sin duda leía mi mente porque en ese momento me soltó de su agarre y me apretó aún más contra la pared haciendo que nuestras pelvis chocaran y permitiéndome sentir su erección empujando contra mí.

Mis manos que finalmente estaban libres, fueron urgentemente a su pelo tirando de él. Pude ver su rostro por por fin y quedé totalmente hipnotizada por sus ojos verdes. Por primera vez, la felicidad de su sonrisa llegaba hasta sus ojos y era realmente algo hermoso de ver.

Empecé a besar su cuello lentamente, su aroma me embriagó por completo, más que todo el alcohol que había consumido esa noche. Lo escuché gruñir en mi oído y pasó la lengua por el lóbulo de mi oreja. Sus manos se metieron debajo de mi remera, y recé que no sean cosquillas de nuevo. Pero no, él subió por mi abdomen hasta llegar a mis pechos. Yo mordí su cuello como respuesta, para ahogar un gemido.

Edward dejó de tocarme y se alejó unos centímetros de mí mirando cada parte de mi cuerpo. Mi pecho subía una y otra vez, híper ventilando por su culpa. Todo mi cuerpo pedía por volver a sentirlo. Estaba por hablarle pero él me besó dulcemente, no había urgencia ni desesperación esta vez. Me tomó entre sus brazos y me llevó hacia el sillón. Cuando se ubicó al lado mío yo me senté arriba suyo de un rápido movimiento. Él permitió que lo besara, pero luego de unos prudenciales segundos, me separó de él y me volvió a ubicar a su lado.

_-Bella te juro que me vas a arrastrar al infierno _-me dijo con una sonrisa seductora y divertida.

_-Si me sacas de arriba tuyo no te voy a poder llevar a ningún lado_ -dije fingiendo que estaba ofendida.

_-Perdón por lo que pasó. Pero lo necesitaba antes de seguir nuestra conversación. Si decidís alejarte de mí, no podría pasarme toda la vida preguntándome como se sentiría besarte_ -su expresión había cambiado nuevamente a la anterior, como de disculpa.

_-No empieces de nuevo con lo de que me aleje de vos. Era difícil pensar en eso antes y ahora es simplemente imposible_ -estaba dispuesta a pedírselo de rodillas si era necesario.

_-Bella tenés que considerar que estamos en bandos distintos. Ni Alice aceptará que seas amiga mía, ni Edward aceptará que sea amigo tuyo._

_-No se... Podemos evitar hablarles a ellos sobre nosotros, por un tiempo._

¿En qué momento empecé a planear cómo engañar a Alice?

¿Cuándo él me besó?

No, Bella no seas hipócrita.

Desde el principio de todo esto haría cualquier cosa por tener una oportunidad con Edward.

_-Y bien... Entonces seremos como Romeo y Julieta_ -me dijo mientras corría un mechón de pelo de mi cara.

_-Mejor no, seamos sólo Edward y Bella. No quiero simular morir, que vos te mates por mi culpa y luego encontrarte muerto al lado mío y tener que suicidarme. La sangre me marea_ -le dije con un gesto de repugnancia.

Edward me miraba divertido negando con la cabeza.

_-¿No te molestaría lo trágico de que ambos nos suicidemos, sino que te molestaría la sangre?_ -la risa de Edward era como el canto de una sirena que te hipnotizaba.

_-¿Podemos cambiar de tema, por favor?_

_-Tenemos que terminar la conversación_ -dijo seriamente, yo suspiré y le largué.

_-Decime lo que tengas que decir ahora. _

-_Primero, perdón_ -me sacó de mis casillas que repitiera eso y no me pude contener, lo interrumpí bruscamente.

_-Edward, la próxima vez que me pidas perdón te voy a revolear algo por la cabeza_ -él me miró incrédulo y continuó.

_-Segundo, voy a intentar ser tu amigo. Pero no creo poder darte nada más, hay cosas que no sabes de mí y..._ -lo estaba por interrumpir indignada pero él no lo permitió.

_-Dejame terminar Bella_ -le hice una reverencia con la mano y siguió.

_-Yo no podría ver como sufrís por mi culpa. Necesito advertirte. Yo no soy bueno, estoy cagado. Soy una mierda y sólo puedo hacer eso con los demás..._-no pude aguantar más ver sus ojos torturados, él tenía que dejar de sufrir y yo lo iba a ayudar como sea.

_-Edward, ¡basta!_ -grité.

Me acerqué a él, tomé su rostro entre mis manos y comencé a besarlo lentamente, recorriendo sus labios y acariciando su lengua, tratando de hacerle sentir con toda mi fuerza que quería sanar sus heridas.

Me separé de él para mirar sus ojos verdes.

Lucían atormentados todavía.

_-Edward, no me voy a alejar. Me voy a quedar a tu lado hasta que pueda besar cada una de tus heridas y sanarlas_ -él hizo un intento de sonrisa.

_-Es mucho más de lo que te puedo dar Bella, soy como un piano roto al que le faltan teclas. Nunca podré darte todas las melodías y mereces a alguién completo _-no se como hice para no morir en ese instante cuando me dijo eso.

_-¿Terminaste? Primero, lo de amigos queda totalmente olvidado desde el momento que me besaste. Por lo tanto, nada de rótulos por ahora. Nos conocemos hace 5 minutos._

-_Te aseguro que me conoces mucho más que el resto de la gente_ -luché conmigo mismo para no besarlo de nuevo en ese momento y simplemente le dije:

_-Es mi turno de hablar_ -él hizo una reverencia para que continúe hablando como la que yo había hecho hace un  
>rato.<p>

_-No quiero que me pidas más que me aleje de vos, porque ya es imposible. Estaré acá para lo que necesites. Ya sea hablar, mirarme mal, tirarme contra una pared para besarme o lo que sea que necesites _-él se rió de mis ocurrencias.

_-Bella, te das cuenta que yo no soy capaz de darte ni la mitad de eso. _

_-No te pedí nada a cambio, no soy una interesada. _

Edward ya estaba por pedirme perdón de nuevo, pero el ruido de alguien irrumpiendo en la pequeña habitación, por decirle de alguna forma, nos sorprendió.

_-¡Gracias a Dios que no están cogiendo contra la pared! -_Rosalie nos miraba enojada y aliviada en partes iguales_._

_-¿Que pasó Rubia? -_preguntó Edward_. _

_-Vine a corroborar que todo esté bien. Hace mucho que no tocaban el interruptor. Emmet apostó con James que estabas dejando de ser homosexual cogiéndote a Bella contra la pared. James apostó por el no, obviamente. Así que Emmet perdió. _

_-¿Rose acaso te das cuenta de los infantiles que son?_-le dijo Edward rodando los ojos.

_-Ya cumplí mi parte. Sigan el juego. Ah, Bella, por cierto, lo de homosexual es sólo un chiste entre amigos. Nada de que preocuparse. Adiós.  
><em>

La rubia desapareció dejando a Edward con la palabra en la boca.

_-Que lindos chistes internos que tenés con tus amigos -_le dije alzando una ceja_._

_-Es algo estúpido que inventó Tanya. Nosotros éramos novios antes, y cuando terminamos ella intentaba seducirme sexualmente, aunque sea, y yo siempre la rechazaba. Desde ahí que siempre me pregunta si soy homosexual. Y bueno, otras chicas de nuestro entorno que rechacé, siguieron con la broma -_Edward estaba colorado, yo me acordé lo que me había dicho Rosalie sobre él y ahora con esta nueva información lo comprendí mejor.

_-Bueno, por lo menos, no soy la única rechazada -_le dije teatralmente_. _

_-No me pasó lo mismo con vos Bella, mi cuerpo respondió al tuyo de igual forma. Con Tanya y con las demás, no se, por más cosas que hicieran, mi cuerpo no reacciona. En cambio vos... _

¿Edward estaba diciéndome que tenía una disfunción sexual con todas las chicas menos conmigo?

Sin duda estaba loco, Tanya era una diosa bajada del cielo y yo una chica desarreglada más, igual a tantas otras.

_-Yo puedo dar fe ante un tribunal de te siguen gustando las chicas _- le dije mirando de forma nada disimulada su entrepierna.

_-¿Querés que me ponga colorado? Vamos a seguir con el juego antes de que empiecen de nuevo las apuestas -_me dijo Edward_. _

Yo francamente a esta altura había olvidado para que había estado en ese lugar con Edward, es como si el mundo se hubiera reducido a ese mínimo espacio y parecía que siempre habíamos estado ahí.

Los siguientes minutos los dedicamos a terminar el juego. Aunque creo que ya nos habíamos conocido en gran parte en nuestro pequeño recreo. Los pecados que nos faltaban eran soberbia, avaricia, envidia y lujuria. No recordaba todo lo que hablamos de los primeros tres, mi cabeza estaba pensando en lo que iba a decir cuando llegue el turno de lujuria.

Y finalmente llegó.

Edward se paró para tocar el interruptor y se sentó al lado mío_._

_-Y bien. Sólo nos queda uno. ¿Quién empieza? _

_-No se bien que decir sobre esto que no te involucre a vos _-le dije desviando la vista hacia otro lado.

_-Yo sólo tuve una novia en mi vida y éramos muy chicos... Así que no tengo experiencias locas que contarte._

_-Yo también solo estuve con un chico...Mmm… ¿Vale un pensamiento lujurioso? _

_-Supongo que sí._

_-¡Ok! Entonces ya se… -_estaba por jugar sucio por primera vez en mi vida... ¿Qué más cambiaría por ese chico? Tomé aire y empecé a jugar.

_-Cuando te vi en el ascensor la semana pasada, y vi tu pelo alborotado, lo primero que pensé fue que así tendría el pelo alguien que acababa de tener sexo. Y... ¿Puedo decirte el resto al oido? -_Edward tenía una sonrisa enorme y sus ojos verdes me iluminaban como nunca, asintió con la cabeza y yo me acerqué pegando mis labios a su oído.

_-Desde que te vi en ese ascensor, todo despeinado, no puedo dejar de pensar en tironear de tu pelo mientras me das un orgasmo, que me mires mientras llego y hundirme en tus ojos de lago _-lo dije susurrando de forma lenta y pausada, mientras Edward me besaba el cuello, pasaba su lengua y lo chupaba desde que dije orgasmo.

Junté fuerzas para alejarlo de mí, ahora era su turno de quedarse con las ganas.

_-Tu turno- _le dije antes de que pidiera perdón de nuevo.

_-¿Todo lo que pensé en este último instante no vale no? -_me dijo mientras yo negaba con la cabeza.

_-Hay un detalle en vos que me desarma por completo Bella. Cuando te mordes el labio de forma involuntaria, empiezo a desear que sea yo quien lo muerde y lo deja colorado, e incluso que salga un poco de sangre y chuparla _-con su dedo índice él separó mis labios, yo lo atrapé con mis dientes y empecé a chuparlo de forma circular.

La parte maligna de mi ser quiso cobrar venganza nuevamente, así que me separé de él, me paré y fui a apretar el interruptor como si nada. No llegué a hacerlo porque Edward me tomo de la cintura y me empezó a besar nuevamente contra la pared.

Estaba ensañado con mi labio inferior, se ve que era verdad lo que dijo recién. Maldecí que se haya reprimido de hacerlo toda la noche. Yo me arqueaba cada vez que una descarga de placer sacudía mi cuerpo, tironeando el pelo de Edward para atrás y por ende haciendo que él estirara más mi labio. Cuando ya me era imposible ahogar los gemidos, mis manos volaron a su pantalón. Edward me levantó apoyándome contra la pared. Yo enredé mis piernas en él y empecé a buscar más fricción contra su erección, mientras él chupaba mi cuello y tocaba mis pechos con la mano que no utilizaba para sostenerme.

Cuando Edward comenzó a besar con su lengua mi pezón, no pude evitar arquearme; con la mala suerte que mi codo apretó el interruptor. La voz de Emmet salió por uno de los parlantes y nosotros nos separamos creyendo que estaba ahí. Del techo caían papeles metalizados y la voz de Emmet repetía. _Juego terminado. Esperen instrucciones_.

Ambos nos empezamos a arreglar la ropa antes de que venga alguien, aunque yo estaba segura que todo el mundo se daría cuenta de lo que estábamos haciendo antes de que se apretará ese maldito interruptor. Se escucharon unos ruidos de tacones, por lo que supuse que Rosalie venía.

_-Menos mal que terminaron. James ya estaba insoportable_ -dijo la rubia.

_-¿Y ahora qué?_ -le preguntó Edward.

_-Nada participaran de un sorteo por el premio sorpresa al final de la noche. Edward, estamos atrasados  
>andá ya al escenario<em> -Rosalie estaba de nuevo en modo mandona.

_-Te veo después Bella_ -me dijo Edward mientras se iba. Rosalie me miraba mal.

_-Bella, ¿no valoraste en nada mi consejo? ¿Ya te acostaste con Edward? _

_-¿Qué? Yo no... _

_-No soy tonta Bella, no están igual que cuando entré antes. Tus labios y tu cuello..._

-_Sólo nos besamos._

_-Te lo advertí Bella. ¿Por qué sos tan terca?_

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno Hola a todos o a nadie!<strong>

**Se pusieron hot estos dos ;)**

**¿Quién no murió con Edward diciendo tantas cosas feas de él?**

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias enorme a quienes me agregaron a Alertas Andrea4687, Black Angel Lilith, DanielaPltz, horbak, nini18, Syl Cullen <strong>y Tata XOXO<strong>**

**Y a Favoritos Ally Cullen-Black, andreita correa, Black Angel Lilith, DanielaPltz, L'amepervertieDyane, lunatico0030, NabStew, Riku Harada31, ****Tata XOXO , nadiarc22 y KrinaQC******

**Tambien gracias a los que se pasan por aca y ni me entero.**

* * *

><p><strong>MUCHAS GRACIAS POR El REVIEW COMO SIEMPRE A<strong>

***lara cullen**

**Y si Edward tiene unos problemillas... en este capi tmb me partió el corazón cuando dice que es una mierda... y Bella que quiere besar sus heridas... si ella no puede sola que nos avise y vamos a besar nosotras también... jaja**

**Y ahora tendremos que ver como van a lidiar con mentirle a Alice... pero la mentira tiene patas cortas.**

* * *

><p><strong>Para puteadas, sugerencias, quejas, dudas, lo que sea. Dejen un Review que yo les contesto a la brevedad.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Recuerden visitar el blog que está puesto en mi perfil, donde hay algunos extras audiovisuales (?) de los capítulos en que corresponde hacerlo.<strong>

**Por si alguna es fan de Robsten vendo remeras con el lema "Keep calm because my boyfriend is ednglish" si alguien quiere me avisa por los review o en mi perfil está mi mail. FB TW etc.**

**Saludos!**


	17. Capítulo 14: Vuelve al punto de partida

**Capítulo 14: "Vuelve al punto de partida"**

Rosalie y yo caminamos en silencio hasta el escenario. Era extraño volver a la civilización, después de estar tanto tiempo a solas con Edward revelándonos el lado oscuro de nuestras almas.

Mi odiosa ex compañera de colegio, se perdió entre la gente sin siquiera fijarse en mí. Seguí caminando para conseguir una buena ubicación para ver a Edward y su banda. El telón de color azul tapaba lo que sucedía en el interior del escenario.

_-¡Hey!__¡Bells!__Acá_ –mi amigo Mike me hacía señas desde una mesa ubicada justo al frente del escenario. Caminé los pocos pasos que me quedaban hacia él.

_-Te __guardé __un __lugar __privilegiado __para __ver __a __tu __roquerito __misterioso. __Soy __el __mejor __amigo __que __podes __tener, __lo __se__ –_mi amigo me miraba con su típica cara de amor propio.

_-¡Oh! Gracias Mike, pero ya no es tan misterioso. No se si recordas, pero pase todo este tiempo hablando con él._

_-¿Hablando? Estoy al tanto de las apuestas de la pared, ese chico James me estuvo persiguiendo por todo el maldito lugar preguntando por vos. Era novio de Victoria, no te metas con él mejor._

_-Mike, no tengo intenciones de nada con James. ¿Y quién mierda es Victoria?_

_-La pelirroja de la barra. Por Dios, yo tengo que recordar a todos los que te persiguen y vos no sos capaz de retener un nombre._

_-Nadie me persigue Mike, no seas exagerado._

Mike me respondió algo que no llegué a escuchar, porque Emmet comenzó a hablar en el escenario.

-_Amigos __y __Amigas: __Démosle __la __bienvenida __a __mis __más __mejores __amigos __los __chicos __de __Hey __Guys!_

El telón azul se corrió dejando al descubierto a los músicos; Tanya, en la batería, tan impactante como siempre tenía ahora el pelo recogido en una colita para atrás y vestía una simple musculosa y jeans. James tocaba el bajo y cantaba, y ya no pude aguantar más y me hundí en los ojos verdes de Edward.

Edward me gustó desde el primer momento que lo vi, pero verlo actuando en el escenario fue toda una revelación de las cosas que él producía en mí.

Miraba indiferente a todos, no era demagógico como solían ser los músicos, eso se lo dejaba a James.

Parecía que estaban sólo él y su guitarra, y la cara de paz, la expresión de sus ojos, me llenaban de felicidad. Podía percibir que cuando él estaba conectado con la música, era feliz.

La canción que interpretaban era un clásico del Rock & Roll: "Great Balls Of Fire" de Jerry Lee Lewis**.**

Muchas de las personas que estaban en el lugar empezaron a bailar al ritmo de la pegadiza canción como si estuviéramos en los 60 y no en pleno siglo XXI.

La letra de la canción no me ayudaba demasiado en olvidarme de Edward, la pared y yo.

**Kiss me baby, woo, feels good**

[Bésame nena, woo, se siente tan bien]**  
><strong>

**Hold me baby, well I want to love you like a lover should**

[Abrazame nena, bien yo quiero amarte como un amante debería]

**Your fine, so kind  
><strong>

[Sos fina, tan amable]

**I gotta tell this world that your mine mine mine mine-ine**

[Tengo que decirle a este mundo que eres mía mía mía]

Cuando esa parte de la canción se repitió por segunda vez, tenía los ojos de Edward clavados en mí, era la primera vez que lo veía sacando su atención de la música. Y lo estaba haciendo por mí.

Movía sus labios cantando la canción y mirándome como si me traspasara hasta el alma, queriendo grabar en ella cada una de esas palabras.

"Bésame nena" "Se siente tan bien" "Eres mía"

Sin darme cuenta la canción había terminado, y rápidamente Edward dejó de mirarme. Se sacó su guitarra eléctrica y la dejo a un costado, en su lugar se colgó una acústica, tomó un banquito que llevó al centro del escenario y ahí se apoderó del micrófono. La gente estaba alborotada gritando en su mayoría, pero todos se callaron cuando Edward comenzó a hablar.

_-Hola a todos. Gracias por escucharnos. Esta canción es la más hermosa que conozco. Sepan disculpar el intérprete._

El sonido de la guitarra de Edward llenó de repente todo el lugar, ninguna persona quedó ajena al embrujo de Edward, no era yo sola la que estaba hipnotizada mirándolo. La melodía melancólica ya la conocía, demasiado. Era la canción que más triste me podía poner en el mundo, "Across the Universe" de The Beatles.

Mike me codeó diciéndome bajo al oído…

_-Parece __que __cantar __All __you __need __is __Love __con __él __no __te __va __a __costar__ –_me había olvidado de ese pensamiento absurdo de hace unas semanas atrás cuando se me ocurrió anotarme a comedia musical. En esa ocasión, estaba viendo una película del mismo nombre que el tema que Edward estaba interpretando.

**Nothing´s ****gonna ****changes ****my ****World. **_[Nada __va __a __cambiar __mi __mundo]_

Cada vez que Edward cantaba esa parte no podía dejar de recordar cuando me decía que se sentía una mierda, que sólo lastimaba a todo el mundo. Que estaba cagado. Él de verdad creía en todo eso.

Si verlo a Edward tocando esa canción de Rock hace unos minutos, fue más sexy de lo que pude imaginar jamás, verlo interpretar esa canción con una guitarra lastimera y esa maldita voz hipnotizadora de terciopelo fue lo más… ¿Cómo explicarlo? ¡Mierda! No hay palabras para describir todo lo que sentí en ese momento.

Tenía la necesidad de correr a abrazarlo y decirle que sí se podía cambiar, que yo lo iba a ayudar a cambiar su mundo, su universo y lo que quisiera. Me prometí a mí misma que como sea tenía que hacer que Edward sea feliz. Era totalmente ilógico, hacía apenas días que sabía que existía y sólo horas de poder decir que lo conozco. Y todo fue tan raro… ¿Qué estaba pasando conmigo? ¿En qué momento se desató este huracán en mi interior?

La canción terminó y yo estaba llorando como una idiota.

Edward me miró de manera extraña.

¿Lo había notado?

Anunciaron una última canción de despedida, y se ganaron al público interpretando "Highway to hell" de AC/DC.

A todos nos gustaba cantar "Estoy en la autopista al infierno, no me pares."

La banda se fue entre los aplausos y gritos de los presentes, Edward y yo cruzamos una fugaz mirada en donde ambos sonreímos.

_-¡Bella! ¡Por Dios! ¡No! Prométeme que vas a esperar más para enamorarte de él. _

_-Gritalo más fuerte Mike que no te escucharon en Argentina me parece._

_-No quiero que salgas lastimada, tómatelo con calma. Por favor._

_-No me voy a casar con él hoy, tranquilo. _

_-Llévame a saludarlo, tiene que saber que no estás sola._

_-Exageras._

Fuimos hacia el costado del escenario donde se encontraban los tres músicos, rodeados de varias personas. Cuando Edward me vio, salió rápidamente del grupo de personas con las que conversaba y se acercó a mí.

Al parecer no se había dado cuenta que yo estaba con Mike hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, nos miró algo dudoso y se le desdibujó la sonrisa.

¡Oh! ¡Genial! Mike y su talento en espantar chicos.

_-¿Tengo __que __pedirte __un __autógrafo?__ –_le dije alzando una ceja irónicamente.

Él me sonrió sin decir nada. Mike se acercó a él dándole la mano y abrió su maldita boca.

_-Creo que no nos presentaron. Soy Mike. Mejor amigo de Bella. El primero que te golpeará si la veo llorar por algo. Nada personal._

_-Mike, __me __avergonzas. __¡Por __Dios!__ –_le dije.

_-Hola __Mike, __soy __Edward. __Nuevo __amigo __de __Bella. __El __que __te __ayudará __a __pegarle __al __que __le __haga __algo __a __Bella__ –_Edward le tendió la mano a mi amigo y él la aceptó.

Ya lo había aceptado.

Así de fácil.

_-Me __caes __bien __roquerito __misterioso_ –esta vez no pude evitar darle un fuerte codazo a Mike.

Edward nos miraba a los dos con una sonrisa a medias en su cara.

-_Bella, __me __estoy __yendo. __Si __Mike __nos __autoriza __¿Querés __que __te __lleve __a __tu __casa?_

_-¡Eso __sería __genial! __Porque __yo __quedé __en __salir __con __la __chica __de __la __barra. __Victoria. __Pelirroja__ –_contestó Mike por mí.

-_Esta __es __la __parte __en __que __contesto __yo __Mike._

_-Si __ibas a __decir __que __sí __Swan__ –_me dijo mi amigo burlonamente.

Tenía que recordar matarlo cuando estemos en privado.

Salimos de Twiligt sin despedirnos de nadie, Edward me conducía de la mano por toda la muchedumbre. Sentía la mirada de la casi totalidad del público femenino del lugar mirándome con odio. Yo era la que se estaba llevando al chico lindo, no podía culparlas de envidiarme.

El auto de Edward estaba estacionado en la vereda de enfrente de Twilight. Era un Volvo color plata, moderno y hermoso, casi tanto como su dueño. Edward abrió la puerta del copiloto para hacerme pasar. Una vez sentada en la cómoda butaca del auto me dediqué a ahogarme en el aroma de Edward que parecía estar multiplicado en ese pequeño lugar. Él me miraba con ojos curiosos, manejando con una sola mano y con una actitud completamente arrogante.

_-Ponete __el __cinturón __Bella_ -me dijo rompiendo el silencio.

_-¿Edward __le __robaste __este __auto __a __tu __papá __o __qué?_ -le dije intentando bromear.

_-Mi __papá __murió __Bella. __Él __me __lo __regaló __cuando __cumplí __18 __años_ -todo signo de arrogancia, curiosidad y lo que sea que había en su rostro se esfumó en ese instante.

Sin duda tengo un talento para cagarla con Edward cada vez que puedo.

_-Edward, perdón, lo siento mucho. _

_-¿A__dónde __te __llevo? __No __se __donde __vivís._

Y de esa forma dio por terminada la conversación. Sus ojos estaban tristes de nuevo y todo por mi culpa. Le expliqué como llegar hasta mi casa y nos pusimos a hablar de tonterías los escasos 10 minutos que tardó en llevarme. Cuando paramos en la puerta de mi casa no pude evitar preguntarle.

_-¿Siempre __conducís __como __un __desquiciado? __¿O __sólo __querías __librarte __de __mí?_

_-Librarme __de __vos_ -me estaba sonriendo de nuevo, y era totalmente patético que yo me sienta como si volviera a respirar sólo por sacarle una sonrisa.

_-Tenía __ese __presentimiento_ -le dije haciendo un puchero.

Él estalló en risas, yo tenía ganas de tirármele encima y besarlo, no me podía resistir a su sonrisa y mucho menos a la hermosa melodía que significaba su risa.

_-Sos diabólica nena. _

_-Adiós __Edward, __supongo __que __nos __veremos __pronto. __Saludá __de __mi __parte __al __gemelo __maldito_- él me miró con los ojos exaltados de la sorpresa.

_-¿A quién?_

_-Edward __Cullen, __el __gemelo __maldito __de __Alice_ -le expliqué.

_-¿Alice le dice así?_

_-No, __se __lo __puse __yo_ -dije con cara de inocente.

La cara de Edward había cambiado.

¡Bella! ¡Dios! ¡Entendé de una vez que el chico es bipolar!

Cada cosa que le decís lo hace ir de un extremo al otro.

¡Controlate!

_-Adiós Bella._

Me bajé del auto en silencio, al respirar la primera bocanada de aire fresco creía que moriría. Yo quería seguir intoxicándome con el aire colmado por la esencia de Edward.

Cada paso que me alejaba de él me dolía, literalmente.

Me dolía saber que estaría alejada de él. Tendría que haberle pedido su teléfono, su mail, algo. Después de todo habíamos quedado en que éramos amigos.

Metí las llaves en la cerradura, me di vuelta para decirle adiós con la mano al chico del Volvo que seguía ahí, y abrí la puerta.

Apenas puse un pie dentro de la casa me di cuenta que había despertado de un sueño y ahora volvía a la realidad. Mi papá se me vino encima a abrazarme.

_-Bella,__estas __bien.__No __me __hagas __esto __nunca __más._

¡Oh genial! Charlie intentando expresar sentimientos.

_-¿Bella?_ -esa voz me hirvió la sangre.

_-¿Qué __mierda __hace __Jacob __acá? __Me __voy._

En ese momento fue como si escapara del garaje de nuevo. Cerré la puerta y empecé a correr sin rumbo hacia la avenida. Escuchaba a mi papá diciendo:

"Bella, cariño, estamos todos preocupados"

Si Dios hubiera decidido en ese momento mandarme un ángel de la guarda personal para ayudarme, sería Edward, sin dudas.

Allí estaba él en su Volvo, parado en el semáforo. Tenía que llegar a él. Corrí más rápido todavía de lo que ya hacía. En el instante en que el semáforo cambiaba a amarillo y Edward apretaba el acelerador, logré abrir la puerta y meterme en el auto.

_-¡Edward!__¡Arrancá!_ -grité.

Él me miraba estupefacto, pero ante mi orden, arranco sin más haciendo rugir el motor.

_-¡Mierda! Bella. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien? _

_-Sí, sí. Perdón sólo sácame de acá._

_-¿Te persigue la policía? _

_-Algo __así. __Mi __papá __me __persigue, __él __es __policía__-_ Edward miró para atrás.

-_Parece __que __lo __perdimos._

Todo lo que había evitado pensar esa noche se me vino encima. Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de mis ojos sin que me pueda controlar.

_-Bella, __¿qué __te __hicieron?_

_-Después __te __cuento __Edward. __¿Podes __llevarme __a __algún __lado?_

_-Decime. _

_-A __donde __sea __que __estés __vos_ -le dije, no tenía fuerzas para disimular lo mucho que me hacía bien estar con él.

_-Podemos __ir __a __Twilight. __Emmet __y __Rosalie __duermen __en __su __nuevo __departamento. __Y __él __me __dejó __las __llaves __del __loft __para __mí. __A __veces __tengo __problemas __en __casa __también _-me dijo tímidamente.

_-Gracias, Edward. _

El resto del camino estuvimos en silencio. Una de las manos de Edward estaba entrelazada con la mía y la otra estaba aferrada al volante. Bajamos del auto, ya era de día, los pájaros cantaban. El boliche de Emmet ya estaba cerrado. La calle estaba desierta, era domingo ya. El loft donde vivía Emmet, tenía una puerta a la calle por donde entramos con Edward, además de la ya mencionada escalera por la que entré hacía unas horas. Una vez dentro, me senté en el sillón donde había visto hoy temprano a Edward y él se dispuso a prepararme un café.

_-Si necesitas alguien que te escuche acá estoy._

_-¿Me __prestas __tu __celular __Edward? __El __mío __está __descargado __y __tengo __que __avisarle __a __mi __papá __que __estoy __bien. __Si __no, __nos __va __a __venir __a __buscar __con __la __policía._

Edward sacó de sus jeans un Black Berry, yo nunca había tenido uno en mis manos, y me lo tendió amablemente. Marqué el número de casa rogando que no atendiera Black.

_-Hola. Residencia Swan. _

_-¿Alice? __¿Qué __haces __ahí?_

_-Bella. ¿Qué sucede contigo? Estamos todos tan preocupados. ¿Con quién estás? _

_-Alice, __después __hablamos.__¿Está __Charlie __ahí?_

_-Ya __te __paso, __pero __prometeme __que __vas __a __dejar __de __escaparte.__El__lunes__tenemos__lo__de__Fame._

_-Lo se, no te preocupes, voy a ir. _

Escuché a Alice llamando a mi papá, y discutiendo con Jacob que quería sacarle el teléfono.

"Ella no quiere tener nada que ver con vos Jacob"

"Lo vas a arruinar de nuevo"

Me sentí orgullosa de mi amiga, alguien por lo menos entendía que la culpa de todo era de Jacob.

_-Isabella __Marie __Swan, __estás __en __graves __problemas_ -la voz firme de Charlie me asustó, él nunca me había hablado así.

_-Papá,__escuchame.__Perdón._

_-¿Dónde estás Bells?_

_-Estoy con un amigo. No te preocupes. _

_-Tenés __que __volver._

_-Necesito descansar, quedate tranquilo papá. Mañana voy y hablamos. Pero por favor sacá a Jake de ahí. _

_-Bella el chico estuvo llorando por tu causa. _

_-Chau __papá. __Agradecele __a __Alice __por __estar __ahí __de __mi __parte._

Corté la llamada y le devolví su teléfono a Edward.

_-Y bien te escucho. _

_-Es muy larga la historia. _

_-No __tengo __nada __que __hacer.__Soy __rockero. __¿Pereza __te __acordas?_

No, sólo me acuerdo del último pecado y esa maldita pared, quise contestar.

Me sumergí en contarle toda la historia desde el principio hasta lo que pasó ayer en el garaje. Mientras contaba lo de la casa de mis sueños podía escuchar a Edward maldecir por lo bajo. Y cuando escuchó la parte en que me agarró fuerte y me besó. Se levantó furioso.

_-¿Y __ese __idiota __estaba __en __tu __casa __recién? __Me __tendrías __que __haber __dicho __esto __antes __así __le __partía __la __cara __como __se __merece_ -yo sonreí ante su instinto protector.

_-¿Y __cómo __llegaste __acá __tan __rápido?_ -me preguntó.

-Cuando escapé del garaje me encontré cerca del bosque con un señor que me trajo hasta acá.

_-¡Qué irresponsable Bella! _

_-No, era un buen hombre. Él me dio la entrada de Twilight, es amigo de Emmet._

_-Emmet y sus millones de amistades. ¿Cómo se llamaba el tipo? _

_-Aro Volturi. ¿Lo conoces? _

_-Sí._

Edward se había quedado en silencio con la mirada perdida en aquel lugar al que solía irse tan a menudo.

Sin más se paró y me llevó hacia un entrepiso donde estaba ubicada una enorme cama. Yo diría que de tres plazas, Emmet tiene un tamaño bestial y Rosalie es alta y voluptuosa.

_-Edward, __podemos __compartir __la __cama. __No __te __voy __a __violar._

_-Amigos dijimos Bella. Ninguno de los dos está alcoholizado ahora._

_-Yo __duermo __con __Mike_.

_-Porque __te __acostas __con __él._

_-¿Qué? _

-_Bella, __conozco __a __Jessica __hace __años. __Se __la __historia __del __cumpleaños __sorpresa. __Nunca __dijo __tu __nombre, __pero __supongo __que __sos __vos, __tengo __dos __dedos __de __frente._

_-Mike y yo le hicimos una trampa a Jessica, ella lo estaba engañando con Tyler. _

_-Bella, no me des explicaciones. _

_-Entonces __cambiá __esa __cara_.

_-¿Qué __cara?_ -me dijo ya sonriendo.

_-¿Te quedas hasta que me duerma aunque sea? _

-¡Qué infantil que sos Bella!

_-Sólo __con __vos_.

Edward rodó los ojos, pero de todas formas se acomodó a mi lado. Yo me hundí en su pecho y me dormí anestesiada con su perfume. Al rato me di cuenta como Edward se escabullía, pero no tenía energías para retenerlo. Cuando desperté, él estaba acostado en el sillón de abajo leyendo un libro.

_-¿Dormiste en el sillón Edward? ¡Qué terco! _

_-¿Cómo __dormiste?_

_-Bien,__me __duele __la __cabeza.__Tengo __que __recordar __no __meterme __más __con __vampiros._

_-¿Qué? _

_-Los tragos que tomé ayer, así se llamaban. _

Desayunamos entre bromas triviales, nunca mencionamos nada de todo lo que dijimos anoche. Aunque yo recordaba cada palabra que dije, no se como pude ser tan descarada. Sin dudas era la ponzoña de vampiro.

El viaje hasta mi casa fue tranquilo, ya eran las 5 de la tarde. Charlie me iba a matar. Le pedí a Edward que me dejara en la esquina de mi casa. No vaya a ser cosa que Charlie haya enloquecido y lo arreste por secuestro.

_-¿Te __espero __en __el __semáforo?_ -me dijo burlándose.

_-No creo que sea necesario. Gracias por todo de verdad Edward._

_-Para eso estamos los amigos._

Una voz dentro mío empezó a decirme: sólo amigos, lo de anoche fue producto del alcohol, conformate con esto.

Me mordí el labio y sentí el sabor de la sangre en mi boca.

Recordé a Edward diciéndome anoche:

_Cuando te mordes el labio de forma involuntaria, empiezo a desear que sea yo quien lo muerde y lo deja colorado, e incluso que salga un poco de sangre y chuparla_.

Pero no tuvo reacción alguna.

Quizás no se acordaba lo de ayer o prefería olvidarlo.

Era como si esto era un juego de mesa y yo había caído en el casillero de retrocede 3 casilleros.

O peor aun.

Había caído en el casillero de "Vuelve al punto de partida".

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno Hola a todos o a nadie!<strong>

**Me saca de quicio Edward...**

**Veremos como siguen siendo "amigos" estos dos.**

** ¿Cuánto les durará? Además de que le tienen que mentir a Alice... y el mundo es taaaan chico.**

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias enorme a quienes me agregaron a Alertas Andrea4687, Black Angel Lilith, DanielaPltz, horbak, nini18, Syl Cullen <strong>y Tata XOXO<strong>**

**Y a Favoritos Ally Cullen-Black, andreita correa, Black Angel Lilith, DanielaPltz, L'amepervertieDyane, lunatico0030, NabStew, Riku Harada31,****Tata XOXO , nadiarc22, KrinaQC y aribosch******

**Tambien gracias a los que se pasan por acá y ni me entero.**

* * *

><p><strong>MUCHAS GRACIAS POR El REVIEW COMO SIEMPRE A<strong>

***Tata XOXO **

**Me encanta Edward! se me estruja el corazó cada vez que dice perdón... jaja **

**Y si lógicamente será muy difícil que Alice no se entere de nada, porque conoce a todos esos chicos. Aunque en el próximo capi q es POV Edward sabremos más de como Edward manejara el tema.**

***lara cullen**

**Que bien que te haya gustado el beso (los 2 besos mejor dicho) porque a Bella le va a costar sacarle otro.**

**Bella no se da cuenta q es el hermano de Alice, simplemente porque no lo conoce, no se lo nombró Alice... pero esto no durará para siempre. **

***vale potter **

**Creo que te mande la respuesta ya...Espero que te guste la historia... no se si ya llegaste a este capítulo. Tranquila que para la penita falta un montón... y despues de la penita va a haber más **

* * *

><p><strong>Para puteadas, sugerencias, quejas, dudas, lo que sea. Dejen un Review que yo les contesto a la brevedad.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Recuerden visitar el blog que está puesto en mi perfil, donde hay algunos extras audiovisuales (?) de los capítulos en que corresponde hacerlo.<strong>

**En este van a econtrar los temas que tocó la banda de Edward por si no los conocen.**

**Es importante que los escuchen, sobre todo el de Across the universe.**

**Saludos y que tengan una bella Noche Buena y Navidad!**


	18. Capítulo 15: Huracán

**Capítulo 15: "Huracán"**

**POV Edward (Dedicado a Tata XOXO)**

_-Edward, ¿Qué carajo te pasa? –_me dijo James después de equivocarme una y otra vez la misma nota de la canción.

_-Dormí mal anoche, sólo eso._

_-Creo que lo mejor será que James cante las canciones, Elvis no se merece que Edward le cambie las letras a sus canciones _–dijo Tanya con su voz de mandona.

No dije nada.

Apestaba, y no podía negarlo.

Me daba pena por Emmet, él es mi mejor amigo, casi como un hermano y estaba ilusionado como niño pequeño de que cante en la reinauguración de Twilight este sábado.

Desde que vi a esa chica hermosa en el ascensor, no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Me daba curiosidad que fuera amiga de Alice, sus amigas siempre eran tan superficiales. En cambio, Bella era tan despojada, vergonzosa, cantaba a los Beatles, y se había metido endemoniadamente en mi cabeza.

Hacía bastante tiempo que no me pasaba eso.

La última vez que alguien me había interesado tanto, fue cuando yo tenía 17 años y conocí a Tanya.

Carlisle había conseguido un trabajo en una clínica prestigiosa de Seatlle, donde además participaba de un proyecto de investigación sobre el desarrollo de sangre artificial.

Así que toda la familia abandonó Alaska para instalarse en la nueva ciudad.

En mi primer día de clases conocí a Tanya.

Todos hablaban de ella.

Era la diosa de la escuela, la alumna más linda, la capitana del equipo de porristas.

A los pocos días de llegar la conocí realmente.

Su padre Eleazar, era amigo de Carlisle, y era el dueño del edificio donde vivíamos.

Compartimos la cena, y cuando esta terminó nos mandaron a Alice y a mí a mostrarle nuestros cuartos a Tanya.

Alice y ella no simpatizaron de entrada, en cambio Tanya quedó fascinada por mis cds de música.

Yo quedé fascinado con ella, además de hermosa era inteligente, no era hipócrita y podíamos hablar de cualquier cosa.

Con el tiempo ambos nos enamoramos, y nos convertimos en la pareja perfecta del Instituto. Hasta que yo arruiné todo.

James y Tanya estaban en el baño privado de Twilight, podía escucharlos, sus risas y otros ruidos propios de quienes están haciendo cosas prohibidas. No me molestaba para nada, estaba acostumbrado ya a los coqueteos constantes de ellos. Tanya creía que de esa forma yo reaccionaría.

Pero no, yo estaba muerto.

No sentía nada ya.

Emmet cruzó la puerta en ese momento con Rose de la mano, habían ido hace unas horas a ver a un amigo de ella que tenía sus padres en el hospital.

La rubia se fue para arriba y el fortachón se sentó al lado mío.

_-¿Y? ¿Cómo estaba esa gente? –_le pregunté por hablar de algo.

_-La mamá del chico murió y el padre quedó en silla de ruedas._

_-Pobre chico. _

_-Estaba bien acompañado y a que no sabes por quien._

_-¿Quién?-_Emmet me miraba con su mejor sonrisa.

_-¡Nuestra nueva amiga, Bella!_

Con sólo escuchar eso mí corazón murió de celos, sin duda la chica tenía novio.

Estúpido Edward.

Yo deseé que ella me hubiera consolado a mí cuando mi padre se fue.

_-¿Y qué hacía ahí? ¿Era su novio?_

_-No. Yo pensé eso porque cuando llegué estaban abrazados. Pero me dijo que la gente esta es como de su familia, ella trabaja con ellos en una librería._

Sólo pensar en que estaba abrazada con alguien me hacía sentir muy mal. Sin duda tenía que consultarlo con mi psicóloga.

Esto no era normal.

_-Si hubiera sido su novia James se hubiera decepcionado mucho_ –dijo Emmet.

_-No creo, Tanya le está sacando la decepción en ese baño._

_-Edward, no te produce nada que ella esté ahí…_

_-No, ese es un tema cerrado para mí. Desearía que de verdad encuentre a alguien y no que haga esto intentando darme celos a mí inútilmente._

Me quedé un rato más con mi amigo tomando unas cervezas y conversando sobre el nombre de la banda, todavía no teníamos nombres. Emmet quería que nos llamemos Hey Guys! Que significa Hey chicos en inglés. Pero a nosotros no nos convencía.

Me despedí de él, prometiéndole a Rosalie que mañana estaría desde temprano para ayudarlos con todo para la reinauguración.

Conduje a gran velocidad por la ciudad, iba retrasado para mi cita con mi psicóloga y si me retrasaba un poco más de la cuenta Anne llamaría a Esme y no estaba de humor para pelear con ella.

Cuando entré al consultorio, Anne me miraba desde sus gafas con el teléfono ya en mano.

-_Como te gusta tentar a la suerte Edward, estaba por llamar a tu madre._

_-Hola Anne, ¿cómo estás ?Yo bien, gracias –_le dije irónico.

_-Tome asiento Señor Cullen._

_-¿Qué te tenía tan entretenido para llegar tarde?_

_-Estaba ensayando con los chicos para tocar en el bar de Emmet. Pero yo apestaba. No me podía concentrar._

_-¿De nuevo tus pesadillas Edward? –_Anne se incorporó en el asiento y me miró bajándose sus gafas_._

_-No, no volví a ver a mi padre… en sueños –_me apuré en aclarar.

Me había acostumbrado a que enfrente de Anne y de mi familia tenía que decir que sólo tenía pesadillas, no podía abrirme realmente a nadie, porque todos me tomaban por loco.

_-¿Edward, vas a seguir callado mucho tiempo más?_

_-No se._

_-¿Qué te pasó para estar distraído? Normalmente la música es lo único que decís que te hace bien._

Tomé aire y le confesé la verdad, con alguien lo tenía que hablar y para algo mi mamá le pagaba.

_-Mi hermana Alice tiene una nueva amiga que a mí me interesa._

Anne casi sale disparada de la silla de la sorpresa, pero en un microsegundo recuperó la compostura.

_-¿Cómo es eso Edward? Es como si le envidiaras un juguete nuevo a tu hermana._

_-Alice la va a querer corromper._

_-¿Y vos que le podrías brindar a esta chica? ¿Amistad? ¿Amor?_

_-Nada. Yo sólo… ¡Mierda! No se._

_-¿De dónde la conocen?_

_-Mi hermana empezó unas clases de comedia musical y le tocó hacer grupo con la chica… Ella vino a mi casa y yo la traté mal creyendo que era otra estúpida como Alice, pero no. La chica es lista, no es superficial. _

_-¿Le pediste perdón por el mal trato?_

_-No…_

_-¿Te das cuenta que la mala compañía sos vos y no tu hermana?_

_-La traté mal por teléfono, Anne. Me encerré en mi cuarto y no la vi. Después me la encontré en el ascensor pero ella no sabe que yo soy hermano de Alice. _

_-¿Y estas sin dormir por una chica que sólo viste en un ascensor 2 minutos?_

_-Emmet también la conoce y me habló muy bien de ella. Y a James le interesa ella._

_-¿Y a vos Edward? ¿Te interesa?_

No tenía ni idea lo que me estaba pasando, no sabía que contestar.

_-No se. Es como que cuando la vi, tuve un presentimiento de que era algo._

_-¿Algo como qué?_

Algo para volver querer a vivir, pensé.

Pero no se lo dije a Anne.

-_Edward… Edward… -_la voz de Esme que me llamaba mientras golpeaba la puerta de mi habitación.

-_Entrá mamá._

_-Son las 3 de la tarde Edward, los chicos te estuvieron llamando._

_-Agradecele a tus pastillas mágicas mamá –_la cara de dolor de Esme me partió el alma, pero no podía evitar decírselo. Si ella me hubiera creído.

_-Edward… los chicos me dijeron que hoy vas a tocar con la banda. A mi me encantaría estar ahí._

_-Ni se te ocurra, no te quiero a vos ni a tu hija ahí._

_-Edward… yo… -_ella ya estaba por llorar nuevamente por mi culpa, pero mi lengua ya había empezado a trazar el camino.

_-La música es lo único bueno que queda en mi vida_. _¿Eso también me lo querés sacar?_

Alice entró como el torbellino que era a mi habitación.

-_Mamá. ¿Qué haces acá? Te dije que no le digas nada. Ya sabes como es. Vamos._

Antes de irse Alice me miró con esa mirada fría que sólo me tenía reservada a mí.

_-Edward, ¿cuándo te vas a dar cuenta que torturándonos no vas a lograr que papá vuelva?_

_Dejá de jugar a la mala persona, porque el papel te va a terminar comiendo._

Con el peor de los humores me bañé, me puse mis jeans azules y una camiseta gris y me fui.

Gracias al cielo que disponía de mi Volvo para correr a altas velocidades, era uno de los pocos consuelos de mi mundo. Quizás tenía suerte y me estrellaba por ahí.

Emmet me recibió con una sonrisa gigante.

_-Tu simpatía desmedida me hace sentir más miserable Emmet._

_-Es que me mudo con Rose… No puedo ser más feliz._

Intenté hacer una mueca de alegría, pero ni siquiera me salió algo parecido.

_-¿Te peleaste de nuevo con las chicas de la casa? _– sólo asentí con la cabeza como respuesta.

_-Tengo un regalo para vos._

Emmet me dio una cajita pequeña, envuelta precariamente. A veces era tan infantil.

Saqué el papel con paciencia. Adentro había unas llaves doradas.

_-¿Y esto?_

_-Desde hoy sos el cuidador oficial de mi loft hasta que lo ponga en alquiler._

_-¿Me regalas un trabajo?_

_-Si querés te podes quedar con él. No es como si necesitara la plata._

Rosalie estaba lo suficientemente nerviosa para ser totalmente detestable.

¿Cómo hacía Emmet para estar con ella?

Es algo que no se.

Cuando me aburrí de que me rete por no hacer las cosas como ella creía correctas me tiré en el sillón a mirar la televisión, no tardé mucho en quedarme dormido. Ese cómodo sillón de cuero a veces me poseía.

En unos instantes mi cabeza viajó a mi casa, a la noche que conocí a Bella.

Soñé que esa noche no me había peleado con Alice, que no había contestado mal el portero e incluso que compartí la cena con ellos.

Soñé que Bella me miraba coquetamente durante toda la noche gritando que necesitaba a alguien mientras me cantaba Help.

Soñé que desayunábamos juntos y que me enamoraba de la manera en que mordía sus labios.

Esa tenía que ser la forma en que nos teníamos que conocer.

Pero mi vida era una pesadilla.

Nada de sueños.

El ruido de la puerta me despertó de mi sueño.

No podía ser.

Escuché la voz de Bella saludando a Rose…

¿Todavía estaba durmiendo?

_Hola Rosalie Que raro vos acá. ¿No estabas con Jacob?_ _Si estuve en La Push pero ya volví._

Mierda, mierda, mierda.

¿Qué hago? ¿Me escondo?

Edward no seas cobarde.

Me paré totalmente enfadado. Por culpa de esta chica mi cabeza era un hervidero.

_-Edward, ella es Bella. Es amiga de Alice, así que supongo que la conoces_.

_-Sí, la conozco. Hola – _le dije, claro que la conozco ya. Por su culpa no duermo.

No podía permitirme verla mordiéndose el labio, no me podía arriesgar. No la miré y me volteé a hablar con Emmet. Por el rabillo del ojo vi que la chica se sentó en la mesa con Rosalie.

Podía sentir su perfume a fresias desde donde estábamos, esto no me permitía concentrarme debidamente en la charla. Ni siquiera se que me decía Emmet.

_-Bueno, es hora de irme a ver el ingreso de la gente. Quiero supervisar todo y recibir a mis amigos._

_-Te acompaño –_dije en pánico ante la idea de quedarme ahí con Bella.

_-Ni se te ocurra Edward. No terminaste tus sobres –me amenazó Rose._

_-Edward, por favor, ayuda a mi chica. Yo abajo puedo solo._

Así que ahí estaba yo. Intentando no mirar sus labios, sin sentir su perfume y sin cruzar palabra.

-_Edward podes dejar de apretar tanto las tarjetas. Las arruinas –_me dijo la rubia.

Yo no había notado que tenía las manos hechas un puño.

El teléfono de Rosalie sonó y ella atendió. Contestó con monosílabos mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

Me levanté, si ella se iba no pensaba quedar sólo con la chica. Pero Rosalie me fulminó con la mirada.

_-Edward, vos te quedas acá a ayudar a Bella a terminar estas cosas. Si alguno de los dos se mueve de acá antes de que esté todo terminado, dense por muertos_ –se fue dando un portazo para reafirmar la amenaza.

Bella se rió.

Era el sonido más hermoso que había escuchado en toda mi vida.

No puedo creer que me haga esto la chica. Yo intento ser fuerte y ella se empeña en hacer que la mire.

No me pude reprimir más y le pregunté.

_-¿Cuál es el chiste? _

_-Vi a Rosalie amenazando personas por cosas más importantes que unas estúpidas tarjetas._

Su voz era tímida, seguramente él la había asustado con su actitud frío. Era un adorable pollito mojado como le dijo Emmet. No podía dejarse enredar por ella.

_-Tengo que probar sonido, y me ponen a hacer esto –_murmuré para dejarle en claro que no quería estar acá.

_-Si tenés cosas que hacer, andate. Yo no les digo nada._

_-Si no hablamos terminamos más rápido._

Si escuchaba una vez más su voz creo que me enamoraría de ella.

Me puse a preparar tarjetas frenéticamente, cada tanto miraba de reojo a Bella y veía que ella me miraba también. Yo trataba de devolverle una mirada fría pero no se si me salía.

La puerta se abrió y ambos nos giramos a ver quien era. Rosalie entró casi corriendo.

_-¿Siguen acá? ¿No terminaron?_ –nos gritó- _Edward bajá que te necesitan James y Tanya._

¿Cómo? ¿Ya? Me tenía que alejar de ella.

Sonreí, la tortura se terminaba, pero sin embargo yo me quería quedar ahí mirándola furtivamente.

Salí casi corriendo, si me quedaba un segundo más no se que podría llegar a hacer.

Los chicos me esperaban para probar sonido, antes que nosotros iban a tocar otras bandas. Nosotros éramos la frutillita del postre, sólo porque Emmet nos adoraba.

A la hora señalada Emmet y Rosalie aparecieron tomados del brazo. Detrás de ellos estaba Bella…

-_Allá está mi chica_ –me codeó James señalándola.

_-¿Y Tanya?-_le dije.

_-Tanya es Tanya, ya sabes._

James se salvó sólo porque Emmet empezó su discurso.

_-Amigos y amigas. Bienvenidos a la mejor noche de sus vidas. Hoy tenemos el gusto de reinaugurar Twilight con un escenario para las bandas. Cualquiera de ustedes que quiera tocar o cantar en él, vaya reservando su turno con Rose, son todos bienvenidos_ (…)

_-Eso será posible si Rose y su simpatía no se encargaran de aplastar las ilusiones de los aspirantes a músicos antes_ –nos dijo James.

Todos nos reímos del chiste.

James levantó su mano y llamó la atención de Bella que nos estaba mirando. No pude evitar tensarme ante la situación. Lo único que me faltaba era que la chica quiera coquetear con James. Pero ella desvió la mirada y siguió prestándole atención a Emmet.

_-Ay James. Que talento para espantar a la niña. Te vas a tener que conformar conmigo –_le dijo Tanya.

No quería ponerme a escuchar los coqueteos de estos dos, así que hice como Bella y le volví a prestar atención a Emmet.

_-Para terminar les recuerdo que vamos a hacer un juego esta noche con sus tarjetas. Cada una tiene grabada una letra en el dorso, tienen toda la noche para encontrar a la persona con la misma letra. Cuando la encuentren busquen a Rosalie o a mí, que les daremos instrucciones para continuar. Los ganadores tendrán un premio alucinante. Dejo de aburrirlos. Démosle la bienvenida a ¡Perry Farrel! _

Emmet estaba alucinado con esa banda, me había hablado de ellos por meses y al final los había conseguido. Estaba feliz viéndolos.

La música irradiaba sensualidad por todos lados, la chica que cantaba parecía que quería hacerle sexo oral al micrófono. Y todas las chicas estaban alucinadas con el cantante.

**Tonight! Lightning strikes! Let's go into twilight. **

Todas las personas en el lugar bailaban de forma atrevida, o se refregaban con sus compañeros de baile o con cualquiera que esté al alcance.

Bella no era la excepción, estaba con los ojos cerrados bailando hipnotizada y torpemente. Y era lo más sexy que había visto en la vida. James y Tanya se fueron cerca del escenario y yo me quedé ahí viendo mi espectáculo personal. Ella chocó con una persona y abrió los ojos. Quise desviar la mirada para que no vea que yo la estaba viendo, pero no pude. De todas formas ella no me vio y siguió bailando. Un camarero le ofreció un trago y ella lo bebió gustosa, mientras se seguía contoneando, cada vez más sexy. Una gota del trago se derramó por su boca y yo creía que tendría que ir a besarla en ese instante. Estaba jodidamente excitado. ¡Dios! Eso no me pasaba desde hacía tanto. Es más nunca tuve una erección con sólo ver a una chica bailar.

Esto se me está yendo de las manos.

En ese momento Bella me miró fijamente a los ojos, y mi corazón se paró.

Ella me cantaba **"I'm going to let you have it like you've never had before"** algo así como **"Voy a dejar que tengas lo que querés que nunca tuviste". **

¿Me puede leer la mente esta chica?

Yo, Edward Cullen, entré oficialmente en pánico.

Pero un imán me tenía atado a ese lugar, no podía moverme.

Ella siguió cantando mirándome a los ojos.

**"So take me, take me, take me." **

**"Entonces, llévame, llévame, llévame" **

Cada _Take Me_ que hizo tironeó de su remera, y tuve que usar lo poco de autocontrol que me quedaba para no ir y arrancarle la remera en ese momento. No pude evitar mirarla con una sonrisa de pervertido mientras pasaba una mano por mi pelo para calmarme y tratar de encontrar un poco de cordura.

Pero no la encontré, es más me enterré más. Yo también podía jugar ese juego y empecé a cantarle.

**"You are away with me, no other way"**

**"Estas lejos de mi, no hay otra manera" **

Ella se mordió el labio como respuesta y dejó de prestarme atención. Yo en ese momento sólo quería llevarla a algún rincón lo suficientemente oscuro. Besarla, morderle ese puto labio.

Cuando salí de mi mundo de fantasías vi que un chico rubio con los pelos parados con gel le tapaba los ojos.

Quita las manos de ella maldito niño estúpido pensé.

Que no sea su novio, rezaba.

¿Yo estaba rezando?

Me estaba volviendo loco.

Ella tocaba la cara del chico como tratando de reconocer quien era, se veía la frustración en su rostro, hasta que pellizcó una mejilla del chico y este se quejó adolorido.

Tuve que reprimir una risa, me acordé de Emmet diciéndome que ella parecía un pollito mojado pero luego se inmolaba como un kamikaze.

El chico que estaba con Bella me señalo con la mirada, ella se dio vuelta para verme y se mordió el labio nuevamente.

Mierda, tengo que escapar de acá pensé.

Ellos hablaban como si nada, parecía que se iban a la barra de tragos.

En ese momento me di cuenta que no quería que nadie esté con ella, que nadie baile con ella, ni que le invite tragos. Era totalmente ilógico, y yo la había tratado tan mal.

Estaba tan enojado conmigo mismo. ¿Por qué soy un idiota e hice que todo empezará mal con ella? Y encima después continué tratándola mal. Necesitaba saber todo de ella, necesitaba ser su amigo.

Vamos Cullen, no te engañes. No te vas a conformar con que sea tu amiga.

No se como sucedió pero Bella se había desecho del chico rubio y venía caminando hacia mi. Amagué con irme. No podía ser tan cobarde. ¿Qué le iba a decir?

_-¿Te estabas por escapar Edward?_ – me dijo la chica burlonamente.

_-Para nada Bella_. _P__or cierto, que buenos movimientos_ –le dije alzando una ceja.

_-Me encantaría ver los tuyos_ – me dijo sonriendo.

Bella miró para otro lado, como si hubiera cometido un error y se mordió el labio. Algo dentro de mi pantalón quería reclamarla como suya.

_-Cuando quieras, pero te aconsejo que no seas mi amiga –_le dije sombrío, tenía que advertirle.

_-No entiendo... _

_-Si fueras inteligente te alejarías de mí Bella._

_-Supongamos que no soy inteligente y quiero ser tu amiga…_

_-¿Y por qué querés ser mi amiga?_ –la interrumpí.

_-Me gustaría que me conozcas y que recién ahí formules una opinión sobre mí. No como ahora que me odias y no se por que._

_-No te odio Bella, pero es complicado._

¿Cómo le explico que soy una mierda? Que estoy loco, que torturo a mi familia todo el tiempo.

Ah y me olvidaba la mejor parte: tú amiga Alice, es mi hermana, que me odia.

_-Sólo te pido que no me estés matando con la mirada todo el tiempo._

_-De acuerdo, pero no seremos amigos. Que quede claro_ –ella rodó los ojos, seguramente le parecía un loco bipolar.

_-¿Te cobran una multa por tener más amigos o qué?_

Yo le decía que no podíamos ser amigos y ella intentaba bromear conmigo.

Era demasiado para mí.

No la merezco.

Yo soy un monstruo, ella merece un príncipe azul.

_-Bella prometo no ser nunca más descortés con vos, si te hice sentir mal alguna vez te pido disculpas. Pero no puedo ser tu amigo._

Nos quedamos en silencio.

Ella estaba por llorar por lo que le dije, pero estaba intentando ser bueno con ella.

No la merezco.

No la merezco_._

_-Nos vemos no amigo_ – ella sólo se dio vuelta y se fue caminando hacia la barra.

Su amigo le dio un trago de color rojo y ella se lo tomó de un tirón.

¿Ya te hice daño pequeña?

Me puse a tomar cerveza como un loco mientras ella bailaba con su amigo y seguía bebiendo. Allí no había nada romántico, por lo visto era sólo su amigo el chico.

Este se alejó a buscar más tragos y casi me atraganto cuando veo como James la tomaba de la cintura dejándolos muy pegados.

Tenía que hacer algo, James sí tenía intenciones con ella.

Ella se safó de su agarre, podía ver que estaba incomoda con la conversación y miraba hacia la barra esperando que su amigo la salve.

Yo también puedo salvarla pensé.

Caminé hacia ellos, pero el chico amigo de Bella me ganó y la rescató antes de que yo llegara. De todos modos seguí caminando hacia ellos.

Llegué hacia ellos justo para escuchar a James preguntándole.

_-Por cierto Bella, ¿qué letra tenés vos? –me preguntó James._

_-Pi_

_-Maldito bastardo con suerte._

Sí, ese era yo. Un maldito bastardo con suerte que hacía todo lo posible para alejar a esa niña de él y sin embargo el destino seguía acercándolos caprichosamente.

Es una señal, no la puedo desaprovechar.

No quiero que ella acepte a James, al chico rubio o a cualquier otro.

_-¿Quién?_ –preguntó sorprendida.

_-Yo_ – mi voz salió algo tímida, pensé que no iba a lograr hablarle. Yo el maldito bastardo con suerte.

_-Edward, ¿sos Pi también?_

_-Así dice mi tarjeta_–ella me miraba extasiada, miré a James como pidiéndole disculpas.

Normalmente las chicas respondían extrañamente ante mí, pero como a mi no me interesaban, terminaban con James. Pero esta vez era distinto. Yo le estaba sacando a su presa.

_-Genial. Así no tendré que seguir buscando_ –dijo Bella.

No Bella, no busques a nadie. Acá estoy.

La rubia colosal novia de mi mejor amigo venía cargando un par de tragos.

_-Ya estaba por ir a buscarte rubia_ -le dije.

_-¿Como para qué? ¿Tenés caprichos de estrella de rock_? -me dijo con una sonrisa irónica.

_-No, nada de eso -_dije riéndome.

¿Yo riéndome?

_-Lo que sucede es que Bella y yo tenemos la misma letra. Esperamos tus instrucciones_

_-¿Estas bromeando? La idea era que le tocara a gente que no se conoce_-dijo Rosalie resoplando.

_-Técnicamente, nosotros, no nos conocemos. Lo vi dos veces en mi vida y hoy –_ dijo Bella nerviosa, había pánico en sus ojos.

¡Oh! Ella también quería estar conmigo.

_-Una. El ascensor_ – le corregí. ¿Cómo olvidarme de ese escaso minuto?

_-Bien, espero que no hayan hecho trampa_ -nos dijo severamente - _Síganme._

_-Edward, no hay tiempo para jueguitos. Tenemos que tocar en un rato_- dijo James tartamudeando de la rabia.

Sí Cullen, le sacaste su presa al rey de la caza.

_-Va a haber tiempo, James, tranquilo. Buscá quien tiene tu letra y listo._

_-Pero... estaba hablando con Bella_ –dijo infantilmente como si le hubiera sacado un juguete.

_-Te la devuelvo intacta cuando terminemos_ -le dije.

_-Rose, dejan entrar a cualquiera acá_ –dijo Jessica matando con la mirada a Bella.

_-Sí, dejaron entrar a una cualquiera como vos_ -le dijo el chico rubio.

_-Nadie le va a arruinar la noche a Emmet. El lugar es grande así que espero que cada uno vaya a una punta distinta. Y no quiero saber nada de ustedes_ -dijo Rosalie y nadie osaría desobedecerla.

_-Rosalie, soy tu amiga. Sabes lo que ellos me hicieron_-chilló Jessica.

_-Mike y Bella son clientes, y ella además es amiga de Emmet. Supongo que como sos mi amiga entenderás que debo tratarlos educadamente y vos no harás nada que pueda perjudicarme a mí o a Emmet._

Mike… El chico rubio era Mike.

Y Bella…

Había escuchado la historia varias veces, Jessica y su novio Mike. El chico la engañaba con su mejor amiga y en una fiesta sorpresa los descubrieron juntos en la cama.

Y a mí que ya me estaba cayendo bien el chico.

No, ellos eran amigos. Los mejores y a veces incluso se acostaban.

Mike y Bella…

_-Edward y Bella, síganme. Los demás, cada uno por su lado o van a conocer mi ira._

¡Edward! ¡Concentrate! Pensá sólo en Edward y Bella.

En un arranque de celos y de posesión tomé de la cintura a Bella y seguimos a Rosalie hacía los reservados.

_-Tienen el primer sobre en la mesa. Cuando terminen toquen el interruptor._

_-Gracias Rosalie_- dijimos al unísono. Estábamos en sintonía y ambos reímos.

_-Bella. Acordate de lo que te dije hoy_ –le dijo Rosalie crípticamente.

¿No era que la odiaba la rubia?

¿Qué le habrá dicho? ¿Algo sobre mí?

No quería parecer un paranoico pero Bella se separó bruscamente de mí y me miraba enojada mientras se acomodaba en un sillón.

Yo hice lo propio y me senté en el sillón de enfrente.

No decía nada, yo quería traspasarla con la mirada.

Saber que estaba pensando.

_-Y bien, que suerte que nos tocó juntos. ¿No?_ –dije tontamente para romper ese silencio que nos envolvía.

_-Mala suerte para vos_.

No, nena. Yo soy el puto bastardo con suerte.

_-No entiendo Bella_.

_-Yo soy la que no entiendo Edward. Primero me tratas como basura, después como si fuéramos amigos. Luego me decís que no querés ser mi amigo y ahora de nuevo..._

Ella es lista idiota.

_-Bella yo dije que no deberíamos ser amigos, no que no quería._

_-¿Acaso tenés personalidad múltiple?_

Me reí nerviosamente. No, nena.

Mi diagnóstico es de Insomnio y Alteraciones en el sueño, paranoia y delirios provocado por un estado de shock post traumático.

_-Perdón Bella, es muy egoísta de mi parte. Pero me di cuenta que no voy a poder mantenerme lo suficientemente alejado de vos_ – le dije avergonzado.

_-No quiero que te alejes_ –me dijo ella.

Y desde ese puto momento supe que no me iba a alejar.

Pase lo que pase haría lo que sea para estar cada vez más cerca de ella.

Para meterme en su cabeza, en su cuerpo, en cada recoveco de su alma.

Una mariposa batió sus alas al otro lado del mundo y en mi ser el huracán se desató.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno Hola a todos o a nadie!<strong>

**Hoy tenemos un poquito de mi niño atormentado.**

**Quería meter todo en uno! Pero no llegué. Esto se hizo re largo! Como 15 páginas de Word. **

**Así que la semana que viene tendremos también POV Edward y viviremos los momentos hot **

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias enorme a quienes me agregaron a Alertas Andrea4687, Black Angel Lilith, DanielaPltz, horbak, nini18, Syl Cullen <strong>y Tata XOXO<strong>**

**Y a Favoritos Ally Cullen-Black, andreita correa, Black Angel Lilith, DanielaPltz, L'amepervertieDyane, lunatico0030, NabStew, Riku Harada31,****Tata XOXO , nadiarc22, KrinaQC, aribosch y vale potter.******

**Tambien gracias a los que se pasan por acá y ni me entero.**

* * *

><p><strong>MUCHAS GRACIAS POR El REVIEW COMO SIEMPRE A<strong>

***espora: Que es una nueva lectora! Gracias por dejar tu RW y por leerme. Ya sabremos donde esta el cuerpo de Carlisle y Edward y Bella habrá para tirar al techo.**

***Tata XOXO**

**Te dediqué el POV ;) Yo tmb amé a Edward que la salvó a Bella... y no va a ser la única vez que la salve. Gracias a Dios que Emmet y Rose se mudan juntos... el loft en Twilight será nuestro escenario principal **

***lara cullen**

**No sabes lo feliz que me hizo saber que amas a Mike. Yo tmb lo amo ... al mío! no al de steph! no se si sabías pero a este me lo imagino como Xavier Samuel el chico que hace de Riley... es como más irresistible que Mike Welch**

* * *

><p><strong>Para puteadas, sugerencias, quejas, dudas, lo que sea. Dejen un Review que yo les contesto a la brevedad.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Recuerden visitar el blog que está puesto en mi perfil, donde hay algunos extras audiovisuales (?) de los capítulos en que corresponde hacerlo.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Despidan el año de la mejor forma! Y feliz año nuevo para tods!<strong>


	19. Capítulo 16: Derecho al Infierno

**Capítulo 16 "Derecho al infierno"**

**POV Edward (Dedicado a LAra Cullen)**

_Me despido de ustedes con unas palabras que me tomé el atrevimiento de robarle a William Shakeaspere: _

_"Comete los pecados más antiguos de la manera más novedosa" Buena suerte. Emmet_.

Hace unos días lo había visto a Emmet copiando esa frase de Google y no entendí para que lo hacía. No lo veía realmente leyendo un libro de Shakeaspere ni de nadie.

Levanté la mirada y la vi a Bella mordiéndose el labio compulsivamente con una expresión incomoda en su rostro. Cuando hacía eso no podía evitar pensar en ser yo el que mordía ese labio.

Mi autocontrol se fue a la mierda y le dije.

_-Bella ¿Podes dejar de morderte el labio? Me haces pensar en un sólo pecado en este momento_.

_-Perdón, es algo que hago inconcientemente. No quiero que peques por mi culpa _–me dijo fingiendo inocencia, esta chica es peligrosa.

_-No te preocupes tengo más edad que vos, no me vas a poder corromper_ –le dije con aires de suficiencia.

Ella me miró ofendida. Era hermosa enojada. Aunque su sonrisa, estaba en el puesto dos de mi lista. El número uno era la mordida de labios, sin duda.

_-Podríamos empezar con gula ¿no? Es como el más inofensivo_–me dijo. Yo tenía el presentimiento que nada era inofensivo en ella.

-_Cobarde_ –mascullé.

_-Te escuché pecador._

Estallé en risas. ¿Hacía cuánto que no me reía con ganas? ¿Qué me reía de verdad? Y no fingiendo ser normal.

_-Entonces golosa contame tu pecado. No vale mezclarlo con otros. Ya sabes._

-¿Por qué no empezas vos? Yo dije el pecado.

-_Damas primero, me enseñaron._

_-Cobarde_- masculló y rodó los ojos -_Veamos, dame la tarjeta así escribo mientras te voy diciendo_ –se la pasé sin despegar la mirada de sus ojos chocolate. No había notado que tenían ese color hermoso, a tono con el pecado que estábamos por hablar.

Ella empezó a escribir mientras comenzaba a hablar.

_-Bueno, creo que peco de gula cuando como helado. Nunca es suficiente, es más creo que puedo comerme cualquier cosa si tiene helado arriba._

¿Cualquier cosa te comerías? ; pensé lujuriosamente.

_-Te dije que no mezclaras pecados Bella_–le dije intentando coquetear.

Sí, Edward Cullen intentaba coquetear con una chica. Aunque usted no lo crea. Y la chica en cuestión lo miraba sonrojada, era la primera vez que me sentía contento con el efecto que producía en el sexo opuesto.

_-Sos adorable cuando te sonrojas -_le dije. Ella me miró espantada.

La estas asustando Cullen. No debí tomar tanto.

_-Es mi turno. Creo que yo no mido cuando se trata de tomar cerveza._

_-Estúpido rockero engreído –_me dijo.

_-Disculpate –_le dije fingiendo que estaba ofendido.

_-No te tengo miedo_–dijo desafiante.

_-No debiste decir eso. _

Había decidido en ese instante mandar de paseo mi autocontrol del todo, me levanté, la alcé a Bella y la tiré en el sillón. A continuación me tiré encima de ella, ella me miraba expectante.

Mierda. Estaba excitado. ¿Y si se da cuenta? ¿Qué mierda me importa?

Mis manos entraron por debajo de su remera, ella tiró de mi pelo, yo me apreté más a ella y creí morir cuando la vi arqueándose. Esto se me estaba yendo a la mierda. Mi autocontrol volvió demasiado rápido de su paseo y empecé a hacerle cosquillas a Bella. Ella gritaba, se reía, gemía, híper ventilaba. ¡Cómo me gustaba producir eso en ella!

Bella comenzó a desvanecerse. ¿Hacía cuánto que estábamos con las cosquillas? La agarré de la espalda y la dejé sentada. Ella híper ventilaba y me miraba enojada.

-_Creo que pasamos al pecado del odio ¿no?_–le pregunté haciéndome el gracioso.

-_Que perceptivo_ –me dijo aún enojada.

_-Me desafiaste Bella, técnicamente es tu culpa._

_-Tocá el interruptor si ya terminaste_ – me dijo enojada como niña pequeña.

_-Hacelo vos –_la desafié.

_-¡Edward! ¡Estoy alcoholizada! Y ahora por tu culpa todo este fucking cuarto está girando._

-_Que débil Bella –_adoraba cuando se enojaba.

Se paró y fue como si nada al interruptor hundiéndolo con odio. Me miró como saboreando su victoria y en ese instante se le nublaron los ojos y se tambaleó.

Corrí lo más rápido posible para que ella no se golpeara y la tomé en mis brazos.

_-¡Bella! ¿Estás bien? Perdón_ –le dije preocupado.

Ella no contestó, pero tenía la mirada fija en mí.

_-Voy a llamar a Emmet._

_-No, estoy bien._

Mi alma volvió al cuerpo.

_-¿Estabas actuando?_

_-Todo esto es tu culpa, solo quería que tu castigo dure un poco más._

La tomé en brazos y la senté en su lugar. Me senté frente a ella con el rostro ceñudo.

-_Ya que apretaste ese coso. Tenemos que seguir con esto_ –le dije todavía enojado.

_-Me prometiste que no me ibas a mirar más con esa cara de odio._

Tragué en seco, era una maldita manipuladora.

_-Ahora tengo motivos para hacerlo_ –le dije intentando sonreír.

_-Hagamos una tregua. Nos olvidamos de todo a partir de las cosquillas –_me dijo.

_-Sos una niña pequeña Bella_ –le dije riéndome.

_-¿Aceptas o no?_ –me preguntó.

_-Me conviene aceptar._

_-Genial. ¿Con qué seguimos?_

_-¿Ira? Es perfecto._

_-¿Tengo que empezar yo de nuevo?_

_-No, esta es fácil para mí._

_-Seguí entonces –_me dijo curiosa.

Estaba por confesarle algo que no le dije nunca a nadie. Ni siquiera a Anne.

_-Yo... me odio a mí mismo_ –dije avergonzado.

_-¿Qué? No seas ridículo _

_-No lo soy. De verdad que me odio. Siempre termino dañando a todos, no importa el pequeño movimiento que haga siempre arruino a los demás. Por eso prefiero que me odien así no les haré daño._

_-¿Eso es lo que intentabas hacer conmigo Edward? ¿Alejarme de vos para no lastimarme?_

_-Eso hago con todos._

_-¿Nunca pensaste en ir al psicólogo?_

_-Voy al psicólogo_ –le contesté rogando que no salga corriendo despavorida de mi lado.

_-Perdón Edward._

_-Tu turno_ –le dije automáticamente. No tenía que haber dicho nada.

Mentí Edward. Mentí.

_-Edward, no quiero que tengas esa expresión triste por mi culpa._

_-Bella, no tienes idea, creo que me reí más veces con vos esta noche que en todo un año_. _No tenés que disculparte, yo te tengo que dar las gracias._

_-¿Qué te hicieron Edward? ¿Quién fue?_

_-Yo soy el que le hago daño a los demás Bella._

_-Edward, sos incapaz de hacerle daño a alguien._

_-No me conoces Isabella._

_-Quiero conocerte._

_-Para esto es este juego, y vos todavía no contestaste._

_-Mmm. La Ira es algo que yo no contaría como pecado, en la mayoría de las casos está justificado. Por ejemplo, cuando fui a la casa de Alice la primera vez, me atendió su hermano por teléfono y me insultó. Yo casi salgo corriendo de ahí, y cuando Alice me contó todo lo que la hace sufrir, más lo odié ¿A quién se le ocurre tratar mal a Alice?_

Creí desmayarme en ese instante, a eso me refería con que le hago daño a todos. Incluso a ella que simplemente tocó el timbre y le largué todo mi veneno.

¿Quién podría odiar a Alice me preguntas?

Yo nena. Yo odio a todo el puto mundo.

Todo lo destruyo.

_-Y, bien… el interruptor Edward_. –me dijo ella, no se cuanto tiempo estuve torturándome mentalmente.

_-¿Cuántos pecados nos faltan?_ –le pregunté, quería huir de ahí.

_-No sé, un par más. Aunque a mí sólo me interesa uno en especial_ –me dijo guiñando un ojo seductoramente.

A pesar de todo, ella estaba ahí sonriéndome aún y no pude hacer otra cosa que devolverle la sonrisa.

_-Te dije que ese a lo último pecadora._

-_¿Qué te parece si seguimos con pereza?_ _Vos sos artista, debes saber de eso_ –me dijo despectivamente, procurando ser graciosa.

-_Muy chistosa_.

_-Ya que tengo enfrente de mí al hombre con menos iniciativa de la historia, voy a empezar yo._

_-Todo tuyo_–le hice una reverencia con la mano.

_-Yo estaba en desacuerdo con un montón de cosas de mi vida, que no andaban como yo quería. Y mi pecado en todo esto, es que era tan vaga que no tenía la voluntad de cambiarlo._

_-Muy profundo Isabella-_le dije riéndome - _¿Qué cosas querías cambiar?_

_-Estaba muy aburrida de todo, como estancada. Trabajo en una librería, tengo dos amigos nada más: una casada y con una bebe y el otro, un fucking pervertido que vive de fiesta en fiesta. Necesitaba cosas nuevas._

_-¿Y qué hiciste para cambiarlo?_

_-No te rías de mí Edward, pero me anoté a la clase de Comedia Musical de Rosalie –_a pesar de la advertencia estallé en risas.

_-Perdón, pero Emmet me contó lo de Fame. No te esforzaste mucho en cambiar._

_-¿QUÉ? ¿Acaso soy el hazmerreír de ese puto gimnasio?_

_-No te enojes Bella, él me lo contó porque yo le pregunté por vos._

_-Veo que sos un pervertido profesional y te tomaste la molestia de averiguar de mí._

_-No te sientas tan halagada, sólo fue una conversación trivial en la puerta del edificio –_dije tratando de sacarle importancia.

Faltaba que le cuente que hablé de ella con mi psicóloga y saldría corriendo lejos de mí para siempre.

_-Me vas a tener que contar –_me dijo curiosa y yo estaba dispuesto a complacerla.

_-Saliste del edificio. Emmet te gritó. No le hiciste caso. Yo me quedé mirándote. Emmet me preguntó si te conocía –_enumeraba cada cosa ladeando la cabeza como si estuviera dando una lección-_Me contó que ibas al gimnasio y bueno yo llegué a la conclusión de que si eras amiga de Alice y estabas en la clase de Rose, seguramente serías otra chiquilla superficial como los que nos tiene acostumbrados Alice y él me contó lo de Fame como prueba de que eras distinta._

En ese instante me arrepentí de no tener un puto filtro con Bella, podía ver como unía cabos en su cerebro. Y cuando me miró, escuché las palabras mortales.

_-¿Edward de dónde conoces a Alice Cullen?_

_-Bella, perdón, yo no tendría que haber permitido que nosotros seamos amigos. Pero hay algo en vos que me llama. Hay algo primordial por lo que no podemos ser amigos, Alice y yo…_

Ella me interrumpió.

_-Que estúpida que soy. Ya me imagino lo que los une a ustedes dos. Por eso te alejabas de mí. Alice es tan genial conmigo y yo te buscaba_…

¿Cómo mierda me descubrió? La felicidad no podía durar un poco más. Hasta que ella se enamore de mí y ya no pueda alejarse de mí.

No podía resignarme a perderla tan rápido… y por un detalle tan mínimo como Alice.

_-Bella, perdoname. Ella es tu amiga. Pero no tiene porque saber nada_.

Sí, soy un maldito. Ella hace una amiga y yo le pido que le mienta y que la traicione con su peor enemigo en el mundo.

_-Alice fue la única que me trató bien en esa puta clase y quiero que sea mi amiga, no voy a traicionarla por un hombre, por mucho que me gusté. No soy así._

¿Por un hombre? ¿Yo le gusto? ¿Mucho?

Oh… ella cree que yo tengo algo con Alice.

Me suavicé un poco.

_-¿Crees que Alice es mi novia? Si conoces a Jasper, no podes pensar eso_.

_-Creí que un ex novio despechado o algo así –_desviaba la mirada como con culpa.

Yo sonreía estúpidamente, no me había descubierto del todo.

Pero faltaba poco para que lo haga. Es una niña inteligente.

_-Edward, ¿qué tenés que ver con el hermano de Alice?_

Entré en pánico y elaboré una estúpida mentira para retenerla a mi lado.

Que me crea, que me crea, que me crea.

Necesito tiempo.

_-No soy su novio, si eso es lo que te preocupa_- ella me fulminó con la mirada.

_-Tenés un minuto para explicarme_.

Yo miré mi reloj para hacerme el chistoso y con mi mejor sonrisa la enredé en la red de mentiras.

Sí, acá estamos, cagándole la vida a alguien más.

-_Edward Cullen es mi mejor amigo_

_-¿Perdón? Edward dijiste ¿Así se llama el hermano de Alice? Nunca nadie me lo dijo._

_-Todos los amigos de Alice evitan hablar de él. Ella sufre y bla bla bla_–rodé los ojos.

No pude predecir lo que Bella hizo a continuación, se paró y empezó a empujarme con odio, o a intentarlo mejor dicho, mientras me gritaba.

_-Ella sufre de verdad. Ama a su hermano y no comprende su odio. Él no se merece nada y ella hasta lo justifica en las cosas que hace. Prefiere sufrir ella, si con eso él encuentra un poco de calma. No te permito que hables mal de Alice._

¿Alguna vez ella me defendería así? No, yo soy el que lastimo a los demás.

No merezco nada, tiene razón.

Pero tenía ganas de sacarle la lengua al destino oscuro en el que vivía.

La agarré de los brazos bruscamente y la acorralé contra la pared. Intenté defender mi honor como pude.

_-Te aseguro que a él no lo calma ni un poco hacerle daño a los demás. Yo se de eso y creo que ya encontré la forma de calmarme –_ella se mordió los labios, sí nena, de eso hablo.

_-Te advertí que no te mordieras el labio pecadora_.

Acerqué mi rostro al suyo y comencé a besarla con urgencia, nuestras lenguas batallaban yo me separaba de ella y mordía sus labios. Llevaba días queriéndolo hacer. Seguía sujetando las manos de Bella contra la pared, decidí soltarla por si ella quería golpearme, pero al contrario, cuando mi erección se apoyó en ella, sus manos fueron a mi cabello y empezaron a tirar de él. Nos miramos por un segundo profundo a los ojos y olvidé todas las pesadillas de mi vida. Sonreí profundamente, por primera vez en años, estaba feliz.

Bella empezó a besarme el cuello, yo gruñía en su oído pasaba la lengua por el lóbulo de su oreja y ella gemía. Mis manos no tenían control se fueron dentro de su remera hasta llegar a sus pechos. Estaba en el puto cielo. Ella mordió mi cuello mientras ahogaba un gemido.

Estábamos por perder el control contra una pared.

Yo… no quiero esto para nosotros.

Ella está alcoholizada.

Si tiene que pasar, tiene que pasar bien.

Ambos tenemos que estar concientes.

Y tiene que ser sobre una cama.

Le estas mintiendo maldito bastardo y te querés hacer el caballero.

Sí.

Por eso mismo.

Se lo debo.

Me separé de ella mirando cada parte de su cuerpo para grabarlo en mi memoria por si no se volvía a presentar la oportunidad. La bese dulcemente, la tomé entre mis brazos y la llevé al sillón. Yo me senté al lado de ella.

Bella en un segundo estaba sentada arriba mío.

¡Maldita niña! Te estoy tratando de cuidar.

Le devolví el beso para que comprenda que esto no era un rechazo. Después de unos segundos la separé de mí y la senté al lado, nuevamente.

_-Bella te juro que me vas a arrastrar al infierno._

_-Si me sacas de arriba tuyo no te voy a poder llevar a ningún lado_ –dijo ofendida.

_-Perdón por lo que pasó. Pero lo necesitaba antes de seguir nuestra conversación. Si decidís alejarte de mí, no podría pasarme toda la vida preguntándome como se sentiría besarte_.

_-No empieces de nuevo con lo de que me aleje de vos. Era difícil pensar en eso antes y ahora es simplemente imposible_.

_-Bella tenés que considerar que estamos en bandos distintos. Ni Alice aceptará que seas amiga mía, ni Edward aceptará que sea amigo tuyo._

_-No se... Podemos evitar hablarles a ellos sobre nosotros, por un tiempo._

_-Y bien... Entonces seremos como Romeo y Julieta_ –le dije mientras corría un mechón de pelo de su cara, esa escena siempre sucedía en las estúpidas películas de amor.

_-Mejor no, seamos sólo Edward y Bella. No quiero simular morir, que vos te mates por mi culpa y luego encontrarte muerto al lado mío y tener que suicidarme. La sangre me marea_ –me dijo con cara de asco.

Yo negaba con la cabeza divertido, esta chica no deja de sorprenderme.

_-¿No te molestaría lo trágico de que ambos nos suicidemos, sino que te molestaría la sangre?_ –me reí estrepitosamente.

_-¿Podemos cambiar de tema, por favor?_

_-Tenemos que terminar la conversación_ –dije seriamente.

_Decime lo que tengas que decir ahora._

-_Primero, perdón_.

-_Edward, la próxima vez que me pidas perdón te voy a revolear algo por la cabeza_ –no sabes las veces que te voy a tener que pedir perdón cuando sepas en la mentira que te metí.

-_Segundo, voy a intentar ser tu amigo. Pero no creo poder darte nada más, hay cosas que no sabes de mí y..._ –tenía que intentar que esto no terminara donde yo quería, iba a destruirla tarde o temprano.

_-Dejame terminar Bella_.

_-Yo no podría ver como sufrís por mi culpa. Necesito advertirte. Yo no soy bueno, estoy cagado. Soy una mierda y sólo puedo hacer eso con los demás_

_-Edward, ¡basta!_ –gritó.

Bella se acercó a mí, tomó mi rostro entre sus suaves manos y empezó a besarme lentamente. Podía sentir todo el amor y la intensidad con que lo hacía.

Se separó de mí y miró mis ojos y más allá de ellos, más profundamente.

No la merezco. No la merezco.

_-Edward, no me voy a alejar. Me voy a quedar a tu lado hasta que pueda besar cada una de tus heridas y sanarlas_ –intenté sonreírle, ella no sabía hasta que punto yo estaba roto.

_-Es mucho más de lo que te puedo dar Bella, soy como un piano roto al que le faltan teclas. Nunca podré darte todas las melodías y mereces a alguien completo_.

_-¿Terminaste? Primero, lo de amigos queda totalmente olvidado desde el momento que me besaste. Por lo tanto, nada de rótulos por ahora. Nos conocemos hace 5 minutos._

-_Te aseguro que me conoces mucho más que el resto de la gente_.

_Es mi turno de hablar_ –le hice una reverencia como la que ella me hizo hace un rato.

_-No quiero que me pidas más que me aleje de vos, porque ya es imposible. Estaré acá para lo que necesites. Ya sea hablar, mirarme mal, tirarme contra una pared para besarme o lo que sea que necesites._

_-Bella, te das cuenta que yo no soy capaz de darte ni la mitad de eso._

_-No te pedí nada a cambio, no soy una interesada._

Y lo hiciste Edward, la chica está dispuesta a todo.

Un ruido en la puerta hizo que ambos voltearan a ver de qué se trataba.

_-¡Gracias a Dios que no están cogiendo contra la pared! -_Rosalie nos miraba enojada y aliviada en partes iguales_._

_-¿Que pasó Rubia? -_pregunté_._

_-Vine a corroborar que todo esté bien. Hace mucho que no tocaban el interruptor. Emmet apostó con James que estabas dejando de ser homosexual cogiéndote a Bella contra la pared. James apostó por el no, obviamente. Así que Emmet perdió._

_-¿Rose acaso te das cuenta de los infantiles que son?_-le dije rodando los ojos.

_-Ya cumplí mi parte. Sigan el juego. Ah, Bella, por cierto, lo de homosexual es sólo un chiste entre amigos. Nada de que preocuparse. Adiós._

Quería matarla por decir esa idiotez, pero se fue dejándome la palabra en la boca.

_-Que lindos chistes internos que tenés con tus amigos –_me dijo alzando una ceja_._

_-Es algo estúpido que inventó Tanya. Nosotros éramos novios antes, y cuando terminamos ella intentaba seducirme sexualmente, aunque sea, y yo siempre la rechazaba. Desde ahí que siempre me pregunta si soy homosexual. Y bueno, otras chicas de nuestro entorno que rechacé, siguieron con la broma –_le confesé avergonzado.

_-Bueno, por lo menos, no soy la única rechazada._

¡No! Vos sos única Bella.

_-No me pasó lo mismo con vos Bella, mi cuerpo respondió al tuyo de igual forma. Con Tanya y con las demás, no se, por más cosas que hicieran, mi cuerpo no reacciona. En cambio vos..._

_-Yo puedo dar fe ante un tribunal de te siguen gustando las chicas_– me dijo mirando mi entrepierna.

_¿Querés que me ponga colorado? Vamos a seguir con el juego antes de que empiecen de nuevo las apuestas –_le dije.

Habíamos llegado al último pecado. Y chispas voladoras volaban de mis ojos a los de ella y viceversa.

_-Y bien. Sólo nos queda uno. ¿Quién empieza?_

_-No se bien que decir sobre esto que no te involucre a vos_–me dijo avergonzada.

-_Yo sólo tuve una novia en mi vida y éramos muy chicos... Así que no tengo experiencias locas que contarte._

_-Yo también solo estuve con un chico...Mmm… ¿Vale un pensamiento lujurioso?_

_-Supongo que sí._

_-¡Ok! Entonces ya se…- _una sonrisa perversa se dibujó en su rostro y me fascinó.

_-Cuando te vi en el ascensor la semana pasada, y vi tu pelo alborotado, lo primero que pensé fue que así tendría el pelo alguien que acababa de tener sexo. Y... ¿Puedo decirte el resto al oído? –_yo la miraba fascinado, asentí con la cabeza para que se acerque.

_-Desde que te vi en ese ascensor, todo despeinado, no puedo dejar de pensar en tironear de tu pelo mientras me das un orgasmo, que me mires mientras llego y hundirme en tus ojos de lago_–lo dijo susurrándome lento y seductoramente, dificultado seguramente por mi lengua que pasaba por su cuello.

De la misma forma cruel que yo la separé en la pared. Ella se desprendió de mí. Como si acá no hubiera pasado nada.

_-Tu turno-_me dijo.

_-¿Todo lo que pensé en este último instante no vale no? –_ella negó con la cabeza.

_-Hay un detalle en vos que me desarma por completo Bella. Cuando te mordés el labio de forma involuntaria, empiezo a desear que sea yo quien lo muerde y lo deja colorado, e incluso que salga un poco de sangre y chuparla_–separé sus labios con mis dedos y ella los mordió y empezó a chuparlos.

Mi cuerpo empezó a reaccionar a la proximidad del suyo. Estaba a punto de tirarme encima de ella, cuando se levantó y fue a apretar el interruptor indiferentemente.

Me olvidé de todos los motivos para no hacerle el amor contra esa pared en ese instante.

La alcancé antes de que apriete el interruptor y la acorralé de nuevo contra la pared.

La besé furiosamente, fascinado con su labio inferior, ella tironeando de mi pelo.

Arqueándose, gimiendo.

Las manos de Bella fueron a mi pantalón, yo la levanté quedando apoyada sobre la pared y con sus piernas envueltas en mi cadera, ella buscaba fricción contra mi erección y yo no la dejaba salir.

Chupaba su cuello y tocaba con la mano libre sus pechos.

Gemidos.

Música.

Calor.

Dejé el cuello unos instantes y no aguanté la tentación de chupar con mi lengua sus pezones erectos.

Bella se arqueó.

Y todo se fue al carajo.

La voz de Emmet salió por uno de los parlantes, del techo caían papeles metalizados y la voz de Emmet repetía. _Juego terminado. Esperen instrucciones_.

Ambos nos empezamos a arreglar la ropa antes de que venga alguien.

Casi termino cagándola.

Todo por ser un maldito calenton.

Hace años que no estaba excitado.

Y nunca tan desesperadamente como para ensañarse en una pared.

-_Menos mal que terminaron. James ya estaba insoportable_ -dijo Rosalie entrando al privado.

_-¿Y ahora qué?_ -le pregunté.

_-Nada participaran de un sorteo por el premio sorpresa al final de la noche. Edward, estamos atrasados  
>anda ya al escenario<em>.

_-Te veo después Bella_…

Salir de ahí fue como salir de una especie de limbo, un salto espacial en donde yo había sido feliz.

Tanya me descubrió a penas me vio.

-¡_Edward! ¡Dios! ¿Todavía tenés sentimientos? _

_-¿De qué hablas Tanya?_ –le dijo James.

_-Se nota que sos un insensible James, no ves que Edward está en estado de shock. Acaba de descubrir que todavía está vivo._

Eso es exactamente lo que me pasó.

Tanya me conocía y me quería más de lo que merecía.

-_Edward, decime que no es Bel_la – me dijo mi amigo.

_-James… perdón._

_-Pero no puedo tener más mala suerte, a vos se te ocurre volver a la vida justo con la chica que yo quería._

_-James, no seas idiota, si vos sólo la querés para cogértela unas semanas y ya._

_-Edward, ella es amiga de Alice. ¿Cómo vas a hacer? _

_-Le mentí._

_-¿Qué? Edward la mejor forma de volver a la vida no es mintiéndole. ¿Qué le dijiste?_

_-Que soy el amigo de Edward. Ella me dijo que odiaba al hermano de Alice… no le podía decir. Hola, si, mucho gusto, el idiota que odias._

_-No vamos a decir nada ¿No Tanya? –_intervino James.

-_Cuanto antes vas a decirle la verdad Edward Cullen –_me dijo Tanya.

_-Gracias chicos, de verdad yo no lo merezco._

_-Vos no, pero el Edward Cullen que yo conocía y espero que reviva si se lo merece._

Tanya era así, me adoraba y me amaba tanto, que estaba feliz porque a mi me interesara otra chica. Haría lo que sea para que yo vuelva a ser una mínima parte de la persona que era antes.

-_Amigos__y__Amigas:__Démosle__la__bienvenida__a__mis__más__mejores__amigos__los__chicos__de__Hey__Guys!_

Desde que el telón se abrió, yo luchaba por no quedarme perdido mirando a Bella.

Sin poder evitarlo, la vi. Estaba en una mesa cercana al escenario con Mike nuevamente.

"Great Balls Of Fire" de Jerry Lee Lewisera la canción que estábamos interpretando.

**Kiss me baby, woo, feels good**

[Bésame nena, woo, se siente tan bien]

**Hold me baby, well I want to love you like a lover should**

[Abrazame nena, bien yo quiero amarte como un amante debería]

**Your fine, so kind**

[Sos fina, tan amable]

**I gotta tell this world that your mine mine mine mine-ine**

[Tengo que decirle a este mundo que eres mía mía mía]

Con lo que decía la canción en el estribillo no pude aguantar más y clavé mis ojos en los suyos de color chocolate. Cantaba la canción para ella. Para que le quede claro que era mía.

Cuando terminamos, llegó mi turno de cantar. Según Tanya, la parte depresiva de nuestros shows con el rey del melodrama.

_-Hola a todos. Gracias por escucharnos. Esta canción es la más hermosa que conozco. Sepan disculpar el intérprete._

"Across the Universe" de The Beatles.

Esa canción sonaba en la radio el día que mi papá desapareció, después de mi pelea con Aro.

Desde ese día supe, que nada iba a cambiar mi mundo.

Pero hoy por primera vez, creía que tenía esperanza.

Mi esperanza estaba sentada mirándome cantar con los ojos llorosos.

Ella también era fan de The Beatles.

Me acordé de cuando escuché Help! En mi balcón.

El último tema, "Highway to hell" de AC/DC, lo toqué rememorando cada minuto con Bella. Sobre todo los que involucraban la pared.

Cuando terminamos cruzamos una mirada y ambos sonreímos.

Tanya me miraba con la boca abierta de la sorpresa.

_-¡Edward! Yo sabía que ibas a volver, tenía esperanza con que vería esa sonrisa hermosa de nuevo._ –y me abrazó efusivamente.

_-Tanya, no seas melodramática_ –le dije usando su frase favorita.

Nos pusimos a saludar a un montón de gente que estaba al costado del escenario, yo hablaba con un grupo de gente cuando ella apareció en mi campo de visión.

Me acerqué sin prestar atención a más nada, pero cuando llegué a ella. Estaba con Mike.

¿Se seguiría acostando con el?

Moría de celos.

_-¿Tengo__que__pedirte__un__autógrafo?__–_me dijo irónicamente.

Sonreí sin decir nada aún. El chico se acercó a mí y tendió su mano.

_-Creo que no nos presentaron. Soy Mike. Mejor amigo de Bella. El primero que te golpeará si la veo llorar por algo. Nada personal._

_-Mike,__me__avergonzas.__¡Por__Dios!__–_dijo ella.

Mejor Amigo… era mejor que Novio.

Si me decía novio me hubiera muerto ahí mismo.

_-Hola__Mike,__soy__Edward.__Nuevo__amigo__de__Bella.__El__que__te__ayudará__a__pegarle__al__que__le__haga__algo__a__Bella__–_estrechamos nuestras manos.

_-Me__caes__bien__roquerito__misterioso_ –me dijo el chico, seguido de un codazo de Bella.

No podía decir lo mismo, no estaba seguro de que había entre ellos.

-_Bella,__me__estoy__yendo.__Si__Mike__nos__autoriza__¿Querés__que__te__lleve__a__tu__casa?_

_-¡Eso__sería__genial!__Porque__yo__quedé__en__salir__con__la__chica__de__la__barra.__Victoria.__Pelirroja__–_contestó Mike por mí.

-_Esta__es__la__parte__en__que__contesto__yo__Mike –_le dijo ella.

_-Si__ibas a__decir__que__sí__Swan__–_se burló Mike de ella.

Sin duda el chico no era peligroso, si hubo algo entre ellos fue hace mucho.

Aunque se comportaban como hermanos.

Sin duda, no era peligroso.

Estabas en mi Volvo, la iba a llevar a su casa. Como hacen los chicos educados en la primer cita. Aunque esto fue algo del destino, no era una cita.

_-Ponete__el__cinturón__Bella_ –yo manejaba muy rápido.

_-¿Edward__le__robaste__este__auto__a__tu__papá__o__qué?_ –bromeó Bella.

_-Mi__papá__murió__Bella.__Él__me__lo__regaló__cuando__cumplí__18__años_ –le confesé.

Carlisle contaba con una fortuna que nunca ostentaba, sólo en situaciones especiales como los cumpleaños y navidad. Yo conservé el auto, aunque con el dinero que contaba mi familia lo podría haber cambiado ya varias veces.

_-Edward, perdón, lo siento mucho._

_-¿Adónde te llevo? No se donde vivís._

El viaje transcurrió en silencio, Bella vivía a 10 minutos de Twilight.

_-¿Siempre conducís como un desquiciado? ¿O sólo querías librarte de mí?_

_-Librarme__de__vos_ –le dije sonriendo.

_Tenía__ese__presentimiento_ –me dijo haciendo un puchero.

Mi risa sonó de forma estruendosa, como si supiera que hacía años que estaba encerrada, y por las dudas que yo decida encerrarla de nuevo, sonaba de esa forma.

_-Sos diabólica nena._

_-Adiós__Edward,__supongo__que__nos__veremos__pronto.__Saludá__de__mi__parte__al__gemelo__maldito_.

-_¿A quién?_

_-Edward__Cullen,__el__gemelo__maldito__de__Alice_.

-_¿Alice le dice así?_

_-No,__se__lo__puse__yo_.

Puedo jurar que mi cambio de humor fue tangible, soy un maldito.

Ella me odia. Y cuando se entere lo hará mucho más.

_-Adiós Bella._

Ella se bajó del auto dejando su esencia en todo el aparato. Espere que entrara en su casa y arranqué.

Tomé la primera avenida que crucé. Estaba esperando en el semáforo.

Intentaba procesar que mierda había hecho ese día.

Tenía miedo.

Y si ella se iba.

Tendría que morir de verdad esta vez.

No fingir estar muerto.

Morir.

Luz Amarilla

Y…

La puerta se abrió de golpe.

_-¡Edward! ¡Arrancá!_ –gritó Bella.

Seguí su orden, a pesar de la sorpresa.

_-¡Mierda! Bella. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien?_

_-Sí, sí. Perdón sólo sácame de acá._

_-¿Te persigue la policía?_

_-Algo__así.__Mi__papá__me__persigue,__él__es__policía-_ miré para atrás.

-_Parece__que__lo__perdimos._

_-Bella, ¿qué te hicieron?_

_-Después te cuento Edward. ¿Podes llevarme a algún lado?_

_-Decime._

_-A__donde__sea__que__estés__vos_.

_Podemos__ir__a__Twilight.__Emmet__y__Rosalie__duermen__en__su__nuevo__departamento.__Y__él__me__dejó__las__llaves__del__loft__para__mí.__A__veces__tengo__problemas__en__casa__también_.

Obviamente no podía llevarla a mi casa.

Agradecí al destino que justo hoy me haya dado esas llaves Emmet.

_-Gracias, Edward._

_-Si necesitas alguien que te escuche acá estoy._

_¿Me prestas tu celular Edward? El mío está descargado y tengo que avisarle a mi papá que estoy bien. Si no, nos va a venir a buscar con la policía._

_-¿Alice? ¿Qué haces ahí?_

¡Oh por Dios! Mi hermana estaba en casa de Bella… y yo estuve tan cerca.

_-Alice, después hablamos. ¿Está Charlie ahí?-_

_-Papá,escuchame. Perdón._

_-Estoy con un amigo. No te preocupes._

_-Necesito descansar, quedate tranquilo papá. Mañana voy y hablamos. Pero por favor sacá a Jake de ahí._

_-Chau papá. Agradecele a Alice por estar ahí de mi parte._

Quería saber que mierda había pasado.

¿Por qué era una fugitiva?

_-Y bien te escucho._

_-Es muy larga la historia._

_-No tengo nada que hacer. Soy rockero. ¿Pereza te acordas?_

_Bella me contó toda la maldita historia que la trajo esa noche a mí._

_¿Y__ese__idiota__estaba__en__tu__casa__recién?__Me__tendrías__que__haber__dicho__esto__antes__así__le__partía__la__cara__como__se__merece_.

_-¿Y__cómo__llegaste__acá__tan__rápido?_ – pregunté.

-Cuando escapé del garaje me encontré cerca del bosque con un señor que me trajo hasta acá.

_-¡Qué irresponsable Bella!_

_-No, era un buen hombre. Él me dio la entrada de Twilight, es amigo de Emmet._

_-Emmet y sus millones de amistades. ¿Cómo se llamaba el tipo?_

_-Aro Volturi. ¿Lo conoces?_

_-Sí._

¿Cómo mierda ese tipo aparecía en los peores momentos?

Era un cuervo.

Un pájaro de mal agüero.

Llevé a Bella a la enorme cama de Edward para que se acueste, después de su relato comprendí que debía de estar tan estresada. Con razón se emborrachó. Estaba triste y decepcionada y yo me aproveché de ella.

_-Edward, podemos compartir la cama. No te voy a violar._

_-Amigos dijimos Bella. Ninguno de los dos está alcoholizado ahora._

_-Yo__duermo__con__Mike_.

Celos. Celos. Celos.

Exploté.

_-Porque te acostas con él._

_-¿Qué?_

_Bella, conozco a Jessica hace años. Se la historia del cumpleaños sorpresa. Nunca dijo tu nombre, pero supongo que sos vos, tengo dos dedos de frente._

_-Mike y yo le hicimos una trampa a Jessica, ella lo estaba engañando con Tyler._

_-Bella, no me des explicaciones._

_-Entonces__cambiá__esa__cara_.

_-¿Qué__cara?_ –yo era un niño absurdo y celoso.

_-¿Te quedas hasta que me duerma aunque sea?_

-¡Qué infantil que sos Bella!

_-Sólo__con__vos_.

Rodé los ojos y me acosté a su lado hasta que se durmió. Sus manos me aferraban, intenté zafarme con delicadeza y me fui lejos de ahí. Bella se despertó levemente hizo un puchero y siguió durmiendo.

Yo me acosté en el sillón de cuero, que siempre era mi aliado. Y por primera vez en años pude dormir sin ayuda de las pastillas. Sólo con el perfume de Bella en mis sentidos, con el sabor de su piel en mi boca y con ella en mi mente.

Al otro día la llevé a su casa nuevamente.

En realidad tenía ganas de secuestrarla, pero su padre me mandaría a toda la policía. Y ella se enteraría que soy Cullen.

_-¿Te__espero__en__el__semáforo?_ –le dije.

_-No creo que sea necesario. Gracias por todo de verdad Edward._

_-Para eso estamos los amigos._

Había decidido volver a mi plan original de amigos, si esto tenía que evolucionar a otra cosa, seguiría los pasos normales en las relaciones humanas.

Ella se mordió el labio y una gota de sangre salió de el.

Tenía ganas de saltar sobre ella y drenarla, como le había dicho en nuestro momento de lujuria.

Pero no, tenía que controlarme.

O sino, nos arrastraría a los dos al infierno.

Me fui a conocer la casa de Emmet, tenía que contarle de mi mentira.

Y ya que está arrastrar más gente al infierno conmigo.

Ese soy yo.

Edward Cullen.

Un maldito demonio.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno Hola a todos o a nadie!<strong>

**Hoy tenemos la segunda parte de mi niño atormentado.**

**Hice lo imposible para terminar el capi todo en uno para hoy.**

**Ayer no llegué! y hace como 40 º de calor y se complica estar en la pc.**

**Gracias enorme a quienes me agregaron a Alertas Andrea4687, Black Angel Lilith, DanielaPltz, horbak, nini18, Syl Cullen **y Tata XOXO****

**Y a Favoritos Ally Cullen-Black, andreita correa, Black Angel Lilith, DanielaPltz, L'amepervertieDyane, lunatico0030, NabStew, Riku Harada31,****Tata XOXO , nadiarc22, KrinaQC, aribosch y vale potter.******

**Tambien gracias a los que se pasan por acá y ni me entero.**

* * *

><p><strong>MUCHAS GRACIAS POR El REVIEW COMO SIEMPRE A LAS ÚNICAS 2 DIVINAS QUE ME DEJAN RW<strong>

***Tata XOXO: Que bueno que te gustó la dedicatoria del capi. Gracias a vos por comentarme siempre. Edward es tan bipolar que me pone histerica escribirlo. Menos mal que ya terminé los POV... jaja**

**Y ese loft... se las trae!**

***lara cullen mmm yo creo que los dos estan igual de hipnotizados. Solo que Edward tiene una historia mas compleja encima... quizas para el es más raro aún porque estaba muy encerrado en si mismo desde hace años y que alguien le interese es un shock! ... te dediqué este POV... Gracias por comentar siempre! me hace sentir menos sola en esta locura.**

* * *

><p><strong>Para puteadas, sugerencias, quejas, dudas, lo que sea. Dejen un Review que yo les contesto a la brevedad.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Recuerden visitar el blog que está puesto en mi perfil, donde hay algunos extras audiovisuales (?) de los capítulos en que corresponde hacerlo.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Nos leemos el próximo jueves! El capi se lllama Londo Calling.<strong>

**Tendremos Rosalie poniendo nerviosa a Bella enfrente de Alice, Emmet y Bella en charla profunda, Bella y Jacob, y por supuesto Edward y Bella en plan amigos. Cuanto tardaran en estar de nuevo contra la pared? jaja**


	20. Capítulo 17: London Calling

De nuevo era lunes, pero dentro de mí parecí a como si hubiera pasado mucho más tiempo.

De pronto mi vida estaba enlazada con gente de mi pasado, como Rosalie.

Gente nueva como Emmet, Jasper y Alice.

También tení amos a James, Tanya y lo más importante:

Edward.

Era lo único que ocupaba mi mente, lo de ayer fue demasiado.

Todo lo que me contó.

Todo lo que le conté.

La pared, él y yo.

Nuestro pacto secreto.

Ayer mientras mi papá me retaba, lo único que pensaba era en él.

Mi poca lucidez hizo que no tenga demasiadas herramientas para defenderme. Estaba castigada. A mis 21 años. Patético. Tenía que buscarme una casa propia. O me escaparí a cada vez que pueda al Loft de Twilight.

La mañana no fue mejor, Alice me pasó a buscar por mi casa a las 7 de la mañana. No pude aprenderme la coreografía que creó. Finalmente, me limite a cantar el tema acompañándolo con la coreografía más sencilla del mundo, mientras que Alice y Jasper hacían la coreografí a más compleja y los coros. Rosalie nos calificó con un 7.

Nada mal para mí, pero Alice no se conformaba con eso.

¡No puede ser! ¡Somos geniales! Me repetía una y otra vez la duendecita.

Y ahora estaba por empezar a torturarme de nuevo con lo del fin de semana.

_-Bella, comprendo perfectamente lo que te hizo el idiota de Black. ¿Pero qué necesidad de preocuparnos a todos nosotros? ¿Por qué__apagaste el celular?__  
><em>  
>-<em>Alice, me quedé sin batería. Dejé el cargador en la mochila en La push.<em>

_-Black la trajo a la madrugada, no te imaginas la cara de perrito mojado que tenía cuando llegó._

_¡No sé cómo le da la cara! Si era toda su culpa._

_-Supongo que sos la única persona que me defiende a mí y no a él._

_-Y no me dijiste todavía donde estuviste toda la noche._

No podía decirle que estuve haciendo exactamente, pero quizás podría contárselo omitiendo una parte de la historia.

Me debatía entre mentirle o no. Pero otra persona contestó por mí .

_-Bella estuvo en Twilight Alice. ¿No sabías?_-le dijo Rosalie.

Yo me quedé paralizada, pensé que había cambiado pero se ve que lejos del influjo de Emmet era la misma víbora de siempre.

_-¡Bella! ¿Fuiste a Twilight? Yo estaba por ir... Pero tuve unos problemas territoriales con mi hermano.__  
><em>  
><em>-No sólo fue, si no que estuvo muy bien acompañada... ¡Adiviná con quien! Vos lo conoces...<em>_  
><em>

Entré en pánico.

¿Le iba a contar de Edward?

Dios ayudame.

_-Bella... Me sorprendés. No sé Rose_-la enana miró a la rubia suplicante.

Evidentemente no toleraba no tener la información completa.

_-Rosalie... No es necesario_-le dije.

_-¿Qué tiene de malo? Bella estaba con...__  
><em>

Mi corazón dejó de funcionar.

_-...Mike Newton. El Mike de Jessica.__  
><em>

Mi corazón volvió a su funcionamiento correcto.

_-¿Bella?_-Alice esperaba una respuesta, no entendía que yo casi tuve un infarto.

_-Mmm... Sí, él es mi mejor amigo._

_-¿Bella vos sos la que se acostaba con Mike? ¡Me muero! ¡Qué chico el mundo!__  
><em>

No iba a gastar saliva en explicarles, que fue todo una trampa para Jessica. Se ve que de verdad le había afectado, todo el puto mundo conocía la historia.

_-Hablando de casualidades... Me hiciste acordar Emmet te espera en la oficina. Podes ir ahora, la clase ya termina.__  
><em>

Me despedí de los chicos y me fui a la oficina de Emmet.

¿Que querría hablar conmigo? ¿De Edward? ¿De por qué me quedé a dormir en su loft?

La puerta estaba abierta. Avancé insegura, pidiendo permiso. Emmet estaba en un sillón comiendo pochoclos mientras miraba las cámaras de seguridad.

_-¡Hola Bells!_-me dijo con una sonrisa y me apretujó en un abrazo

-_Hola. ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿No tenés gente de seguridad__para que monitoree?_

_-No sabes lo divertidas que son las clases. Me hubiera perdido a Rosalie haciéndote morir de miedo hace un rato._

_-No fue divertido_-le dije.

_-Ella no va a decir nada, tranquila. Edward habló con nosotros.__  
><em>  
><em>-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué les dijo?<em>_  
><em>

_-Vino ayer a nuestro departamento y nos contó de lo de ustedes. No se que tanto sabes vos de él. Pero es la primera vez en años que le interesa alguien y todos estamos dispuestos a ayudarlos. Pero cuando estén seguros de lo que les pasa, van a tener que contarle a Alice.  
><em>

_-Y a Edward_-dije.

_-¿A Edward?_-me dijo extrañado.

-Claro, el otro Edward. El hermano de Alice.

_-Oh, sí . Claro "el otro Edward"_-no comprendí el tono de su voz.

_-Emmet... Cuando decís todos... ¿A quiénes te referís?__  
><em>  
><em>-A James y a Tanya se los pidió esa misma noche en Twilight. Luego nosotros dos ayer. Y Rosalie se encargó de advertirle a Jessica, no se va a atrever a abrir la boca.<em>

_-La mentira tiene patas cortas y esta mentira la sabe mucha gente. ¿Por qué van a mentir?_

_-Somos amigos de Edward, haríamos lo que sea para que él intente__ser feliz._

_-Emmet, yo quiero ayudarlo. Pero él no quiere, piensa que me va a lastimar._

_-Bella él siente algo por vos, lo se. Lo conozco. No se que__es, pero si se convierte en algo especial, debes contárselo a Alice. Lo entenderá, no es ella la que odia a su hermano, más bien es él el que decidió odiarla._

_-¿Y Edward entonces no le va a poder decir nunca a su amigo?__  
><em>  
><em>-Eso va a ser su decisión, yo no engañar ía a una amiga por tanto tiempo. Es el consejo que te puedo dar.<em>

_-Gracias Emmet. Me siento terriblemente culpable ahora_-le dije irónica.

_-Cuando estés preparada, sólo dilo._

_-Bueno Emmet, gracias por todo. Tengo que ir a arreglar unos asuntos en el__trabajo._

_-Esperá ¡, yo te llamé por otra cosa._

Claro, él me habí a mandado a llamar, lo habí a olvidado.

-_Ustedes dos se fueron antes de que todo terminara y por eso no se enteraron de dos cosas. La primera, ganaron el juego y la segunda y más grandiosa aún es que se ganaron un viaje a Londres.__  
><em>

Estaba intentando procesar la información.

¿Bella Swan conocería Londres?

Yo nunca habí a salido del paí s, el sueldo de policí a de Charlie y el de maestra de Reneé nunca dio para costear ese tipo de lujos.

Y lo más increíble de todo: Edward me acompañaría.

_-Te quedaste sin palabras niña.__  
><em>  
><em>-¡Mierda! Emmet, nunca salí del paí s. Ni siquiera tengo pasaporte. ¿Para cuándo es?<em>

_-Tiene fecha abierta por 1 año, así que cuando ustedes quieran._

_-¿El lo sabe ya?_

_-Sí, le conté ayer. Estaba muy feliz de volver a Londres. El ama__esa ciudad, sus padres se conocieron ahí . Y él adora los bares, la música y la cerveza.__  
><em>  
><em>-Tendré un guí a de turismo, genial.<em>

Me despedí de Emmet con un fuerte abrazo, agradeciendo nuevamente el premio que gané.

Tendrí a que almorzar algo, pero tení a el estomago hecho un remolino de nervios, tení a que ir a hablar con Billy Black.

Amigo de mi padre, papá de mi ex mejor amigo, mi jefe y finalmente casi como un padre para mi.

Estaba avergonzada, él me llamó ayer para decirme que el lunes me querí a ver en la librerí a para hablar.

Yo, que habí a dado un discurso conmovedor en la ceremonia de despedid de Ruth y a las horas escapaba corriendo de La Push, dejando a su hijo deshecho.

Jacob Black, él seguramente estarí a allí . Y ya no podía escapar. No sabí a si me tendrí a que enfrentar a su odio o peor aún, a ese "amor" que el sentía por mí y que nunca demostró.

Respiré profundo antes de entrar a la librerí a.

Esta vez no podes huir Bella.

Billy vení a hacia mí con una sonrisa en su rostro, maniobrando su silla de ruedas. Me habí a olvidado de esa secuela del accidente. Me puse a su altura para abrazarlo.

_-Bella, pensé que no vendrí as. Que ya no querí as trabajar con este viejo.__  
><em>  
><em>-Billy perdón. Fui tan desconsiderada en irme así. Vos no te lo merecí as.<em>

_-Pero él sí . Yo vi como te trató todos estos años. No se puede borrar en un dí a todo eso. Y vos pequeña, lo acompa__ñ__aste igual en sus días más negros._

_-Billy no me hagas parecer la buena de la historia. Yo creo que también lo ilusioné sin darme cuenta._

_-El te ama desde que nació. Cuando vio que te le ibas de las manos, hizo lo posible para odiarte. Pero ves que no le sirvió._

Me quedé en silencio reflexionando sobre los enredos de la cabeza de Jacob Black, si él me hubiera dicho algo en vez de odiarme, quizás hasta hubiera intentado algo con él. Pero no, él cayó, me odió, me puso en el bando contrario y finalmente hizo que yo lo odiara.

_-Bella se que no estas preparada para verlo, eso pasará cuando vos quieras. Pero yo soy un viejo egoísta y los necesito a ambos acá._

_-Yo...__  
><em>  
><em>-Antes de decir que no, escuchá mi propuesta. Jacob va a trabajar por las mañanas con su hermana. Y por las tardes vos y yo. Ya publiqué el aviso para tomar un empleado más a la tarde. No vas a tener que cruzarte con él. <em>

_-Billy me siento culpable, él es tu hijo._

_-El mismo me propuso el cambio para que te sientas cómoda. No me dejes__por favor._

Ese viejo me querí a tanto, y yo lo querí a tanto a él.

Me iba a quedar ahí , no encontrarí a un lugar mejor en el mundo para estar.

Lo abracé y le di un beso sonoro.

_-¿Eso es un sí ?_

Pasé todo el dí a entre libros como era mi sana costumbre, el desfile de gente que venía a darle el pésame a Billy no paró en todo la jornada. Clientes, comerciantes y vecinos, todos tení an una palabra de aliento, algo lindo que decir de Ruth, ofrecer ayuda.

Habí a momentos en que me olvidaba que Ruth no estaba más en nuestro planeta y pensaba que en cualquier momento ella vendrí a a ofrecerme un café.

En mi casa milagrosamente Charlie me esperaba con la cena hecha.

Unos espaguetis pegados que sólo eran comibles por la salsa comprada que Charlie le puso.

_-¿Intenta envenenarme por ser una mala hija jefe Swan?_ -le dije mientras tomaba asiento.

_-No seas así con tu viejo, está comestible._

Algo tramaba mi papá, él más bien es de comprar pizza, comer lo que yo hago o comer algo afuera.

_-Papá. Ya. ¿Qué me tenés que decir?_

El se removía incómodo en su asiento, estaba sudando como si fuera un niño que habí a hecho una travesura y estaba frente a su madre.

_-Bella. Yo ya estoy mayor y esta ciudad. Bueno, vos sabes que sólo vine acá por vos. Y no voy a poder estar siempre a tu lado..._

_-Papá, no me asustes. ¿Estás enfermo?_-corrí a abrazarlo impulsivamente.

No eran muy frecuentes las demostraciones de afecto entre nosotros dos. El besó mi pelo calmándome como cuando era una nena.

_-Nada de eso, soy fuerte como un roble.__  
><em>

_-Entonces dejá de titubear y largá todo._

_-Quiero volver a Forks._

_-¡¿Qué?_

_-Vos ya sos grande, se que no te puedo arrastrar allá conmigo. Sería muy egoísta de mi parte. Esta casa va a seguir siendo la tuya._

El pánico me habí a dejado sin palabras.

Yo sola en esta casa, en esta ciudad.

Papá lejos.

Mamá más lejos aún.

_-¿Desde cuándo querés irte papá?_  
><em><br>__-Bells, yo sólo vine acá por vos, para verte crecer y tenerte cerca. Pero una parte de mí está en ese lugar, mi esencia, lo que yo__soy está ahí . No quiero volver en un ataúd consumido por la violencia de esta ciudad.__  
><em>  
>Solté una lágrima sólo con pensar en eso. Yo llevando a su padre a su pueblo natal en un ataúd.<p>

_-¿Esto es una cena de despedida entonces?__  
><em>  
><em>-No pequeña, deseo poder comprar la casa en donde viví amos antes<em>_nosotros. Y todavía me tiene que salir el traslado de la policía .Faltan meses o quizás años para que esto se concrete pero quería__que lo sepas._

_-Papá, ¿Qué voy a hacer sin vos?_

_-Bells, yo te necesito a vos para subsistir más de lo que vos me necesitas a mí._

_-¿Papá sabí as que en las familias normales los hijos son los__que abandonan a sus padres para irse a otra ciudad?_

Charlie me sonrió tiernamente.

_-Desde el dí a que me casé con tu madre en Las vegas que ésta__no es una familia normal._

Tenía razón. Mis padres tení an una relación extraña. Se enamoraron muy jóvenes con la fuerza de un huracán, me tuvieron a mí contra todo pronostico. Se separaron pero siguieron siendo buenos amigos, incluso se mudaron a la misma ciudad para que yo los tuviera a ambos.

De alguna manera extraña, ellos se seguían amando.

Charlie me miraba cauteloso, era una de las pocas personas que respetaba mis silencios.

_-Hace mucho que no hablo con mamá. Me va a matar.__  
><em>  
><em>-Mmm. Bella, Reneé llamó el domingo. Cuando eras una fugitiva todavía.<em>

_-¿Le dijiste?_

_-Sí , pero luego le avisé que estaba todo bien. Le prometí que la llamarí as._

Me fui a mi habitación a llamar a mi madre. Ella no tení a celular, así que rogué que me escuchara. Si no, tendrí a que mandarle un mail a Phill. Reneé no era amiga de la tecnologí a.

El tono de llamada persistí a.

_-Hola. Te comunicaste con nuestra casa. No podemos atenderte en este momento, o no queremos o no estamos. Deje su mensaje después de la señal. ¡Ah! Lo había olvidado. Somos Reneé y Phill. Ahora sí. –_y a continuación el sonido del pitido.

_-Mamá, soy yo Bella. Te llamo para que escuches mi voz y confirmes que estoy viva...__  
><em>  
><em>-¡Bells! No cortes. Acá estoy. Casi me muero en las escaleras por venir a atender.<em>_  
><em>  
><em>-Comprate uno inalámbrico mamá y listo.<em>_  
><em>

_-Bella, estaba preocupada. Hace una semana no me llamas._

_-Estuve con lo de Billy y Ruth mamá.._

_-Charlie me contó. Lo sentí mucho. Ellos eran mis amigos también. Lamento estar tan lejos._

_-Bella ¿Con qué amigo te quedaste el sábado?_

_-No lo conoces mamá.__  
><em>  
><em>-¿Te gusta Bella?<em>  
><em><br>__-Mamá..._

_-Contame todo Bella.__  
><em>  
><em>-No hay nada que contar mamá.<em>

_-Hija, por favor._

_-Reneé tengo que cortar, era sólo para que sepas que estoy viva y que__no soy una fugitiva._  
><em><br>__-Bella. ¿Vas a ir a Forks con tu papá?_

_-No, mamá¡. Me pasaste en los genes el odio por ese lugar._  
><em><br>__-Podes volver conmigo siempre que quieras.__  
><em>  
><em>-No, mi vida está acá mamá. Llego la hora de que crezca parece.<em>_  
><em>  
><em>-Vos naciste adulta mi amor.<em>_  
><em>  
><em>-Alguien tení a que cuidar de vos y de Charlie.<em>_  
><em>  
><em>-Adiós mi niña fuerte y adulta.<em>_  
><em>  
><em>-Hablamos luego mamá.<em>

Y de nuevo yo era un fucking libro abierto y ella me habí a descubierto. Agradecí al cielo que estaba tan lejos porque de estar cerca mío, ella me sacarí a cada detalle sobre Edward.

Prendí la computadora, no habí a nada interesante y eso que estuve ausente una semana.

Lo único que me interesaba era Edward y él no estaba ahí .

Chatié un rato con Mike. Le conté todo lo que no sabí a desde que me entregó en bandeja de plata a Edward la otra noche. El me contó de Victoria, quien no se quiso acostar con él esa noche. Así que miraron pelí culas toda la noche y como conclusión a todo esto estaba obsesionado con la chica. Al igual que yo con Edward.

Tení a una solicitud de amistad de Emmet. Busqué entre sus amigos a Edward, pero nada. El rockerito misterioso no tení a un perfil en la famosa Red Social para que yo pueda entrometerme en su vida.

No aguanté más y le escribí a Emmet en el chat.

_**-¡Hey gigante! ¿Cómo estas?**_

_**-Perfecto enana.**_

_**-¿Qué hacías?**_

_**-Descansaba un rato. Estuve todo el dí a con Rosalie buscando cosas inservibles para decorar la casa.**__**  
><strong>_  
><strong>-Seguramente es arte, no cosas inservibles.<strong>

**-Lo que sea. Me aburre.**

_**-¿Sabes algo de tu amigo?**___

_**-Tengo muchos amigos. ¿Cuál es el que capta tu interés?**_

_**-James. Muero de ganas de ser una más en su lista.**_

_**-Ja ja ja. Lamento desilusionarte, pero acá a mi lado está el chico de pelo cobrizo y ojos verdes. No creo que te interese saber algo de él.**_

**-**_**Puede que me interese. Sólo para sacarle información sobre el rubio.**__**  
><strong>_  
><em><strong>-Fgdjsjh.<strong>_

_**-BELLA. SOY EDWARD.**__**  
><strong>_

¡Oh por dios! ¿Qué fue eso? Me imagino a Edward sacando furioso a Emmet de la computadora.

**-¿Seguro? Capaz sos Emmet intentando bromear.****  
><strong>

**Iniciando video llamada**

Y ahí estaba él.

Agradecí al cielo que mi cámara no estuviera conectada. De ser así, Edward hubiera visto mi expresión al verlo sin remera y con su torso descubierto. Era algo glorioso de ver, a pesar de ser un chico flaco y que no calificaría como musculoso, allí estaba con su cuerpo marcado.

Al menos tenía la decencia de tener puestos unos jeans azules.

**_-¿Los interrumpí teniendo sexo chicos?_**-escribí.

Edward se rió de mi broma negando con la cabeza. Era el sonido más hermoso del mundo.

_-Bella, sería mejor si conectas tu cámara. Me siento un idiota así._-dijo mirando a la cámara con su voz de terciopelo.

**_-Esperá que busco el cable_**-mentí.

Tenía que buscar ya algo que ponerme. No podía ser que él luzca tan sexy y yo tan mal.

Rebusqué entre la ropa.

Me puse unos boxers a cuadritos blancos y negros que usaba para dormir y una remera que me quedaba enorme anudada, blanca, casi transparente que dejaba translucir mi corpiño negro.

Eso era "sexy" en el planeta de Isabella Swan.

Por último antes de conectar el bendito cable tranqué la puerta de mi habitación, no vaya a ser cosa que justo a Charlie se le de por pasarse por mi pieza.

_-¡Hello chicos! -dije mirando a la cámara._

_-Emmet se fue a comprar unas pizzas. Estoy yo solo.__  
><em>  
><em>-¿Dónde estás?<em>_  
><em>  
><em>-En el loft.<em>_  
><em>

Edward abrió el plano con la cámara y pude ver que estaba en el sillón de cuero.

_-¡Nos ganamos un viaje a Londres! Te tengo que felicitar.__  
><em>  
><em>-Al parecer somos los más pecadores. ¿Conoces Londres?<em>

_-No, Emmet me dijo que vas a ser un gran guía. Yo sólo conozco London Calling de los Clash._

_-Niña rebelde que sabe de punk rock. Te voy a llevar a algunos lugares de esos... ¿Cómo te fue con tu papá?_

_-Bien. Me castigó. No puedo salir a ningún lado después de las doce de la noche. Pero se le va a pasar.__  
><em>  
><em>-¿Y con Black? ¿Lo viste?<em>

_-Billy nos puso en turnos diferentes. Así que no lo vi y no tengo porque verlo tampoco.__  
><em>  
><em>-¿Te vas a quedar ahí?<em>_  
><em>  
><em>-Billy me lo pidió. No lo puedo dejar solo.<em>_  
><em>  
><em>-Y vos vas salvando gente por la vida, muy vos.<em>

_-¿Hablaste con el gemelo maldito?__  
><em>  
><em>-No le digas así Bella.<em>_  
><em>  
><em>-Es que Edward sos vos, ¿Qué otro sobrenombre le puedo poner?<em>_  
><em>  
><em>-El hermano de Alice y no, no hablé con él.<em>

_-Yo le conté a Alice, Rosalie en realidad. Pero omitimos tu parte, hablamos de Mike._

_-Vos y ese chico son leyenda Bella. ¿No te pidió un autógrafo?_

El tema Mike no era el preferido de Edward. Se notaba en la manera burlona que hablaba y en como su mirada emitía chispitas de odio por momentos.

-_No, pero sonaba como si hubiera conocido a un personaje de una leyenda o algo así._

_-¿Qué hacen ustedes dos pervertidos usando cámaras?_-el grandulón había vuelto.

Emmet se asomó por la cámara y me saludó con la mano, en la otra ya tenía una porción de pizza. Se alejó un poco y me miró de nuevo.

_-¡Wow niña! Que lindo atuendo para dormir usas. Apuesto a que lo__buscaste un largo rato para seducirnos._

Me sonrojé al instante y mordí mi labio buscando un poco de calma

Los chicos al otro lado de la cámara se pegaban cariñosamente.

-_Bella. ¿Qué te dije sobre morderte el labio?_-me dijo Edward mirando de soslayo la cámara mientras el grandulón se retiraba.

_-No me acuerdo bien... Creo que dijiste que te daban ganas de morderlos, que sangren y chuparlos.__  
><em>

No me podía contener mucho tiempo más como si fuera una niña buena. Edward me miraba sorprendido y las risas de Emmet se escuchaban por ahí.

_-Amo a esta chica Edward, esos arranques de locura que tiene.__  
><em>  
><em>-A Rosalie no le va a gustar que andes coqueteando con Bella<em>-dijo Edward evidentemente celoso.

_-Si no lo haces vos Edward, alguien lo tiene que hacer.__  
><em>  
>-<em>Bella, ¿Vamos a empezar de nuevo?<em>_  
><em>  
><em>-Sí, hasta que caigas en mis garras<em>-dije maliciosa.

-_Dios, amo a esta chica_-gritaba Emmet.

_-Bella..._-de nuevo esa cara de batalla interna reflejada en su rostro.

_-Si, okey. Ya entendí, sólo amigos.__  
><em>  
><em>-Maldito maricón<em>-gritaba Emmet mientras Edward le lanzaba chispas de odio con la mirada.

_-Chicos, los dejo comer tranquilos. Gracias Emmet por los cumplidos y por hacerme reír tanto.__  
><em>

Ni siquiera saludé a Edward.

Desconecté de una el chat y apagué la computadora.

Yo no sirvo para el papel de arrastrada.

¿Esto sería siempre así?

Yo mendigándole, él dándome unas limosnas para después arrojarme a un bote de basura

podrida.

Cepillé mis dientes furiosa.

Yo no era así.

¿Por qué no lo mandaba a la mierda como corresponde y listo?

¿Cuándo me convertí en masoquista?

No. Yo no soy así.

Edward rockerito misterioso no iba a hacer que me arrastre por él.

Quería una amiga.

Eso iba a tener.

Volví a mi habitación completamente decidida, hasta que vi la pantalla de mi celular encendida que decía: "Un mensaje nuevo".

_**De: Número desconocido**__**  
><strong>__**Msj: Perdón, perdón, perdón. Te dije que lastimo a todo el mundo. Yo también noté lo hermosa que estabas, no lo dije porque no quería quedar como un bipolar psicótico. Edward.**__**  
><strong>_  
>Agendé su número telefónico.<p>

_**De: Bella**__**  
><strong>__**Msj: Sos un bipolar psicótico. ¿De dónde sacaste mi número?**__**  
><strong>_  
><em><strong>De: Bipolar Psicótico.<strong>__**  
><strong>__**Msj: Emmet me lo dio. ¿Estás enojada? Yo puedo sacarte el en**__**  
><strong>__**ojo. ¿Querés que vayamos a tomar helado mañana?**__**  
><strong>_  
><em><strong>De: Bella<strong>__**  
><strong>__**Msj: El helado es mi debilidad, vos lo sabes. Eso es trampa.**__**  
><strong>_  
><em><strong>De: Bipolar Psicótico<strong>__**  
><strong>__**Msj: ¿Lo tomo como un sí? Te paso a buscar a la noche por la librería.**__**  
><strong>_  
>Esta es la parte en que me da la limosna que pido, y en algún momento vendrá la parte en que me tira a la basura.<p>

Antes de seguir con esto tenía que ser plenamente conciente de que esa parte llegaría.

Así eran las cosas con Edward.

El me lo advirtió y yo le prometí quedarme igual.

_**De: Bella**__**  
><strong>__**Msj: Va a tener que ser un helado muy grande. Hasta mañana.**_

Y acá vamos.

Dispuesta a que me destroce de la forma que más le guste.

Paciencia.

El tiempo me tiene que ayudar.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno Hola a todos o a nadie!<strong>

**Nuevamente actualizando día viernes! Es que se me hizo largo el capi y me salieron en todas las palabras con acento unos códigos raros y tuve que corregir palabra por palabra! Horror! Y bueh además de escribir estaba leyendo fics.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capi... todo muy tecnológico.**

**Emmet Lo adoro.**

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias enorme a quienes me agregaron a Alertas Andrea4687, Black Angel Lilith, DanielaPltz, horbak, nini18, Syl Cullen <strong>y Tata XOXO<strong>**

**Y a Favoritos Ally Cullen-Black, andreita correa, Black Angel Lilith, DanielaPltz, L'amepervertieDyane, lunatico0030, NabStew, Riku Harada31,****Tata XOXO , nadiarc22, KrinaQC, aribosch y vale potter.******

**Tambien gracias a los que se pasan por acá y ni me entero.**

* * *

><p><strong>MUCHAS GRACIAS POR El REVIEW COMO SIEMPRE A LAS ÚNICAS 2 DIVINAS QUE ME DEJAN RW<strong>

***Tata XOXO: **London Calling es una cancion de The Clash... es el despertador del celular de Bella en el primer capítulo. Acá todo tiene que ver con todo viste? jaja. El tema está en el blog.

Pobre Edward... sí se puso celoso de Mike.. es el Mike de Jesica! jaja ... son leyenda! jaja

Y bueno ese loft... no veo la hora de pisarlo de nuevo.. jaja

y espero que por el momento no sea necesario un POV Edward porque me saca de quiicio.

***lara cullen **Así es nuestro gemelo maldito... psicotico bipolar celoso... homosexual... jaja Pobre! Lo queremos

Que bueno que te gustó el capi! feliz año para vos tmb ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Para puteadas, sugerencias, quejas, dudas, lo que sea. Dejen un Review que yo les contesto a la brevedad.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Recuerden visitar el blog que está puesto en mi perfil, donde hay algunos extras audiovisuales (?) de los capítulos en que corresponde hacerlo.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>El jueves que viene será el último de actualización porque me voy de campamento con los scouts... por lo tanto la siguiente semana no habrá actualización. <strong>

**Besos gigantes para tods fanfickers!**


	21. Capítulo 18: El príncipe azul

_**Capítulo 18: El príncipe azul**_

Mi lengua pasaba una y otra vez en círculos sobre la superficie cremosa. Devorando, disfrutando cada lamida, mirando cada tanto sus ojos verdes que me miraban levemente enojados. El helado de chocolate amargo y dulce de leche granizado era mi preferido. Edward comía su helado de frutilla y crema americana con una de esas cucharitas plásticas, cosa que agradecí ya que no podría responder de mí en caso de ver como él utilizaba su lengua. Sobre todo cuando ya conocía su lengua sobre mí.

_-Edward... No puedo creer que seas tan serio. ¡Es un helado! Y encima elegís los sabores más aburridos del planeta Tierra. _

_-Yo critico tu manera sexosa de comer el helado. Cada idiota que pasa se te queda mirando -me dijo enfadado, no eran sólo sus ojos. Él estaba enojado. _

_-Yo sólo quiero que un idiota me mire como chupo pero resulta que ese idiota es tan idiota que quiere que seamos sólo amigos. _

_-Bella... Yo… _

_-Ay Edward siempre con tu "Bella… Yo…". No sos el centro del universo._

Me levanté tiré el cucurucho del helado y salí de la heladería. Había sido muy dura con él.

No, claro que no, no me iba a dejar pisotear, eso lo tenía claro. El brazo de Edward me tomó fuerte del brazo tomándome por sorpresa, francamente no pensé que iba a salir detrás de mí.

_-¿A dónde mierda vos? _

_-A cualquier lado donde no me estén juzgando. _

_-No te juzgo. Es sólo que me puse un poco loco por… _

_-¿Por qué Edward? ¡Decilo!_

_-Mierda Bella, no me presiones. _

Me di media vuelta y seguí caminando a grandes zancadas. Volvía a ser yo. Se sentía tan bien. Escuché a Edward gritando.

_-Estaba celoso. Perdón. Una sonrisa triunfadora se dibujó en mi rostro, trate de disimularla y me di vuelta. Edward acortó la distancia que nos separaba. _

_-Así que tengo un amigo celoso..._ -empecé a caminar alrededor de Edward tocándolo con mi dedo índice.

_-¿Y qué va a hacer mi amigo Edward cuando salgamos juntos y algún chico quiera bailar conmigo? ¿Cuándo le cuente que me estoy acostando con alguien?_

_-¡Basta!_ -sus ojos me lanzaban llamaradas de odio pero también de pasión contenida, era una fina línea la que separaba esos sentimientos, podía verlo.

Edward me tomó fuerte del brazo y me tiró contra la pared de un edificio viniéndose él encima mío. Hubo un instante en que sentí pánico, pero olvide todo cuando él me besó. Era completamente asfixiante y furioso. Pude entender por fin que para Edward era doloroso desearme. Seguramente había sufrido en la heladería viéndome devorar el helado. Edward se separó de mi bruscamente y comenzó a pegarse golpecitos en la frente.

_-Mierda, mierda, mierda. ¿Por qué siempre cago todo?-_ y acá empezaba Edward de nuevo con su auto tortura.

_-Los amigos no se besan de esta forma Edward._ -le dije dejándolo solo nuevamente. En pocos segundos lo tenía enfrente de mí con cara de niñito torturado. Dios, no me podía manipular así.

_-Bella es de noche no te podes ir sola. _

_-Edward, por dios, toda mi vida caminé sola por las calles. No necesito un fucking príncipe azul en volvo plateado para que venga a rescatarme. _

Yo lo miraba enfadada, pero él sonreía de esa forma que sólo a veces hacía haciendo que la luz llegara también a sus ojos melancólicos.

_-¿Me contas la broma?_

_-Tuve un pensamiento absurdo. _

_-Quiero saber. _

_-Te lo digo si aceptas venir a cenar conmigo y que luego te lleve a tu casa._

Rodé los ojos. La curiosidad mató al gato. En este caso mató a mi dignidad y poder de decisión. Aunque creo que a Edward le quedó bastante claro que no iba a jugar conmigo.

_-Acepto. Pero que te quede claro que no es por tu compañía, sólo quería saber. Decime el chiste. _

_-Me da vergüenza. _

_-Entonces adiós_ -me giré para darme vuelta e irme pero Edward continuó hablando.

_-Creo que soy yo el que necesita ser salvado. Y vos sos la única persona que me devuelve algo de vida. Yo no tomaba un helado desde hace años... Yo no vivo desde hace años. Sólo vuelvo a estar con vida con mi música y vos._

Mierda, mierda, mierda. ¿Eso fue una maldita declaración de amor? ¿O estoy soñando? Me quedé helada un instante que parecieron milenios. Me acerque hasta él y lo abrace fuerte diciéndole al oído.

_-Si seguís diciendo cosas tan hermosas me voy a tener que enamorar de vos y no es correcto enamorarse de un amigo. _

Ya estaba por decir perdón, lo sabía.

_-Shh. ¡Nada de perdón!. Cada vez que digas esa maldita palabra en vano te voy a tener que castigar. _

El melodioso sonido de su risa repicó en mis oídos como si fuera lo más hermoso que escuché. Aunque creo que sí, era lo más hermoso que había escuchado.

_-Bella, el Volvo está del otro lado. _

_-¿Podemos caminar o el nene tiene miedo a que lo coma el cuco?_

Su cara de espanto me indicó que la había cagado nuevamente. Sus ojos verdes se cristalizaron.

_-Bella desde que mi papá murió no camino solo de noche por las calles. De día en algunas ocasiones pero aún así me da miedo. _

_-Edward perdoname. No fue mi intención burlarme de vos. Vamos al Volvo. _

_-No. Quiero caminar. Quiero intentarlo con vos. Quizás no tenga mas miedo. _

_-¿A qué le tenés miedo en particular?_

_-Mi papá fue asesinado en la calle. Mi psicóloga dice que a partir de ahí desarrollé un trastorno de paranoia. Siento que me persiguen. Pero lo más grave de todo es que para ellos es un invento de mi mente y no, yo estoy seguro que me persiguen. Por eso me medican, nadie me cree. _

Pude captar en esa confesión de su parte todo el sufrimiento que llevaba sobre su alma. Pude comprender el pánico que tenia a abrirse a mí de otra forma más profunda, todos en cierta forma lo habían abandonado y él estaba solo con su pesar.

_-Edward. Yo te creo. Yo estoy con vos. Nada malo te va a pasar._

_-¿Ves Bella? Sos mi príncipe azul que vino a salvarme. _

Yo le sonreí, tomé su mano y empezamos a caminar. Edward quería entrar a un restaurante italiano pero me parecía demasiado para la mala apariencia que teníamos. Nuestros jeans y zapatillas no entonaban ahí. Entramos a una pizzería atestada de gente. Nos sentamos en la terraza del lugar y encargamos una pizza y unas cervezas.

_-¿Ya te aburriste de mí Bella? _

_-En realidad, no. Me aburrí de hablar de mí. No se nada de vos. Quiero saber. _

_-¿Qué querés saber? _

_-Cosas. ¿Cuál es tu apellido? Si tenés segundo nombre. ¿Dónde naciste? ¿Cuál es tu color favorito? Esas tonterías. _

_-Vos comé y yo hablo. _

Asentí y mordí mi porción de pizza.

_-Me llamo Edward Anthony Masen. Nací en Chicago el 20 de junio de 1985. Mi color favorito solía ser el azul. _

_-¿Hobbys? ¿Qué estudiaste en la universidad?_

_-Desde los 5 años que toco el piano. Aunque ya no lo hago. En el instituto jugaba al baseball. Abandoné el piano y empecé con la guitarra. Mi profesora me quería matar me dijo que arruinaría mis dedos con las guitarras. Luego en la facultad estudié literatura pero no terminé por lo que sucedió con mi papá_.

_-Estoy sorprendida, Edward. ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada q estudiaste literatura? Yo siempre quise hacerlo. Y el piano... ¡Wow! Lo intenté cuando era pequeña, pero no logré nada. _

_-¿Por qué no fuiste a la universidad?_

_-Mis papás no podían pagarme la universidad así que como tenia trabajo decidí quedarme con esto y estudiar en otro momento. _

_-Podemos estudiar juntos. Yo pago las dos matrículas. _

Me reí de su broma, aunque me hubiera gustado estar con él como compañero de banco. Miré a Edward y me miraba enfadado.

_-¿Y ahora que hice? _

_-No era broma Bella. _

-¿Qué? De ninguna manera Edward, eso es un montón de plata.

_-Bella mi papa era millonario, tenía una fortuna en los bancos. Pero él prefería trabajar y que todos tengamos una vida normal en un hogar sencillo. Pero te aseguro que esas cuentas son inagotables. _

_-Edward no quiero tu dinero. _

_-Es sólo eso Bella, dinero; y yo decido donde gastarlo._

_-Edward me conoces hace menos de una semana que va a pensar tu familia_

_-En una semana me conoces mejor que mucha gente Bella. Mi familia te adorara en cuanto te conozca y además no hay necesidad que se enteren porque soy mayor de edad y yo manejo mi fortuna. _

No pude evitar reírme por lo que dijo.

_-¿Qué?_

_-Nada sólo que es lo más ridículo del mundo ver a un chico como vos, así vestido, descuidadamente hablando de su fortuna. _

_-Supongo que la humildad se hereda. _

Seguimos con nuestra charla sobre tonterías, ahora discutíamos sobre nuestros libros preferidos. Edward sabía incluso más que yo y eso me sorprendió. Hablar de literatura con alguien de igual a igual era impagable.

Cuando llegó el momento de irnos de la pizzería Edward se tensó completamente. De nuevo teníamos que enfrentar al cuco. Una cosa era recorrer la ciudad a las 8 de la noche y otra muy distinta era hacerlo a la 1 am estando todo desierto, oscuro y callado. Salimos tomados de la mano pero pronto el frío de la noche hizo que Edward me abrazara y de esta forma un sol radiante se instaló en mi corazón.

Cuando solo nos quedaban dos cuadras para llegar al Volvo. Un grito de terror en el medio de la noche nos espantó. Todo se paralizó a nuestro alrededor. Edward se congeló como si fuera una estatua. Varios gatos y perros salían disparados en todas direcciones aterrados por el grito. Y de nuevo se oyó ese grito, esta vez pude darme cuenta que era de una mujer. Una ráfaga de viento pasó cerca nuestro con un olor dulzón muy extraño y me pareció... No, un gato con ojos rojos. Imposible. Edward estaba al lado mío paralizado. ¿Y si le pasaba algo? Era toda mi culpa. Empecé a darle palmaditas en la espalda y en sus brazos. Sus ojos estaban como cristalizados y perdidos. Le dije al oido:

_-Edward vamos al auto por favor. Todo está bien. Yo estoy acá. Muévete, por favor. Por mí. _

Y al no obtener ninguna respuesta lo besé. Intercalaba un beso con un "Todo está bien. Vamos".

Empezó a reaccionar lentamente mientras volvía a enfocar su mirada en mí. Aproveché el momento, lo tomé de la mano y salimos corriendo de ahí. Se podían escuchar las sirenas de la policía. Edward subió al Volvo inmediatamente. Yo traté de que me dejara conducir pero no me hizo caso y arrancó con el motor rugiendo. Conducía como un loco, yo tenía pánico de hablarle. Todo esto era mi culpa. Ambos lo sabíamos. Miraba por la ventanilla para no encontrarme con la mirada de Edward. De repente, un ruido seco y un fuerte golpe me devolvieron a este mundo.

Habíamos chocado.

Edward golpeaba el volante con la cabeza maldiciendo. Afortunadamente ambos teníamos puesto el cinturón de seguridad y sólo nos habían chocado de un costado. Abrimos las puertas para bajarnos.

_-Bella quedate acá, no sabemos si el tipo es un borracho o que. _

Le hice caso pero cuando vi al descomunal hombre que bajó de la camioneta me salió mi instinto protector y bajé atrás de Edward.

_-¿Tiene seguro me imagino no? _

-Sí - contestó Edward- _Aunque usted cruzo mal el semáforo. Tendrá que pagar los daños que ocasiono._

El hombre hizo una mueca asesina de disgusto. No podía ver sus ojos porque llevaba lentes oscuros. La puerta de atrás de la camioneta se abrió, me sonaba de algún lado. Y cuando escuché la voz que salía de ahí estaba segura que conocía a la persona que estaba allí dentro.

_-Felix entrá a la camioneta. Ya tuve demasiado de tu falta de diplomacia por hoy. _

Un pie bajó de la camioneta seguido del otro.

Todo estaba sucediendo como en una película, en cámara lenta.

El sujeto se mostró por completo.

Yo sonreí al ver quien era pero Edward apretó muy fuerte mi mano.

Lo miré a los ojos y vi que estaba congelado de nuevo.

_-Hola mis jóvenes amigos. ¡Que grata casualidad del destino!  
><em>  
>Y mientras Aro decía esto, Edward se desmayaba a mi lado.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno Hola a todos o a nadie!<strong>

**Hoy actualizando día miercoles! **

**Como me voy este viernes me da cosita no poder actualizar asi que ya está el capi.**

**Recuerden que la semana q viene no estoy asi q no va a haber capi.**

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias enorme a quienes me agregaron a Alertas Andrea4687, Black Angel Lilith, DanielaPltz, horbak, nini18, Syl Cullen <strong>y Tata XOXO<strong>**

**Y a Favoritos Ally Cullen-Black, andreita correa, Black Angel Lilith, DanielaPltz, L'amepervertieDyane, lunatico0030, NabStew, Riku Harada31,****Tata XOXO , nadiarc22, KrinaQC, aribosch y vale potter. At Aa Rp******

**Tambien gracias a los que se pasan por acá y ni me entero.**

* * *

><p><strong>MUCHAS GRACIAS POR El REVIEW COMO SIEMPRE A LAS ÚNICAS 2 DIVINAS QUE ME DEJAN RW<strong>

***Tata XOXO: **gracias por desearme buen campamento. que bueno que te guste el punk... yo tmb soy medio punk rocker... Aqui tuvimos un poquito de la Bella que no se deja arrastrar...

***lara cullen **falta todabia para el viaje a londres.. nos va a tocar sufrir un poquito aunque edward en ninguna circunstancia se aguanta las ganas.

* * *

><p><strong>Para puteadas, sugerencias, quejas, dudas, lo que sea. Dejen un Review que yo les contesto a la brevedad.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Recuerden visitar el blog que está puesto en mi perfil, donde hay algunos extras audiovisuales (?) de los capítulos en que corresponde hacerlo.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Besos gigantes para tods fanfickers!<strong>


	22. Capítulo 19: Bad Dreams

**Capítulo 19: Bad Dreams**

Lloraba gritando una y otra vez el nombre de Edward. Llamándolo, intentando que se despierte en vano.

_-Vamos al hospital. Yo los llevo_ -me ofreció Aro gentilmente.

Dio instrucciones para que Félix se encargue del Volvo, cargaron a Edward en la parte de atrás y yo me senté junto a él, con su cabeza apoyada en mi regazo. Aro nos observaba por el espejo retrovisor.

_-Bella, ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?_

_-¿Vas a creer de verdad que soy una asesina en serie no?_

_-No pequeña, se que no. Pero ¿Qué le pasó a Edward?_

_-No lo se con exactitud. Entró en pánico cuando escuchamos unos gritos. _

_-¿Sabes si tiene ataques de pánico o algo así? Tengo entendido que va al psicólogo. _

_-No lo se._

No quería contarle todo lo que sabía. Sentiría que estaba traicionando a Edward. Presentía que él no confiaba en Aro y recordé como su expresión había cambiado sólo con la mención de su nombre el otro día y más recientemente esta noche.

Luego de unos eternos minutos, Edward se empezó a mover de a poco, sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, y cuando se encontraron con los míos, por fin sonrió.

_-Me asusté mucho Edward Masen. _

_-Perdón Bella ¿Dónde estamos?_

_-Estamos en la camioneta de Aro. Él nos va a llevar al hospital. _

Aro se dio vuelta sonriéndole y Edward lo miró ceñudo.

_-No quiero ir al hospital. Bella, por favor, llevame a cualquier otro lado. _

_-¿Vamos a Twilight? ¿A tu casa?_

_-No tengo las llaves de ninguna de las dos, todo quedó en mi auto. _

_-Entonces vamos a mi casa._

_-Bella, tu papá no me conoce. _

_-Genial. Linda oportunidad para q sepa con quien me quedé la otra noche._

Aro miraba todo desde el espejo retrovisor maravillado. Solo le faltaban los pochoclos y creería que estaba mirando una tonta película.

_-Sepan disculpar mi intromisión ¿ustedes dos son novios?_ -preguntó Aro.

_-No, amigos_ -esa fue mi respuesta automática.

Por la cara de Edward pude notar q él no le habría contestado nada.

Llegamos finalmente a mi casa. Nos despedimos de Aro; más yo que Edward. Mi padre extrañamente no había llegado a casa, me acordé del incidente de los gritos. Charlie obviamente se había hecho presente en el lugar, era el jefe de policía.

Edward seguía pálido parado en la entrada de mi casa. Parecía un niño que se había despertado de una pesadilla. Tan indefenso a pesar de su cuerpo esbelto y su altura de hombre que nadie sospecharía con la facilidad que se podía derrumbar. Y yo tan pequeña y frágil era quien lo iba a levantar. Yo lo iba a ayudar a sanar.

_-Edward podes pasar a mi casa, ponete cómodo._

_-Bella, no quiero traerte problemas con tu papá. _

_-Él no está, cuando llegue le voy a decir que tenemos visitas. No te preocupes._

Me acerque a él, lo tomé de las manos y lo hice entrar hasta la sala. Besé sus manos, su cuello, sus mejillas, su frente y su nariz. Edward se tensó completamente cuando nuestras bocas quedaron a tan poca distancia.

_-Tranquilo, no voy a abusar de vos en este estado en que estas._

Edward intentó una sonrisa, pero como casi siempre, nunca llegó a sus ojos. Lo tomé nuevamente de la mano y lo conduje escaleras arriba, hacia mi habitación. Lo recosté en mi cama y le dije nuevamente que se ponga cómodo.

Yo fui a la cocina a prepararle un te. Cuando volví a mi habitación, él estaba en el balcón fumando un cigarrillo y la música de Claro de Luna lo envolvía. Estaba con los ojos cerrados como disfrutando cada nota. No me había escuchado llegar. Me acerqué y lo abracé fuerte desde atrás. Él me agarro de la cintura y me puso adelante suyo de un rápido movimiento. Tomó mi mano y me giró intentando una vuelta. Yo lo miré sonrojada.

_-Edward, yo no bailo._

_-Yo tampoco. Pero con vos tengo ganas de hacer cosas que nunca hice. _

Nos quedamos abrazados el resto de tiempo que quedaba de la canción. Respirar el delicioso aroma que emanaba Edward, era lo más hermoso que me había pasado. Estar ahí con él tan sólo sintiendo como nuestros corazones latían, como se sincronizaban nuestras respiraciones.

_-Edward te traje un te. Tenés que descansar. No creo que fumarte un cigarrillo sea de lo mejor_ –dije rompiendo la burbuja que se había formado entre nosotros.

_-Nada malo me va a pasar si estoy con vos. _

_-No Edward, te equivocas. Hoy te fallé. Te expuse a algo que no querías y mirá como terminó todo. No más salidas nocturnas para nosotros. _

_-Podemos seguir intentando Bella. De verdad que me sentí más seguro con vos y de la primera crisis volví rápido, tenía que reaccionar para sacarte de ahí. En cambio, la segunda me tomó por sorpresa y me debilitó demasiado._

_-Edward cuando viste a Aro te espantaste._ _No entiendo._

_-La noche que mi papá murió me crucé con ese hombre por primera vez en mi vida. Tuve una discusión con él en la morgue. Es extraño pero después de eso me lo encontré varias veces y siempre pasa algo malo. _

_-A mi me salvó en dos ocasiones. Me dio la tarjeta de Twilight. Si no fuera por él yo no estaría acá con vos._

_-La única intervención buena que tuvo. _

_-Nos trajo hasta acá por si no recuerdas. _

_-Bella. No me mires como si estuviera loco. Ya tuve demasiado de eso en mi vida. La paranoia y bla bla bla. _

_-No creo que estés loco Edward. Yo creo en vos. _

_-Sos la única persona que me dijo eso. _

No podía entender como este chico no tenia nadie en su familia que lo quiera o que intente comprenderlo. Yo haría cualquier cosa para que vuelva a sentirse seguro.

_-¿Nos acostamos a dormir ya? ¿Necesitas algo en especial?_

_-Sólo necesito abrazarte a vos y sentir tu aroma a fresias para sentirme seguro. _

Esas cosas no se le dicen a una amiga "chico del ascensor", pensé.

Me acurruqué junto a él en mi cama. Nunca había soñado con tener al chico más hermoso del planeta Tierra en mi cama. Siendo abrazada por él, fundiéndonos en uno solo. Él no tenía claro que sentía por mi, yo me enamoraba cada segundo que compartíamos un poco más. Quizás estaba jugando con fuego y nada de esto era del todo real. Presentía que me terminaría quemando. Pero no me importaba nada. Sólo quería estar con él. Bajo sus reglas de ser necesario.

Mi dignidad de nuevo se había ido a la mierda.

Lentamente mi mente se fue desconectando de mi sumiéndome en un profundo sueño.

Aparecí en un lugar muy oscuro. Estaba hambrienta y adolorida, pude darme cuenta que la oscuridad se debía a que tenía puesta una capucha. Me conducían por un extenso pasillo, no conocía el lugar. Nunca había estado ahí. Unas puertas inmensas se abrieron colando un poco de luz por la capucha. Me tiraron violentamente al piso y caí dolorosamente de rodillas.

_-Maestro, la humana apestosa esta aquí_ -dijo una voz de niña mientras me quitaba la capucha.

¿Ella sería la que me tiró al piso? No podía ser. Era solo una tierna niña rubia delgada y de baja estatura. Lo único extraño en ella era su mirada perversa en sus ojos rojos.

¿Ojos rojos? Algo andaba mal acá.

_-Que inoportuno encontrarnos en tan triste situación mi joven amiga._

Mi vista se desvió hacia el lugar de donde provenía esa voz conocida. Parado adelante de un trono estaba Aro Volturi; en sus flancos en tronos iguales otros dos señores. Supuse que sus hermanos Marcus y Cayo. Ahí también estaban Félix y Dimitri inmovilizando a un hombre rubio con cara bondadosa que sólo se veía opacada por los ojos rojos característicos de todos ahí. Este hombre tenía una expresión conocida, creía conocerlo pero no sabía de donde.

Aro interrumpió mis pensamientos cuando a una velocidad inhumana llegó a mi lado y empezó a dar vueltas a mi alrededor.

_-Isabella ¿sabes por qué estás aquí?_

_-No, no lo se. _

_-Vamos a hacer un pequeño ejercicio. Te pido que recuerdes que fue lo mejor que te pasó en la vida. _

Mi corazón se estrujó.

Yo ya no tenía vida, la mía se había ido con él.

Sólo seguía acá por una promesa estúpida a un fantasma.

Ya ni siquiera trataba de pensar en él, dolía y mucho.

Y no quería hacerlo ahora pero veía que no tenía salida.

_-Lo mejor de mi vida fue Edward _–dije finalmente. Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Aro.

_-Muy bien pequeña. Así fue. ¿Y recuerdas esa noche en Twilight? ¿Quién fue el que los unió? ¿Quién ayudó al destino?_

_-Usted me llevó a ese lugar_.

_-Creo que llegó la hora que me devuelvas el favor. _

_-No se de que forma. _

_-¿Sabes dónde te encuentras? _-negué con la cabeza.

_-Estás en Volterra, Italia. En el castillo Volturi. _

No comprendía el significado detrás de las palabras de Aro, así que lo dejé que siguiera hablando.

_-Edward intentó suicidarse el día de ayer en la fiesta de San Marcos. Mostró su identidad frente a los humanos. Pese a mi amistad con el tuve que impartirle un castigo había muchos de los nuestros y no podía demostrar debilidad. _

-Aro, Edward lleva muerto casi dos años. ¿Qué clase de broma macabra es esta? -lo interrumpí.

Él me miró como si yo hubiera dicho una tontería.

-¿_Nunca lo volviste a ver en estos dos años?_

_-En sueños nada más y estoy medicada para que eso no suceda más_ -le dije cortante.

_-¿Y si te dijera que Edward sigue acá? Su cadáver fue robado de la morgue ¿eso no te dice nada?_

_-Lo vi muerto Aro. ¿Cómo podría creerte que está vivo?_

-Yo nunca dije que está vivo. Técnicamente murió pero sigue existiendo.

-_Aro yo nunca te hice nada para que seas así de cruel conmigo. Edward está muerto. No se de que hablas_ -le dije llorando.

No entendía cual era la finalidad de ser tan cruel conmigo. Al final de todo quizás Edward tenía razón y él era una mala persona.

_-Jane. Lleva a Isabella a la celda de Edward, no me va a creer hasta que lo vea._

La niña rubia me tomó del brazo firmemente, su mano era dura y fría, pero suave y tersa como ninguna otra. Me arrastró hasta otra puerta distinta a la que habíamos utilizado para ingresar al salón. Me metió en un ascensor, me miraba repulsivamente y podría jurar que no respiraba. El corto viaje terminó, Jane me tomó del brazo nuevamente y me condujo a través de un pasillo oscuro. En su interior había como unas cuevas con rejas, seguramente serían las celdas.

_-¿Acá tienen a los prisioneros? -_pregunté en voz alta.

La nena rubia me dedicó una mirada asesina pero igual me respondió.

_-Acá sólo tenemos a los humanos. Los nuestros están en habitaciones. _

Esa maldita costumbre, seguramente heredada de Aro, de decir la palabra humanos para referirse a todos los que no eran de su elite.

_-¿Son una especie de secta ustedes o qué?_

_-No, niña tonta. Le voy a dar a tu novio el placer de mostrarte lo que somos. _

Jane abrió una puerta y me lanzó dentro de una habitación oscura. El manto de oscuridad era sólo interrumpido por unos haces de luz que entraban por unas rendijas en el techo. En el otro extremo de la habitación un hombre con tunica negra igual a la de todos los Volturi aguardaba. Sin dudas era una trampa, Edward no estaba allí.

Tenía miedo.

El hombre oliendo mi pánico empezó a acercarse a mi, cuando pasó por el haz de luz pude ver sus ojos negros como el petróleo que me miraban sin pestañear. Esa mirada helada no era la de Edward. En un microsegundo el hombre se puso detrás de mí.

Inspiró mi olor profundamente haciendo que mis bellos se erizaran y que entre en estado de alerta.

Quise correr pero él me retuvo al mínimo movimiento con sus brazos, sentí su respiración en mi nuca y a continuación sus colmillos tocaron mi cuello.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno Hola a todos o a nadie!<strong>

**Capi corto pero intenso... Un pequeño vistazo a lo que sucede después de que Bella saltó la cornisa en el prólogo.**

**Quiero que me digan sus suposiciones ^^**

**Las próximas dos semanas tmb estaré de vacaciones... voy a tener tiempo de escribir pero no se si de publicar... asi que cualquier cosa cuando vuelvo al ruedo les publico todo junto ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias enorme a quienes me agregaron a Alertas Andrea4687, Black Angel Lilith, DanielaPltz, horbak, nini18, Syl Cullen <strong> covaric y Tata XOXO<strong>**

**Y a Favoritos Ally Cullen-Black, andreita correa, Black Angel Lilith, DanielaPltz, L'amepervertieDyane, lunatico0030, NabStew, Riku Harada31,****Tata XOXO , nadiarc22, KrinaQC, aribosch y vale potter. At Aa Rp covaric, EJsam******

**Tambien gracias a los que se pasan por acá y ni me entero.**

* * *

><p><strong>MUCHAS GRACIAS POR El REVIEW COMO SIEMPRE A LAS ÚNICAS 2 DIVINAS QUE ME DEJAN RW<strong>

***Tata XOXO: **No era un misterio que el del auto era Aro... creo que decía la voz de Aro o algo así. Mmm... tu teoría digamos que es acertada pero no del todo. Es obvio que Aro tiene algo que ver con el papá de Edward. Espero que hayas prestado atención al sueño de Bella en este capi de hoy. Besim. que estes bien.

***lara cullen: **A mi se me estruja el corazón con este Edward tan bonito asustado miedoso yo quiero ser bella para curar sus heridad u.u Que lindo que te guste cada dia mas la historia.. y la verdad no se porque no hay mas Rw... no se como se hace para tenerlos. Yo solo escribo... y me gusta mi historia. Y me encargo de eso. Valoro mucho que aunque sea una persona la lea. Gracias! Besim.

* * *

><p><strong>Para puteadas, sugerencias, quejas, dudas, lo que sea. Dejen un Review que yo les contesto a la brevedad.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Recuerden visitar el blog que está puesto en mi perfil, donde hay algunos extras audiovisuales (?) de los capítulos en que corresponde hacerlo.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Besos gigantes para tods fanfickers!<strong>


	23. Capítulo 20: Despertar

**Capítulo 20: Despertar**

Cuando desperté la luz entraba a mi habitación a raudales. Lentamente recordé todo lo sucedido la noche anterior, sin darle demasiada importancia a la pesadilla. Estaba demasiado cómoda en mi cama, podía percibir el aroma de Edward todavía en la almohada. Aspiré profundamente y alejé mi mano en su dirección. Mi mano chocó contra la mitad de la cama vacía.

Edward se había ido.

Abrí los ojos de golpe como despertando de una pesadilla. Con un rápido vistazo a la habitación pude ver que todavía seguían ahí su celular y la billetera.

¿Dónde estaría Edward entonces?

Me levanté de la cama de un salto y sin pensar en cambiarme ni nada, fui a buscarlo. Revisé primero mi baño, totalmente vacío y sin rastros de que alguien haya estado en él. Salí al pasillo para agarrar las escaleras, le di una rápida ojeada a la habitación de mi papá. Él tampoco estaba ahí. La cama no había sido deshecha, seguramente tuvo mucho trabajo y no regresó anoche a casa. Ya desde las escaleras podía ver que en el living comedor no había nadie, sólo me quedaba un lugar por ver.

Entré en la cocina estrepitosamente y me tropecé con una silla cuando vi al hombre que estaba preparando café. No tendría que haberme sorprendido tanto ya que ese hombre era Charlie, quien casualmente vivía en la misma casa que yo.

_-Bella, tu torpeza te va a matar un día de estos. _

_-¡Hola papá! Yo también te quiero. ¿Recién llegas? _

_-Sí, hace un rato. Estuve de acá para allá toda la madrugada con un caso. Seguramente ya saldrá en las noticias matutinas. _

_-¿Tiene algo que ver con una chica? _

_-Sí, Bella. ¿Cómo sabes? ¿Ya viste las noticias? _

_-Había salido a comer anoche y escuché a una chica gritar en la calle... Después vi a todos esos patrulleros. ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó? _

_-La agredieron sexualmente y luego la asesinaron. _

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda.

Yo había escuchado el último grito de esa chica.

_-¿Y tienen pistas de quién pudo haber sido? _

_-No, fue algo muy extraño. La sangre de la chica fue totalmente drenada. _

_-¿Qué? ¿Volvió el chupacabras? _

_-Bella, no tenemos idea de que fue. Pero creemos que fue humano, por la agresión sexual. _

_-No merece que le digas humano a alguien que hizo semejante atrocidad._

Charlie continuó preparando el café, poniendo las tazas. Logré ver que ponía tres. Nosotros éramos dos.

_-Papá ¿Esperamos a alguien? _

_-Decime vos Bella, que entraste acá como si se te hubiera perdido algo o alguien. ¿Esperabas a alguna persona? _

Charlie y su maldito sexto sentido.

_-No, para nada. Sólo quería ver que estuvieras bien. _

_-Bueno, entonces tendrás que mandar vos a tu amiguito Edward a su casa._

¡Ay! ¡No! ¿Cómo mierda se había enterado de Edward?

_-¿Viste a Edward? ¿Dónde está? Se dejó acá su celular y su billetera. _

-_Fue a comprarme donas para el desayuno. En cualquier momento regresa. Vos tenes que explicarme varias cosas_ -esto último lo dijo con su voz de policía. Comenzaba el interrogatorio.

_-¿Qué es lo que queres saber? -pregunté. _

_-¿Edward es tu novio? ¿Por eso rechazaste a Jake?_ -no podía creer que mi papá me esté preguntando esto.

-_Edward es sólo un amigo. A mí me gusta, pero él no está con la cabeza en esas cosas. Jake me odió durante años y no entiendo como de repente me empezó a amar, por eso lo rechacé._

_-¿Qué hacías ayer con este chico? _

-_Fuimos a la heladería. Después Edward se quiso ir porque tiene cierto pánico a la noche, yo lo obligué a ir caminando hasta una pizzería. Cuando salimos ocurrió lo del grito, él entró en estado de shock. Cuando volvió a la realidad fuimos hasta su Volvo y empezamos a andar con tan mala suerte que nos chocaron. Y ahí, de nuevo el estado de shock. Dio la casualidad que la camioneta que nos chocó era de Aro, el señor que me trajo de La Push. Así que él nos trajo hasta acá porque Edward no tenía sus llaves_ -terminé mi largo discurso, tenía la esperanza de que estaba todo bien con lo que dije.

_-Bueno, coincide con lo que me contó el muchacho. Pero Bella, no es necesario que duerma en tu cama_ -dijo Charlie ya con su tono de padre.

¿Cómo se le explica a un padre la sensación maravillosa de tener al chico más lindo al lado tuyo acostado?

¿Cómo se le explica que ese chico se siente más seguro si me tiene a mí entre sus brazos?

Decidí callarme y no decir más nada.

Edward llegó finalmente y para mí salió el sol.

_-Bella, buenos días. Queríamos sorprenderte con un desayuno, pero veo que ya te despertaste_ -me pareció como si hubieran pasado siglos sin escuchar esa voz hermosa.

_-¿Y por qué desayuno especial? No es mi cumpleaños._

_-Por la pesadilla que tuviste hija_ -intervino Charlie.

_-¿Qué pesadilla? Vos eras el que estaba en shock Edward. _

_-Te despertaste gritando anoche_ -me dijo Edward preocupado.

Intenté recordar con todo el esfuerzo del mundo. Sólo vino a mi mente, una nena rubia y unas cuevas oscuras, después grité y ya estaba en los brazos de Edward siendo consolada con una nana.

Tendría que haber un decreto para que todas las pesadillas terminen así.

_-No recuerdo mucho_ -les dije.

El desayuno se desarrolló tranquilo, Edward y Charlie conversaban sobre deportes mientras yo me aburría. Soñaba de a momentos que Edward era mi novio y esto era un inusual desayuno de presentación con su suegro.

Todos terminamos nuestros desayunos, así que levanté tazas y platos y los lavé. Mi papá ya se ponía su pistola dispuesto para ir al trabajo. Edward también se levantó.

_-Bella ya me voy, te llevaría a librería pero todavía no te cambiaste y voy llegar tarde. Edward, ¿vos la acompañarías después?_

_-Sí Jefe Swan. _

-_Adiós hijita_ -dijo besándome la cabeza.

_-Adiós muchacho. Gusto en conocerte_ -dijo mientras palmeaba la espalda de Edward.

Cuando Charlie se fue seguíamos separados por un par de metros de distancia. Yo fui la primera en hablar.

_-¿Qué fue todo esto? ¿Desde cuándo sos el mejor amigo de papá?_ -dije.

Edward sonrió ampliamente ante mis palabras.

_-Podría haber sido peor, el hombre llegó y me encontró a mí, un desconocido, arrullando a su pequeña niña en su cama. _

_-No soy una niña pequeña_ -dije enojada.

_-Antes de que me arreste pude contarle todo lo que pasó. Y así fue como no me mató._

_-Y ahora sos como una especie de perro faldero de mi papá que le compra donas y que acompaña a su hija al trabajo._

_-Sos muy linda cuando te enojas Bella._

_-Esas cosas no se le dicen a las amigas Edward. _

_-Bueno yo sí puedo porque tengo la amiga más linda del mundo. Que además es fuerte cuando yo me convierto en un débil niño llorón. Y no me va a alcanzar una vida eterna para agradecerle_ -coronó todo esto con una de esas sonrisas hipnotizadoras suyas y no me quedó otra chance que sonreír yo también.

Me fui a cambiar a mi habitación rápidamente o sino iba a llegar tarde. Le bajé a Edward las cosas que había dejado en mi habitación y salimos a tomarnos el transporte público. Pero, para nuestra sorpresa, estaba estacionado en la puerta de mi casa el Volvo. Intacto y sin ningún rastro del choque en la madrugada.

_-Esto no estaba cuando salí a comprar hace un rato. _

_-Aro dijo que él se encargaría, pero no se como pudo arreglarlo tan rápido._

Nos subimos al Volvo y Edward empezó a conducir hacia mi trabajo. Llegamos enseguida. Edward estaba ceñudo, seguramente por su desconfianza hacia Aro.

_-¿Qué vas a hacer hoy?_ -pregunté.

_-Lo mismo de siempre, ensayar con la banda y eso._

_-Saludá a los chicos de mi parte._

_-Lo haré._

_-¿Me das un abrazo de despedida? _

_-¿Ves que sos una niña pequeña?_ -me dijo sonriendo.

No tuve tiempo de contestarle porque me olvidé la respuesta ingeniosa que pensé, en cuanto me vi rodeada por sus brazos y su perfume. Inspiré profundamente para tenerlo grabado el tiempo que no lo vea. Sentí un carraspeo detrás de mí y como Edward empezó a soltarme.

-_Bells, ¿Me presentas a tu novio?_

Me di vuelta y allí estaba Jacob Black mirándonos asqueado, con el veneno en la punta de la lengua preparado para ser lanzado en mi contra.

_-No es mi novio. Es un amigo._

Jacob no se iba a calmar lo conocía. Su cuerpo se tensaba de una forma muy particular cuando su lado malo lo poseía.

_-Te doy un consejo amigo, no le creas nada, un día está en tu cama haciéndose la amiga que te ruega por un beso y al otro se va a revolcarse con cualquiera._

Edward me posicionó detrás de él y se acercó a Jacob amenazadoramente.

_-Te doy la posibilidad de que le pidas perdón a Bella._

_-¡Ella es la que me tiene que pedir perdón! Se aprovechó de la muerte de mi mamá para seducirme y cuando caí en su red me humilló. No caigas amigo, ella es una ramera._

No podía creer lo que estaba diciendo, yo no había hecho nada de eso.

Las lágrimas me nublaban la visión pero así y todo pude ver como Edward golpeaba a Jacob en el rostro y así comenzaba una brutal pelea entre ellos dos.

Los puñetazos volaban de ambos bandos, yo me había quedado inmovilizada sin poder hacer nada. Varios vecinos se acercaron a separar y otros tantos a alentar la pelea. Cuando Edward cayó cerca de mí y me pidió que me fuera reaccioné y empecé a gritarle a Jake.

Ninguno de los dos me hizo caso, seguían golpeándose como dos locos.

Nuevamente me acerqué a ellos y le rogué a Edward porque nos vayamos de ahí.

Pero no me escuchó.

No se bien cuanto tiempo transcurrió, yo sólo me recuerdo gritando desesperada. Un oficial de la policía llegó y los metió a ambos en un patrullero.

Yo seguía gritando sin entender nada.

Ni siquiera reaccioné cuando la patrulla se los llevó.

El gentío se dispersó y pude ver un rostro conocido que me miraba expectante.

_-¿Quién mierda es ese tipo que estaba con vos?_ –me gritó Rebecca, la hermana de Jacob.

_-Él es mi amigo. Tú hermano me insultó y él me defendió. Perdón._

_-Bella, ¿por qué no lo dejan ir y ya? ¿No están hartos de sus rencores de niños?_

_-Tú hermano no tendría que estar acá, Billy me prometió que no nos cruzaríamos._

_-Mi papá fue a firmar unos papeles al banco por lo de mi mamá y mi hermano se iba a quedar conmigo hasta que vengas. Algo tuviste que hacer para provocarlo. Él estaba muy tranquilo hace unos minutos._

Inmediatamente pensé en el abrazo con Edward. ¿Con tanta facilidad se salía de sus casillas?

Rebecca cerró la librería y nos llevó a ambas a la estación de policía.

Cuando entramos todo el mundo me saludaba y se sorprendían al decirles que estaba buscando a un detenido en la vía pública. Todos creían que había ido a visitar a mi papá, que gracias a Dios no se encontraba en la estación. Gracias a mis contactos pudimos dar rápidamente con el oficial que tenía los casos de arrestos en la vía pública, su nombre era Carl; y como era nuevo estaba dispuesto a ayudar a la hija del Jefe.

_-Estamos buscando a Jacob Black y a Edward Masen. Fueron traídos recién por una pelea en la calle._

El oficial buscó la información en su computador, luego de varios tipeos en el teclado nos informó.

_-Los señores Jacob Black y Edward Cullen no se encuentran en esta comisaría. Fueron trasladados a un centro especializado en casos menores como este._

El corazón se me detuvo en ese instante.

¿Escuché bien?

¿Había dicho Edward Cullen?

_-Debe haber un error, Edward Masen se llama la persona que yo busco. Edward Cullen es otra persona._

_-Acá tengo la foto de su identificación en el computador, compruebe usted misma señorita Swan que hablamos de la misma persona._

El oficial dio vuelta la pantalla dejándome ver la foto que estaba allí bajo el nombre de Edward Cullen.

El chico de los ojos verdes profundos y melancólicos me miraba desde la pantalla, con su pelo desordenado y su cara seria.

El chico del ascensor, mi roquerito misterioso; era nada más y nada menos que el gemelo maldito.

La burbuja feliz en la que había vivido estos días se rompió de repente.

Había estado viviendo en una mentira.

Y ahora pagaría el precio.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno Hola a todos o a nadie!<strong>

**Se le terminó la mentira a nuestro niño misterioso…**

**Pobrecito…**

**Y encima por defenderla a ella**

**Odien tranquilas a Jake…**

**Tengo el capi listo desde ayer pero FF no me lo deja subir.**

**Bells tiene que perdonar a Edward? Que piensan?**

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias enorme a quienes me agregaron a Alertas Andrea4687, Black Angel Lilith, DanielaPltz, horbak, nini18, Syl Cullen covaric y Tata XOXO<strong>

**Y a Favoritos Ally Cullen-Black, andreita correa, Black Angel Lilith, DanielaPltz, L'amepervertieDyane, lunatico0030, NabStew, Riku Harada31,Tata XOXO , nadiarc22, KrinaQC, aribosch y vale potter. At Aa Rp covaric, EJsam**

**Tambien gracias a los que se pasan por acá y ni me entero.**

* * *

><p><strong>MUCHAS GRACIAS POR El REVIEW COMO SIEMPRE A LAS ÚNICAS 2 DIVINAS QUE ME DEJAN RW<strong>

***Tata XOXO:**Alguien le inserta sueños a Bella sobre un supuesto futuro… esto puede cambiar obviamente como en la peli el efecto mariposa… cuando avanzemos un poco mas y edward ya no este entre nosotros lo vamos a ir viendo… falta para eso…

***lara cullen:**Como veras en el futuro Edward es vampiro mientras que Bella cree que está muerto. Por eso el suicidio en el prologo, aunque como vemos acá tampoco muere ya que lo del sueño es posterior a eso. Me parece que Edward es un poco violento cuando se la encuentra en la celda… pero faltan 2 años en el tiempo del fic para eso. Jaja.. asi que disfrutemos de sus problemas humanos todavía.

* * *

><p><strong>Para puteadas, sugerencias, quejas, dudas, lo que sea. Dejen un Review que yo les contesto a la brevedad.<strong>

**Recuerden visitar el blog que está puesto en mi perfil, donde hay algunos extras audiovisuales (?) de los capítulos en que corresponde hacerlo.**

**Besos gigantes para tods fanfickers!**


	24. Capítulo 21: Perdonar o no perdonar

**Capítulo 21: Perdonar o no perdonar, esa es la cuestión.**

Lo primero que atiné a hacer, antes de salir corriendo rumbo a mi casa para encerrarme durante unas cuantas décadas, fue llamar por teléfono a Alice. Tenía que avisarle que su hermano estaba detenido, presentía que él no lo iba a hacer. Marqué los números y luego de varios llamados escuché su voz cantarina al otro lado.

_-¡Hey! ¿Te acordaste de que soy tu nueva mejor amiga y me llamaste? ¡Que genial!_ -su alegría de siempre me produjo un nudo en el estomago inmediatamente por la noticia que le estaba por dar.

_-No exactamente Alice. Se trata de tu hermano. Está detenido_ -lo dije todo de corrido y casi sin respirar.

_-¡Bella! ¿Qué hizo?_ -chilló ella espantada.

_-Nada grave, una pelea en la calle. Lo van a soltar cuando venga un familiar a hacerse cargo de él._

Tendría que contarle a Alice toda la historia, pero no en este momento. Solo deseaba escapar de ahí. Le indiqué la dirección de donde estaba detenido su hermano y cortamos la conversación. Rebecca no entendía nada cuando le dije que no iba con ella a buscar a "los reos".

_-¿No vas a hacer nada por esa especie de novio tuyo?_

_-El no era nada mío, ya lo ayudé llamando a quien lo conoce de verdad. Alguien que lo pueda ayudar._

Mil palabras se quedaron flotando en el aire, por más que las diga, la hermana de Jake no entendería nada de esto.

Salí a la calle y el intenso viento me golpeó, así y todo decidí ir a mi casa caminando, desafiando a los nubarrones negros que de a poco iban cubriendo todo el cielo. Recién pasábamos del mediodía pero todo se estaba tornando oscuro.

Igual que mis pensamientos.

No quería pensar realmente en nada hasta que esté entre las cuatro paredes de mi habitación. Pero obviamente me resultó imposible. No entendía porque había sido tan tonta, como pudo convencerme tan rápido de engañar a Alice.

Ni siquiera fue lo suficientemente astuto para cambiarse el nombre.

Era el gemelo maldito y me estaba usando en contra de Alice.

Pero… ¿Por qué todos los chicos lo ayudaban? ¿Ellos también se querrían vengar de Alice? Entre todos ellos creo que el que más me dolía fue Emmet, de verdad creí que había encontrado un buen amigo. Pero no, todo era parte del plan creado por el gemelo maldito.

Todo lo que sufre, sus traumas y miedos... ¿También serían parte del engaño? Podría jurar que no, incluso recuerdo a Alice y a Esme hablándome de los conflictos de su hijo con la muerte de su padre.

¿Cómo nunca asocié las muertes de los padres de Edward Masen y de Edward Cullen? Eran idénticas.

¿Cuál sería su objetivo? ¿Alejarme de Alice? ¿Romperme el corazón por deporte? Pues si era esto ultimo, ya lo había conseguido.

Me dolía el alma. Me sentía usada. No podía distinguir la realidad de la mentira. Todo estaba en una nebulosa.

Era la única vez en mi vida que me había enamorado fulminantemente de una persona y él solo estaba jugando conmigo.

Cuando comprendí esto las lágrimas cayeron por mi rostro y como si estuviera estado sincronizado un trueno potente desató la tormenta y empecé a empaparme con el agua fría.

No tenía sentido correr. Quería poder sentir aunque sea las miles de agujas heladas que caían sobre mi.

Estaba vacía. Si paraba, no iba a sentir nada.

Una vez en mi cuarto me aseguré de cerrar bien la puerta y de apagar el teléfono. No quería saber nada con nadie, no sabia hasta que punto fui engañada y no estaba preparada aun para averiguarlo.

Me tiré boca abajo en la cama ahogando un grito de rabia pero casi muero cuando inhalé el aroma de Edward. Toda mi cama olía a él. No podía soportarlo. Saque las sabanas y el colchado y los tire bien lejos con la ropa sucia. Pero el perfume seguía estando. No luché mas y me ahogué en el. Lloré y grité sin parar como nunca antes en mi vida. Queria romper todo, quería olvidarme por completo de él.

Hacía dos semanas que lo conocía y estaba irrevocablemente enamorada de él.

Recordar cada momento en que sentí que nos conectamos y no saber si fue verdad o mentira.

Era doloroso.

En algún momento, mientras me perdía en el laberinto de mis pensamientos, me quedé dormida. Mi mente me dio un descanso ya que no soñé nada.

¿Qué habría hecho si despertaba gritando de una pesadilla y no estaba Edward para consolarme?

Vacío. Todo lo que sentía era: vacío.

La puerta de mi habitación empezó a recibir los golpes de puño de Charlie queriendo entrar mientras me llamaba a gritos.

_-¡Ya va Charlie!_ -grité exasperada- _¡Estaba durmiendo! ¡Por Dios! _

Mi papá se precipitó adentro de mi habitación apenas la abrí y me lanzó una cantidad de preguntas interminables que no pude procesar. Sólo entendí que tenían que ver con Edward.

_-Papá, calmate por favor. De a una, yo te voy a contestar lo que se._

De golpe se calmó y pude ver como ordenaba en su cabeza el interrogatorio.

_-¿Por qué no me dijiste que Edward era el hermano de Alice? ¿Le estaban ocultando una relación?_

_-No existe tal relación entre nosotros papá. A mi me gusta, ya te lo dije, pero él me rechazó. Seguimos como amigos o eso creí yo. No sabía que era su hermano, él me dijo que era amigo del hermano de Alice. No se porque mintió._

_-Debe estar enamorado de vos también Bella. ¿Sabiendo como es él con su familia y hermana le hubieras dado una oportunidad?_

Me quedé congelada con la conclusión del Jefe Swan.

Edward temía que yo lo rechazara si sabía que era el hermano de Alice.

Podría ser.

_-¿Nunca te diste cuenta de la similitud de historias? Vamos, Bella. ¡Hasta el mismo nombre!_

_-No, Charlie, no soy una digna hija del jefe de policía. Se cambió el apellido y listo. No asocié nada. Soy idiota._

_-En realidad, no te mintió. Masen Cullen es su apellido completo._

_-¿Le debes plata que lo defendes tanto?_-le dije mirándolo feo- Esta es la parte en que el padre se pone feliz de que no se van a llevar a su bebe y sólo la consuela y le tira más tierra encima al chico en cuestión.

Charlie me miraba con una sonrisa.

_-Es difícil no intentar defenderlo después de saber porque estuvo todo un día detenido._

_-Correcto, me defendió de los insultos de Jacob._

_-Hasta Jacob reconoció su propia culpa en la disputa callejera._

_-Pero eso no quita que me mintió. Que me hizo mentirle a Alice._

_-Es un nombre Bella. No es tan grave_ -rodé los ojos ante lo que me dijo mi padre.

_-¡Oh! ¡No! ¡Charlie! No me digas que lo tenes a él esperando por mí abajo en la sala_ -una carcajada salio de la boca de mi papá.

_-No, tranquila. Aunque tengo que contarte que lo único que Edward quería hacer después de estar todo un día detenido era venir acá y arrastrarse hasta que lo perdones._

-_Y en vez de arrastrarse te mandó a vos de vocero._

_-Le dije que te deje que reflexiones, que veas todas las perspectivas y recién ahí que intenten hablar._

_-¡Papá! ¿Por qué lo defendes a él? _

_-No se... Intuición de padre. Voy a pedir la cena por teléfono._

Y se fue nomás, dejándome con más interrogantes que antes que entre.

De repente entendía todos esos silencios y cambios de humor cuando le hablaba de Alice o su hermano. Entendía su lucha interna por aceptarme o no.

Comprendí que no todo era una mentira, él me quería.

Prendí mi celular para ver los mensajes y llamadas. Para mi sorpresa sólo tenía llamadas de Alice. ¡Qué vergüenza! ¿Qué pensaría de todo esto ella? Solamente tenía un mensaje de texto de Edward:

_"Bella, sólo te pido que me perdones. Ni hoy, ni mañana, tomate tú tiempo. Pero por favor perdoname. Todo lo que vivimos en estas semanas vertiginosas fue verdadero. Necesito saber que de alguna forma vas a estar en mi vida."  
><em>

Creo que ya lo había perdonado. Pero solamente por orgullo no le contesté. No iba a dejarle todo tan fácil.

Llamé por teléfono a Alice, con ella sí que tenía que hablar.

Me contestó desaforadamente.

_-¡Bella! ¡Qué sorpresa me diste! ¡Es el día más feliz de mi vida! _

Tanto entusiasmo de su parte me asustó. Ella siguió hablando.

_-¡No se que le hiciste a mi hermano! Pero, está tan devastado. Me habla de vos como si fueras, no se, un órgano que le falta. ¡Me habla Bella! ¡Me contó todo! ¡Es tan genial! ¡Los quiero!_

_-Alice, me estas asustando. Hicimos un plan para mentirte. ¿Te contó eso el gemelo maldito?_

_-¡Aw! Sí, lo de Romeo y Julieta esa conversación. Fue, wow._

_-Yo te mentí Alice._

_-¡Bella! ¡Por dios! ¿A quién mierda le importa Alice Cullen en esta historia?_

_-Si vos no estas ni mínimamente enojada tengo un pretexto menos para no perdonarlo._

_-No me malinterpretes Bells. Que sufra el bastardo. Pero un par de días. Muero por verlos juntos. Los chicos me contaron que Edward se ríe como hacía antes, sólo cuando esta con vos._

_-No estas reaccionando normal Alice._

_-¡Bella! Mi hermano por fin parece una persona normal. Todo está en su lugar gracias a vos._

-_No fue buena idea llamarte Alice. Cuando se te pase el shock hablamos._

_-¿No tenes ningún mensaje para él? _

Corté el teléfono simplemente.

Esto era lo más parecido a una pesadilla, todos estaban a favor de Edward.

Bajé a ver si ya había llegado la cena, mi papá hablaba con alguien por teléfono mientras efectivamente ponía la mesa para cenar.

_-Acá está ella. Un gusto volver a hablar con vos_ -dijo Charlie pasándome el teléfono.

_-Hola. Bella. Soy Rose._

-_¿Rose? ¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Pasó algo?_

_-Sí, necesito que me prometas que mañana a la noche vas a ir a Twilight._

_-¿Por? No entiendo._

_-Prometelo._

_-Te prometo que voy pero... No entiendo, explicame._

-_Edward tiene que tocar, las entradas estan vendidas. Y no quiere a menos que estés vos._

_-No pienso hablar con él._

_-Sólo tenes que ir, te juro que no te va a molestar._

_-Está bien_ -bufé.

_-Bella sos mi ídola_ -escuché la voz de Emmet de fondo.

_-¿Por que no me dijeron que me mentía?_

_-Te advertí que no te acerques a él. No me hiciste caso. Emmet también te dijo que le digas la verdad a Alice. _

_-Es verdad._

_-Gracias Bella, mañana hablamos._

Corté el teléfono y me puse a cenar con la certeza de que mañana vería a Edward en Twilight y tendría que tener un plan para vengarme de él.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno Hola a todos o a nadie!<strong>

**Que gracia por dios pobre Bella! ni su padre la apoya... es que todos amamos al gemelo maldito.**

**Amé a Alice (L)**

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias enorme a quienes me agregaron a Alertas Andrea4687, Black Angel Lilith, DanielaPltz, horbak, nini18, Syl Cullen covaric y Tata XOXO<strong>

**Y a Favoritos Ally Cullen-Black, andreita correa, Black Angel Lilith, DanielaPltz, L'amepervertieDyane, lunatico0030, NabStew, Riku Harada31,Tata XOXO , nadiarc22, KrinaQC, aribosch y vale potter. At Aa Rp covaric, EJsam**

**Tambien gracias a los que se pasan por acá y ni me entero.**

* * *

><p><strong>MUCHAS GRACIAS POR El REVIEW COMO SIEMPRE A LAS ÚNICAS 2 DIVINAS QUE ME DEJAN RW<strong>

***Tata XOXO: **todos odiamos a este jake tonto... jaja. y bueno bella como veras no le gusto nada la mentira pero... ya veras q hace en el proximo capi.

***lara cullen: **si te gustó charlie en el otro capi en este me imagino que mucho más jaja y bueh como veras bella ya lo perdonó pero antes se va a vengar de edward

* * *

><p><strong>Para puteadas, sugerencias, quejas, dudas, lo que sea. Dejen un Review que yo les contesto a la brevedad.<strong>

**Recuerden visitar el blog que está puesto en mi perfil, donde hay algunos extras audiovisuales (?) de los capítulos en que corresponde hacerlo.**

**Besos gigantes para tods fanfickers!**


	25. Capítulo 22: Venganza Parte 1

**Capítulo 22: Venganza (Parte 1)**

**_"En la venganza, como en el amor, la mujer es más bárbara que el hombre." _(Friedrich Nietzsche)**

Intenté durante toda la mañana localizar a Rosalie Hale, necesitaba un poco de colaboración femenina para realizar mi plan; hay ciertos secretos del arte de seducir que desconozco.

Y finalmente, gracias a la ayuda de Emmet, quedé en verla por la tarde; Billy me había dado el día libre por el incidente de ayer, cuando me toque recibir mi sueldo de este mes me sentiría inmensamente culpable: no había trabajado nada estas semanas.

Llegué a la puerta del gimnasio con pocos minutos de retraso. Ella ya estaba ahí esperándome y mirando para todos lados sospechosamente.

_-¡Ay! Acá estas Bella. Ya me estaba por ir_ -dijo a modo de saludo.

En vez de decirme simplemente: "Hola, ¿Cómo estás?", como haría cualquier persona normal; ella siempre me saludaba con un reclamo. Respiré profundamente y traté de recordar los buenos tiempos en la infancia en que éramos dos buenas amigas.

_-¡Rosalie! ¿Podés dejar de actuar como si fuéramos a cometer un crimen?_ -ella rodó los ojos y empezó a caminar dando grandes pasos y haciendo ruido con sus tacones. Solamente frenó cuando llegó a su auto, un alucinante convertible de color rojo. El tipo de auto perfecto para ella y toda su majestuosidad de niña rica.

_-¿Te das cuenta que si quisiéramos cometer en verdad un crimen este auto no serviría de nada?_

Rosalie estaba subiendo de un salto al interior del auto, demostrando toda su destreza. Yo opté por abrir la puerta normalmente apenas le quitó el seguro.

_-¿Por qué crees que no serviría?_ -me dijo la rubia con las llaves en el contacto de su auto.

_-Es un coche muy reconocible, no tendrías forma de esconderte. Ni de escapar _-le dije como si fuera obvio.

_-No tenés idea Bella, si yo quisiera cometer un crimen este coche me sacaría del lugar del crimen antes de que puedas pronunciar mi nombre. Mi bebé vuela _-y para reafirmar sus palabras aceleró con todo.

El viento me sorprendió en mi rostro y un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo, no sé si a causa de la conversación con ella o por el mismo viento.

_-¿No vas a intentar fingir interés en mi vida estos años, no?_ -me preguntó Rosalie de reojo.

_-Si vos querés contarme... _

_-No, nada de eso _-me interrumpió- prefiero _escuchar música antes que remover mi pasado._

Pasamos el resto del viaje con la música de la radio a todo lo que soportaban los parlantes del auto y eso era mucho. Rosalie me miraba con su cara de asesina serial cada tanto, e incluso pensé varias veces en que cometería mi asesinato y saldría huyendo de ahí. Al fin y al cabo, estaba a su merced: yo no sabía a dónde nos dirigíamos. Pero luego decidí que ese no era el plan de ella, por lo menos para hoy, ya que le había jurado a Edward que yo estaría esta noche en Twilight. Yo había reflexionado luego de trazar mi plan de venganza y le exigí a Rosalie una condición para ir: que ella me ayudara con mi plan.

Y ahora estábamos acá, juntas en esta misión.

Estacionamos el auto en un garaje de un complejo privado, no tenía idea dónde estábamos y por la cara de Rosalie no pregunté nada, sabía que peligraba mi vida.

Rosalie exigió en la recepción que sea inmediatamente atendida, mientras yo la seguía a prudente distancia. Ella parecía mi hermana mayor o incluso mi mamá, moviéndose cómodamente en el mundo de los adultos; y yo era sólo una niña tonta que iba detrás de sus faldas. Y lo más patético de todo esto es que teníamos la misma edad.

Rosalie terminó de discutir con la pobre recepcionista que huyó despavorida, la rubia se volvió a mí con su cara de triunfo que yo tanto conocía. En ese momento llegó una señora de unos de cuarenta años, con cabello negro y lacio muy corto y con vestimenta como de hospital. El pánico entró en mí.

¿Médicos? ¿Qué mierda me iba a hacer Rosalie acá?

Quizás después de todo sí pensaba matarme.

_-¡Rosalie que gusto verte!_ -le dijo la señora con ese tono evidentemente falso que usan los comerciantes- _no te esperábamos hasta el otro mes._

_-Espero que no te importe que me presente acá sin turno, vine de emergencia, mi amiga Bella necesita de tu ayuda._

Rosalie podía ser simpática cuando quería, sin abandonar su tono de "yo soy la que mando".

La mujer reparó en mí por primera vez, yo estaba medio atontada por como me había llamado Rosalie y casi no le presté atención.

_-Un gusto señorita, mi nombre es Joan Strake y soy la Jefa de Estética de "Strake VIP Spa" _-dijo tendiendo su mano.

Respiré aliviada, era una esteticista, nada de crímenes. Pero la estética no era lo mío, por lo tanto, volví a sentir que el pánico entraba en mí. Rosalie me miró con sus ojos llameando para que conteste.

_-Bella Swan. El gusto es mío_ -fue lo único que pude contestar.

_-¿Qué servicio necesitas niña?_ -me preguntó Joan, Rosalie inmediatamente contestó por mi. Yo igualmente no tenía idea cuáles eran los "servicios" y cuáles necesitaba.

_-¡Joan! ¡Completo! ¡Sólo mírala como se ve!_ -le dijo Rosalie exaltada.

Ambas me miraron desde su altar. De nuevo, ellas eran Fame y yo era una linyera. Atiné a reírme de cómo me miraban.

_-¡Ustedes si que saben cómo bajarle el autoestima a alguien, eh!  
><em>

_-Mil disculpas señorita, no quise ofenderla._**  
><strong>

_-No te preocupes Joan, ella es conciente que no tiene nada de estética, por eso me llamó. _

_-Señorita Hale, yo creo que ella si tiene una estética, sólo que es diferente a la que usted y las demás prefieren. Es una cuestión de identidad la moda.  
><em>

Esta vez era en mi rostro donde estaba dibujada la sonrisa triunfadora. Yo tenía personalidad para vestirme y Rosalie se ponía lo que decía la moda, eso fue lo que dijo sutilmente Joan. Rosalie bufaba y yo desde ese momento decidí que agregaría a Joan a mi lista de personas preferidas.

Las tres fuimos a una habitación con un gran cartel en la entrada que decía: _"Vestuarios"_. En ese lugar había unas batas de toalla y un cómodo calzado que es el que teníamos que usar durante nuestra estancia, en este caso yo sola. Me desvestí detrás de un biombo y dejé mi ropa en un casillero con cerradura digital que sólo se abría con mi huella digital. En mi caso, tanta medida de seguridad era totalmente innecesaria; solamente tenía unos jeans rotos, mis zapatillas de lona sucias y una remera vieja y descolorida de tantos lavados.

Cuando estuve lista me condujeron por un ascensor hasta el subsuelo; Rosalie y Joan, hablaban delante mío de cosas que no llegaba a comprender hasta que esta última se dignó a hablarme.

_-Bella, ¿tenés alguna fragancia que te identifique y quieras resaltar?_

¿Una fragancia? Ni siquiera usaba perfume...

Piensa Bella. Piensa Bella.

_-Oh. Sí. Ya se. Fresias. Mi mejor amigo siempre me dice que huelo a fresias, por mi shampoo._

_-Perfecto. Yo las dejo acá Señoritas, cualquier cosa que necesiten háganselo saber a mis asistentes._

_-Gracias Joan_-dijimos a coro.

Rosalie abrió la puerta y allí nos encontramos con una habitación toda blanca, provista de compartimientos con bañeras humeantes dentro. Nos recibo una chica muy amable llamada Catherine y me indicó cual era mi compartimiento. Una vez allí me saqué la bata y me sumergí en el agua. La temperatura era perfecta y el agua olía a fresias, al igual que todos los productos que usaron en mí ese día.

La tarde pasó lenta como una tortura china, Rosalie me arrastro por decenas de habitaciones en donde me aplicaban cremas, masajes, productos para el pelo, y lo peor de todo: depilación TOTAL.

Algo totalmente innecesario ya que me estaba por vengar de Edward, sólo quería lucir mejor que nunca y jugar un poco con él. No nos íbamos a acostar, pero Rosalie insistió en que era importante que lo haga y supongo que disfrutó con mi cara de espanto.

La siguiente parada que hicimos fue en un local de ropa, esta vez nos acompaño Joan, ella nos explicó que no me podía vestir como si fuera Rosalie, sino que con mi propio estilo podía lucir increíble. Obviamente cada vez que Joan nombraba "mi estilo" Rosalie bufaba asqueada. Yo estaba contenta de haber encontrado a Joan, no quería verme como una copia mal hecha de Rosalie. Me gustó eso de mantener mi estilo.

Finalmente terminamos eligiendo una pollera negra cortísima con decenas de ojales metálicos y una remera irregular de color blanco que me quedaba gigante y anudé de un costado. Mi calzado eran unas zapatillas Converse como las que acostumbraba a usar un poco más altas y de cuero.

Por último, Rosalie me llevó a su casa y ahí me maquilló de manera simple: una base liviana, delineador negro y sombras del mismo tono. Joan, a su vez, me pintó las uñas de color azul noche. Y mientras tanto Emmet se reía de mí.

Intenté recordar que estaba enojada con él por no decirme nada, pero en el fondo comprendía que le debía lealtad a su amigo y que intentó darme señales de la verdad.

Cuando yo había pensado que lo peor ya había pasado, llegó la última parte de mi preparación del día: como intentar seducir. No a alguien en especial, a todos.

_-Bella, mirate al espejo. ¿Te gusta lo que ves? Es el primer paso para comerte al mundo. _

Realmente me veía bien, la remera de color blanco dejaba ver mi ropa interior negra y la pollera, además de resaltar mis piernas, ponía el foco en mi modesta cola. Era yo sin dudas, pero endiabladamente sexy.

_-Si que me gusta..._ -contesté.

_-Bella, si me permitís el atrevimiento, te aconsejaría que no lleves ropa interior, eso tortura hasta la muerte a cualquier hombre_ -me dijo el grandullón con una sonrisa pícara.

_-Emmet, no opines_ -le dijo Rosalie visiblemente ofuscada.

_-A mi me parece que le puedo servir más que vos Rose... Soy hombre._

_-A ver "Maestro de la seducción femenina" mostranos lo que sabes._

La rubia se tiró en el sillón más cercano a ver como su novio me daba consejos para seducir a un hombre.

Emmet me nombraba miles de detalles que hacen que los hombres mueran, pero no pude recordarlos todos. Me acuerdo que me dijo que, cada tanto, sutilmente, pase un dedo entre mis pechos. Al parecer eso les da curiosidad o algo así. Que piense en que estoy devorándome a alguien cuando coma o tome algo. Rosalie cada tanto se burlaba de sus consejos, sin poder creer que fueran tan básicos.

_-Bella, en el caso de Edward, lo mejor que podes hacer es tratarlo bien, como si nada hubiera pasado. Luego lo ignoras y te vas a buscar a alguien en la pista. Ni siquiera va a tener que discutir con vos, se va a desesperar. _

_-Gracias chicos, a ambos_ -les dije. Emmet me dio un puñetazo juguetón en un hombro y Rosalie miró para otro lado sin acusar recibo del agradecimiento.

_-Bella, no te olvides de morderte los labios. Edward lo adora y se va a morir sin poder tocarlos._

_-Creo que vas a dejar de ser su amigo preferido cuando se entere de todos tus consejos._

_-Me ama Bella, me va a perdonar_ -me dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

En pocos minutos estábamos metidos adentro del jeep de Emmet, yo había optado por seguir su consejo y no llevaba ropa interior. Me arrepentí al instante, me entraba viento por todos lados.

Al bajar en Twilight la calle estaba llena de gente dispuesta a divertirse, no era la multitud de la primera vez que fui, pero si un público razonable para un día laborable de semana.

Un cartel en la puerta anunciaba Micrófono Abierto hasta la 1 AM que tocaba Hey Guys!. Se me ocurrió al instante como llamar la atención de todos.

_-Emmet ¿Puede ser que yo abra el micrófono abierto? Así me aseguro que todos me miren._

_-¡Oh! ¡Por Dios, Bella! ¡Sos diabólica! Claro que sí._

Entramos en el lugar y todo el mundo nos saludaba. No se de donde saqué tanto coraje para no sentirme incómoda siendo el eje de las presentaciones. Todos los chicos que saludaban a Emmet, preguntaban por mí. Y las chicas me miraban con odio y cuchicheaban entre ellas.

Me alejé de la parejita feliz y me fui hasta la barra, allí estaba la pelirroja, Victoria, la conquista de Mike.

_-¡Wow! ¿Qué pasó contigo? ¡Te ves genial!_ -me dijo la colorada.

_-Gracias, necesito tequila._

_-¿Viniste sola? ¿Tu amigo?_

_-Hace días que no se nada de él._

_-Lo vi el otro día. No nos acostamos, es frustrante. ¿Vos te acostaste con él? ¿Tiene algún problema?_

_-¿Mike no pudo?_ -solté una risa- _Dale otra oportunidad, le gustas mucho._

_-Okay, gracias. Tu tequila._

Tomé el tequila y me fui con la garganta ardiendo a buscar a mi objetivo de la noche. Era conciente que todos me miraban, incluso varios chicos me decían cosas. Y creo que me di cuenta donde estaba cuando sentí el poder de su mirada sobre mí. Estaba sentado en un sillón, cerca del escenario, y en este preciso instante fulminaba con la mirada a un chico que me dijo algo cuando pasé. Estaba ofuscado, desarreglado, con ojeras y aún así, era lo más hermoso que había visto en mi vida. Quería correr a besarlo, pero sabía que merecía mi venganza. Terminé el trayecto hasta los sillones y empecé a saludar a los que estaban allí. Dejé para lo último a James, Tanya y Edward. Empecé con él.

_-¡Hey! Edward, saliste de la cárcel a tiempo_ - le besé la mejilla intentando no aspirar su aroma.

Aproveché que estaba petrificado y seguí como si nada saludando a Tanya que me halagó lo linda que estaba. Y por último James no pudo disimular cuanto le gustaba como me veía.

_-Bella, estas salvaje, sexy. Sos... ¡Mierda! No encuentro las palabras._

_-Sabía que ibas a estar acá y no quería desentonar rubio sexy. _

Me dio lastima aprovecharme de él, pero ambos salíamos beneficiados en esto.

_-Bella... ¿Querés que hablemos?_ -me dijo Edward dubitativo.

_-No, gracias. Quiero disfrutar la noche. No hay nada de que hablar. Está todo perfecto. _

Los tres chicos me miraban como si fuera una desquiciada, me salvó el rock furioso que empezó a sonar.

_-¡Wow! ¡Es mi preferido! ¡Vamos James!_ -lo tironeo de la camiseta provocativamente y empezó a caminar conmigo hacia la pista de baile.

Miré de soslayo a Edward que seguía sin entender nada, mientras Tanya le hablaba y ambos miraban en nuestra dirección. Pasó un camarero con cervezas, agarré una botella y empecé a tomar. James bailaba conmigo obnubilado. Le encantaba esta Bella salvaje, seguro que me veía en su cama en cuanto termine la noche.

_-¿Bella?_

_-¿Qué pasa James?_

_-¿Tenés una idea de las ganas que tengo en este momento de estar con vos? Pero Edward, él te ama._

No estaba preparada para escuchar esto, el tema terminó y un chico se acercó para sacarme a bailar. Dejé a James ahí y me fui con el chico. Su nombre era Peter y estaba ahí con su novia Charlotte. Mi plan estaba funcionando, si incluso una pareja se veía atraída hacia mí. Bailé con ellos dos un largo rato, podía ver como Edward me miraba desesperado mientras estrujaba las tres latas de cerveza que se había tomado. Quería que reaccione de una vez y me venga a buscar. Pero no, él seguía ahí torturándose. Los chicos me trajeron unos tragos y seguí con ellos un rato más hasta que se hizo insostenible, a toda costa querían que me vaya con ellos. Me excusé como pude y fui a buscar a Emmet, estaba estratégicamente con Edward intentando taparle la visión en dirección mía. Me acerqué de todas maneras.

_-¡Hey! ¡Grandulon! ¿Para cuándo mis 30 segundos de fama?_ -le pregunté empujándolo sin que se mueva un milímetro.

_-Cuando quieras preciosa. Antes de que te rapte algún pervertido_ -me dijo guiñándome el ojo. Emmet me tomó de la mano y me llevó al escenario. Edward seguía mirando todo como abstraído.

_-¡Amigos y amigas! Espero que hayan entrado en clima y tengan algo de alcohol fresco en la mano porque mi amiga Isabella va inaugurar la noche y los va a hacer prenderse fuego. _

Todo el mundo gritaba y aullaba, todas esa miradas se posaban en mí, todos me querían tener, menos él que me miraba de reojo, como quien no quiere la cosa, lo miré directo a los ojos, me mordí los labios y empecé el show.

* * *

><p><strong><em><em>Bueno... Espero que no tengan ganas asesinas de matarme. Mil disculpas por la tardanza! Pero este capi me costó y no pude terminar de corregir la segunda parte, pero subo esta así no las dejo tanto tiempo sin capi. **

**Una vez me dijeron que cuando uno no puede escribir es mejor esperar el momento correcto que la inspiración venga y ahí continuar. Así que eso fue lo que hice.**

* * *

><p><strong>LES RESPONDO SUS RWS A LAS DOS HERMOSAS DE SIEMPRE Y UNA MÁS QUE SE ANIMÓ A DEJAR RW.<strong>

*******TATAXOXO:**** Bella ya lo perdonó, así que a no preocuparse. Se lo merece por inventar mentiras tontas innecesariamente. Y en el concierto ya vimos la mitad de lo que pasó. Diooos! que se levante y la saque de ahí queremos, pero no. Ya veremos que pasa. Besim y gracias!**

***mirdg: Muchas gracias por dejar tu RW! Que lindo que te guste la historia! A mi también y es un placer escribirla. Beso!**

*** Lara Cullen: Charlie y Alice me gustaron mucho a mi tmb... sobre todo Alice loca porque ya se casen tengan hijos y todo en un día, jaja. Lo de Alice tiene una explicación; Bella no es la unica con un plan ;) ya lo vas a ver en el próximo capii! Besim y gracias como siempre.**


	26. Capítulo 23: Venganza Parte 2

**Capítulo 23: Venganza (Parte 2)**

La música rabiosa comenzó a sonar en cuanto Emmet bajó del escenario. Mi pánico escénico no vino a mí, como era costumbre, creo que tenía demasiado alcohol en mi sangre como para que se aventure a aparecer. Daba miedo. Podía sentir como cada célula de mi ser emanaba una extraña energía, mezcla de odio, amor y sobre todo revancha, que atraía a todos como un imán.

La razón de porque estaba montando todo este show, estoy segura que falleció en cuanto vió como me mordí los labios. Eso era motivo suficiente como para que se diera cuenta, que cada una de las palabras que salían de mi boca en forma de canción eran para él.

Se había parado con una botella de cerveza en el centro de mi campo de visión, pero a una distancia prudencial, mezclado entre el público. Mirándome con cara de felino a punto de atacar, y eso era lo que estaba buscando yo. Que el león se coma por fin a la oveja.

Sin dudas, no era para nada inocente como oveja, a juzgar por la canción que estaba cantando: "You drive me wild" de The Runaways.

Mientras intentaba seguir los consejos de Emmet y hacerme la sexy, mi mente sólo pensaba en Edward y en qué estaría pensando sobre mi show.

Cuando ya llegaba el clímax de la canción llegaba también mi parte favorita.

_**Don´t hold off, Do it, I need your lovin´**_

_**It´s so hot, it feels like an oven**_

_**My head is all filled with crazy thoughts**_

_**When I come down I can´t be fought.**_

_**No te contengas, hazlo, necesito tu amor**_

_**Hace tanto calor, se siente como un horno.**_

_**Mi cabeza está llena de pensamientos locos.**_

Y finalmente coronado nuevamente por el estribillo.

Aunque mi vista estaba clavada en el chico del desastroso pelo cobrizo, podía ver que mientras la música sonaba mucha era la gente que se volvía salvaje, como en el título de la canción: You drive me wild, me volves salvaje. Según el diccionario wild significa salvaje, loca, caótica, violenta, silvestre. Describía perfecto como me hacía sentir él.

Y pude transmitirlo perfectamente con la canción, tenía la certeza de que todos esos pares de ojos que se posaban en mí se sentían salvajes ahora mismo. Lo que no sabía era como se sentía él. Durante los tres minutos y doce segundos que duró la canción se tomó dos botellitas de cerveza. Me miraba fijamente, al igual que yo, sus ojos me miraban sin entender, ahora yo era la mala de la historia, yo tenía el control. Para ser sincera, lo único que deseaba era que me zamarreara y me sacara del escenario en cuanto subí, quería que me salvara de mí misma, que no me deje hacer esto. Por un segundo, creí que ya había ido demasiado lejos y por culpa del alcohol presentía que no iba a parar hasta que me golpee de lleno contra la pared. Edward seguía sin reaccionar, sólo estaba ahí mirando el espectáculo que estaba dando, ¿Se estaría vengando él ahora? ¿Me había vuelto la venganza como un frisbee? ¿Hasta dónde me iba a dejar llegar? ¿Acaso no le importaba nada de mí?

Bajé las escaleras tomando conciencia de la cantidad de alcohol que había en mí realmente, casi caigo de ellas por culpa de un mareo pero por fortuna dos pares de brazos me agarraron. Levanté la vista para agradecer y allí estaba la pareja con la que había bailado anteriormente: Peter y Charlotte.

_-¡Bella! ¡Dios! Eso fue... _

_-¡Salvaje!_ -concluyó Charlotte, completando la frase de su novio.

_-Gracias chicos._

Rosalie pasó por adelante mío, me miró, dudó un segundo y se acercó.

_-Cierto amigo mío está en shock, ya termina con esto._

_-Rose, sabes perfectamente que esto sólo termina cuando él quiera, hasta que venga a pararme, hasta entonces seguiré cruzando el límite._

_-¿Y si él nunca cruza el fucking límite? ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Te vas a coger a alguien en frente suyo? ¿Hasta dónde pensas llegar? Mañana te vas a arrepentir. _

Ni siquiera me dio tiempo a responderle algo, la rubia maldita que encima tenía razón, se dio vuelta y se alejó dando taconazos rápidamente. Tenía que hacer algo pronto para que reaccione, pero nada de tonterías de adolescente histérica. Tenía que hacer algo salvaje, algo extremo. Cuando me disponía a caminar hacia la barra para conseguir algo más de alcohol, la pareja con la que hablaba hace un minuto llamó mi atención.

_-Seguimos acá Bella_ -dijo Charlotte saludándome con la mano.

_-Perdón chicos, estoy un poco desorientada, iba a la barra. _

_-Yo te invito, quédense por allá _-dijo Peter señalando el lugar donde la mayoría de la gente bailaba.

Ambas caminamos entre el gentío, la chica me hablaba, pero entre el ruido, mi estado mental y mi reciente borrachera, no logré entender nada. La chica era persistente, cuando paramos en una columna para no perder de vista a Peter, ella acercó su boca a mi oído, para que pueda escuchar su pregunta.

_-Bella, ¿ese chico Edward es tu novio? _

_-¿Qué? ¡No!_

_-Se miran extraño._

¿Qué mierda quiere decir que nos mirábamos extraño? ¿Acaso todo el mundo se daba cuenta de nuestro duelo silencioso? Supuse que sí, que así era. Me di por vencida y le empecé a contar.

_-Lo conocí hace unas pocas semanas, sólo amigos, pero hubo algunos deslices. Además ambos creíamos que estábamos como destinados. Todo muy loco._

_-¿Y por qué ahora están así? ¿Qué te hizo para que estés vengándote?_

Charlotte era muy perceptiva o yo era muy obvia. ¿Cómo mierda sabía todo?

_-Me mintió, es el hermano de una amiga y ellos se llevan muy mal, entonces me enredó en un tejido de mentiras. Y ahora me estoy vengando de él._

_-Escuché la conversación con Rosalie, nosotros podemos ayudarte. _

_-¿Cómo podrían ayudarme?_

Fuimos interrumpidas por Peter que traía tragos para los tres, Victoria me había mandado un "Vampiro", seguro estaría pensando en Mike.

_-Bella, nosotros solemos meter gente en nuestra cama por una noche. Ambos te deseamos_ - dijo Charlotte.

Me atraganté con el vampiro y derramé un poco del líquido rojo, la confesión salió de su boca de repente y me tomó de sorpresa. Peter pasó un brazo por mi hombro, y en seguida pude sentir el peso de una mirada en especial sobre mí, la mirada cargada de fuego de Edward Cullen.

_-Bella, no te asustes. Sabemos que no sos ese tipo de chica. Pero mirá si con que yo tenga este mínimo contacto contigo, hace que tu chico nos mire asesinamente. Imaginate si te ve haciendo algo más... salvaje._

Instantáneamente mi cabeza hizo un clic, eso mismo pensé yo que tenía que hacer. Ellos me iban a ayudar.

_-¿Y que es lo que haríamos?_-pregunté dudosa.

Ambos se miraron con una sonrisa de triunfo.

No sabía si iba a poder hacer lo que ellos me explicaban, por ahora era fácil, solamente alcoholizarnos un poco más y bailar. El resto de las instrucciones eran lo que me tenían preocupada ¿Y si ni siquiera haciendo eso Edward reaccionaba? Estaba segura que mañana me olvidaría de todo gracias al alcohol. Simplemente debía bailar y coquetear con ambos hasta que sonara determinada canción que Peter le había solicitado al DJ y en ese momento, vendría el show.

Edward a esta altura de la noche había abandonado sus cervezas y tomaba whisky en la barra, desde ahí me miraba. Me sentí un poco culpable por los chicos, Edward sin dudas hoy no podría tocar. No era algo que se pase con un café.

Vi como una rubia tras otra se le acercaban a Edward y él las corría una por una, seguramente le tapaban el espectáculo que yo estaba dando. El tenía la decencia de no querer darme celos con nadie. La pegajosa música pop empezó a sonar y mi corazón saltó desbocado, era "la canción".

Hora de empezar el show.

Peter estaba detrás mío y me tomaba de la cintura con ambas manos, por delante la tenía a su novia que me bailaba provocativamente, mientras jugaba con una corbata que no se como llegó a mi cuello. Yo también bailaba e intentaba disfrutar del momento, pero cuando llegó el estribillo y por los parlantes se escuchó a Katy Perry diciendo que besó a una chica y le gustó, supe que no había vuelta atrás, busqué a Edward con la mirada, sus manos eran un puño. Esto podía resultar.

Me acerqué a la chica que tenía en frente, y así, sin más juntamos nuestros labios. No pensé demasiado en lo que estaba haciendo, me sobresalté un poco cuando ella hizo participe del beso a su lengua, que comenzó a buscar la mía. Sólo nos faltaba el remate del show, y Peter no tardó mucho en hacerlo. Sus manos que estaban en mi cintura fueron subiendo de a poco, por debajo de mi remera, me hacía un poco de cosquillas. Recordé que no tenía ropa interior por lo tanto, él se encontró con un pecho desnudo mío y empezó a tocarlo. No estaba sorprendida, de hecho era parte del plan, pero sentía la erección del chico contra mi trasero. Peter tiró mi cabeza para atrás cortando el beso que me estaba dando su novia y acomodó su cabeza con intenciones de besar mi cuello. Charlotte también se volvió a acercar peligrosamente a mí, quería escapar pero tenía la mente nublada.

Empezaba a comprender que había tocado fondo y que nada había servido. Sólo quería salir de ahí, sentí como se desconectaban mi cuerpo y mi cerebro y cuando me estaba por dar por vencida, antes de cerrar los ojos, vi unos ojos duros como esmeraldas que me miraban con odio. Habría creído que era un sueño o una locura formulada por mi estado de ebriedad, pero unos fuertes brazos me arrancaron de entre medio de Peter y Charlotte, su agarre era demasiado fuerte, dolía y mucho.

Era incapaz de abrir mis ojos, pero por el aroma del hombre que me arrastraba, supe que era él. Tarde. Pero había venido a rescatarme.

La música se escuchaba más baja en el lugar al que me había arrastrado violentamente y de esa misma forma me empujó contra la pared. Súbitamente abrí los ojos y tomé conciencia de lo que había pasado, estábamos en el pasillo que conducía al piso de arriba y mi acompañante en ese pequeño lugar era un Edward furioso. No era el que yo conocía, era el gemelo maldito, seguro que Alice lo sabría reconocer.

Me concentré en tratar de hablar y poder explicarle todo, pero sólo me salió un "Edward" en voz bajita. El se abalanzó sobre mí y me empujó más contra la pared.

_-¿Qué mierda pretendes hacer Isabella?_ -gritó Edward frustrado.

_-Yo solamente quería que gustes de mí, que me ames, que entiendas que sólo puedo estar con vos, que sólo vos me volves salvaje_ - intenté excusarme, pero las palabras que decía no tenían sentido.

_-¿Sabes dónde pasé ayer todo el día? ¡En una maldita comisaría a la que fuí por defenderte cuando te dijeron ramera! ¿Y vos me pagas comportándote como una?_

_-Yo... Esperaba que reaccionaras antes, no quería llegar tan lejos. Perdón._

Edward bufó, seguía acorralándome y golpeaba con su puño la pared. Se veía que estaba decidiendo entre matarme o dejarme con vida. Vislumbré por el brillo de sus ojos que había elegido matarme y de una manera tortuosa.

Acercó su nariz a mi cuello y empezó a aspirar mi aroma, una de sus manos recorría mi espalda y escuché un gruñido cuando se percató que no tenía corpiño.

Emmet si sabía de estas cosas.

Bruscamente sus dos manos buscaron mis pechos, estos estaban esperándolo desde que me saqué la ropa interior en la casa de Rose y gemí ante el contacto. Acerqué mi rostro al suyo para besarlo, necesitaba sentir sus labios, quería emborracharme de su esencia narcótica, pero él no me dejó besarlo.

_-Nada de besos Isabella. Sólo contestá mis preguntas._

Ambos nos miramos cautelosos por un segundo, Edward comenzó a preguntar.

_-¿Por qué no traes puesto corpiño? ¿Te lo sacó tu amiguito?_

_-Emmet me dijo que sería sexy, así que mi ropa interior quedó en casa de Rose_.

_-¿Ropa interior dijiste?_ -sin pedir ningún tipo de permiso, la mano de Edward viajó debajo de mi pollera, comprobando que no llevaba nada puesto.

Edward se acercó más a mí, y su mano se coló dentro de la parte de adelante de mi pollera. Empezó a juguetear con sus dedos, como buscando algo entre mis piernas. Y cuando lo encontró, comenzó a preguntar de nuevo.

_-¿Qué querías lograr Bella? No entiendo_ - me preguntó mientras con su dedo acariciaba mi clítoris de forma circular.

_-Yo...aw...mmm... Edward... Quería descontrolarte, que me frenes, que me ataques._

_-Ahora estas satisfecha supongo, acá tenes al monstruo que querías que yo sea masturbándote._

_-Edward, me mentiste. Todos te defendían, hasta yo te perdoné al instante, sólo que necesitaba vengarme de alguna forma. Que sufras un poco. _

_-Yo sufría cada día de mi vida hasta que te conocí Isabella._

Me quedé perpleja por la crueldad de lo que le dije y la poesía que él me contestaba. Presentía que lo había arruinado todo.

Edward levantó mi remera mientras seguía acariciando mi clítoris, primero de arriba a abajo y luego circular, ahora acompañado de su lengua que chupaba mis pechos. Introdujo uno de sus dedos largos de pianista en mi vagina, para luego ser seguido por otro, mientras que seguía estimulado mi botón de placer. No pasó mucho tiempo más para que mi cuerpo desfalleciera de placer con el orgasmo intenso que me golpeó.

Edward se alejó de mí, como tomando perspectiva de la situación.

_-Bella, yo no quería que esto fuera así. Yo tenía un plan para que me perdones. No quería que vos vieras mi parte mala._

Intenté acercarme a él, pero no me lo permitió. Me tiré al piso derrotada. La había cagado bien feo.

_-Edward... Esperá_ -gemí suplicante.

_-¡Bella basta! Vos querías que te ataque. Ya estas atacada. Ahora podes odiarme tranquila. _

_-Yo..._

_-Me voy. Tengo que cantar con los chicos, veo que a Emmet y Rosalie les salió caro convencerte de venir hoy, así que a cumplir mi parte._

El chico de ojos verdes y pelo desordenado se fue dejándome en ese pasillo totalmente devastada, no entendía nada de lo que había hecho. No sabía ni porque me había enojado originalmente con él.

Mientras las lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos, escuché como Emmet presentaba a la banda. Quería ponerme de pie e ir a verlos, verlo a él, pero no tenía energía.

La voz de Edward en el micrófono me volvió a la vida.

_-Esta canción se la compuse a una chica que me sacó de la oscuridad, y por primera vez desde que mi padre murió voy a tocar el piano. La canción se llama Bella´s Lullaby. Esta tendría que haber sido nuestra reconciliación. _

Las notas del piano invadieron el lugar, las recordaba perfectamente de cuando Edward me calmó de mis pesadillas. Impulsada por una fuerza extraña me quedé dormida con la mente confundida, el corazón roto y una canción en el alma.

* * *

><p><strong>WOW! QUE DIFICIL ME RESULTÓ ESTO... AHORA QUIEN ES LA QUE ESTÁ EN PROBLEMAS? <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Respondiendo sus RW:<strong>

**Tata XOXO: FF estaba horrible! yo publique a tiempo (matandome para hacerlo) y resulta q me lo publicaron al otro día.**

**Ya vimos el espectaculo que monto Bella y como reaccionó Edward, espero que te haya gustado.**

**Lara Cullen: Ni idea lo del dedo, habría que decirle a Emmet que nos explique ;) jaja Espero que hayas disfrutado el capi, nos estamos viendo en el próximo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ahora si adios que llego tarde al trabajo.<strong>


	27. Capítulo 24: Notting Hill

**CAPÍTULO DEDICADO AL TEAM FUCKSTEN (YOU KNOW)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 24:<span> Un lugar llamado Notting Hill**

Dentro de mi cabeza todas mis terminaciones nerviosas se estaban vengando de mí por lo de anoche. La jaqueca que tenía era monumental, nunca mi cabeza había dolido tanto. Mi estómago no estaba mejor, tenía pequeños calambres y mi estómago se contraía una y otra vez. Cuando sentí una arcada, me incorporé en mi cama y recién ahí me di cuenta que no estaba en mi cama. Abrí los ojos un tanto mareada y pude reconocer el lugar al instante: estaba en el piso de arriba de Twilight, mejor dicho en la cama de Edward en el entrepiso, él, por supuesto, no estaba en la cama. Una nueva arcada me sorprendió, bajé apresuradamente las escaleras para llegar al baño. Una tercera y final arcada, y mi estómago se vació en el inodoro. Quedé un instante sin fuerzas en el piso del baño, transpirada y seguramente más pálida de lo que ya era.

¿Cómo había llegado hasta acá? Edward seguramente no me trajo, recordé lo último que escuché de él. Me perdí en el recuerdo de mi nana tocada por sus manos. Tenía la certeza de que lo había arruinado todo, él había planeado una reconciliación perfecta y yo solamente me dediqué a arruinar todo. Creo que después de lo de anoche no podría verlo nunca más a los ojos. ¡Dios! Me había masturbado en un pasillo.

La puerta se abrió de pronto y mi corazón se paró. No estaba preparada para ver a Edward y gracias a Dios, no era él quien estaba ahí, sino su hermana gemela, Alice Cullen.

_-¡Bella! ¿Estás bien? Mi hermano vomitó toda la noche. La próxima vez que se peleen, háblenlo como hacemos todos los humanos, en vez de autodestruirse. _

_-Alice... ¿Tu hermano te dijo algo de mí? ¿Me odia? _-pregunté mientras me levantaba del piso.

_-Lloriqueó como un tonto, me dijo que era un monstruo. Y nada, no dijo nada de odio. El fue el que te mintió Bella, no tiene motivos para enojarse con vos_ -la cara de inocente de Alice me hizo sentir peor, ella no sabía nada de lo que yo hice.

_-Alice... Yo... Me quise vengar de tu hermano e hice cosas muy feas anoche. _

La chica con aspecto de hada, que era mi amiga, se sentó al lado mío en un borde de la bañera y tomó mis manos dándome confianza.

_-¿Qué tan grave fue tu venganza?_ -me preguntó cómplice.

_-Rosalie me vistió y me preparó en un spa para estar como una diosa. Después, en vez de mostrar enojo hacia Edward simplemente hice como si nada hubiera pasado. Intenté seducir a James, luego bailé con varias personas, canté una canción salvaje para Edward y bueno... Lo peor de todo fue... _

_-¿Fue...?_ -me preguntó Alice para que siga hablando, enarcando una ceja.

_-Antes de que me juzgues, espero que entiendas que yo sólo quería que Edward reaccione, que deje la pasividad. _

_-¡Ya basta con el misterio Bella! _

_-Bailé con una pareja... Y nada, besé a la chica... _

_-¿NADA? ¿Eso es nada? Explicame tu concepto de nada Isabella Marie Swan._

Alice me miraba con el ceño fruncido y se había parado, la tenía frente a mí con los brazos cruzados esperando una explicación.

_-¿Por qué mi hermano cree que es un monstruo? Si no hizo nada._

¿Cómo le explicaba a Alice todo lo que pasó en ese pasillo?

_-Digamos que Edward ahí reaccionó y no me trató muy caballerosamente que digamos. Pero, obviamente, yo tengo la culpa, no debí hacerle caso a Peter y Charlotte._

_-¿Peter y Charlotte? ¿No serán los amigos de Jasper no?_

_-No tengo idea Alice, los conocí ayer._

La puerta se abrió estrepitosamente y un Edward muy pálido fue directo al inodoro a vomitar, éramos dos los resacados.

Se puso de pie y se dirigió al lavatorio, se cepilló los dientes ignorándonos completamente. Yo estaba indignada, no porque no me salude, si no porque era injusto que yo me vea tan mal y él se vea tan bien. ¡Había vomitado recién! Y estaba con su cara de modelo salido de una revista.

_-Alice, gracias por encargarte de mí esta noche_ -fue lo único que dijo antes de marcharse del baño.

Alice salió detrás de él llamándolo, y yo a su vez, salí siguiéndola a ella. Edward ya estaba en el ambiente principal y se dirigía al sillón de cuero, donde había unas mantas, por lo que supuse que él había dormido ahí.

_-Edward, tenemos que hablar_ -dije avergonzadamente, mientras él juntaba sus cosas.

_-Tendríamos que haber hablado ayer cuando te lo pedí. ¿No era que todo estaba perfecto Isabella?_

_-Perdón, fue muy estúpido de mi parte._

_-Estúpido, si hay uno acá, soy yo, Isabella._

_-¡BASTA!_ -gritó Alice- _vamos a aclarar esto ahora mismo. _

_-Alice, ¿Desde cuándo tenés derecho a opinar sobre esto? Dejanos en paz-_ le dijo Edward.

_-A partir del momento en que vos engañaste a mi amiga que estoy metida en esto y tengo todo el derecho del mundo de meterme porque fui la niñera de ambos esta noche. Así que para devolverme el favor, se van a sentar ambos en ese sillón y me van a escuchar._

Algo amenazante en el tono de su voz hizo que ambos le hagamos caso y nos sentáramos en el sillón, cuidando de estar lo suficientemente alejados el uno del otro.

_-En primer lugar Edward, jodete, te metiste vos solito en esta mentira absurda y ni siquiera fuiste lo suficientemente valiente para pedirle perdón a Bella como se debe. ¿Qué pretendías? ¿Que sufra toda la noche y luego muera de amor con tu canción?_

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, sólo mirábamos aturdidos como la enana nos cantaba nuestras verdades.

_-Bella, mi hermano es un témpano de hielo, jamás iba a reaccionar. El no te iba a pedir clemencia, le encanta sufrir. Se siente a gusto siendo el chico melancólico._

_-Me largo de acá_ -bufó Edward- _me harté de escuchar tus acusaciones, no tenés idea Alice._

_-No te vas a ningún lado Edward Anthony Cullen. No voy a permitir que te vuelvas a meter en el hoyo negro. No ahora que vi tu sonrisa de nuevo. Bella, vos lo sacaste de ahí, ahora no hagas que se meta de nuevo._

_-Alice no vengas con tus historias de amor fraternal, por favor_ -dijo Edward con hastío en la voz.

_-Alice, en verdad, él no tiene la culpa de nada. Fui yo la que hizo un desastre y cagó todo. _

_-Bella, ya basta. Yo fui el maldito que cagó todo. Sólo recordá lo que te hice._

_-¿Qué parte me estoy perdiendo acá?_ -nos preguntó Alice mirándonos a los dos.

_-Una parte que no te conviene saber, no preguntes_ -dijo Edward ya dirigiéndose a la salida- me avisan cuando me desocupan el piso.

Y así sin más, se fue.

_-Bella, creí que todo sería como antes_ -dijo Alice abatida, dejándose caer en el sillón.

_-Yo lo arruiné, espero poder explicarle todo._

Alice comenzó a sollozar y supe que no me perdonaría nunca, no sólo lastimé a Edward, sino que también Alice había salido herida.

Me acerqué a ella y la abracé unos largos minutos. Creo que tendría que ser pecado capital hacer llorar a esa chica.

_-Bella, mi hermano estaba de vuelta. Y ahora se fue. Tenés que traerlo de nuevo. Vos sos la única que puede._

_-No, Alice, yo me prometí a mi misma que iba a sanar sus heridas, pero él no quiere ser feliz. Siempre hay algo que lo aleja de mí. Siempre está batallando con sus fantasmas._

_-Un solo fantasma, Carlisle Cullen._

_-Tocó el piano por mí. Fue algo hermoso, y yo se lo arruiné._

_-Bella, ¿Qué significa para vos mi hermano?_

_-Yo... Lo vi y mi mundo cambió. Sólo podía pensar en él, soñar con él. Quería ser su amiga, lo que necesite, su todo. Quería estar cada minuto de mi vida con él, espantar sus miedos, soñar juntos. Pero él nunca me respondió de la misma forma, hay algo que nos separa y no se que es. Pero también hay algo que nos une. Que hace que mi mundo gire alrededor de él._

_-Es increíble, Edward me dijo en otras palabras lo mismo, exacto. Vamos a tener que hacer otro plan Bella. Llamemos a Emmet, lo vamos a necesitar._

Los días habían pasado sin saber nada de Edward, algún comentario de Alice, Rose o Emmet en el gimnasio, y eso era todo. Intenté llamarlo, pero no atendía, al igual que no respondía mis mensajes de texto.

Hasta ahora, el destino había hecho que me lo encuentre en todos lados, y estaba empezando a creer que lo mío con Edward era algo designado por el cosmos, los dioses o quien sea que maneje las fichas de nuestro destino. Pero desde ese día, no lo encontré en ningún lado.

Para terminar de fastidiar todo, Alice decidió no meterse y no ideó ningún plan como me había dicho. Al parecer, Edward ahora la trataba bien y no quería arruinar las cosas. Obviamente, ni Emmet ni Rosalie me ayudarían de nuevo.

Ah y me olvidaba del detalle de que Jasper me acusaba de haber vuelto locos a sus amigos, sí señores, Peter y Charlotte eran amigos de Jasper, se conocieron en una vacaciones y desde ahí siempre veraneaban juntos. Por supuesto, él conocía sus costumbres de pareja, pero le parecía divertido que yo haya terminado ahí, según él nada de lo que le cuentan corresponde a la imagen que tiene de mí.

En el trabajo, no volví a tener ningún episodio con Jacob, las pocas veces que nos cruzamos se dirigió a mí como "Isabella"; ni en los peores momentos de nuestra relación me llamó así. Seguía sin comprender el tema del enamoramiento de Jacob hacia mí. ¡Cómo me gustaría que todo siga bien con él! Sospechaba que quizás él tenía razón y yo fui la que sacó el monstruo que estaba en su interior. Edward dijo en otras palabras lo mismo, y también me llamó Isabella, ahora que recuerdo.

Hoy es sábado, hacía poco más de una semana de mi venganza, o lo que fuera que hice, sinceramente sigo sin saber qué fue eso. Alice me había llamado para que la acompañe al aeropuerto, tenía que ir a visitar a una amiga que vivía en Europa, me habló atolondradamente, así que no comprendí del todo la historia. Pero bueno, en fin, acá estábamos en su auto... un porsche amarillo que nunca había visto y que me recordó a Edward contándome sobre su padre y su fortuna. Era increíble lo humilde que era esta familia, nadie imaginaría que tienen tanto dinero.

_-Alice, ¿Tu papá te regaló este auto para tus 18? _

_-Así es Bella, mejor que el Volvo de mi hermanito. _

_-Me gusta el Volvo._

_-No sos parcial, el conductor del volvo te tiene hechizada._

Habíamos evitado nombrar a su hermano los últimos días. A nadie le gustaba ver mi expresión de desolación cuando su recuerdo me desgarraba y me arrebataba la cordura.

Yo encendí la radio para evitar pensar y ambas cantamos canciones vacías hasta que llegamos a Sea-Tac, donde se encuentra el Aeropuerto Internacional de Seattle-Tacoma, ubicado entre esas dos ciudades.

Alice guardó su auto en el estacionamiento del aeropuerto y nos dirigimos hacia el mostrador de la aerolínea para realizar el check-in. Mi amiga llevaba un bolso de mano y una valija al parecer nuevas de color azul. Cuando sólo quedaba una persona adelante nuestro para ser atendida, Alice me miró nerviosa.

_-Bella, tengo que confesarte algo_ -dijo.

_-¿Qué pasa Alice? ¿Traficas drogas?_ -dije intentando bromear.

_-Vos sos la que va a viajar Bella._

_-¿Yo? ¿Con tú amiga? ¡Alice! No tengo bolso, ni pasaporte, ni nada._

_-No hay amiga Bella, tenés todas tus cosas en la valija, y en este bolso tu pasaporte y documentos. También una extensión de la tarjeta de crédito de tu papá. _

No lograba procesar lo que me decía, Alice me arrastró al mostrador y entregó su pasaje y pasaporte al empleado de la aerolínea, aunque en este caso era mi pasaje y supongo que mi pasaporte.

_-Buenos días Señorita Swan. ¿Tiene equipaje que no quiera llevar consigo durante el vuelo?_ - preguntó amable el chico.

Alice me miró asesinamente, ya que yo no contestaba nada. Y me pasó a mis manos la valija.

_-Sí, sólo estaba valija llevo. _

_-Nosotros nos encargaremos de ello_ -dijo el chico amablemente.

Me devolvió mi pasaporte con mi primera salida del país de mi vida y me entregó mi tarjeta de embarque y un papel para retirar en el otro aeropuerto mi equipaje.

¿El otro aeropuerto? Ni siquiera había preguntado a que parte de Europa iba.

_-Alice ¿A dónde mierda me lleva este avión?_

_-Estamos en el mostrador de British Airways, es obvio que vas al Reino Unido._

_-¿Me mandan a Inglaterra? No entiendo. ¿Quién pagó todo esto? No estoy tan deprimida para que me regalen un viaje tan costoso._

_-¡Qué mal que funciona tu memoria Bella! Te ganaste el viaje en Twilight. _

_-¿El está acá?_ -dije esperanzada, como si el alma me hubiera vuelto al cuerpo.

_-No, sabíamos que no querías viajar si no era con él. Pero es tu premio y era injusto que lo pierdas. Organizamos todo para que tengas compañía, conozco a mucha gente._

_-¿No podías acompañarme vos? _-dije puchereando, lo ideal sería viajar con Edward pero Alice era la mejor segunda opción.

_-Yo te voy a cubrir en la librería. Así que no. Quedate tranquila estas en las mejores manos._

_-Veo que todos están complotados en mi contra._

_-Queremos que te despejes, que te alejes un poco de esta realidad. _

_-Mi papá me imagino que sabe todo._

_-Sí, fue él el que nos ayudó con tu pasaporte, documentos y eso._

_-¿Y el otro pasaje?_

_-Mi hermano lo vendió y le devolvió la plata a Emmet, no quería saber nada._

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, este viaje lo tenía que haber hecho con Edward felices y enamorándonos cada minuto, en cambio me iba sola y con el corazón roto en varios pedazos.

Llegó la hora de partida del vuelo, Alice me volvió a repetir mil veces las instrucciones que debía seguir una vez en Londres y yo procuré recordarlas. Le pedí que saludara de mi parte a todos los traidores que participaron de este plan y me fui a embarcar.

Mi asiento era en primera clase, por lo tanto tenía una amplia butaca donde sentarme y un compartimiento para mí sola provisto de televisión, DVD, música, consola de videojuegos y comida.

Tenía por delante ocho largas horas de vuelo, por lo que decidí comer algo y dormir. Nada de lo que soñé fue coherente pero de todas formas tenía una sensación de "Deja Vu" y no entendía por qué, lo que soñé obviamente no había sucedido y nunca pasaría. En mi sueño Edward y yo vivíamos en Forks, en una casa enorme alejada del pueblo. Y él no podía lucir más hermoso, creo que esto era una especie de tortura, mi memoria en vez de borrarlo lo traía más hermoso que antes.

Prendí la televisión y saqué los dvd´s que tenía para mirar. Había de terror, comedia, infantiles, un par de clásicos, pero yo decidí torturarme mirando "Un lugar llamado Notting Hill". Cuando la gente normal está deprimido mira y escucha cosas para deprimirse más, así que eso hice.

Llegué a Heathrow, uno de los aeropuertos más transitados del mundo, a las 6 de la tarde, recuperé mi equipaje y me dirigí a la puerta del aeropuerto para tomar un taxi, el archi famoso Black Cab londinense.

El que me tocó a mi desafortunadamente, no era negro como su nombre, sino que era verde y tenía escrito TAXI en amarillo. Lo conducía una mujer de mediana edad con impecable acento inglés, que la hacía parecer parte de la realeza. Le tendí el papel en el que Alice me había anotado la dirección del hotel donde me habían reservado habitación.

Me dediqué a mirar maravillada Londres, tenía tanto por conocer de esta ciudad que no me daría cuenta que no estaba mi compañero de viaje.

Eso esperaba.

Entramos en un bonito barrio residencial de aspecto victoriano con pequeñas tiendas de artesanías, librerías, restaurantes y un impresionante mercado en la calle principal que ya estaba siendo desmontado.

_-Llegó tarde para ver el Mercado de Portobello en todo su esplendor Señorita. Espero que tenga oportunidad de verlo el próximo sábado. Uno no conoce Notting Hill del todo sin él _-comentó la conductora.

_-¿Estamos en Notting Hill?_ -pregunté asombrada.

_-Sí señorita, ya casi llegamos a la dirección que me indicó._

_-No tenía idea que estuviera en Londres ese barrio._

_-Sí, señorita. Es de los más famosos de Londres por el mercado, los carnavales y obviamente esa película americana._

_-¿Me cree si le digo que vi esa película en el avión?_

_-¿Y no reconoció el lugar? Todos vienen acá por la película últimamente._

El coche estacionó frente a una hermosa casa londinense, no tenía la puerta azul como la del personaje de Hugh Grant en la película, eso sería mucho. Pagué las 90 libras esterlinas que me costó el viaje y tomé nota mental de la próxima vez usar el metro. Todavía estaba un tanto sorprendida por estar en esta ciudad y un poco más por no estar en un hotel. Esto era una casa simple y sencilla. Me preguntaba de quien. Seguramente de algún amigo o familiar de Alice.

Toqué el timbre de la casa y una voz salió por el portero eléctrico preguntando quién era.

_-Buenas noches, mi nombre es Bella Swan, vine de parte de Alice Cullen._

_-La estaba esperando Señorita Isabella. Aguarde un momento._

Me dijo Isabella, la gente se empeñaba en decir mi nombre completo siempre.

Una señora de unos 50 años me abrió la puerta y me saludó amablemente aunque fría como era típico en los ingleses, invitándome a pasar.

-Mi nombre es Diane, y soy la ama de llaves, la Señorita Alice me designó para que atienda todos sus pedidos. Estoy muy contenta de recibirla acá. Hace mucho que no recibíamos gente.

_-¿Esta casa es de...?_ -pregunté intrigada.

_-Pertenece a la familia Cullen, pero desde que el Señor falleció ya nadie la usa._

_-¿Usted vive acá sola?_

_-Con mi marido Charles, él era el chofer de la familia._

Hablamos un rato más y luego me retiré a desarmar la valija. Mi habitación estaba ubicada en el piso de arriba y era la más alejada de las escaleras. Supuse que la otras tres habitaciones serían las del matrimonio Cullen, la de Alice y la de Edward.

Dejé mi valija sobre la cama y me senté en ella a observar todo a mí alrededor. La cama era muy cómoda y grande, como para 5 Bellas. Las paredes estaban pintadas de azul, había un placard empotrado en la pared de color blanco, una amplia ventana que daba a la calle, televisor y DVD, una computadora, una pequeña biblioteca, un diván y una puerta más que supuse sería el baño.

Hablando de eso, parecía como si se hubieran dejado una canilla prendida en el baño, se escuchaba un goteo, o eso me pareció a mí.

Me bajé de la cama y me dirigí al baño a apagar la maldita canilla, si eso seguía haciendo ruido no iba a poder dormirme.

Abrí la puerta y me quedé helada al ver lo que producía ese ruido.

En la bañera, con sus auriculares puestos y los ojos cerrados, estaba tomando un baño Edward Cullen.

¿Cómo mierda estaba él ahí?

Retrocedí asustada antes de que me descubra, pero resbale con un jabón, y él abrió los ojos descubriéndome. Antes de ver como salía de la bañera, me pude levantar y escapé hacia la puerta. Giré el picaporte de la habitación pero no cedía. Un papel pasó por debajo de la puerta.

_"Era totalmente necesario hacerlo. Los amo chicos"_ -decía el papel, con la inconfundible letra de Alice.

Golpeé la puerta, lloré y grité pero nadie me abrió.

Estaba en esa habitación encerrada con Edward Cullen.

* * *

><p><strong>TARDE DE NUEVO! LO SE... PASA QUE TENÍA QUE INVESTIGAR SOBRE LONDRES Y NO ENCONTRABA EL MOMENTO... ESPERO EL JUEVES PODER SUBIR EL OTRO CAPI! QUIERO QUE ME ENCIERREN EN UNA HABITACIÓN CON EDWARD CULLEN TAMBIÉN.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Respondiendo sus Reviews<strong>

**Tata XOXO: Lamentablemente no fue Edward el q la saco de ese pasillo... pero bueno la reconciliación no fue como ninguno de ellos planeó... veremos como funciona el plan de alice.**

**Lara Cullen: Yo tampoco entiendo que mierda quiso hacer Bella y eso que lo escribí yo. Edward una dulzura como siempre 3 sobre todo ahora que se olvido de ser bipolar por unos capis... Y Bella ya tuvo su merecido parece... el no le habla.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ahora si adios que llego tarde al trabajo.<strong>


	28. Capítulo 25: El plan d la Gemela maldita

**Capítulo 25: El plan de la gemela maldita**

No quería levantar la vista del suelo, pero me vi obligada a hacerlo, cuando escuché el sonido de unos lentos aplausos que provenían de atrás mío. La única persona que estaba acá era Edward, no es como si necesitara darme vuelta para ver que él era el que estaba aplaudiendo, pero de todas maneras, necesitaba comprobarlo con mis propios ojos. Mientras me iba volteando, escuché la voz de Edward por primera vez en tantos días.

_- Te felicito por el show Isabella, ¿No fue suficiente que te ignorara todo este tiempo, que encima te cruzas el continente siguiéndome?_ –dijo Edward, o mejor dicho, creo que dijo eso.

Estaba con un pantalón todo roto, si mi memoria no fallaba, era el mismo que llevaba puesto la primera vez que lo vi en el ascensor. No llevaba puesta ninguna remera y se estaba secando el pelo con la toalla, totalmente ajeno a la situación.

Me sentí como una idiota, ahí tirada en el piso.

Me incorporé y tuve un segundo de conciencia. ¿Qué fue lo que me dijo? ¿Qué yo vine acá siguiéndolo? Maldito engreído. Levanté la note de Alice y se la di a Edward.

_-Culpá a tu hermana, no sabía que estabas acá. Incluso ella me dijo que le habías devuelto tu pasaje a Emmet. _

Edward miraba incrédulo el papel, y cuando pareció reaccionar se abalanzó sobre la puerta a intentar abrirla, ahora era su turno de hacer el patético papel de "Estamos encerrados".

_-Edward, ya está, nos encerró. Superalo_ –bufé tirando mis cosas por ahí y sentándome en la cama.

_-¿Y qué se supone que vamos a hacer acá?_ –dijo fulminándome con la mirada, como si yo tuviera la culpa de todo esto.

_-Supongo que cuando arreglemos las cosas, la gemela maldita nos dejará salir – _ dije sin pensar, aunque me arrepentí al instante por la forma en que llamé a Alice.

Lo miré disimuladamente, esperando encontrarme con su mirada gélida; pero él me miraba con una media sonrisa y enarcando una ceja.

_-¿Así que ahora es ella la gemela maldita?-_preguntó.

_-Traerme engañada a un país extraño, sólo para encerrarme en una habitación con la persona que más me detesta en el planeta, la hace ganadora del título._

_-No te odio_

Y acá vamos de nuevo.

_-Edward, evitemos este juego estúpido de te odio, no te odio. Soy malo, soy bueno. Te quiero, no te quiero. Ambos lo jugamos y perdimos._

_-¿Y qué propones que hagamos?_

_-Nada, no se, quizás sincerarnos de una vez por todas. Explicar las cosas que no entendemos de cada uno._

Edward se fue hacia el placard, sacó una musculosa negra y se la puso. Yo empecé a híperventilar, esperando que él no se haya dado cuenta, y raudamente se acostó al lado mío en la cama donde yo estaba sentada.

No sabía que se suponía que tenía que hacer, decidí seguir sentada, no quería tomar confianza tan rápido, técnicamente hacía sólo 5 minutos que habíamos empezado a hablar después de tantos días. Comencé a hablar yo, ya que me parecía que era la que tenía la mayor culpa en todo esto, aunque no se lo dije, porque empezaría con su discurso de soy un monstruo y no estaba de humor para eso hoy.

_-Empecemos por el principio de todo esto. Desde el primer día que te vi supe que tenía que estar en tu vida, y estoy segura que es así, en estas pocas semanas que nos conocemos nuestras vidas están tan entretejidas como si hubiéramos sido amigos desde pequeños. Eso no puede ser otra cosa que el maldito destino._

_-No creo en el destino Bella, no científicamente –_me interrumpió, yo simplemente no lo reté porque me había vuelto a decir Bella.

-_Continúo_- dije dándome vuelta para mirarlo y que comprenda que no quería interrupciones – _Entiendo, que muchas cosas que nos separaban, se debían a tu mentira sobre tu parentesco con Alice; quiero que sepas que de cualquier forma, eso no cambiaba nada, te hubiera querido en mi vida igual. _

_-No podía saberlo._

_-Es importante que sepas eso y que al igual que acepto tu lado oscuro, también quiero ayudarte a luchar con eso. Alice te ama, no tendrías que alejarla. Tenés que dejar de querer alejar a la gente de vos. _

_-No puedo luchar con la culpa que siento, me encantaría, pero se perfectamente que si Alice y yo, no hubiéramos tenido esas tontas peleas de hermanos, mi padre no hubiera ido esa noche a llevarla y ahora estaría acá. Es nuestra culpa._

_-Edward, nunca más en tu vida digas eso, ni vos ni Alice tienen la culpa. La culpa la tienen los mal nacidos que mataron a tu papá. Tenés que metértelo en tu cabeza, porque no me gusta recurrir a la violencia, y juro que la próxima vez que te escuche decir eso, voy a golpearte –_le dije enfadada, estaba dispuesta a pegarle ahora mismo.

Como no dijo nada, seguí hablando, ahora venía mi error en todo esto. Y no sabía cómo mierda explicarme.

_-El día que me enteré la mentira, no tardé mucho en perdonarte, por la noche ya estaba convencida de que no me importaba, ni la mentira, ni que seas el hermano de Alice._

_-Creí que me habías borrado de tu mente. Esa noche en Twilight me trataste, tan, normal. Hubiera preferido tu odio, al menos sabría que sentías algo por mí._

Era muy rápido para decir en este momento todo lo que sentía por él, así que seguí con mis excusas tontas.

_-Estaba tan enojada conmigo misma que había planeado vengarme, el plan original era estar más hermosa que nunca –_escuché que Edward decía "Lo sos", pero decidí hacer como que no escuché lo que dijo-_ Rose me ayudó en eso, y simplemente era ignorarte todo lo que planeaba hacer._

_Pero, vos no hacías nada, y fui subiendo la apuesta para que reacciones, tomé más y más alcohol y todo se descontroló._

_-¿Qué se suponía que era lo que yo tenía que hacer? –_me dijo Edward incorporándose en la cama y quedando a mi altura, por un minuto tuve miedo de besarlo y arruinar todo.

_-Supongo que lo que hiciste finalmente –_Edward me miró sorprendido y antes de que hable le aclaré _– no tan salvaje, de hecho. Pero quería que reacciones, y me reclames qué mierda estaba haciendo._

_-Si el punto era vengarte, lo lograste con creces, fue la peor noche de mi vida, y los días que le siguieron fueron más torturantes por la forma que te trate y lo que te hice._

_-No me puedo quejar de lo que hiciste, no estuvo para nada mal –_dije avergonzada mordiéndome el labio y desviando la mirada hacia un reloj que estaba en la pared.

_-No tendría que haber sucedido así._

_-¿Cómo sabes vos? Las cosas pasan y ya, Edward._

_-El destino…-_dijo alargando la última silaba burlonamente.

_-Ya que nuestra carcelera no nos libera, me parece que es tu turno de decir lo que quieras._

Edward se tiró de nuevo en la cama, y lo agradecí internamente, no sabía cuanto tiempo iba a soportar tenerlo tan cerca. El encierro, él y su perfume me harían perder la cabeza en cualquier momento.

_-Antes de que quieras pegarme, te aclaro que es completamente necesario pedirte perdón _–rodé los ojos pero no lo interrumpí, él siguió hablando- _mentí y por eso pido perdón. Sos la primera persona con la que conecté, en siglos pareciera, y no quería arruinarlo. Dudé mucho, intenté alejarme, pero me di cuenta como dijiste, que de repente nuestras vidas se estaban entrecruzando._

_-Inventate tus propias metáforas, ¿para qué escribís canciones? –_dije burlándome de él.

_-Hablando de canciones. Yo también tenía un plan... Supongo que Rosalie te llamo esa noche que salí de la cárcel para decirte que vayas a Twilight, que sino yo no tocaba. _

_-Sí, así fue. Ella me llamó. Que mal amigo, tendrías que haber tocado igual, sin ponerles condiciones_ -dije, obteniendo como respuesta un risa de él.

_-Bella, era mentira. Rosalie me estaba ayudando. Quería estar seguro que estarías ahí para escuchar la canción._

Esta vez fui yo la que se incorporó en la cama para mirarlo horrorizada.

_-¿Rosalie y Emmet te ayudaron también? Ellos sabían lo que ambos planeábamos y no me pararon a tiempo._

_-Son las personas más leales que hay, no te extrañes que sean así. No iban a traicionarte ni a vos, ni a mí._

Confieso que me sentí levemente traicionada, aunque desde el punto de vista de Edward se veía totalmente distinto y opté por creerle a él, ya que el conocía mejor a sus amigos que yo.

_-Me hubiera gustado que estuvieras conciente cuando toqué tu nana y no desmayada en el pasillo en coma alcohólico._

_-De hecho, escuché la canción. Mientras me quedaba dormida la escuchaba. _

_-Bella_ -me recriminó Edward.

_-Dijiste que la canción se la hiciste a una chica que te sacó de la oscuridad y que era la primera vez que tocabas el piano desde la muerte de tu padre. La canción se llamaba Bella´s Lullaby y era la misma que tarareabas la noche que te quedaste en mi casa después del accidente con Aro. _

-_Entonces fue tan aburrida que te quedaste dormida_ -dijo Edward suspirando.

_-No, se supone que es mi nana. Debo dormirme cuando me la cantas. _

Edward me sonrió, esta vez la luz que él emanaba, llegaba hasta sus ojos verdes. Me alegraba que sea así, que él sonría por una tontería que le dije yo.

Estábamos a sentados a escasos centímetros, uno del otro, y no debí sorprenderme cuando él juntó nuestros labios. Esta vez fue lento y calmado, mordiendo lentamente mis labios para que luego nuestras lenguas se vuelvan a descubrir. No percibía ni dudas, ni rabia, ni nada que haya sentido las otras veces que Edward me besó. Lo único que podía sentir era amor.

No se cómo, ni cuándo, ni por qué; pero él estaba enamorado de mí y yo de él, inexorablemente. Tenía ganas de decirle que lo amaba apenas termine el beso, pero tenía que recordar que llevábamos pocos minutos de "reconciliados".

Edward se separó lentamente de mí y en su rostro seguía la misma sonrisa que antes de besarme.

_-Que lindo que es que me beses y no te arrepientas. Estaba empezando a pensar que beso horrible_ -dije bromeando.

Edward se rió de mi broma y me dio un corto beso en mis labios, como para afirmar que estaba equivocada.

_-Escuchame lo que te voy a decir, ambos ya tuvimos nuestra cuota de enojo y sufrimiento. Vamos a olvidar todo lo que paso antes que esto. Finjamos que nos conocimos recién. Ya tuvimos el primer beso, ahora nos tocaría una primera cita. ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?_ -dijo Edward evidentemente excitado por todo esto.

_-Edward, hay un pequeño problema. Estamos encerrados._

_-La gemela maldita y su plan, lo había olvidado. ¡Mierda!_ -dijo Edward levantándose de la cama para ir hacia la puerta.

En ese mismo momento se abrió la puerta y Alice con una sonrisa triunfal se tiró encima de su hermano para abrazarlo.

_-¡Que bien que lo hiciste hermanito! Gracias a Dios que no tuvieron sexo, no me hubiera gustado ver eso._

_-¿Ver?_ -dijo Edward enarcando una ceja, sin entender.

Alice se dirigió al reloj que yo anduve mirando minutos antes y sacó un pequeño artefacto de él, más pequeño que un botón.

_-¡Sonrían! Los estamos filmando_ -dijo Alice enseñándonos la pequeña cámara.

_-Alice, es de locos esto_ -le dije, sin creerlo todavía.

_-Hola Bella, de nada. No fue molestia para nada arreglar las cagadas que ustedes se mandaron. Fue un placer hacerlo_ -dijo irónicamente Alice.

_-¿Alice era necesario traernos a Londres engañados? Lo hubieras hecho en Seattle_ -preguntó Edward.

_-¿Y perdernos este viaje? Están locos_ -dijo rodando los ojos.

_-Alice, pensábamos salir, aunque ya lo habrás visto_ -le dijo él.

_-Lo se, para eso vine. A liberarlos. No se preocupen por mí, estoy con Jasper nosotros también vamos a salir. _

_-No pensábamos llevarte de dama de compañía igual_ -dijo Edward.

_-No seas así con ella Edward_ -lo reté.

Alice nos sonrió a ambos, satisfecha por su tarea cumplida y nos saludó con la mano retirándose, pero antes de cerrar la puerta, se volvió a nosotros.

_-¡Ah! ¡Me olvidaba! Gracias a mi están juntos ahora, así que dejen de decirme la gemela maldita._

Los dos nos reímos de lo que dijo, y apenas se cerró la puerta tenía a Edward besándome de nuevo. Me paralicé por un instante y él frenó mirándome.

_-¿Ahora yo soy el mal besador? _-dijo sonriente.

_-No, sos increíble. Es que no creo poder acostumbrarme nunca a lo que siento cuando me besas._

_-Bueno, tendrás que acostumbrarte, porque lo pienso seguir haciendo por el resto de mi vida._

Y luego de esa declaración, me volvió a besar con intensidad y nunca en mi vida fui más feliz que en ese instante.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, bueno... se quedaron con ganas de Lemmon, lo se ;) pero Alice estaba viendo todo! quedaría traumada pobre! jaja<strong>

**El capi anterior tuvo unos 6 RWS... o sea Wow! estoy acostumbrada a los 2 de mis lectoras favoritas.**

**Asi que gracias a los que leen, es lindo saber que a alguien ademas de a mí le gusta esta historia, asi que si andas leyendo esto y te gustó o no y tenes un minutito hacemelo saber con un Review ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>CONTESTANDO A SUS RWS:<strong>

***LARA CULLEN: **ME PARECE QUE TENES PODERES ADIVINATORIOS DE VAMPIRO TIPO ALICE! PORQUE PASO EXACTO TODO LO QUE DIJISTE! AHORA A DISFRUTAR POR UN TIEMPITO DE UN SIMPLE AMOR ENTRE HUMANOS... Y LUEGO A SUFRIR DE NUEVO! JAJA

***MIRDG: **QUE LINDO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO COMO QUEDÓ EL CAP, NO ES QUE LAS DEJE CON ANSIAS! PUBLICO 1 VEZ POR SEMANA! JAJA ESPERO Q TE HAYA GUSTADO ESTE TMB!

***TATA XOXO: **YO TMB QUIERO QUEDAR ENCERRADA CON ESE SEÑORITO PERO NO SE PUEDE... FUCK! FUCK! MENOS MAL QUE BELLA APROVECHO SU TIEMPO CON EL PARA HABLAR PORQUE SINO MERECÍA LA MUERTE!

***CECIZ : **CORAZONCITO PARA CECIZ QUE ES MI TEAM FUCKSTEN HERMOSA :) YA SE QUE CIERTAS AMIGAS TUYAS TE HICIERON ADICTAS A LOS LEMMONS JAJA PERO NO HUBO... JAJA... A ESPERAR UN POQUITO MAS. SE TIENE SEXO EN LA PRIMERA CITA? VOS QUE PENSAS...

***NEWMOONLIGHT:** HEY! MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y DEJAR TU RW PARA HACERMELO SABER! QUE BUENO QUE TE GUSTE LA HISTORIA! NOS LEEMOS PRONTITO!

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! esto fue todo por hoy...<strong>

****Me parece que las actualizaciones serán de ahora en más los días lunes... aunque si termino capi puede ser el jueves como era originalmente.

Nos leemos en los RWS

Adios+


	29. Capítulo 26: La primera cita

**Capítulo dedicado a todas ustedes, en especial a las que está desde agosto esperando**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 26:<span>**** La primera cita**

La habitación donde había encontrado a Edward, era la de huespedes, por lo tanto me la quedé yo. A él le habían dicho que su habitación no se podía usar, pero todo era parte del plan de la gemela maldita.

Cuando pudimos terminar el beso y separarnos, antes de que pase a mayores, Edward, me dejó sola para que me arregle, tendríamos nuestra cita, como si todo lo nuestro fuera normal. La gente que hace vuelos tan largos normalmente está agotada y sufriendo las consecuencias del jet-lag, pero no era mi caso, ni el de Edward. Me duché rapidamente, sin poder evitar pensar que en esa misma ducha poco tiempo atrás había estado Edward desnudo y que seguramente ese jabón que yo deslizaba por mi cuerpo, había recorrido antes el suyo. Cuando salí de la ducha y fui a seleccionar la ropa que me pondría, me llevé una gran sorpresa al ver todo lo que Alice había empacado en ella para mí. Vestidos, zapatos, lencería provocativa. No había nada ahí que yo pudiera usar. Maldita gemela maldita, ni siquiera un pantalón, nada utilizable tenía. Empecé a ponerme demasiado nerviosa, revolví todo buscando la ropa interior que fuera menos sugerente. Aunque era demasiado revelador, elegí un conjunto azul de encaje; por lo menos la parte de abajo era un culotte y no una tanga de hilos. Al igual que todo lo que había en esa valija, era de marca y estaba nuevo, incluso con sus etiquetas. Ahora empezaba a comprender la compulsión de Alice por los shoppings. Lo siguiente que hice fue agarrar el celular para pedir ayuda, me reí sola cuando vi en la pantalla "Llamando a Bipolar Psicopata" me había olvidado de como estaba agendado.

-¿Bella? ¿Qué pasa?

-Edward, esto va a sonar raro, pero... ¿tendrías algo de ropa para prestarme?

-¿Qué pasó con tu valija?

-Alice, eso pasó -escuché su risa del otro lado- no es gracioso, no hay nada decente ahí, solo vestidos de mujer y cosas así.

-Bella sos mujer, lamento recordartelo.

-Lo se, pero no tengo que mostrarle mis pechos a traves de un vestido a todo el mundo para que lo noten.

-Nada de exibiciones, los ingleses son muy conservadores -dijo riendo aún- ¿Qué necesitas puntualmente?

-Solo tengo la ropa interior, así que todo lo demás.

-Si no fuera porque vamos a salir me gustaría la idea de que sólo tengas ropa interior.

Me sonrojé al instante, sólo con pensar que él estaba a escasos metros míos. ¡Ay! ¡Dios! ¿Desde cuándo es tan caluroso Londres?

-Ahora busco algo y te lo llevo. Hay ropa vieja mía en mi habitación.

Cortamos la llamada y no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que tocaron la puerta de la habitación. Me cubrí el cuerpo con la toalla y abrí.

Allí parado estaba Edward, y una vez más me robó el aliento. Tenía puesta una sudadera gris de un tono más oscuro que la musculos que traía puesta antes, seguía con sus pantalones rotos y sus pies ya no estaban descalzos, en su lugar tenía unas converse negras iguales a las mías. Su pelo estaba enmarañado de esa forma perfecta en que solía estarlo y no me atreví a caer en sus ojos verdes porque me desmayaría ahí mismo.

-Su ropa señorita -dijo Edward.

-Gracias

-Vamos a comer acá en casa, y luego vamos de bares. Si te parece.

-Perfecto, en unos minutos bajo.

-¿No necesitas ayuda con tu ropa? Puedo ayudar a vestirte -me dijo Edward con su mejor cara de seductor. Creí morir, no le tiene que hacer eso a la gente. Iba a morir acá mismo y ni siquiera había tenido mi cita con él.

-No, gracias. Pero cuando quieras estas invitado a desvestirme -le dije mordiendome el labio.

Como si hubiera detonado una granada, él se acercó de golpe a mí y de un segundo a otro estabamos del lado de adentro de la puerta, sus labios besandome y mordiendome. Yo enredé mis manos en su pelo y me olvidé de todo alrededor. La toalla que tapaba mi cuerpo se cayó al piso, Edward se separó de mí y me encontré con su mirada penetrante que me escudriñaba.

-Me gusta el color azul -dijo con su mejor sonrisa torcida- te veo en cinco minutos abajo.

Edward abrió la puerta y se fue, yo seguía en shock. Petrificada, no se podía decir congelada porque el calor que sentía contradecería ese hecho. Tenía que recordarme a mí misma, respirar cuando Edward me bese, sin dudas el oxigeno no llegaba correctamente a mi cabeza y por eso quedaba así.

La ropa que Edward me había traído estaba tirada en el piso y ni siquiera recuerdo como llegó ahí. Tomé el pantalon de jean, me quedaba un poco grande pero Edward me había mandado un cinturón para que lo ajuste. Luego una camiseta de color blanco que olía demasiado a él y para abrigarme una sudadera negra con capucha. El concepto de ropa vieja que tenía, sin dudas, estaba mal. Toda la ropa estaba en perfecto estado.

Me puse mis zapatillas, único detalle mío que podía utilizar y bajé las escaleras. En el comedor, ya sentados en la mesa estaban Alice y Jasper y del lado de enfrente Edward, que conversaba sobre libros con ))))))))))))). Ambas cabeceras estaban desocupadas, había un asiento libre al lado de Edward y uno al lado de Alice. Es obvio que elegí Edward, aunque me arrepentí, ya que tenía la mirada asesina de Alice en frente mío.

-Hola Jazz ¿Te arrastraron a Londres también? -dije saludando a mi compañero de clase y novio de mi amiga.

-Vine a acompañar a Cupido -dijo sonriente.

Alice no sonreía, y en cuanto abrió la boca supe que había desatado su furia.

-¿Perdiste las valijas en el aeropuerto Isabella?

-No, pero me parece que confundieron mi valija con la de otra persona. Solo me pondría esa ropa si volviera a nacer.

-Te pusiste la ropa interior azul, no mientas.

Alice sonrió triunfal, yo codié a Edward y la pobre señora a su lado nos miraba avergonzada.

-¿Y entonces decidiste disfrazarte de Edward? ¿Sabes el tiempo que me tomó comprar todo eso?

-Alice, disculpame, pero no me sentiría cómoda en ese tipo de ropa.

-Haz lo que mejor te parezca. Espero que una mujerzuela con escote prominente te robe a mi hermano en el bar -dijo ofendida.

-¡Alice! -gritaron al unísono Edward, Jasper y ))))))).

El me miró a los ojos y me susurró.

-Así sos hermosa -mi corazón estalló de felicidad cuando juntó sus labios con los míos para un corto beso.

-Voy a buscar la cena, algo típico ingles para vos Isabella -dijo )))) y salió rapidamente rumbo a la cocina.

La cena transcurrió en paz conversando sobre todo con ))))) contando de nuestras vidas, como nos conocimos, sobre Esme, la infancia de los chicos. Parecería que había un acuerdo tácito de no nombrar al patriarca de la familia Cullen.

Cuando terminamos de comer Alice y Jasper subieron a su habitación. Nosotros ayudamos a ))))))) a juntar las cosas de la mesa y llevarlas a la cocina. Edward nos dejó un momento para ir a buscar las llaves del auto y en esos pocos minutos )))) aprovechó para hablarme.

-Bella, Alice me había hablado de ustedes, pero no creía el poder que tenías sobre Edward hasta que lo vi con mis propios ojos. Cuando él llegó acá hoy, no era la misma persona que bajó sonriente después de verte a vos. Ese chico tiene el alma rota. Cuidalo mucho, porque un alma no se puede sanar tantas veces.

-Yo lo voy a cuidar siempre que él me deje, no se preocupe.

)))))) me estrechó en un abrazo, algo que no es muy común entre la gente inglesa.

-¿Vamos? ¡Ya tengo las llaves! -dijo Edward parado en el umbral de la puerta.

-Cuidense niños. Edward si tomas recuerda llamar a mi marido para que te vaya a buscar -dijo )))))))))

Edward y yo caminamos tomados de la mano hasta el garage de la casa, me seguía pareciendo que todo esto formaba parte de un sueño. No se por qué esperaba encontrarme con el Volvo Plateado de Edward, pero en su lugar había un Mercedes de color negro. Esta familia si que tenía una fortuna bien escondida.

-¿Y este auto? -pregunté.

-Es de papá.

Me resultó extraño que no se pusiera triste como siempre pasaba cuando yo, sin querer, lo hacía hablar de este tema.

-¿Qué es lo que tienen que ver ustedes con este lugar? Venían mucho parece.

-Mis abuelos eran ingleses, mi papá nació en un viaje de negocios a Norteamérica y realmente ama ese país. Desde pequeño amaba acompañar a mi abuelo cuando viajaba allá. Cuando terminó sus estudios viajó a encargarse de la sede en ese país, pero finalmente se matriculó en la Universidad para estudiar medicina. La empresa quedó en manos de confianza y Carlisle siempre se mantuvo con su propio dinero, aunque sus cuentas esten atestadas de dinero de la empresa familiar. Eso obviamente pasó a nuestras cuentas cuando se cumplió el año de la desaparición de mi papá.

-¿Tus papás se conocieron acá?

-Sí, mi papá estaba de vacaciones acá y estaba muy frustrado porque no le gustaba la vida en la empresa. En ese momento de su vida conoció a Esme que había venido por una beca de estudio sobre arquitectura inglesa. Ella lo convenció de estudiar y hacer lo que en realidad sentía. Volvieron juntos a Norteamérica y no se separaron más.

-¿Tu papá no era que no quería que vos tuvieras una banda de rock? El más que nadie tendría que saber lo que es querer hacer lo que sentis.

-Sos la primera que me das la razón -dijo sonriendome- él en realidad quería que me dedique a la música, pero al piano. No pensaba que sea algo digno de orgullo ser estrella de rock.

Ambos nos subimos al auto y empezamos a andar por las calles.

-Yo creo que tu papá estaría orgulloso de vos igualmente.

-No lo sabemos, porque no está. Alice tiene suerte, no tenía que pelear con él. De ella sí estaba orgullosa. ¿Viste como es ella? Todos la aman.

-No entiendo la pelea de ustedes dos, de verdad.

-Mi papá siempre prefirió a Alice.

-Te cuento un secreto, pero prometeme que no le decis nada a la gemela maldita.

-Prometo no decirle.

-Yo te prefiero a vos.

El me sonrió y tomó mi mano, mientras la otra la tenía en el volante.

-¿Qué me contas de vos? ¿Tu mamá dónde está? -preguntó.

-Reneé vive en Florida con su esposo Phil, el juega baseball y ella es maestra.

-Tus padres están separados entonces. Debiste sufrir mucho.

-En realidad, yo era pequeña. Practicamente un bebe. Vivíamos en Forks los tres.

-¿Forks? -rodé los ojos ante su pregunta, no era la primera vez que me preguntaban de ese modo sobre el pueblo en donde naci.

-Es un pueblo pequeño, cerca de Port Angels. Ya sabes, bosque, lluvia, montañas, playas.

-No te veía como una chica de pueblo.

-Te aseguro que nunca lo fui, solo vivi ahí cuando era un bebé. Cada vez que volvía a visitar a Charlie o a vacacionar con él lo odié. Sólo me gusta La Push.

-¿Y eso es? -dijo Edward pareciendo realmente interesado en la conversación.

-Es basicamente una playa, pero ahí está la Reserva de indios Quileute. Es mi lugar favorito del mundo. Son todos grandiosos los chicos. Jacob es descendiente del jefe de la tribu. Su padre es algo así como el conductor de la tribu ahora.

-¿Jacob el mismo que conozco? -dijo con un leve matiz de celos en su voz, yo asentí con la cabeza.

-¿Tu lugar favorito en el mundo es la tribu de ese idiota?

-Los conozco desde pequeña, y Jacob solía ser mi persona preferida en el mundo también. Pero, ya sabes la historia.

-No me gusta nada ese chico. Y vos colaboras en que lo odie más.

-¿Yo? -dije entre risas.

-Hablas de él con melancolía, se nota demasiado que hubieras querido que las cosas sean distintas entre ustedes.

-Menos mal que las cosas se dieron así, mirá si llegabas a mi vida y yo estaba de novia con Jake.

-Si mi papá no se hubiera ido, yo seguiría probablemente con Tanya.

-Y yo no hubiera tenido un alma para sanar.

Ambos nos quedamos pensativos. Y una idea se instaló en mi mente.

-Sabes Edward, si yo tuviera el poder de cambiar al pasado, te devolvería a tu padre, aunque eso signifique saber que no te voy a tener en un futuro.

-Es una manera elegante de deshacerte de mí, en caso de que tengas poderes.

-No, sería como en el efecto Mariposa.

-¿Y eso que es?

-Una película Edward.

Me miro como sin entender, de verdad no tenía idea.

-Terminá de contarme tu historia, por favor.

-No hay mucho, me fui con Renee cuando era un bebé a Phoenix, tampoco recuerdo mucho de eso. Luego mis papás se mudaron ambos a Seattle para que yo los tenga a los dos. Y cuando estaba por terminar la escuela me mudé con Charlie y Renee se fue a Florida.

-Charlie se fue de Forks por vos.

-El ama ese maldito pueblo, hace unos días me informó que se pensaba mudar a Forks nuevamente.

-¿Te va a dejar sola en Seattle?

-No estoy sola, estoy con vos.

-Te advierto que no pienso vivir con vos si antes no nos casamos.

Me reí de sus declaraciones.

-Sos el primer rockero con tantos prejuicios morales, tendrías que haber sido pianista como dijo tu papá.

-De haber sido pianista hubiera estado encerrado estudiando y no te hubiera encontrado en el ascensor.

-Y volvemos al destino... Amamos ese tema.

-Que lindo que hayamos tenido una conversación productiva en el viaje porque de ahora en más todo será ruido y oscuridad.

-¿Vamos al castillo de Drácula?

-No, vamos a mi bar favorito de Soho.

Dejamos el auto en un estacionamiento privado y recorrimos abrazados las calles de bares, discotecas y restaurantes.

-¿Sabes por qué es conocido este barrio en el mundo? -preguntó Edward.

-Se que es famoso pero no se mucho más.

-Es un barrio "Gay Friendly".

-Con razón los chicos te decian que eras homosexual, tendría que haberlos escuchado.

-No fui yo el que se besó con alguien de mi mismo sexo la otra semana.

-Ni me lo recuerdes.

-Te recuerdo que a partir de hoy sólo yo te puedo besar.

Me empiné para alcanzar sus labios, ya que era varios centímetros más pequeña que él, y así poder besarlo, pero él no lo permitió, frenandome antes.

-Esperá. Quiero hacer algo. -se separó de mi rompiendo el abrazo y se ubicó adelante mio. Sus ojos verdes brillaban como los de un niño, y no me pude imaginar lo que siguió.

-Bella... Esto capaz te parece muy rápido pero: ¿Queres ser mi novia?

-Edward, no. No quiero ser tu novia. Soy tu novia. Desde el día que nos besamos la primera vez. ¿Pensabas que seríamos amigos y algo más el resto de la vida?

-Bella, mierda, me hiciste asustar. Creí por un momento que me rechazarías.

-¿Quién en su sano juicio te rechazaría?

-Con más razón, estás loca.

Empecé a caminar rapidamente dejando al maldito bufón detrás mío. No tardó mucho en alcanzarme.

-¡Vamos! Es nuestra primera cita, no podemos estar peleados -dijo poniendose a caminar a la par mío.

No le contesté nada, seguí mi camino sin escuchar las cosas que me decía. En realidad, pensandolo mejor, no tenía un camino. Tendría que llamar a Alice o a un taxi. Creo que mejor el taxi, corro riesgo de ser privada de mi libertad nuevamente. Edward me tomó desde atrás y me levantó a sus espaldas, mientras me hacía cosquillas. Me estaba cargando en su espalda como niña pequeña y yo reía. Olvidé que hasta hace un micro segundo estaba enojada con él. Me llevó de esa forma hasta el interior de un pub donde había mesas, un pequeño escenario, una rockola y un pool. Pasamos varias horas ahí, tomando cervezas, escuchando al chico que cantaba en el escenario, bailando con lo que ponían en la rockola. Edward, en realidad, era el que bailaba, yo lo acompañaba torpemente. Conocía a varios amigos que me fue presentando un chico mofletón llamado Samuel, que por sus mejillas sonrojadas parecía ser más uno de esos duendes irlandeses de San Patricio; luego teníamos a Taylor un chico tímido y muy dulce que iba vestido como un hypster americano. Y por último, Gala, ese nombre exótico correspondía a una rubia, voluptuosa y tonta, común y corriente. Era amiga de Alice y no dejaba de coquetear con Edward. Al parecer, la gemela maldita se encargó de que su maleficio se cumpla. Todo por no ponerme sus estúpidos vestidos.

Cuando me cansé de ver a la estúpida regalandose, tomé a Taylor del brazo y lo obligué a que me acompañe a la barra. El chico me miró espantado por un segundo, pero igual me acompañó. Pedimos las cervezas y nos quedamos sentados ahí esperandolas, Edward miraba todo el tiempo en nuestra dirección.

-Me quiere matar ahora seguramente -me dijo.

-Está entretenido con la rubia -dije destilando veneno.

-Gala y él, nunca pasó nada. Sólo se dieron un beso cuando eran chicos en una fiesta de piyamas.

-No me importa, ella está visiblemente interesada y él no hace nada.

-No se hablan desde hace mucho, ninguno de nosotros en realidad. Este tiempo Edward no vino a Londres.

Un bostezo interrumpió lo que estaba por decir, al mismo tiempo que la chica traía nuestras cervezas. Las agarramos y volvimos al grupo. Antes de llegar Taylor me dijo.

-A él no le gustan las rubias, por eso no funcionó con Tanya, yo se lo dije.

Le sonreí como respuesta y decidí que desde ese momento era mi amigo de Edward preferido. Espero que Emmet nunca lo adivine, porque me mataría. Digamos que estaban empatados.

Una vez con los otros chicos, volvió a su caparazón de timidez. En cuanto terminé mi cerveza nos fuimos.

Una vez en el auto Edward me preguntó.

-¿Qué opinas de nuestra primera cita?

-Nada romántico, y eso es genial, porque de sólo pensarlo me da nauseas. Hubiera sido genial si no me obligabas a bailar y si no hubieramos hablado con la rubia esa. Maldita Alice.

Edward se reía estruendosamente mientras maniobraba para salir del estacionamiento.

-A mi me gustó todo, menos ese momento en que te fuiste con Tay. Me imagino que le habrás sacado el número al menos.

No pude evitar pegarle un manotazo en el hombro, que obviamente no le hizo daño alguno. Sólo se siguió riendo de mí.

-Me imagino que le sacaste el número a la rubia -dije mirando enfadada hacia la ventana.

-No se lo pedí, ya lo tengo. Me tendrías que agradecer, la estaba queriendo convencer para que te ayude en tus nuevas practicas sexuales.

De golpe, me di vuelta, echando humo y al ver la cara de Edward comprendí porque lo decía.

-Estaba borracha ese día Edward. Ni me acuerdo una mierda del beso con Charlotte. ¿Vas a condenarme toda la vida por eso?

Edward seguía riendose de mí ahora con más ganas.

-¿Podes dejar de reirte? Sos irritante.

-No, mi amor, estube mucho tiempo sin sonreir. Ahora quiero sonreir, amar, vivir, lo más que pueda.

-¡Oh! Sí, claro. Hasta que Bella la bufón llegó a tu vida.

Vi en sus ojos la alegría de nuevo, era evidente que se estaba aguantando la risa. El auto paró en un semáforo y él se acercó a mi, tomandome totalmente de sorpresa.

-Te amo- dijo uniendo nuestros labios.

Y subitamente se me fue todo el enojo, se me fue el alma y quedó unida a la de Edward para siempre. Tampoco respiraba como era debido, creo que no recordaba mi nombre, ni que hacía en esa ciudad.

-No es justo que me hagas olvidar de todo tan facilmente -dije fingiendo enojo.

-Esta era la parte en que decías "Yo también te amo Edward"

-Te amo, lo sabes.

-Me gusta más escuchar que me lo decís. En tu voz suena lindo.

-Que cursi.

Su risa resonó de nuevo, y transcurrimos el resto del viaje burlandonos entre nosotros.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, estaba todo apagado, al parecer todo el mundo dormía, eran las cinco de la mañana, así que era normal que sea así. Llegamos al piso de arriba y de golpe me di cuenta que no me quería separar de él. ¿Dormiríamos en habitaciones separadas?

-Bueno, hasta acá llegó este caballero -dijo en la puerta de mi habitación- buenas noches mi bella, te amo.

Edward besó mi frente, y lo agradecí internamente, si me besaba no iba a poder parar y terminaría violandolo.

-¿No vamos a dormir juntos? -dije con un puchero, tenía que intentarlo.

-Hoy no.

-Dame una buena razón.

-Tengo todo planeado, cuando tiene que suceder cada cosa.

-¿Hoy sólo nos tocaba ponernos de novios y te amo?

-En realidad, no. Pero no me aguanté.

-No podes controlar todo. Las cosas pasan. Y ahora es mi turno de no aguantarme.

Utilizé toda la fuerza que disponía para empujarlo contra la puerta y meterlo adentro mientras chocabamos nuestros labios.

-Bella calmate.

-Edward, ya está, va a pasar hoy y no te vas negar de nuevo. Ya no puedo tenerte tan lejos. Te necesito.

Nos sacamos las sudaderas, hacía mucho calor acá adentro y no era por la calefacción. Mientras nos besabamos salvajemente, fuimos sacandonos el resto de la ropa, quedando él con unos boxers gris y yo solo con el conjunto azul.

-Sos hermosa.

Parecía un chiste que me diga eso cuando estaba sin su remera, con su vientre formado, su erección que se vislumbraba por como apretaba contra su boxer.

Edward reanudó la sesión de besos fogosos, llevandome hacia la cama. Me depositó en ella y bajó sus labios hacia mi cuello, mientras que una de sus manos bajaba los tirantes de mi corpiño y comenzaba a tocarlos.

No podía creer que esté pasando, todabía esperaba el momento en que me dejé ahi. Dejé de pensar cuando sus labios fueron a mi pezón y sus manos bajaron hasta mi culotte. Cuando sus dedos de pianista, guitarrista o lo que mierda sea, invadieron la zona que está entre mis piernas, empecé a jadear y mis caderas se movían buscando más fricción.

Edward levantó la cabeza, me dio un corto beso y empezó a bajar lentamente. Chupó mi cuello, cada uno de mis pechos, mi ombligo, los huesos de mis caderas y finalmente sacó totalmente mi ropa interior y enterró su cabeza entre mis piernas.

Pasó su lengua de abajo hacia arriba, comenzando con el agujero de mi vagina, para pasarla luego por los piegues y finalmente concentrarse en mi clítoris.

En ese momento solamente quería gritar, pero me escucharían y sería vergonzoso. El seguía succionando, chupando y bebiendo de mí. Mis caderas se movían contra su boca cada vez que me arqueaba. Cuando pensé que iba a morir de placer mi cuerpo explotó finalmente. Miles de fuegos artificiales explotaban en cada extremidad de mi cuerpo, tenía los ojos cerrados y creía estar flotando. Quizas si había muerto y estaba en el cielo.

-Te gustó mi amor. ¿Deseas algo más? -la voz de Edward me ubicó en la realidad,

-Te necesito a vos -dije incorporandome en la cama para besarlo.

-Siempre me vas a tener.

Nos unimos en otro beso apasionado y cuando Edward empezó a tocarme con sus dedos magicos nuevamente, le susurré al oido.

-No, quiero tu verga adentro mío ahora mismo.

La bomba se detonó, él me arrojó en la cama y sacó sus boxers, revelando su erección que ya estaba lista para mí. Tube pánico en un instante de lucidez, se veía demasiado grande para mí.

Edward abrió mis piernas y yo no me contube mas y agarré su pene, estaba muy dura y la llevé rapidamente a mi centro. El la ubicó y de una estocada la metió dentro mío, a la tercera enbestida ya estaba totalmente metido en mi. Si me parecía grande con sólo verla, no imaginan lo que era sentirla dentro de uno. Ambos gemíamos y movíamos nuestras caderas, Edward gemía y maldecía mientras me embstía una y otra vez. Empecé a ceñir mis músculos vaginales para darle más placer y fue tal la respuesta de él que empezó a moverse cada vez más rápido. Comencé a sentir como su verga vibraba dentro mío.

-Estoy llegando, Bella, mierd...

No terminó la maldición porque su pene convulsionó y derramo su orgasmo dentro mío. Por inercia Edward se siguió moviendo y de nuevo fuegos artificiales por todo mi cuerpo. Podía sentir el latido de ambos corazones, nuestras respiraciones, nuestro cuerpos que se estremecían por el reciente orgasmo.

-Mierda, Bella sos jodidamente buena, necesito hacerlo de nuevo.

Me giró dejandome ahora arriba suyo para que lo cabalgue y seguimos varias horas más.

* * *

><p><strong>*Hola, si que tal, ruborizada*<strong>

**Me tarde en el capi pero es super largo... 12 paginas de word, casi siempre tienen 5 los capis que subo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Respondiendo a Sus Reviews:<strong>

**Tata XOXO: **Menos mal que se arreglaron eh! si no me tendría que ver con los volturi (si en algun momento me queres mandar a alguien para que me mate POR FAVOR JAMES O RILEY ;) GRACIAS por la buena onda... y aquí esperamos que lleguen lectoras todabía. Ustedes dos son mis favoritas ;)

**lara cullen:** Esta Alice está loca! hace cosas raras! viaje a londres, encerrarlos, filmarlos! yo quiero una celestina asi (bah solo si es para engancharme con edward) jaja besoooo :)

**ceciz :** hay lemmon pero no te creas que porque me presionaste jaja... bella no daba mas la pobre chica jaja fue solo por su seguridad mental y fisica.

**Jessy-Jess :** Holis! Bienvenida al mundo de los RWS de este fic! jaja... Solo por ahora tenemos etapa de color de rosa... asi q a disfrutar los capis felices que nos quedan...

* * *

><p>Esperemos encontrarnos de nuevo el lunes!<p>

Gracias por leer!

Dejen su Review dando su opinión.


	30. Capítulo 27: Desapariciones

**Dedicado a todas esas personas que me apoyaron en estos 15 días para que escriba.**

**Capítulo 27: Desapariciones **

Siempre escuché sobre lo plácido y hermoso que dormía la gente normal, luego de una sesión ardua de sexo. El sueño horrendo que tuve, confirmaba, una vez más, que yo no era una persona normal.

Mi sueño transcurrió en la estación de policía, donde mi papá es jefe. Más precisamente en su oficina. En un principio reconocí sólo el lugar, el hombre ojeroso, pálido y extremadamente flaco que releía un expediente compulsivamente, no podía ser mi padre. Al acercarme un poco más, ya no pude negar que Charlie era esa persona. ¿Qué le habría ocurrido? ¿Dónde estaba yo que no lo estaba cuidando como es debido? Avancé unos pasos más, quizás podría hablarle, como si fuera un fantasma o algo así, era estúpido, lo se, yo era conciente que estaba en un sueño. Lo llamé varias veces, pero las palabras que salían de mi boca eran totalmente inútiles, él no me escuchaba, ni tampoco me veía. El ruido del teléfono me espantó, un pequeño gritó salió de mi boca, pero Charlie no lo escuchó. Presté atención a lo que pasaba, aunque yo no escuché nada de lo que le estaban diciendo del otro lado del teléfono a mi papá.

-¿Seguro que la encontraron? ¿En qué condiciones? -dijo el jefe Swan aliviado.

Me pregunté si sería yo la persona que encontraron.

-¿En qué hospital se encuentra? -mi padre abrió exageradamente los ojos, como signo de sorpresa, cuando del otro lado le contestaron sobre el lugar.

-¿En el Neuropsiquiátrico Estatal? ¿Qué hace Alice ahí? ¿Cuál es el diagnostico?

-Entiendo, voy a verla inmediatamente. Que no se enteren los medios aún. Tengo que contárselo a mi muchacha primero.

El Jefe Swan cortó la comunicación y se agarró la cabeza desesperadamente. Tomó su abrigo y en cuanto se alejó, yo agarré la carpeta del expediente. Necesitaba saber que había pasado con Alice.

Abrí la carpeta, la primer hoja tenía una foto de mi amiga y decía "Desaparecida". A continuación unas ciertas investigaciones sobre su paradero, había sido vista por última vez el día de mi cumpleaños, septiembre 13, no se por qué pero un hoyo se abrió en mi corazón como avisándome de algo, algo que pasaría. Según lo que entendí del reporte Alice fue a mi casa a cenar por mi cumpleaños, nunca regresó a su casa. Observé el calendario que estaba en el escritorio y por la fecha pude ver que habían pasado 3 días de eso. ¿Dónde estuvo Alice? ¿Qué le pasó? ¿Por qué está en un neuropsiquiátrico?

Pasé las páginas y me encontré con otra foto conocida: Emmet McCarty - "Desaparecido". Fue visto por última vez el 10 de junio en Goat Rock, según los videos de seguridad se encontraba solo acampando en el lugar, pero hay testigos que aseguran que se encontraba con una chica rubia. Cerca de la tienda de campaña se encontró un oso pardo muerto totalmente desangrado, el animal tenía sangre en su boca compatible con la de McCarty"

A estas alturas ya estaba llorando, mis amigos habían desaparecido. Un oso habría atacado a Emmet, Alice en un loquero. ¿Qué mierda pasaba?

La próxima división en la carpeta comenzaba con una foto de Royce King, el novio de Rosalie en la secundaria. Abajo de su foto se leía "Desaparecido". Fue visto por ultima vez el 13 de junio en un motel a las afueras de Port Angels, estaba escapando de la policía acusado de violar, matar y hacer desaparecer el cuerpo de Rosalie Hale 3 días antes.

Esto cada vez era más horroroso, Rosalie también. No me quise imaginar como estaba la Bella que Charlie fue a ver. Probablemente también terminaría en un loquero como Alice.

Avancé un par de hojas más y me encontré con la foto de Rosalie y nuevamente el título de "Desaparecida".

Rosalie Hale fue vista por ultima vez el 24 de marzo en el Hospital General de Seattle, había sido llevada en grave estado, tras ser encontrada en la calle implicada en un altercado en la via pública con Royce King (prófugo), donde fue violada y golpeada por varios hombres. Desapareció de su habitación de terapia intensiva, se cree que el prófugo robó su cuerpo ya que la chica estaba inconciente y no podría moverse por sus propios medios.

En ese momento no pude contenerme más, las lágrimas me nublaban la vista y no quise seguir viendo más nada. Dejé la carpeta estrepitosamente sobre el escritorio y me levanté para irme. Mi torpeza me jugó una mala pasada y tropecé cayendo al piso y tirando un pilón de panfletos sobre mí. Retrocedí espantada, dándome la cabeza contra el filo del escritorio, cuando vi la cara de Edward en uno de los carteles.

Desaparecido.

Estaba en un sueño, y creía estar conciente de ello, pero me vi sumergida en el pánico, ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para patalear e intentar despertarme.

No me importó que mi cabeza empezara a sangrar, me arrastré por el piso y tomé uno de los carteles.

"Edward Cullen fue visto por última vez el 15 de septiembre del año pasado en el Hospital General de Seattle"

Me olvidé completamente del sueño y corrí hacia la carpeta, revolví las hojas hasta que encontré el expediente de Edward.

"Edward Cullen fue llevado fue llevado al Hospital de Seattle luego de un intento de robo en la vía pública el 15 de septiembre, presentaba heridas mortales producidas por un cuchillo. Desapareció del lugar sin dejar rastros."

De golpe recordé mi última pesadilla, donde me decía que Edward estaba muerto. No lograba ver claro quién era él que me lo decía, me acordé de una chica rubia que me llevó por un pasillo oscuro de calabozos, y sentí dos terribles puntazos en mi cuello. Instintivamente llevé mi mano hacia aquel lugar de mi cuerpo pero no tenía nada.

Sin dudas no me faltaba mucho para volverme loca, tenía recuerdos de cosas que no habían pasado, no tengo idea si Edward está muerto, desaparecido, o que mierda. Quería ver que estaba pasando, y había una sola persona que me podía decir.

Yo.

Lo malo de ser un fantasma, o lo que mierda sea que era yo, es que nadie te escucha, se complica tomarte un taxi o colectivo, por lo tanto, tuve que caminar hasta mi casa. Cuando llegué, no sabía cómo hacer para entrar. ¿Esperaría hasta que alguien entre o salga? Sin dudas, no haría eso, en cualquier momento podría despertar y me quedaría con la mitad de la historia.

Finalmente, rodeé mi casa y me trepé, con mucho esfuerzo, al árbol que estaba ubicado al lado de mi ventana. Tarde más en hacer esto que en caminar hasta mi casa, cuando comencé aún había luz y al terminar de trepar ya estaba muriendo el día en un hermoso Crepúsculo anaranjado.

Hubiera deseado no hacer esto porque lo que pude ver por la ventana no me gustó nada.

La peor versión de mi misma estaba ahí acostada en la cama, mirando un punto fijo. Nunca me consideré, ni hermosa, ni una persona preocupada por su aspecto físico. Pero esa Bella que estaba ahí, no se había bañado, ni comido, ni nada por años pareciera. Sus ojos me horrorizaron, no había vida en ellos. Quizás no le importaba más nada, quién quedaba en ese mundo. Todos habían muerto o desaparecido. Ella seguía acá. ¿Por qué? ¿Yo tendría algo que ver con todo esto?

Me quedé mirando la escena hasta que el ruido de la puerta me sobresaltó haciéndome trastabillar, la Bella muerta en vida, miró en dirección a la puerta y sonrió al ver quién entraba. No era una sonrisa de las mías, pero era una sonrisa en fin. Él la abrazó y empezó a hacerle cosquillas en la cama.

Creo que morí de la impresión, ¿Qué hacía yo con Jacob Black?

Intenté bajar del árbol ya que ellos se acercaban peligrosamente a la ventana, mientras Jacob contaba cosas de La Push. Y fue ahí cuando una rama se rompió y caí.

Esperé el choque con el suelo que sería terriblemente doloroso, pero nunca llegó. Sólo caí. Algo bueno tenía esto de ser fantasma…

Una ráfaga de viento me heló la sangre y mi corazón sin sentido saltó desbocado… a los pocos segundos pude ver que mi lugar en el árbol ya estaba ocupado por alguien más.

¿Qué mierda hace acá? ¿Cómo subió? ¿No está desaparecido? ¿Muerto?

-¡Edward! ¡Edward! –empecé a llamarlo.

Era totalmente inútil.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno creo que todas murieron después del lemmon y desaparecieron (incluída yo) <strong>

**Sucede que ahora tengo un blog de la saga y me quedé sin tiempo para escribir! pero voy a seguir eh!**

**Gracias a Ceciz (si el prologo te tenia intrigada con este capi! mas!) y flory01 (otra intrigada sigo escribiendo tranqui) por los reviews **

**Gracias a Brina por su apoyo via mail**

**A Flori y a Paulii Bones Love por las alertas/Favs**

**De verdad cuando uno anda sin tiempo para esto es bueno saber que hay alguien detras que esta esperando.**

**Muchas Gracias a todos los q leyeron tmb y no me entere.**

**Para especulaciones, amenazas, etc, dejen su RW.**

**Ally***


	31. Capítulo 28: Pacto de Brujas

**Capítulo 28: Pacto de Brujas**

-Acá estoy mi amor. ¿Qué pasa? ¿De nuevo pesadillas? -escuché que decía la voz aterciopelada de Edward a mi lado, mientras con su mano acariciaba suavemente mi rostro y me daba pequeños besos en mi hombro.

Después de todo no fue del todo inútil gritar su nombre en el sueño, al final si obtuve respuesta, aunque del Edward equivocado.

-Bella, estabas gritando mi nombre, quiero saber qué sucede.

-Besame -mi voz no salió muy nítida, pero él me escuchó. Enseguida sonrió y juntó sus labios con los míos. El beso, nuevamente no estaba teñido ni de odio, ni de culpa, sólo de amor. Edward saboreaba mis labios y acariciaba mi lengua con la suya lentamente. Sus brazos fuertes me tomaron, acercándome más a él y de repente el amor con el que me besaba, se transformó en deseo cuando sus manos empezaron a acariciar mi espalda, incendiando todo a su paso. Un ruido fuerte como de algo que se cayó del otro lado de la puerta me sobresaltó, y me separé rápido de Edward, incorporándome en la cama.

-¿Qué? -dijo Edward, sin entender mi reacción.

-¿No escuchaste ese ruido?

-No, sólo escuchaba tus jadeos.

-No estaba jadeando -dije enfadada levantándome para abrir la puerta.

-¡Hey! No te enojes. Lo escuché, sólo que lo ignoré.

Seguí mi camino hacia la puerta ignorando a Edward, yo había tenido la decencia de ponerme una remera de él, que me quedaba enorme, para dormir, a diferencia de él que sólo vestía unos boxers, así que yo no tendría problemas en abrir la puerta.

El escenario de pelea divertida de novios (qué extraño decir "novios"), se vio interrumpida cuando del otro lado de la puerta encontré lo que había ocasionado el ruido. ¿Había vuelto a la pesadilla? ¿Mi vida, quizás, se había mezclado con las pesadillas del todo?

Del otro lado del pasillo, Alice, con los ojos en blanco como en trance, estaba petrificada, con sus músculos rígidos. Un jarrón con flores hecho añicos a sus pies y una mesita con un hermoso desayuno para dos.

Al mismo tiempo que yo salía a su encuentro, Jasper cruzaba el pasillo corriendo en dirección a su novia.

-¡Alice! ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué pasa? -dijo él sacudiéndola sin respuesta- Bella, ¿Que sucedió?

-Yo no se, escuché un ruido de algo que se rompió y al salir ella ya estaba así.

Alice se tensó al escuchar mi voz.

-Bella... -dijo Alice con una voz carrasposa.

-Acá estoy -dije acercándome.

-Bella, no saltes, no lo hagas.

-Tranquila mi amor, esta todo bien -dijo Jasper abrazándola.

-Nada está bien, Jasper, no lo entiendes, si ella salta, todos moriremos.

Edward apareció en ese instante, mirando la escena sorprendido.

-¿Alice? -atinó a decir.

-Tú, Edward Cullen, deja tus malditas reglas de lado y no dejes que ella salte- y dicho esto se desmayó en los brazos de su novio.

-¿Qué mierda fue esto? ¿De dónde ibas a saltar Isabella? -preguntó Edward atolondrado.

-Yo, de ningún lado, Alice estaba teniendo... ¿Un sueño? No sé. ¿Alguna vez le había pasado algo así?

-No que yo sepa. Siempre el que estuvo para el loquero fui yo.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo al recordar mi sueño y quién era justamente la persona que estaba en el loquero.

¿Era posible que tuviera conexión lo que yo soñé y lo de Alice?

Obviamente que sí, Bella, no seas estúpida. Me reprendí a mi misma.

Edward fue a llamar al médico para que venga a ver a su hermana, mientras Jasper la depositaba en la cama de su habitación.

A los pocos minutos, Alice empezó a removerse y tanto Jasper como yo, suspiramos aliviados al ver que sus ojos y su voz eran normales.

-Mi amor, ¿Te molesta dejarme a solas con Bella un minuto? -pidió Alice después de besarse con Jasper.

El asintió y dándole un beso en la frente se retiró, no sin antes dedicarme una mirada de advertencia. Era lógico quizás pensar que yo podía alterarla, pero nada de lo que había pasado lo había provocado yo.

-Bella, necesito contarte lo que vi. Podes pensar que estoy loca pero estoy segura que lo que vi va a pasar, y todos estamos involucrados de una u otra forma.

-¿Tienes visiones del futuro Alice? Yo... He tenido sueños extraños. Y...

-¿También ves el futuro?

-No, no lo se. Pareciera más bien como si fueran recuerdos, pero yo nunca pasé por nada de eso. ¿Vos habías tenido visiones del futuro antes?

-Por supuesto que no, sólo ese tipo de presentimientos que tiene todo el mundo, como saber que íbamos a ser grandes amigas, que ibas a salvar a mi hermano.

-Te escucho, no creo que nos dejen solas por mucho tiempo.

-En mi sueño Bella, estabas vos. O le que quedaba de vos. Te vi saltar del balcón de tu casa para quitarte la vida. Y supe inmediatamente que eso no tenía que pasar, en ese mundo en donde transcurría mi visión Edward estaba muerto. Y el resto de las personas que conocemos, todas estaban pasando por cosas horribles, no pude ver claramente lo que era pero…

-Yo si lo se. Están desaparecidos Alice. Eso es lo que vi. Rosalie, Emmet, Edward…

-¿Jasper? –preguntó Alice, con pánico en su voz.

-No, de él no vi nada. Pero… -me debatía entre contarle o no lo del manicomio, decidí que lo mejor sería decirle, para que esté advertida de lo que pasaría, si en realidad no estábamos locas y esto pasaría algún día.

-En mi sueño, Charlie estaba buscándote a vos también…

-Lo sabía… tenía ese presentimiento…

-Esperá Alice, hay más. Él te encontró, estabas internada en un…-tomé aire para decirlo- en un manicomio.

-¿Qué? Entonces, me estoy volviendo loca –dijo Alice, no fue una pregunta, fue una afirmación, rotunda.

-Yo no estaba en el manicomio en todo caso, y vos perdiste a tu padre, hermano, amigos, vaya uno a saber que pasó.

-Tus sueños, ¿cómo funcionan? –preguntó Alice, con voz de experta en la materia.

-No tengo idea Alice, tuve 3 nada más. En todos estaba tu hermano. Y no eran muy agradables que digamos.

-¿Qué pasaba en esos sueños? ¿Cuándo empezaron? –se envaró Alice, quería saberlo todo ya.

-El primero fue a los días de conocerlos a ustedes, me quedé dormida en la bañera y soñé una tontería Edward en el piano invitándome a sentarme con él, en un momento entras a la habitación vos y me sacas del lugar gritando que alguién venia. No recuerdo mucho, creo que entraba un oso, un lobo o algo así.

-¡Bella! ¿No te das cuenta? En tu sueño yo seguramente ya tenía visiones, por eso sabía que alguien venía.

Me quedé pensativa, quizás tenía razón. ¿Entonces yo también tenía sueños premonitorios? El repartidor de dones extraordinarios se había confundido sin lugar a dudas, cómo le iba a otorgar a dos amigas el mismo don. Tenía el presentimiento de que no era lo mismo que le pasó a Alice. Es más ni siquiera quería tomarme en serio que tenía un don.

-Del segundo sueño, no recuerdo mucho, fue una noche que salí con Edward y él se desmayó en la calle. Estaba en una especie de castillo y Aro me preguntaba sobre Edward, me decía que no estaba muerto. Había una chica rubia que me tenía como prisionera y me llevó a una habitación oscura donde estaba supuestamente Edward, pero en su lugar había un monstruo.

Dije todo de sopetón, y me sorprendí al recordar tantos detalles del sueño. Hasta ahora estaba en una nebulosa esa pesadilla.

-¿Hubo uno más? –preguntó Alice.

-Hoy. Pero fue raro… vi a mi padre en la estación de policía. Recibió un llamado de que te habían encontrado en un hospital psiquiatrico. Despues revise una carpeta y encontré los casos de todas las desapariciones. Edward primero, desapareció en la morgue.

-Como mi papá.

Miré a Alice, su cara dejaba ver el pánico que se instaló en ella al darse cuenta de esa casualidad, yo no me había percatado de esa conexión.

-Después desapareció Rosalie, en circunstancias similares, la habían violado.

La pequeña Cullen, se veía visiblemente afectada, y dude en continuar contando lo horrible que mi mente había creado, porque quizas no era nada.

-Seguí Bella.

-Conozco al violador, Royce King, era el novio de ella cuando yo asistía a su escuela. Él también desapareció.

-Lo conozco Bella, no puedo creerlo. ¿Emmet?

-Fue visto en un parque por última vez, pero desapareció también. Encontraron un oso con sangre de él. Aunque el cuerpo nunca apareció.

-No entiendo. ¿Dónde están todos los cuerpos? ¿Quién está haciendo esto?

-Alice recordá que no pasó. Hay algo más.

Ella guardó silencio una vez más para escucharme.

-Fui a mi casa y me vi a mi misma, estaba destrozada, un espectro.

-Tal cual como te vi yo.

-Lo raro de todo esto, es que también estaba ahí Edward, observándome desde la ventana. Ahí desperté.

-¿Cómo? ¿Entonces Edward no está desaparecido? –dijo Alice con una sonrisa e incorporándose en la cama.

En ese momento, y antes de que pueda contestarle, la puerta de la habitación se abrió ingresando Edward y el médico.

-No desaparecí Alice, fui a buscar al médico, un segundo que me voy y ya estás dudando de mí –dijo Edward ofendido.

Alice y yo nos miramos cómplices y ambas callamos, sabíamos que Edward se volvería loco con toda esa información y para locas ya estábamos nosotras dos. Y en ese momento sellamos nuestro pacto de silencio, un pacto de brujas.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todas! Hoy capi cortito de nuevo, pero contundente y revelador.<strong>

**Gracias a todas por los Reviews... Mis locas suponedoras me tirotearon a RWS (Acá ya hay capi tranquilas) jaja.**

***TATA XOXO: Es un sueño premonitorio... pero no funciona igual que el de Alice... ya vas a ver ;) Decime vos como haces para comentar en todos los fics! sos una genia! cada fic del que soy fan cuando veo los RWS vos firmaste! jaja Besote! nos leemos!**

***LARA CULLEN: FF FUNCIONABA MAL ESA SEMANA Q SUBI EL CAPI, A VARIOS NO LES LLEGO LA ALERTA ¬¬ LAMENTO QUE HAYAS DEMORADO TANTO EN LEER EL CAPI POR ESO / A MI TAMBIEN ME IBA A ABURRIR QUE SEA TODO MIEL... ASI QUE YA SABES... UN POCO DE DRAMA NO PASA NADA JAJA/ EN REALIDAD NO HAY DOS BELLAS, UNA ESTA EN UN FUTURO POSIBLE Y LA OTRA ESTA EN EL PASADO. COMO NO SE PUEDEN VER NO SE JUNTAN NI NADA NO HAY DOS / EDWARD ESTILO VOYEUR¿? JAJAJA ME MORI DE RISA. LO CONOCEMOS ADORA TORTURARSE Y QUE MEJOR QUE VER COMO BELLA ES CONSOLADA POR OTRO/ LOS DESAPARECIDOS YA VERAS QUE PASO, DONDE ESTAN, A SU DEBIDO TIEMPO. / NOS LEEMOS! GRACIAS POR ESTAR SIEMPRE POR ACA!**

***CECIZ: ME MATO TU PEDIDA DE PERDON PUBLICA JAJA / BELLA ESTABA SOÑANDO Y ERA UNA PREMONICION... PERO FUNCIONA DE UNA FORMA MUY COMPLEJA QUE YA VAMOS A DEVELAR PRONTAMENTE JAJA TE QUIERO TEAM FUCKSTEN!**

***FLORY01: LAS VOLVI LOCAS? Y ESO QUE NO LEISTE ESTE... JAJA AHORA SI OFICIALMENTE ESTA TODA LOCA ESTA HISTORIA... Y FALTA... MONTONES! BESOTE GRANDE!**

***MARII: COMO QUE EDWARD PARECE NIÑA? JAJA / QUE HACES LEYENDO DE NUEVO TODO? ENCONTRASTE COSAS NUEVAS? / NO DURAN MUCHO ENOJADOS JAJA ES QUE YA VA A HABER DEMASIADO DRAMA CUANDO EDWARD DESAPAREZCA... ASI QUE MEJOR QUE DISFRUTEN AHORA QUE SON HUMANOS / SIPIS YO ME IMAGINO TMB A ROB Y KRISTEN... EL UNICO Q EN MI CABEZA ES DIFERENTE ES MIKE QUE ES COMO XAVIER SAMUEL (RILEY EN ECLIPSE) Y TANYA QUE ME LA IMAGINO COMO ME LA IMAGINABA EN TWILIGHT QUE NO ES NADA PARECIDO A COMO LA HICIERON EN LA PELICULA.**

***HELLEN CULLEN: BELLA ES MUY DIVERTIDA DENTRO DE SU CABEZA JAJA / BELLA QUERIA QUE PASARA ALGO CON JAKE ESA NOCHE... PEQUEÑA PERVERTIDA... NO LA CULPO SI JAKE ES COMO TAY TAY YO TMB LO VIOLARIA (HASTA Q EDWARD ME HAGA CASO, OBVIO) / SI BELLA SE QUEDARA CON MIKE NO HABRIA SAGA Q EXISTIERA! JAJA PERO SIP ES UN BUEN AMIGO *PERO* ES MUJERIEGO... ASI Q MEJOR TENERLO COMO AMIGO / OUCH! COMO TE ATREVES A CRITICAR A BELLA! EL ES EL DESUBICADO QUE LA QUIERE VIOLAR AL RATO QUE ENTIERRA A SU MAMA... ELLA QUISO TENERLE RESPETO.. PERO NO AGUANTO MAS... Y BUENO EN USA ES COMUN ESO DE QUE ALGUIEN SE SUBA A UN AUTO EN LA RUTA... YO NO LO HARIA... PERO NO HABRÍA HISTORIA SINO / BELLA NO ES LESBIANA, ES KRISBIAN! OK. NO. JAJA. ESTABA BORRACHA. QUERIA LLAMAR LA ATENCION NADA MAS. / DEFENSORA DE RUBIAS INOCENTES? JAJA NO SE PORQUE PUSE RUBIA... MOROCHA NO ENCAJABA.../ BELLA TUVO UNA PREMONICION PERO EN REALIDAD NO TIENE PODERES DE NADA... ES RARO... NO PUEDO DECIR NADA... YA LO VAN A LEER... / BELLA SE LO QUIERE COGER... YO TMB... Y EL TAAAAN CABALLERO... ME GUSTA QUE NO SEA EL ESTEREOTIPO DE ROCKER! **

* * *

><p><strong>LISTO! HASTA ACÁ LLEGAMOS! MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS! Y NOS ENCONTRAMOS PRONTITO A VER QUE HACEN ESTAS DOS PRETTY LITTLE LIARS (?) JAJA<strong>


	32. Capítulo 29: Rape Me

**Capítulo 29: Rape Me **

Recomendación musical "Rape Me" – Nirvana – youtu . be/aRR1NSz4hzg saquen los espacios...

El médico que revisó a Alice, no le encontró nada, le dijo que probablemente tuvo una baja de azucar, le recomendó que hoy no viajara y que en cuanto llegue a Seattle se haga chekeos generales para descartar cualquier cosa. Alice, que al igual que yo, sabía perfectamente qué fue lo que ocurrió, no hizo caso al médico. Atrasó su vuelo sólo unas horas y se fue de Londres después de compartir el almuerzo junto a nosotros en la hermosa casa de Nothing Hill. No tuvimos oportunidad de volver a hablar sobre el tema de las visiones-sueños-locura temporal-lo que sea; ambas estábamos custodiadas por nuestros chicos en todo momento. Edward parecía no haberse dado cuenta de nada, pero Jasper nos observaba con su mirada profunda y penetrante.

El clima en Londres era como uno se imaginaba que tenía que ser y no decepcionaba, más que nublado se podía decir nebulosico. Yo quería salir a recorrer las calles pero una tormente intermitente nos impidió salir de la casa. No era agradable andar por ahí con frío y mojandose. El plan de Edward para el día de hoy estaba totalmente arruinado, así que yo tomé la iniciativa y me puse a preparar palomitas de maiz para una tarde de películas, mientras el rockerito misterioso se estaba bañando.

Estábamos solos en la casa ya que por ser día domingo Charles y Diane, tenían día libre; después del almuerzo, llevaron a Alice y Jasper al aeropuerto y se fueron a visitar a sus hijos y nietos.

En cuanto el maiz empezó a estallar en la olla, sentí a Edward gritando desde alguna parte de la casa. No le había avisado, seguramente creyó que la Tercera Guerra Mundial había comenzado y que los nazis estaban bombardeando la casa. No creo que sea lo suficientemente racional para pensar que sólo son unas fucking palomitas de maiz. Cuando se apareció ante mí jadeando, cubierto solo con una toalla y con cara de espanto, dudé entre reirme de él o violarlo sobre la mesada. Cuando mi carcajada resonó en la cocina, supe que mi cerebro ya había decidido por mí. ¡Idiota! Yo quería la mesada.

-¡Isabella! ¡Dios! No te rías, casi muero bajando esas escaleras todo mojado. Me vas a matar del susto.

-Son solo palomitas, melodramatico.

Edward, bufó enojado, y unas gotitas cayeron de su precioso pelo alborotado, observando mejor, todo su cuerpo tenía gotitas que caían una y otra vez.

-Me preocupo por vos y te reís. ¿No tenes una mejor idea? -dijo ofuscado, ya en retirada.

¿Estábamos peleando por esta estupidez? Díganme que no.

-En realidad, estaba pensando en otra cosa antes de reirme. Pero me da verguenza decirte.

Cuando terminé de decir esto, el inmediatamente paró en seco y se giró hacia mí.

-¿Qué? -dijo contundente.

-Me da verguenza.

-No tenes que tener verguenza conmigo.

En unos segundos, se acercó a mi y en un rápido movimiento me acorraló contra la mesada. Sí, la mesada.

Empezó a atacar mi cuello a besos, mientras mascullaba.

-¿Me vas a decir? -pidió casi haciendo un puchero.

Como yo no contesté, siguió en su juego, desabrochandome los botones de mi pantalón, esto se estaba tornando demasiado erotico, ibamos a tener sexo a las dos de la tarde en la mesada de marmol de esta casa!

-Yo, Edward, quería violarte en la mesada –dije intentando no chocarme con sus ojos verdes.

El retiró las manos subitamente y se apoyó en la mesada, no se en que momento su toalla se había caído, lo tenía enfrente mío, completamente desnudo.

-Mmm... Yo... Edward -balbucié nerviosamente- voy a sacar las palomitas del fuego.

-¿Me estás rechazando? -preguntó Edward mientras yo caminaba hacia las hornallas de la cocina.

-No quiero que se queme nada, es solo eso -dije girando la perilla para apagar el fuego.

-Ven aca... Escuché que querías hacer algo en esta mesada.

Me mordí el labio demasiado fuerte, no podía creer que le confesé eso. Y ahí lo tenía desnudo frente a mí, con su mejor sonrisa desafiante, y me avergonzé al ver que no podía evitar mirarlo ahí, su erección no ayudaba mucho a esto.

-Edward... No es como muy fuerte esto de coger en la mesada como dos locos, no se, podríamos esperar a la noche, en el cuarto y...- no pude continuar ya que Edward me interrumpió.

-Bella, vamos a jugar, no tengas verguenza.

-¿Y si entra alguien?

-No hay nadie, y no van a venir hasta la noche. Podes poner la cerradura a la puerta si te hace sentir más segura.

Esa idea me gustó, de tan sólo pensar que alguien nos encontrara profanando esa cocina tan pulcra y ordenada, mi corazón empezaba a amenazar con detenerse.

Cuando ya cerré la puerta me relajé un poco más... Aunque seguía teniendo miedo. Edward se dio cuenta porque enseguida preguntó.

-Bells, contame. Decime que pasa. ¿No te gustó lo de anoche? ¿Te lastimé?

Por un segundo, dislumbré al Edward de hace un tiempo, el que me pedía perdón por todo. Y no quería volver a verlo, tenía que parar esto.

-Vos sos espectacular, en todos los sentidos. Solo que no es lo mismo coger de noche y a oscuras en un cuarto, que aca en la cocina a las 2 de la tarde.

-No te hacía tan mojigata -dijo burlonamente.

-Tengo verguenza.

-La idea fue tuya, vamos nena, es sólo un juego. Me va a encantar ver tu cara y tu cuerpo teniendo un orgasmo brindado por mi. Vamos yo soy el chico inocente y vos me vas a sacar mi virtud.

No pude evitar reirme ante la idea del jueguito de Edward, nunca me hubiera imaginado que él se permitiera este tipo de juegos. El se acomodó en la mesada y se tapó con su toalla nuevamente, yo quería seguir riendome pero extrañé su cuerpo desnudo y decidí desconectar mi cerebro y seguirle el jueguito.

Me acerqué a la mesa y allí estaba él mirandome inocentemente, ya estaba colocado en su rol. Me tocaba mi parte.

-¿Cómo te llamas? -pregunté mirandolo de arriba a abajo, despectivamente.

-Edwin...-dijo Edward timidamente, mierda, sí que sabía actuar.

-Mi nombre es Brenda, pero vos me vas a decir Señorita. ¿Está claro? -dije imperativamente.

-Si, lo que usted diga Señorita.

-Tengo algo que se me perdió Edwin, y sospecho que vos lo tenes.

Me acerqué más a él y toque su miembro a traves de la toalla.

-Eso es mío, señorita.

-Solamente quiero que me lo prestes para jugar con él -metí mi mano dentro de la toalla cayendose esta al piso. Tomé su pene y comenzé a masturbarlo lentamente.

-Señorita, por favor, no juegue así conmigo.

Sin hacerle caso en lo más mínimo lo callé y mirandolo severamente le ordené que se acueste en la mesada. Mientras se acomodaba dudoso, me saqué el pantalón y me posicioné arriba de él, fregaba su pene contra mi clitoris haciendo la suficiente fricción como para estar totalmente excitada.

-Mi querido Edwin, voy a cabalgarte fuerte y a exprimirte completamente, espero que no me compliques las cosas.

-Yo... No estoy seguro de que sea correcto - mientras decía eso yo tomé su pene en mi mano y lo puse en mi entrada, me fui arqueando lentamente mientras entraba en mí llenandome completamente.

Comencé lento, lento. Pero más rápido de lo que pensé no me bastó y tuve que aumentar el ritmo. Adelante y atrás, arriba y abajo. El fuego que provenía de todas partes en mi cuerpo fue concentrandose en mi vientre cocinando un orgasmo. Cuando Edward, oops, perdón, Edwin empezó a frotarme el clítoris con su mano no tuve fuerzas para detenerlo, ya no me pude contener y las paredes de mi vagina aprisionaron el pene de Edward haciendolo acabar en el mismo momento que un grito de placer salía de mi boca al alcanzar la cúspide del extasis. Inmediatamente me desplomé sobre su pecho con su miembro hinchado todabía adentro mío. Me acordé que estabamos actuando y decidí darle fin al juego. Salí de arriba suyo y acomodandome mi ropa le dije.

-Gracias Edwin ya encontré lo que buscaba, podes retirarte.

Vi un brillo extraño en los ojos de Edward, pero se levantó, tomó la toalla y salió de la cocina.

Me acerqué a la canilla más próxima y mojé mi cara y cuello para calmarme. El ruido del telefono me sobresaltó, era el intercomunicador de la casa, que se utilizaba para llamar al servicio domestico. Me espanté pensando que quizás había alguien en la casa que nos había visto pero decidí atender de todos modos.

-Hola... -dije dubitativa.

-Bella, mi amor, cuando termines con lo de la cocina vení a la sala te estoy esperando con la película, encontré una perfecta para vos -escuché aliviada la voz de Edward.

Busqué un recipiente y acomodé todas las palomitas de maiz para llevarlas a la sala, tomé unas latas de gaseosa y provista de todo esto, salí de la cocina en busca de él.

Edward estaba agachado sobre un gran plasma colocando el DVD de la película que veríamos. Quería saber que era lo que había encontrado para mí, esperaba que no fuera una película pornográfica.

Recién cuando me senté en el sillón, él se percató de mi presencia, volteó sonríendome y se acomodó a mi lado mientras jugueteaba con el control en la mano. Me acurruqué en su pecho y él besó mi frente al mismo tiempo que prendía el televisor.

En cuanto vi la placa negra con la famosa leyenda de la mariposa que provoca un tsunami lo miré a Edward extrañada, me vio cara de que me gustaba Ashton Kutcher que eligió esa película, pensé.

-¿Qué? Una vez me nombraste esta película, me dijiste que...

-Shh, silencio que ya empieza –le dije tirandole unas palomitas en la cara.

Él agarró un par de palomitas también y me dio de comer.

Nos pasamos todo el rato abrazados, acariciandonos, Edward me sentó arriba suyo a la tercera vez que la película me hizo llorar. Y cuando los créditos finales seguían pasando junto con esa canción de Oasis yo no podía dejar de llorar. Él me meció entre sus brazos y limpió mis lagrimas, me besaba el rostro y me pedía que me calmara.

-Bella, ¿qué es lo que está mal?, es sólo una película.

-Es que es tan injusto, porque alguien tiene que sacrificar su propia felicidad para que otra persona no sufra. ¿Acaso no buscamos la felicidad todo el tiempo?

-Mi amor, esto no es real, es una fantasía, pero creeme que se cuál es el sentimiento de querer sacrificarte para salvar a alguien. Ya te hablé de mi papá, si yo pudiera ir a ese día de nuevo, elegiría ir en lugar de Carlisle.

La poca calma que había obtenido se fue al carajo en ese instante.

Terror.

Edward muerto.

Yo nunca lo conocería, era inconcebible, como si una parte de mi no fuera a funcionar nunca.

Mis sueños, en mis sueños estaba muerto.

-Bella... –me llamó.

Yo estaba en un lugar muy lejos ya, mi mente compaginaba la información de mis sueños y tuve la certeza de que el destino de Carlisle y el de Edward estaban ligados. Seguían ligados.

-Edward no me dejes nunca por favor –dije aferrandome a él mientras volvía a estar conciente.

-Mi amor, no quise asustarte, era sólo una fantasía. La gente no manipula el tiempo y la memoria, eso no es real.

Me quedé dormida en brazos de Edward, durante mucho tiempo estuvimos acurrucados sin decir nada, él sólo acariciaba mi cabello y lentamente me fui durmiendo.

Me desperté asustada, no estaba más en casa de Edward. Estaba en una habitación muy conocida para mí pero no comprendía como mierda había cruzado el oceano... La parte conciente de mi cerebro me dio una ayuda: "Estás en uno de tus sueños de nuevo".

Y en ese intante, Jacob Black apareció por la puerta, algo que no se por qué me sorprendió, ya que estaba en su habitación y en su cama. Rezaba porque no diga en sueños el nombre de Jacob, Edward me mataría.

-Hola mi amor, buenos días –dijo Jake acercandome a mí para besarme.

Logró su cometido pero yo lo empujé inmediatamente a la defensiva, me miro sorprendido.

-¿Qué le pasa a mi linda novia esta mañana? –preguntó.

¿Se refería a mi? ¿Yo era su novia?

-Tengo ganas de vomitar Jacob.

Me levanté de la cama rapidamente y empecé a cambiarme, tenía que comprobar algo. Jacob me hablaba pero yo no podía escuchar, tenía algo en mente y hasta que no lo compruebe no podría seguir adelante. Cuando salí de la habitación, me quise morir. No estabamos exactamente en la casa de Jake, si no que estábamos en su casa de La Push.

-¿Qué mierda hacemos en la reserva? –le grité ofuscada a él que me perseguía a escasos metros de distancia.

-Bella, vivimos acá. Bah, yo. Tu casa está en Forks. ¿Te sentís bien? ¿Llamo al médico?

Avanzé hasta mi camioneta roja y luego del estallido que hizo el motor al arrancar salí de ese maldito lugar dejando atrás a Jacob.

Manejé hasta Seattle, demoré varias horas y llegué al lugar donde quería ir, era la hora del atardecer, me senté enfrente de su edificio. Las horas pasaron y pasaron. Mi mente era un remolino de preguntas, los sueños no estaban coincidiendo. Ya no sabía que era presente y que pasado, o quizás futuro.

Cuando ya estaba por darme por vencida un volvo gris dobló por la esquina y aunque no lo distinguí a él, mi corazón se paró.

Edward bajó del auto entre risas cargando a Tanya entre sus brazos mientras la besaba.

Dolor.

Coraje.

Crucé a la vereda del edificio lo más rápido posible. Y lo vi de frente. Él me miró con sus ojos verdes y dejó caer a Tanya. Yo di un paso más y en ese momento él se desmayó.

Desperté del sueño. Edward estaba al lado mío durmiendo. Giré la cabeza y pude comprobar que estábamos en su habitación de la casa de Londres. Me sentí aliviada de ver que estaba en la realidad correcta una vez más, una donde nadie sufría y él era mío.

No pude refrenar mis ganas de besarlo, así que me acerqué a él y empecé a devorar sus labios. Él se sorprendió de tenerme arriba suyo, abrió los ojos lentamente y me devolvió el beso dulcemente.

-¿Pretendías violarme otra vez? –dijo con cara de inocente.

-No quiero que me hagas el amor.

-¿Por qué seguis llorando Bella?

-Porque nadie te va a amar nunca como yo lo hago.

Edward se enterró en mí y esta vez fue la primera que lo hicimos lento, amandonos profundamente con cada embestida, cada gemido, cada beso, cada mirada. No me importaba nada de los sueños, ni del sufrimiento de Edward, el fantasma de Carlisle era algo que nos perseguiría por siempre, y yo sabía que él me sacaría de su historia por salvar la vida de su padre.

Cuando llegamos al orgasmo y él se desplomó a un costado, no pude evitar decirle una vez más.

-Te amo.

-Yo también Bella, ahora vos sos mi vida.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! No me alcanza para pedirles perdón por la demora... Pero ya explique que tengo mi blog de Rob y me era imposible concentrarme en esto, pero como ya se terminaron las promos supongo que me podré dedicar nuevamente como corresponde.<strong>

**Ah! una cosita Rape Me es violame en ingles XD aclaro por las dudas para que comprendan el nombre del capi. A veces hay cosas que las pienso en ingles y bueh salen asi.**

**Gracias Enormes como siempre a Lara Cullen y Tata xoxo que están acá desde el principio, a mis suponedoras hermosas e insistentes, a Aura por el aliento y el interes de siempre por el fic, a Flory y a Guest que no las conozco pero me dedicaron lindas palabras.**

**Si alguien anda por ahí y me lo quiere hacer saber dejen Review. Supongo que muchas dudas... cada vez más dudas! El próximo capi es algo que tengo escrito desde hace mucho... POV Carlisle... Y entenderemos muchas cosas de este maquiavelico destino.**

**Nos leemos prontito!**


	33. Capítulo 30: Recordar

**Capítulo 30: Recordar **

POV Carlisle

Cada día, desde mi desaparición involuntaria de la vida de los mortales, repetía la misma rutina: recordar. Me habían dicho que nuestro nuevo organismo desechaba esa parte de nosotros, que de nada servía ser humano ni recordar el mundo como ellos lo vivían y sentían. Yo era conciente de que luchaba contra mi nueva naturaleza al retenerlos, pero eso me servía para afianzar mi idea de no matar humanos. En mi mente, repasaba toda mi historia desde el principio y, aunque se veía todo un tanto empañado la primera vez que lo hice, con el tiempo los recuerdos se hicieron más nítidos. No tanto como los de estos últimos años, pero servían para mi propósito.

Mi nombre es Carlisle Cullen, y soy el primero de mi familia en nacer en Norteamérica. Mis padres Richard y Clare Cullen, ambos ingleses, se encontraban viviendo temporalmente en Nueva York, a la que habían ido por unos negocios que mi padre tenía en esa ciudad. El embarazo de mi madre se complicó y el médico le recomendó no regresar a Londres y que de a luz en esas tierras lejanas. Mis abuelos no estaban contentos con saber que tendrían un nieto americano, eran gente muy conservadora y que les gustaba digitar la vida de los demás para conveniencia del prestigio y patrimonio de la familia Cullen. Incluso el matrimonio de mis padres había sido arreglado previamente por sus familias. Ellos me explicaron que con el tiempo se enamoraron, pero que no todo el mundo tenía esa suerte y supe que era verdad porque era muy normal escuchar a las amigas más íntimas de mi madre hablando de las infidelidades de sus esposos y de cuanto los odiaban.

Al mes de vida crucé por primera vez el oceano, ese viaje que miles de veces realizaría después. Viví una infancia tranquila y feliz, con padres amorosos, con todas las comodidades de niño rico. Lo que más disfrutaba era acompañar a mi padre en sus viajes a mi tierra natal. Cada vez que estaba allí buscaba algo que no sabía que era entre la gente, veía cada rostro que cruzaba esperando una respuesta pero eso nunca sucedió. Sin embargo, un día tuve una revelación en uno de esos viajes. Mientras estábamos en el avión de regreso a Londres una persona de la primera clase tuvo un infarto. En el avión se encontraba un médico y fue él quién pudo salvarlo. Algo de lo que vi esa noche me llenó de admiración. ¿Cómo sería salvar vidas todos los días? ¿Mejorar al menos un poco la vida de las personas? Que todos me recuerden como algo inspirador, tal como estaba pasando conmigo y ese señor del avión.

En cuanto le dije a mi padre, él me desalentó diciendome: "Carlie serán más las veces que le joderas la vida a la gente que las que los salves." Y desde ese día aprendí a no revelarle nunca más mis sueños.

Al terminar mis estudios, mi padre me encargó la sucursal de la empresa en New York, su heredero tendría que hacerse cargo él solo de una parte del negocio familiar. No me sentía preparado para eso, tenía interes de viajar por Europa y por Sudamérica, pero no podía defraudarlo. Así que luego de mis vacaciones de verano me instalé en un lujoso piso en New York y empecé a vivir ese tipo de vida deseada por muchos. La vida perfecta de millonario me duró muy poco tiempo, no encajaba en el mundo de las fiestas y las mujeres fáciles. Yo quería conquistar a una mujer, no que se me regale por ser el Presidente de Laboratorios Cullen. Mi padre decía que mi hombría estaba atrofiada por haber pasado tanto tiempo con mi madre, ya que prefería estar en mi departamento escuchando música clásica o leyendo uno de mis libros, en vez de salir a conquistar la noche.

Sophie Russed, una chica morena y muy pequeña que había estudiado conmigo en Londres era mi Vice Presidente, y la única persona que conocía de mi anterior vida. No tardamos mucho tiempo en ponernos de novios, pero nuestra relación no era pasional, si no más bien fraternal. Era sólo una forma de matar la soledad. Mis padres estaban encantados con ella y sospeché que estuvieran planeando un nuevo casamiento arreglado, ya que la familia de Sophie era muy adinerada, contaban con una gran dotación de caballos que eran aclamados por los mejores jugadores de polo en el mundo.

El primer verano que volví a Londres a ver a mi familia mi vida cambió por completo. Mientras daba un paseo por el Mercado en Notting Hill buscando regalos para llevar a mis amistades en Norteamérica, una mujer llamó mi atención cuando sentí el clic de su cámara de fotos apuntandome. Estaba dispuesto a preguntarle que mierda estaba haciendo, cuando apartó la cámara de su rostro y pude verla por primera vez. Su mirada dulce y servicial, ese brillo de locura escondido en su iris. No me aguante mucho más y la invité a tomar un café. Ella me respondió que preferiría ir a un bar en la noche, no conocía a mucha gente de acá para salir porque era americana. Su nombre era Esme Masen y era oriunda de Columbus Ohio. Nunca en mi vida había estado tan nervioso como esa noche. Pasé a buscarla por el hostel en donde se estaba quedando, fuimos a un bar a escuchar música y nos contamos nuestras vidas. Esme estudiaba Arquitectura y tenía intenciones de realizar un master de Restauración. Se encontraba en estos momentos en Londres realizando un curso de Arquitectura inglesa. Su hobby era la fotografía, utilizaba para eso una cámara ojo de pez que le regaló su madre la navidad anterior a morir de cáncer. Se estaba separando de su novio, un tal Charles Evenson.

Yo por mi parte le conté de lo mío incluyendo a Sophie pero sin darle mucha importancia a la relación. Incluso le conté que a mis 21 años todabía era virgen.

Desde ese día, todos los días nos veíamos, ella sacaba fotos, yo leía. En el parque, en el río, en el museo, en el metro, en el mercado, en todos lados estábamos juntos.

La última noche de Esme en Londres, me invitó a pasar a la habitación del hostel. Nos dimos nuestro primer beso y me enseñó a hacer el amor. Todo era maravilloso, y me sentía como cuando era pequeño y mi mamá me despertaba de un sueño hermoso. Al día siguiente mi amor se iría y nunca jamás la podría ver. Esa noche hablamos de los sueños, Esme me habló entre lágrimas de su sueño de ser madre y de diseñar una casa para su familia. Yo le conté de mis ganas de ser médico y salvar vidas. Ella fue la primera persona en el mundo que se interesó por mi lado humano, no le interesó que yo tenga una fortuna para seguir agrandando. Me dijo que cuando uno muere no se lleva fortunas, se lleva la satisfacción de haber hecho lo que deseaba, se lleva todo lo bueno que hizo. Nada de cosas materiales.

Al otro día le comuniqué la noticia a mis padres, me volvía ese mismo día a América pero iba a estudiar medicina, no quería saber más nada de la empresa. No quería tener a cargo esa máquina monstruosa que no era mía. Les costó aceptarlo, para mi padre fue casi un insulto. Pero utilizando la metafora de Esme de que al cielo no me va a acompañar la fortuna logré convencerlos.

Después de ordenar toda la empresa para el traspaso y de cortar mi seudo-relación con Sophie, pude al fin empezar a recorrer el largo camino para cumplir mi sueño. No estaba sólo, Esme se mudó conmigo a un departamento cerca del Campus, ella terminó su carrera antes que yo, y pronto comenzó a trabajar. Yo recibía un sueldo por la empresa, además de tener las cuentas bancarias llenas, pero siempre me dio vergüenza sacar dinero de ahí. Necesitaba lo mínimo y necesario.

Cuando me recibí finalmente de Doctor me especializé en Hematología, en ese entonces no sabía que sería una broma macabra para mi futuro.

Antes de comenzar a ejercer como médico, nos casamos en una sencilla boda, mis padres, abuelos y unos pocos familiares y amigos vinieron a América para acompañarnos en tan grato momento.

Nuestros primeros años de casados fueron gloriosos, hacíamos el amor cada noche hasta quedarnos dormidos entrelazados. Viajabamos de ciudad en ciudad, atendiendo pacientes o restaurando casas. Cada mes debíamos ir a New York para que yo firmara papeles y me sumergiera en reuniones durante dos o quizás tres días. Todo entre nosotros marchaba perfecto, excepto por una cosa: Esme no quedaba embarazada.

No utilizabamos ningún método anticonceptivo y teníamos relaciones todos los días. Pero nada sucedía. Cuando alguién hacía la inevitable pregunta, Esme se ponía muy nerviosa y yo trataba de salir del mal momento caballerosamente con un: "Aún somos jóvenes, no es el momento".

Una noche, después de otra reunión familiar con mis padres en que nuevamente salió a colación el tema, le conté a Esme que uno de mis sueños era ser padre y recordaba que ella quería serlo también y decorar una casa para nosotros, yo quería que lo intentemos con más seriedad: le propuse a Esme que consultemos con un especialista en fertilidad. Su reacción me sorprendió. Ella se encerró en el baño y lloró durante horas. Yo creí que se sintió presionada también por mí, pero no. Ella tenía culpa, había algo que me había estado ocultando todo este tiempo. Cuando por fin salió del baño yo estaba semi dormido contra la puerta, ella paso por mi lado y agarró su bolso. Se estaba yendo. Me estaba dejando.

-Esme, perdoname, olvida todo lo que te dije... -le grité mientras corría detrás suyo.

-Carlisle no hagas más dificiles las cosas... Nunca debí hacerte esto, arruinar tu futuro de esta forma, yo... Yo te mentí desde el principio.

-¿Qué? ¿No me amas? Contestame Esme, porque yo te amo más que nada en esta vida y si vos no me amas aunque sea una mínima parte de lo que te amo yo, no vale la pena más vivir.

-Te amo Carlisle, tan egoístamente que dejé que esto avanzara tanto hasta joderte la vida. Mereces una mujer completa, debí irme a tiempo -dijo girando el picaporte de la puerta para irse.

-No te atrevas a irte de esta forma- corrí hacia la puerta y no la dejé salir- me vas a explicar todo lo que sucede de una buena vez. ¿Por qué decis que arruinaste mi vida si para mí le diste sentido a todo?

Se dio por vencida y cayó de rodillas al piso, yo me acerqué a ella y la abracé, besé su cabello miel y las palabras empezaron a salir de su boca.

-Cuando nos conocimos Carlisle, te mentí. Yo no estaba en Londres sólo por ese curso. Fue la excusa de mi padre para alejarme un tiempo de Ohio. Yo había tenido un aborto.

-Mi amor, por dios. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Ahora entiendo porque lloraste esa noche que hicimos el amor por primera vez al contarme tus deseos de tener hijos. Yo... Podría haberte ayudado... Tendrías que habermelo dicho.

-Carlisle, no puedo tener hijos, me lo dijo el médico después de sacarme a mi angelito. Ahora no sólo nunca voy a cumplir mi sueño, también te estoy arrebatando el tuyo.

-Mi amor, vos nunca me sacas nada, todo lo multiplicas. Vamos a hacer unas consultas, lo intentaremos juntos. Y si no, probaremos con la adopción. Vamos a ser padres, te lo prometo.

Y después de muchos intentos y tratamientos finalmente cumplí mi promesa y fuimos padres de dos hermosos gemelos gracias a la fertilización in-vitro.

Edward Anthony Cullen Masen fue el nombre elegido para el varón y Marie Alice Cullen Masen fue el nombre de la pequeña. Nuestra vida cambió de un momento a otro, nada de noches entrelazados por mucho tiempo, ahora era todo pañales, leche, chupetes, juguetes... Edward tenía un pelo cobrizo que delataba lo rebelde que sería en el futuro, era imposible peinarlo. Sus ojos verdes tenían el poder de transmitir como él se sentía, feliz o triste, cansado o animado, todo se podía saber por el brillo de sus ojos. También era un chico muy perceptivo siempre parecía saber lo que le pasaba por la mente a la gente. Alice tenía el pelo negro y unos ojos cafés muy oscuros. Ella era la alegría del hogar siempre entusiasta, saltando, bailando, cantando. Siempre estaba dispuesta a complacernos en todo. Era muy servicial y parecía adelantarse a los deseos de todos.

Los hermanos, aunque mellizos, no eran para nada parecidos, Alice resultó ser una enana, Edward un chico alto. Ella adoraba cumplir con todas nuestras exigencias, él era feliz desafiandonos. Ella era extrovertida y llenaba de amigos la casa cada vez que nos mudabamos de ciudad. El no entablaba relación con casi nadie.

Edward siempre creyó que yo tenía preferencia por Alice, y de verdad, no es así. Los amo tanto a los dos. Es sólo que con ella es todo más facil. Igualmente mi hijo se llevaba perfecto con su madre, compartían el gusto por la literatura y la música clásica. Quizás era todo una cuestión de género. Edward estudió piano desde muy pequeño y era realmente talentoso. De verdad era algo hermoso verlo tocar. Pero en uno de nuestros viajes a Nueva York vió en vivo varias bandas de rock y él quiso hacerlo también. Las amenazas, ruegos, conversaciones, nada sirvió, él quería arruinar su talento con una guitarra. Y si algo a mi no me gustaba, él estaría encantado de hacerlo.

Luego llegó la segunda parte del sueño de Esme, me decidí a utilizar el dinero de mi fortuna para algo y compré el hostel de Notting Hill en donde hicimos el amor por primera vez y allí mi esposa diseñó el hogar que quería para su familia de cero.

Después de nuestra estadía en Alaska, nos radicamos definitivamente en Seattle. Me había llegado una propuesta para trabajar en un centro científico, el tema de la investigación era la sangre artificial, algo que siempre me había interesado ya que podría salvar muchas vidas.

Los chicos concluyeron su último año de instituto, Edward por fin había logrado hacer amigos, e incluso tenía una novia, Tanya, quien era la hija de mi amigo Eleazar, administrador del edificio en donde vivíamos. Alice y ella nunca se llevaron del todo bien, simplemente se toleraban, pero siempre tenían una excusa para enemistarse. Edward ingresó a la carrera de Literatura, mientras que su hermana optó por Arquitectura como su madre, donde conoció a su novio Jasper. Esme y yo volvíamos a ser una pareja después de tantos años, ya que ahora los chicos estaban casi siempre afuera en el campus.

Ahora trabajaba para un centro de investigaciones en medicina avanzada y era muy distinto a lo que estaba acostumbrado. De todas formas, era emocionante enfrentarse todos los días a este desafío que podía ser vital para toda la humanidad. La producción de sangre artificial, no sólo era algo que podría ayudar a abastecer a los humanos para sus operaciones y transfuciones que pueden tener normalmente, también por las guerras era una de las principales preocupaciones de la milicia americana, se calcula que cada herido de guerra necesita 6 litros para sobrevivir. Investigamos distintos métodos pero la sangre es de las cosas más dificiles de copiar.

La sangre fue finalmente elaborada a partir de la extracción de células hematopoyoticas del cordón umbilical. Se coloca en una máquina que simula ser la médula osea humana y de esta forma se elabora sangre tipo cero negativo, la universal que puede ser recibida por todos los humanos.

Todo parecía perfecto, pero eso no existe, cuando uno cree que llegó la paz, siempre pasa algo que jode todo.

Alice y Edward peleandose, Esme callandolos a ambos. Ese es el último retrato que tengo de mi familia. No es muy lindo, pero es lo que hay. Ellos no sabían que yo nunca volvería de ese viaje y yo tampoco. Llevé a Alice a su muestra de las porristas en la Universidad, cuando salí de ahí una piedra enorme rompió el vidrio de mi lado del auto. Unos ladrones me exigieron que entregara el auto, yo obedecí pero no les alcanzó. Uno de ellos me apuñaló entre risas. Perdí la memoria en cuanto me desmayé por la pérdida de sangre. Cuando me desperté estaba en el infierno, no entendía porque Dios me castigaba de esa forma, yo era un buen hombre, no merecía arder en el fuego. Después de tres días el fuego se apagó en todo mi cuerpo, menos en mi garganta. Tenía... Sed. Pero no de agua precisamente.

Cuando abrí los ojos finalmente un dolor agudo se instaló en mi garganta al oler un aroma demasiado rico para mí, sentía bombear dos corazones temerosos, pude ver a traves de la oscura habitación. Del otro lado estaban los dos ladrones. En un segundo estaba junto a ellos bebiendo de su sangre. Yo ya no era humano, ahora era un vampiro.

Conocía a Aro Volturi desde que yo era pequeño, era uno de los socios del laboratorio de mi padre. El era el representante de su hermano en realidad, Cayus, quien era el dueño del centro de investigaciones en donde trabajaba actualmente. Entre todas las razones de porque era tan necesaria la sangre que nos repitieron una y otra vez, nunca nombraron el tema vampiros, por obvias razones.

De pronto, no sólo los cadaveres de esos dos delincuentes que maté me acompañaban en la habitación. Aro entró a una velocidad increíble junto a sus agentes de seguridad. Felix, Demetri, Alec, Jane y muchas más personas que no conocía. Aro miró a la niña rubia, ella asintió y clavó sus ojos en los míos causandome un dolor insoportable. En ese momento Felix y otros grandulones me encadenaron. De haber sabido que yo estaba dotado de una fuerza superior a la de ellos, gracias a mi condición de neofito, los hubiera vencido facilmente o aunque sea intentado hacerlo pero yo no tenía idea de nada, estaba aterrado.

La voz de Aro sonó amigable como siempre, pero no podía creer en ella, aunque lo tenía que escuchar.

-Mi querido Carlisle... Bienvenido al mundo de los vampiros. ¡Felicitaciones! No todo el mundo nace para servir en la guardia Volturi.

-Yo sólo quiero estar con mi familia... -dije debilmente.

El poder de Jane cayó sobre mí nuevamente.

-Ahora nosotros seremos tu familia -dijo con su mejor sonrisa.

Quería vomitar... Esa era la sensación que tenía.

-Mi buen amigo Carlisle, debes saber que los Volturi, liderados por mis dos hermanos y yo, somos los gobernantes en este mundo. Defendemos los intereses de todos como Comunidad. Viajamos por el mundo matando vampiros que no cumplan las leyes y convirtiendo a aquellos humanos talentosos que puedan ayudarnos a mantener el orden.

-¿Qué leyes? ¿Por qué me convirtieron a mí? -dije atolondrado.

Necesitaba saber.

-Principalmente no revelarle a los humanos nuestra condición de vampiros. Y desde luego, no convertir a niños ya que son imposibles de controlar. Fuiste convertido por un plan superior... No te puedo informar del todo ahora, pero vimos algo en vos.

El resto de la conversación fue explicarme de mis nuevos atributos de fuerza, velocidad, sentidos. Si me exponía al sol mi piel brillaba como diamantes, el ajo, cruces, agua bendita y todas esas estupidas supersticiones humanas no eran ciertas.

Fui llevado a Volterra, al castillo Volturi, donde vivo desde ese entonces. Cada día traen humanos inocentes para que nos alimentemos. Los días eran aburridos y lentos. No sabía que hacer, ni que esperaban de mí. Todos tenían talentos asombrosos y yo lo único que sabía era crear sangre artificial, a nadie de los que estaba ahí les gustaba eso. Era como una degradación de la especie consumir sangre artificial. Yo desearía tener los elementos para poder elaborarla y asi dejar de alimentarme con humanos.

Pensaba en mi familia mucho más de lo sano para mi mente. Extrañaba tanto a todos. El día que descubrí todo el plan de Aro, no lo pude evitar y fui a mi casa. Esme y Alice dormían placidamente, en cambio, mi niño rebelde estaba inquieto, transpiraba y hablaba en sueños. Varias noche durante el año lo acompañé, pero siempre me iba cuando empezaba a abrir los ojos. Hasta que un día, él me vio. Cagué su vida, literalmente.

Nadie le creyó, psicologa, pastillas, depresión y desconfianza hacia todos. Ese era mi chico ahora.

En realidad, ahora estaba bien, gracias a ella.

Pero me da terror, ya que ella es uno de los motivos por los que Aro nos quiere a todos. Oh, sí. Porque yo soy el primero de muchos otros. En total, tendría que convertir en vampiros a todos a nuestro alrededor. Mi familia completa, Jasper, Emmet, Rose, James, Tanya y sus padres. No se cómo podremos evitar que todo esto pase, quizás es el destino y yo sólo una pieza que es movida por alguien más.

Por suerte, no todo el mundo es malo, yo soy bueno y ellos dos también. Un matrimonio sudamericano con excelentes poderes y que son inmunes a Chelsea, por lo tanto, no son leales a los Volturi. Ellos me están ayudando con la chica, utilizando el poder de él en su mente. Ella tiene sueños con imagenes de lo que va a pasar en el futuro si los planes de Aro siguen como hasta ahora. El poder de la sudamericana no sabemos en que momento o con quien hay que utilizarlo.

Si se pudiera volver atrás y arreglarlo todo, ¿desde que parte habría que cambiar?

No lo sabíamos.

Yo solamente quiero encontrar la forma de salvar a Edward y a su hija.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hello! Bueno... Acá sembrando dudas nuevamente en sus mentes jóvenes...<strong>_

_**En el próximo capítulo conoceremos estos dos personajes? o volvemos a Bella y Edward? Dejenmelo saber en un RW.**_

_**Gracias por el apoyo a todas en especial a aquellas que me lo hacen saber dejando un RW:**_

flory01:exactamente como dijiste, se aclaran dudas pero aparecen otras, gracias por la bienvenida

Hellen Cullen: el marmol frio? wtf? vos sola te pones a pensar en las nalguitas de Edward, soy team palomitas de maiz ahora... chau pochoclos jaja)

Mariire: normalmente cuando siento que el capi esta en su cuspide lo corto! me sale así jaja mejor asi te quedan ganas de más.

Lara Cullen: que bueno que te gustó el capi pasado estuve mil años para terminarlo no se porque, espero actualizar más seguido ahora.Tata XOXO: Siempre tan hermosos tus RWS! Realidades Paralelas... diste en el blanco.

Aura: Acá tenés capi que ayer me reclamabas! jaja

_**Bueno las dejo por hoy! Cualquier cosita me pueden buscar en Facebook como Lula IntheSky ;) twitter allyouneedisrob **_

_**Y como saben estoy 30 horas al día metida en mi monstruito de Blog llamado All you need is Rob ( allyouneedisrob . blogspot . com . ar ) saquenle los espacios si les interesa ver noticias de la saga, fics, rob y kristen ;)**_


	34. Capítulo 31: Broken

Nuestros días en Londres estaban llegando a su fin, era día sábado y había una temperatura superior a la habitual ya que el sol asomaba de entre las nubes o niebla (todavía no distingo mucho la diferencia). Es increíble cómo hace una semana llegaba a este lugar totalmente desolada y ahora estaba abrazada al hombre más perfecto del planeta recorriendo el mercado de Notting Hill. Estábamos comprando los regalos para nuestros amigos y familiares, en realidad, yo estaba comprando. Edward no veía el motivo de comprarle nada a nadie.

-Si ves algo que te parece que puede ser especial para alguien no dudes en comprarlo Edward, o si sos demasiado tacaño, yo lo pago -dije bufando levemente enojada por su poca colaboración.

-No soy tacaño Bella, si vos quisieras compraría toda esta maldita feria para vos, y sabes perfectamente que tengo el dinero para hacerlo.

-Edward no seas tan arrogante... -dije codeándolo.

-¿Te cuento algo? Mi papá compró la casa de Notting Hill para Esme. Cuando ellos se conocieron ella estaba quedándose en ese lugar, era un hostel... Y bueno, era un lugar especial para ellos, así que se lo regaló. Y ahí construyeron y remodelaron la casa hasta como está hoy -dijo el chico de los ojos verdes, reparé en que esta vez no estaban tristes, siempre que nombra a su papá suelo ver esa pena en su mirada, pero esta vez no ocurrió.

-¡Si que sabía dar regalos tu papá Edward! Y vos, ni siquiera sos capaz de llevarles unos recuerdos a nuestros amigos.

Edward bufó, pero sabía que algo de lo que le dije repercutió en él porque enseguida me dijo.

-¿Quiénes están en la lista de regalos? -yo lo miré enarcando una ceja - Para estar atento a las cosas especiales y eso... -dijo sonriente.

-Yo tengo a Charlie, Renee, Phil, Mike, Ángela, Ben, Uma, Billy... Y de tu parte podríamos agregar Emmet, Rose, James, Esme, Alice, Jasper... ¿Tanya? -Edward estalló a carcajadas.

-¿Le vamos a comprar un regalo a mi ex-novia? -dijo entre sorprendido y divertido.

La verdad es que no lo había analizado de esa forma, sólo tuve en cuenta que ella era amiga de Edward, compañeros en la banda. Sonaba extraño, lo se.

-No podemos regalarle a todos tus amigos menos a ella, eso sería más extraño.

Finalmente terminamos comprando vajilla para tomar el te para Esme; un cuadro de la reina al estilo pop art para Alice, una pañoleta de seda para Rosalie, un tamborcito africano para Tanya, un rifle de juguete para James, un disco de Rap para Emmet, una caja de habanos para Phill, una caja con diferentes variedades de te para Renee, una agenda para Mike, un reloj cucu para la casa de Ángela, Ben y Uma, una edición antigua de El retrato de Dorian Grey para Billy, un libro de cocina para Charlie y un disco de Sinatra para Jasper.

Estábamos los dos extenuados, cargados de bolsas y hambrientos. En cuanto llegamos al auto me desplomé en el asiento, no quería levantarme por mucho tiempo.

-Bella, ¿Me esperas un momento acá? Creo que olvide algo -dijo Edward nervioso o eso me pareció a mí.

-Claro, no es como si estuviera con ganas de seguir caminando por ahí. No te retrases, estoy hambrienta.

-Pensé que no querías que me retrase porque me extrañarías -dijo con su sonrisita torcida de niño arrogante.

-Creo que puedo estar sin vos un rato, no somos Alice y Jasper -dije rodando los ojos.

Edward se acercó a mí y dejó un rápido beso en mis labios para luego marcharse. Se dirigió a la muchedumbre que compraba en el mercado. ¿Habría ido a comprarle algo a alguien? ¿A quién? Suspiré resignada, en estos momentos es que me gustaría ser una mujer normal. Tendría que haberlo acosado a preguntas.

Busqué en el auto algo de música para poner, no quería pensar. Edward tenía un disco de The Clash, no podía creer que hayamos estado en Londres y no hayamos ido a ningún antro punk o algo así. Deberían seguir existiendo, ¿No?

Pero no terminó de reproducirse la primera canción cuando mi celular sonó.

*Llamando Renee*

Maldije para mis adentros, hacía mucho que no hablaba con ella, ni si quiera sabía que yo estaba ahí. Detuve la música y atendí resignada.

-Hola- dije con la voz medio entrecortada.

-Isabella Marie Swan. Debes darle a tu madre muchas explicaciones.

-Mamá... -intenté explicarle pero me interrumpió.

-¿Cómo no me contaste que estás de novia?

¿Novia? ¿Cómo sabía eso mi madre? Me puse de novia en Londres, nadie sabia nada.

-Mamá hace menos de una semana que estoy de novia...- la sola mención de la palabra me daba escalofríos - ¿Cómo se supone que vos sabes?

-Llamé a casa de Charlie y él me dijo que estabas de viaje con tu novio. ¿Te das una idea de mi sorpresa? Mi hija, la chica tener-novio-es-venderse-al-sistema de viaje con su novio. Es tan loco todo. Tu padre me contó que él los ayudó a reconciliarse, lamento tanto no estar con vos para compartir estas cosas de chicas.

Aproveché el momento de reflexión de mi madre para poder decir algo en el medio de su monologo sin fin.

-Papá lo hace bien, estuvo ahí para hacerme reflexionar cuando no veía las cosas claras.

Mi madre rió a carcajadas...

-Bells. Nunca quieras reemplazar a una madre, tu papá no te va a contar los sucios secretos femeninos ni...

-Shhh, mamá -la interrumpí, no quería escuchar lo que seguía.

-Ahora para saldar tu deuda conmigo necesito que me cuentes todo lo que pasó esta semana. ¿Cómo se encontraron? Se que Alice tuvo mucho que ver, ya amo a esa niña.

-¿Acaso papá y vos estuvieron horas al teléfono, como dos viejas metiches, hablando de mi vida personal?

-No intentes desviar el tema... Vamos, contame. Por favor.

-Es que ni me acuerdo ya mamá. No soy buena con esto -me excusé.

-Bells... -dijo mi madre suplicante.

¡Grrr! Cuando mi mamá usaba ese tono de voz era imposible negarse.

-Llegué a la casa, subí a mi habitación él estaba ahí. Alice nos encerró. Arreglamos nuestros asuntos. Recuperamos la libertad. Tuvimos una cita, me pidió ser su novia. Fin de la historia.

-Que poco... Romántica. ¿Lo amas? Por que si estas con ese chico espero que sea sólo porque tenes buenas intenciones con él.

¡Ah! ¡Genial! Ahora yo era la villana de la historia sólo por no ser una estúpida niña cursi.

-¿Necesitas algo más mamá? -ya me estaba exasperando.

-¡Por Dios! ¡Sí! Quiero que me cuentes que hicieron.

-Nada fuera de lo común, recorrimos la ciudad, cenamos afuera, miramos películas, me presentó a sus amigos, fuimos a sus lugares preferidos.

-Y... Lo más importante y que no me vas a decir. ¡Sexo desenfrenado!

Casi me atraganto con el aire que llenaba mis pulmones, mi mamá me tomó totalmente de sorpresa.

-¿Bella? ¡Hija!

Tardé en reaccionar.

-Renee creo que hablamos otro día.

-Hija, antes de que me cortes la llamada, contéstame lo que te pregunté. ¿Qué sientes por Edward? ¿Es en serio? ¿O estas jugando con él?

-Estoy enamorada de él desde el primer instante que lo vi y, si te interesa saber, no me enamoré gradualmente como pasa en las historias. Esto fue algo súbito e instantáneo.

Podía escuchar a Renee suspirando.

-¿Cómo te diste cuenta que estabas enamorada de él?

-Simplemente de un día a otro todo era él, sólo quería sanarlo por dentro. Me torturaba verlo mal y mi misión en este mundo es que él sea feliz. Creo que lo estoy logrando.

-Bella, cuidá a ese chico, ya sabes lo que pasó con Simón. Y Jake...

-¡MAMA! -la interrumpí- ¡Dejá de culparme! Yo no tengo la culpa de no haberme enamorado de ellos. Yo nunca te reproché que vos dejaras a mi papá y vos me tratas como si fuera una hija de puta que va ilusionando a los chicos por ahí.

Las lágrimas estaban ya desbordando de mis ojos, revoleé el teléfono y vi a Edward paralizado al lado de la puerta mirándome. Cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron, él pareció despertar y entró al auto abrazándome de inmediato.

-Bells, dime que pasa. ¿Todo está bien? -me preguntó mientras besaba mi hombro.

El teléfono seguía sonando. Edward lo tomó, pero se lo saqué y lo apagué.

-Era tu mamá -dijo extrañado por mi reacción.

-¿Qué tanto me escuchaste hablar Edward? -pregunté mientras limpiaba mis lagrimas.

-"No soy una hija de puta que va ilusionando a los chicos por ahí", eso fue lo que escuché. Pero no se lo que significa. ¿De qué hablabas?

-Mi mamá cree, en otras palabras, que soy alguien sin sentimientos y que te estoy usando como a Simon y Jake.

Edward me miró muy confundido.

-Simon era mi novio de la secundaria, me dejó porque nunca pude dar el gran paso de decirle te amo. Jake, no se ni por qué mierda mi mamá lo metió acá. Pero ya conoces la historia de lo de él, así que no hace falta que te la cuente.

-Se que me amas Bella, lo siento, me lo demostras día a día. No te preocupes.

Edward se acercó nuevamente a mí, juntó nuestros labios y empezó a devorarlos con dulzura. Yo jalé de su cabello bronce, me encantaba tocárselo mientras nos besábamos. Antes de que la cosa pase a mayores (léase, yo a horcajadas de Edward montándolo), se separó de mí.

-¿Ves? Me amas, me deseas, lo se -dijo con una sonrisa perversa.

-No te queda el papel de chico arrogante Cullen.

-Vamos a comer preciosa, muero de hambre.

El auto se puso en marcha y nos encaminamos por las calles de la ciudad, Edward le puso play al CD que yo estaba escuchando antes de la llamada de Renee. Me había empezado a olvidar de mi discusión con ella, cuando Edward bajó el volumen y me dijo:

-Bella, despertaste mi curiosidad. ¿Qué pasó con Simón?

-¿No te dijeron que hay una regla de no hablar de ex novios con tu actual? -le dije burlonamente.

-Lo se. Pero a vos te encanta romper las reglas.

-Buen punto Cullen, sólo por eso voy a contarte.

-Te escucho entonces.

-Era el chico raro de la clase, escribía poemas, se vestía medio grunge por así decirlo. Era el foco de las bromas del grupito de Jake, Rose y compañía. Yo lo defendía de todos ellos, y cuando me separé completamente del grupo, él y Luna otra chica de los denominados "freak" se convirtieron en mis mejores amigos. Jacob cuando todavía era mi amigo me decía que era un drogadicto que sólo quería acostarse conmigo, nada más lejano a la realidad. La adolescencia llegó y el único chico con el que me relacionaba yo era él, primero fueron besos, luego caricias y por último. Nos acostamos -miré a Edward disimuladamente y cómo no se lo tomó mal continué- Un día que se quedó a dormir en mi casa, Charlie nos encontró y me obligó a presentarlo como mi novio. Y nos pusimos de novios, pero esa no era nuestra relación. Yo lo seguía viendo como mi amigo. Se enamoró, pero yo, no se, funcionaba en base a mis hormonas. No podía decirle te amo si no lo sentía. Cortamos nuestra relación y yo al poco tiempo me cambié de colegio. De todas formas él se mudó a otra ciudad.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya. Entonces. Se puede decir que soy el primero en recibir el amor de la joven Isabella Swan -dijo Edward entre risas.

Sin dudas, no éramos normales. Tendría que estar mínimamente celoso y sin embargo para él era una especie de cumplido retorcido.

-¿No te afecta en nada esta historia?

-No, es tu pasado. Yo también tengo el mío. Y hoy es lo que importa. Y me amas a mí.

Esta vez fui yo quien se acercó a besarlo sin importarme que estuviera manejando.

En pocos minutos llegamos a un hermoso parque con una laguna artificial, mucha gente estaba disfrutando del esplendido día, había familias, animales, numerosos niños por todos lados y parejitas como nosotros.

Acomodamos nuestro mantel en el pasto y comenzamos a devorar nuestros sándwiches en cuanto todo estuvo listo. Cuando terminamos guardamos las cosas en la cesta y nos recostamos en silencio abrazados, respirando el aire del lugar, en mi caso, recordando todo lo maravilloso que fue esta semana. Una punzada en mi corazón fue lo que sentí al darme cuenta de lo difícil que se me haría separarme de él. Y no se como él pareció notarlo porque en seguida me pregunto si todo estaba bien.

-Sí, sólo que pensaba en lo mucho que voy a extrañarte. Pelearme con vos, dormir con vos, respirar tu aroma en mi almohada, en mi ropa. Cocinar juntos. Violarte cada vez que pueda.

-Será un alivio dejar de ser el objeto de tus deseos... -dijo Edward, yo solamente podía mirarlo mal cuando dijo eso.

-Hablando en serio. Es lindo extrañar también, cuando nos reencontramos a la noche podemos recuperar el tiempo perdido -dijo provocándome.

-Hablando de noche... ¿Qué haremos hoy? Es nuestra última noche londinense. Podemos ir algún antro punk...

-Mm... Me temo que haremos algo mucho más conservador... Pero después puede ser.

Lo miré un tanto desconcertada.

-Te voy a pedir algo de lo más extraño, pero es sumamente importante que lo hagas. ¿Recordase la valija que empacó Alice para vos y que nunca usaste? -asentí para que continuará hablando.

-Elegí uno de los vestidos y unos zapatos bonitos. Los vas a necesitar para nuestra salida de la tarde.

Me quedé estupefacta. ¿Salida de la tarde? No sabía que tendríamos una salida a la tarde. ¿Y a dónde mierda iríamos que tenía que ir bien vestida?

-Me imagino que si me voy a tener que poner uno de esos horrendos disfraces vos también lo harás -dije amenazadoramente.

-Por supuesto. Seremos Lord Cullen y Lady Swan, vas a ver.

-¿Dónde vamos? -pregunté muerta de la curiosidad y el miedo.

-Es una sorpresa para vos -dijo Edward enigmático.

-Es injusto que sea la única que no sabe-dije cruzándome de brazos.

-Nuestros anfitriones tampoco saben que vamos a ir -dijo soltando una risita.

-¿Te volviste loco? Nos van a arrestar. Y tengo que estar el lunes en el trabajo, y en las malditas clases de Rose.

-Confía en mí Bella, te va a gustar la sorpresa. Y se que será muy especial.

Esto no me gustaba nada.

Eran las 4 de la tarde y yo tenía todos los vestidos de Alice desparramados por la habitación, miraba en el espejo mi reflejo luciendo el vestido que había elegido. Era un vestido corto strapless, de color blanco o más un color crema, de alguna tela como gasa. Bien, de acuerdo, soy pésima para describir estas cosas. La llamaría a Alice para que haga una mejor descripción pero no tendría forma de pararla. Completé con unos zapatos y cartera a tono, un abrigo y maquillaje sutil. Justo cuando salía de la habitación choqué con Edward que venía a buscarme. Vestía un traje impecable, nunca imaginé verlo sin sus jeans y por como me miraba creo que estaba pensando lo mismo de mí.

-Mi lady... Estás hermosa -dijo tomando mi mano y besándola.

-Edward evitame toda la vergüenza por favor. No hagas comentarios.

-Es que no tenes que avergonzarte porque describa la realidad, sos hermosa.

Cuando Edward me besó, tuve la certeza de que sólo lo hacía para que no termináramos discutiendo. Su perfume embriagador me calmaba y estaba tan hermoso, sexy, seguro con ese traje. Tendría que convencerlo de que retome la administración de las empresas Cullen. Verlo siempre con trajes, se me hacía agua la boca.

Fuimos en su auto hacia el lugar desconocido y el pánico empezó a entrar en mí ser cuando empezaron a vislumbrarse las mansiones, una más imponente que la otra. ¿Este loco no me llevaría al mismísimo palacio de Buckingham? Intenté sacarle información pero no hubo manera de que cediera. Hasta que finalmente, se hartó de mí, y subió el volumen del estereo.

Resignada, empecé a cantar las canciones que sonaban, ya no quería ni mirar donde estábamos. Y cuando por fin me estaba relajando Edward ingresó en la entrada de un garaje y se anunció por el portero. Al escuchar el nombre, las enormes rejas de hierro de la puerta se abrieron y avanzamos por el camino que conducía por unos extensos parques. Se podían ver grandes cantidades de flores y árboles distintos, de fondo un gran bosque, una laguna, caballos. Al cabo de unos minutos la gran casa se comenzó a divisar a lo lejos. Era una majestuosa mansión, pero lo extraño era el impecable color azul del que estaba pintada, no era muy conservadora que digamos. En el frente de la casa, había varias carpas y muchedumbre. Se estaría celebrando una fiesta por lo visto. Edward no se acercó más a la casa, tomó un desvío y llevó el auto hasta una enorme construcción que sin dudas era el garaje de esa mansión, había unos 10 autos estacionados. Al momento de bajar y empezar a caminar, yo sentía ya como miles de cuchillos me estaban destripando. Ni siquiera era conciente que Edward me había tomado de la mano y me conducía a la mansión.

-Mi amor... Estás temblando. Estás conmigo, nada malo va a pasar -me dijo Edward haciendo un alto en el camino y tomando mi rostro de mí barbilla para que lo mire.

-Es que... No se me dan bien las reuniones sociales y esto es más de lo que yo...

-Bella, sabes que a mi tampoco me gustan estas cosas, sólo te traje porque es muy importante para mi. Y además... No podíamos irnos de acá sin que conozcas un poco de la hipocresía inglesa, y para eso, nada mejor que una fiesta de gala.

-Prometeme que después vamos a ir a tomar algo por ahí.

-A las 12 de la noche la carroza se convierte en calabaza, prometido.

-No deberías juntarte conmigo, soy la única chica que ansía las 12 para que se acabe el hechizo -dije riendo.

La música que se escuchaba cada vez más alta, nos avisaba que nos estábamos aproximando a la fiesta. En pocos minutos ya estábamos pasando el portal hecho con arreglos florales que servía como puerta y un señor de traje con un listado en la puerta nos frenó.

-Señor, hágame saber su nombre para indicarle que mesa le corresponde.

-Edward Cullen

La cara del muchacho me sorprendió, empezó a tartamudear sólo al escuchar el nombre. Finalmente nos indicó que nuestra mesa era la 1.

Un momento...

-¿La mesa 1? ¿No se supone que esa es la mesa principal? -le dije a Edward intentando que se de cuenta del error.

-Así es Bella.

Tragué en seco.

-¿Edward que es esto? No logro distinguir si es un cumpleaños, un bautismo, un casamiento...

-Nada de eso Bells.

No logré sacarle una palabra, solamente me tomó de la mano y me guiaba por la fiesta. Al mismo tiempo, yo cada vez me sentía peor, necesitaba huir de ahí. Podía ver como los ojos se posaban en nosotros, ¿sabrían que no pertenecíamos acá? Aunque quizás Edward si pertenecía y la intrusa era yo.

-Mi amor tengo que subir al escenario, ¿Te quedas acá unos minutos? -dijo Edward volviéndome a la realidad.

-¿Vas a cantar? -dije confundida.

-No, vine a dar una sorpresa. No tengas miedo... No sabía que una fiesta de gala te iba a poner tan vulnerable. ¿De que tenes miedo?

-Tengo la sensación de que todo lo lindo que tengo con vos se va a esfumar en un segundo, esta podría ser una fiesta como la de Carrie... Y yo no podría...

El beso de Edward me interrumpió, quería decirle que tenía miedo a muchas cosas. Pero cuando sus labios me devoraban ya no podía pensar en nada. Antes de lo que me hubiera gustado, se separó de mí y me saludó mientras se dirigía al escenario.

Todo el mundo seguía metido en sus conversaciones, yo seguía con la mirada el camino de Edward hasta el escenario. Vi como hablaba con una mujer de traje antes de subir, tomó el micrófono y llamó la atención del público.

-Hola... ¿Me escuchan?

Increíblemente todas las personas del lugar se dieron vuelta en su dirección, incluso algunos miraban sorprendidos. Creo que todos comprendían lo que pasaba menos yo. Estaba esperando que me caiga el balde con sangre de cerdo en mi vestido blanco en cualquier momento.

-Hola a todos. Espero que estén pasando un buen rato. Por si alguno no me conoce, soy Edward Cullen, hijo de Carlisle Cullen y nieto de Richard y Clare Cullen.

Creo que todo el mundo sabía quién era Edward, no hacían falta las aclaraciones. Sólo tenía que aclarar mi mente yo.

-Estamos todos acá para celebrar las Bodas de Oro de mis abuelos, 50 años de casados. Ellos nos están viendo ahora mismo desde su auto, así que sonrían que los estamos filmando y ellos los están viendo.

Por fin sabía que hacíamos acá, pero el pánico no se fue de mí. Nunca imaginé que ésta fuera la realidad de la familia Cullen. Edward me había mencionado lo del dinero las empresas, etc., pero no fui conciente de la dimensión de su riqueza hasta este momento. Admiré profundamente la humildad de Carlisle, vivía humildemente y trabajaba para mantener a su familia y, sin embargo podría haber optado por tener un palacio como este y una vida de príncipe. Edward había continuado hablando pero perdí el hilo de lo que decía. Al parecer volví a la realidad justo a tiempo.

-Por favor, démosle la bienvenida a su fiesta a mis abuelos Richard y Clare.

Un pasillo se había formado entre la gente, sin que me de cuenta y todo el mundo aplaudía a los recién llegados. Luego de unos minutos pasaron por al lado mío y los pude ver al fin. La abuela de Edward tenía un pelo rubio y largo, no tenía la menor apariencia de abuela y el patriarca Cullen, aunque con el pelo gris por la edad, no se quedaba atrás. Ambos estaban radiantes, contentos y vestían impecablemente, de traje los dos.

Cuando subieron al escenario Edward los miró con un amor y una alegría que me emocionaron, y se fundieron en un cálido abrazo entre los tres. Parecía siglos que no se veían y por el tiempo que hacía que Edward no venía a Londres me imaginé que efectivamente era así.

-Voy a terminar mi discurso con ellos acá presentes, para que me vean y yo los pueda ver. El matrimonio Cullen cumplió 50 años de amor, de amistad, seguramente de diferencias también. Gracias a ellos que trajeron al mundo a mi padre, Carlisle, mi hermana Alice y yo estamos acá. Los tres somos frutos de su amor, testigos y herederos del apellido Cullen. Y no me refiero al dinero, mi padre demostró que el apellido Cullen significa más que unas empresas y fortuna. Todos nosotros fuimos muy buscados para llegar a este mundo. El amor hizo que mis abuelos decidieran tener a ese niño en Norteamérica sin importarles lo que dijera el resto del mundo. El amor hizo que mi padre renunciara a manejar una fortuna que no lo hacía feliz y cumpliera, por fin, su sueño de salvar vidas. El amor hizo que sus padres lo dejaran libre para ser feliz, aceptándolo aunque no estén de acuerdo. El amor hizo que mis padres nunca abandonaran la esperanza de que mi hermana y yo llegáramos al mundo. Y el amor nos brindó a todos hermosos momentos. Pero el amor les concede a los demás el poder de destruirte. La muerte de mi papá me destruyó y yo me encargué de destruir a todos a mí alrededor también. Esta es la primera vez que vuelvo a Londres después de eso, y nuevamente fue el amor que me trajo hasta acá. El amor ilumina lo que está oscuro, repara lo que estaba dañado, alegra todo lo que era triste, el amor te cambia. Me alegra estar hoy acá para presentarles a mi novia a mis abuelos. Isabella, te amo.

Todo el mundo estalló en aplausos y miraban alrededor buscando a la tal Isabella. Yo no podía ni respirar, esto había sido demasiado hermoso. Edward parecía estar superando lo de su padre para hablar de él ante toda esa gente. Y simplemente, el final, me tomó completamente por sorpresa. Edward me miraba sonriente, yo no le devolvía la mirada. Si lo hacía todos se darían cuenta quién era yo. Era patético que quiera evitar eso ya que tarde o temprano todos los que estaban ahí me iban a ver con Edward y se darían cuenta.

Luego de un breve discurso de agradecimiento de parte de los homenajeados, los tres bajaron del escenario, Clare y Richard se dirigieron a su mesa y Edward comenzó a caminar hacia mí.

Podía escuchar las idioteces que decían unas chicas, con evidentes pocas neuronas, al lado mío. ¿Se creían que esto era "La Cenicienta" y Edward iba a probar zapatitos hasta encontrar a su chica?

-¿Asustada todavía? -me preguntó Edward acercándome a él por la cintura.

Miré de reojo a las estúpidas que tenía al lado mío. Sí, perras. El es mío, pensé.

-Creo que estoy más aterrada que antes. Todos nos están mirando.

-Es lo malo de ser tan hermosos -dijo Edward risueño besándome.

Caminamos de la mano hacia nuestra mesa lo que me pareció una eternidad, todas las personas paraban a saludar a Edward y de paso a su novia Isabella, o sea yo. Y todos decían Isabella... Odiaba escuchar mi nombre completo, estaba demasiado acostumbrada al Bella. Cuando finalmente llegamos a destino, tocaba la peor parte, conocer a los Señores Cullen.

Me estaba tratando de mantener lo más lejos posible de Edward, pero él me atraía hacia él cada vez más fuerte.

-Abuelo, abuela. Ella es mi novia Isabella Marie Swan.

Intenté sonreír, ambos se pararon y Richard tomó mi mano para besarla.

-Mis chicos tienen un excelente gusto con las chicas americanas -dijo.

A continuación, Clare, me dio un pequeño abrazo.

-Gracias por traerme a mi chico de vuelta -dijo en mi oído.

-El gusto es mío Señores Cullen, pero por favor llámenme sólo Bella.

-Esperamos lo mismo con nosotros, somos Richard y Clare para vos.

Tomamos asiento, los abuelos de Edward eran gente agradable, no podía ser mejor. Mis nervios y el inminente ataque de pánico se habían desvanecido.

-¿Cómo se conocieron? Esme no nos había dicho nada de que tengas una novia -preguntó Clare.

-Técnicamente somos novios desde hace unos días nada más, acá en Londres. Aunque Alice ya le debe haber contado a mamá -dijo Edward rodando los ojos.

-¿Entonces, cómo se encontraron acá? -preguntó realmente curioso Richard.

-Alice -dijimos a coro.

Nos reímos juntos y procedimos a explicarles todo a grandes rasgos. Nos enteramos que Alice y Jasper los habían visitado, pero no habían comentado nada de Edward. Y así, contándonos cosas, se pasó toda la tarde. La fiesta terminó a la hora del crepúsculo y aunque nos invitaron a cenar con ellos, Edward se excusó con que teníamos otros planes, de los cuales yo no estaba enterada, y prometimos volver pronto.

Una vez en el auto, estaba completamente feliz. Nunca en mi vida me había sentido así.

Edward me miraba de soslayo, también sonriendo, mientras manejaba.

-¿Soy el culpable de esa sonrisa hermosa en tu rostro o mi abuelo te conquistó?

-Tu abuelo, tiene los mismos ojos verdes que vos y sin dudas es más sensato.

-Golpe bajo...

-¿A dónde vamos Edward?

-Al departamento de Tay.

-Me cae bien ese chico.

-Sí, recuerdo lo bien que la pasaron conversando la otra noche.

-Al igual que vos con la rubia con nombre de ramera -contesté venenosamente.

Edward estalló a carcajadas.

-¿De qué hablabas con él?

-De vos idiota, de quien más.

-Lamento decirte que mi conversación con Gala no era tan agradable.

-¿Ella estará en lo de Tay?

-No creo que pierda la oportunidad de verme.

Estallé de furia, quería matarlo por no disimular que esa fulana lo perseguía todo el tiempo. Pero por otro lado, él me elegía a mí. Y eso se sentía muy bien.

-Lo único que va a ver son mis cinco dedos enterrándose en su cara -dije.

Edward tocó el timbre del departamento y una voz por portero eléctrico nos saludó:

-Buenas noches americanos.

-Hola Samuel, hace frío así que si no te molesta apretá el maldito botón -dijo Edward.

Su amigo evidentemente le hizo caso porque se escuchó al instante el zumbido de la cerradura abriéndose y con un leve empujón a la puerta, ésta se abrió e ingresamos. Tomamos el ascensor hasta el piso de Tay, Edward me llevaba de la mano guiandome por el pasillo hasta que ubicó el departamento y golpeó fuerte la puerta.

Para mi mala suerte, fue Gala quien nos abrió la puerta. No me libraría de la rubia ni un minuto, ya que esta vez no pensaba dejar a mi chico solo con ella ni un segundo.

-¡Edward! ¡Qué alegría que viniste! -dijo saltando a su cuello y besándolo en la mejilla muy efusivamente.

Empecé a contar mentalmente hasta 10 para no matarla ahí mismo.

-Hola para ti también Brenda -dijo dándome un saludo falso.

-Bella es su nombre Gala.

Creo que no me iban a alcanzar los números existentes en el mundo para poder respirar ante de matarla de forma lenta y dolorosa. Simplemente la ignoré, tomé a mi chico de la mano e ingresamos en el departamento.

Imaginé que el amigo de Edward viviría en un pulcro departamento, no se porque imaginé eso, pero era lo que me proyectaba su imagen de chico tímido e intelectual. Por todos lados en la sala principal había discos, películas y libros, tirados sin un orden aparente, casi todos eran títulos conocidos para mí. Este chico me seguía cayendo bien.

Sobre el sillón estaban Samuel y Tay jugando con algún juego de PlayStation, me acerqué a ellos a saludarlos y ambos me recibieron amablemente. Edward los saludó entre golpes, malditas costumbres masculinas.

Edward se sentó en un sillón un poco alejado del televisor y empezó a mirar algunos de los discos que estaban en el piso, cuando me vio mirándolo me hizo un gesto para que me acercara. Y cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca me tomó de la cintura y me sentó sobre sus piernas, no pude evitar besarlo.

-Tay es especialista en descubrir talentos musicales, sus padres tienen una discográfica independiente más o menos famosa acá en la ciudad. Su piso siempre está lleno de los próximos éxitos del underground londinense.

-¿Me tomaría una prueba a mí? –dije bromeando.

-No, solamente aceptan talentos londinenses –dijo una voz irritante detrás de mí.

Me di vuelta para fulminar con la mirada a Gala que tenía dos cervezas en su mano.

-¿Querés tomar una cerveza Ed?

-No bebo cuando conduzco, pero Bella estará encantada de hacerlo por mí.

Gala puso una mueca extraña y con el mayor esfuerzo del mundo me dio la lata de cerveza. Esta chica no me iba a ganar, así que despreocupadamente le pregunté.

-¿De qué trabajas vos Gala? Pareces el ama de llaves de Tay, abriendo la puerta, sirviendo a los invitados.

Juro que traté de no ser irónica, pero la risa de Edward me hizo darme cuenta que mi acidez había salido a flote, como siempre en momentos inoportunos. Hasta los chicos se dieron vuelta para ver de qué se reía tanto.

-Estudio medicina Bella.

Me sorprendió como mágicamente recordó mi nombre y debo reconocer que también me sorprendió lo que estudiaba, me imaginaba que sólo era una niña rica más o que estudiaría algo relacionado con la moda o el manejo de empresas.

El timbre sonó nuevamente.

-¡Las pizzas! –gritó Samuel.

Tay dejó los videojuegos y bajó a buscar las pizzas, Gala y yo acomodamos la pequeña mesita que estaba entre los sillones para poder comer ahí, me siguió contando de su carrera y me sorprendí teniendo una charla cordial con ella.

Una vez que estuvimos ubicados todos en los sillones Edward colocó un poco de música de fondo de algún disco de Tay que le llamó la atención.

Samuel fue el primero en abandonar su porción de pizza para hablar.

-Así que, ustedes dos, ya son novios y toda la cosa cursi esa.

-Sí te referís al sexo, sí, ya lo hicieron, se les nota en la cara –contestó Gala por nosotros.

-Perdiste la partida de nuevo querida –le dijo fingiendo pena Sam.

-Gala es una chica muy bonita seguramente ya conocerá al hombre que la merezca –intervine.

-Gracias por lo que me toca mi amor –dijo Edward riéndose – te salvaste de que te toque en desgracia estar conmigo Gala.

-Sam, ¿vos tenes novia? –pregunté.

-No, Bella que horror. Me gusta que me rompan el corazón así puedo componer buenas canciones.

-Mentiroso, la última vez que te rompieron el corazón tenías 12 años –le dijo Tay.

-¿Sos músico vos también? –pregunté.

-Sí, pero Taylor no me quiere ayudar con mi carrera, así que voy a tener que hacer un hit antes de los 30 años o no se que haré de mi vida.

Taylor era el único que no hablaba, es de ese tipo de amigos que escucha, que está ahí pero que no necesita ser el centro de atención o el que haga los chistes para que pases bien la velada. De todas formas quería encontrar la forma de poder hablar con él un rato. Y lo conseguí bien entrada la noche mientras todos estaban peleándose porque gusto de helado querían, él se había puesto a fumar mirando hacia la noche oscura desde la ventana.

-¡Hey! –dije poniéndome al lado suyo.

Recién cuando se sacó los auriculares que tenía puestos me di cuenta que estaba escuchando música.

-Perdón…

-Te interrumpí tu momento de tranquilidad, perdón.

-Estaba pensando en Edward.

Lo miré curiosa pero lo dejé continuar.

-Las últimas veces que lo vi no era él, y ahora es como si volviera a ser la misma persona de siempre e incluso mejor. Pensé que lo habíamos perdido. Y sin embargo acá está.

-No tenés idea de lo que mejoró en estos días, incluso puede hablar libremente de su padre, cosa que antes no hacía.

-Siempre escuché hablar del poder del amor y esas cosas, pero nunca creí que fuera verdad, pensaba que era poesía barata. Y ahora lo estoy viendo acá en frente mío. No sabes la impotencia de ver que tu amigo se está muriendo, está dejando de ser el mismo para ser la peor versión. Como aleja a todos, como está ahí pero no está. Es increíble lo que hiciste por él Bella.

-Yo no se que decirte Tay, lo amo y desde que lo vi necesité que esté bien y ese es mi propósito. Es extraño pero es como si fuera mi destino, de alguna manera hay gente que está destinada para entrar en la vida de otra y guiarlos.

-Me gustaría que algo así me suceda.

-¿No hay ninguna chica que despierte tu interés?

-No, cada vez que intento… Como decirlo, nadie quiere algo real. Todo es tan fugaz y rápido que me quedo perdido.

-Si no fuera por Edward yo me enamoraría de vos, sos perfecto.

Taylor se sonrojó al instante, había olvidado lo tímido que era.

-Sos muy dulce, gracias.

-¿Qué escuchabas? –pregunté para romper el silencio que se estaba tornando incómodo.

-No sé el nombre, algún artista melancólico que me pasó su música –dijo dándome los auriculares para que escuche.

Una voz rasposa y una melodía melancólica me envolvieron, era entendible porque estaba tan pensativo Tay mientras escuchaba eso. El estribillo de la canción decía a modo de esperanza: "Estuve roto por un largo tiempo pero ahora se acabó". Comprendí también porque estaba pensando en Edward mientras escuchaba eso.

-¿Qué te parece?

-Que es hermoso, tenes que buscar el nombre del artista y contratarlo.

-Es lo que pensaba hacer –me dijo sonriendo.

La velada terminó al poco tiempo, luego de comer los tazones de helado, nos despedimos de los chicos prometiendo que la próxima vez ellos nos irían a visitar a Seattle. Simplemente me habían parecido geniales todos, incluso Gala que antes no había tenido la oportunidad de conocerla. No dudaba de que fueran buena gente si eran amigos de Edward. Esto de estar terminando el viaje me había puesto melancólica, más la charla que tuve con Tay terminaron por hacer que volviera a casa muy callada. Edward no tardo en notarlo, y cuando nos acostamos en nuestra cama para dormir por última vez en esa casa y yo seguía taciturna, no aguantó más y me preguntó.

-¿Qué pasa mi amor? ¿Hice algo mal? –me dijo preocupado acariciando mi rostro entre sus manos.

-Tengo miedo Edward.

-¿De qué?

-Todo esto es tan perfecto, que no se, tengo miedo a perderte. ¿Qué hago sin vos? ¿Vos que vas a hacer sin mí?

-Mi amor, no voy a desaparecer. No hay forma que eso pase. Te amo y voy a estar acá siempre.

-Quiero dedicarme a ser feliz con vos, pero tengo el presentimiento de que todo esto se va a acabar en algún momento. Algo va a pasar.

-¿No confías en mí? ¿No estás segura de tus sentimientos?

Me quise golpear la cabeza contra la pared cuando vi su expresión torturada. Hacía tanto que no se la veía que la había olvidado.

-No, mi amor. Por Dios, te amo con cada célula de mi cuerpo. Por eso tengo miedo, sin vos no voy a sobrevivir.

-Bella, no voy a desaparecer. Te lo prometo.

Edward me abrazó, me cantó y me besó el pelo hasta que me quedé dormida.

En mi cabeza seguían rondando sus palabras y la imagen que soñé hacía sólo unos días.

Desaparecido.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hola, sí que tal. Aparezco por estos lados luego de casi dos meses. A modo de excusa, el temita Robsten me bloqueó por unas semanitas de los fics no podía escribir ni leer nada. Y como ya saben, mi pequeño monstruito de blog me consume mucho tiempo. Pero, este capi es SUPER LARGO! 17 páginas de Word y mas de 6000 palabras, el triple de lo de siempre. <em>**

**_Me encantaría que me hagan saber que piensan del capi, y sobre todo siempre me encantan sus suposiciones sobre la historia._**

**_Unas cosillas que quizás les pueda interesar el vestido de Bella en la fiesta de los abuelos de Edward es el que usó Kristen en la Premiere de New Moon en Francia y la canción que estaba escuchando Tay es I Was Broken de Marcus Foster._**

**_Ahora sí, a contestar los RWS_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Caniqui: ¡Bienvenida! Si estás leyendo esto es porque te gustó la historia y seguiste leyendo. Contame que te pareció. Gracias.<em>**

**_Tata XOXO: Yo soñe con el terremoto de Japon un día antes de que pase... es horrible... Y bueh finalmente subi de este porque el capi de los amigos de Carlisle me quedó muy revelador... Entonces escribí este. y el otro no se cuando lo voy a subir. Espero que estes super bien y que te haya gustado el capi, esta vez nada de sueños raros. Solo los presentimientos de Bella._**

**_flory01: Sos mi RW numero 100! Felicitaciones! jaja Los sueños recién empiezan así que ya veremos que hace Bella con ellos... Aunque bueno ya leimos el prologo, ya sabemos lo que pasa. Carlisle me da tanta pena, pero él va a ayudarlos estoy tan segura como si fuera la autora de la historia jaja Besote!_**

**_Maru-chan1296: Aw! Gracias por tu entusiasmo por el fic! no creo que sea perfecto pero en mi cabeza es insoportable asi que no me queda otra que volcarlo aca y torturarlas a ustedes! Me encantaría que me sigas acompañando. _**

LizzyLizza: Liz sos vos del chat? Hola Soy Ally! jaja Que loca de patio en una hora leiste el fic! jaja nada de misterio? Si a vos te gusta y te deja intrigada me quedo tranquila porque sos una experta en FF... A pedido tuyo cero misterios este capi... pero agarrate que fue solo un respiro

HellenCullen: Ay claro ella como es rubia me firma como Guest! Viste que Gala no era tan desagradable como vos al final :P jajaja No te voy a contar porque Aro los quiere especificamente a ellos, porque se pierde la gracia jaja. Bah si queres te paso el capi que escribi de los amigos de Carlisle que cuentan todo los buchones. Nah broma. Nunca pensé en Esme, es como que no me importa ella... RAvenna mode on jaja Adioooos

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno las dejo por hoy! Cualquier cosita me pueden buscar en Facebook como Lula IntheSky ;) twitter allyouneedisrob<strong>_

_**Y como saben estoy 30 horas al día metida en mi monstruito de Blog llamado All you need is Rob ( allyouneedisrob . blogspot . com . ar ) saquenle los espacios si les interesa ver noticias de la saga, fics, rob ;)**_

**_Comenten panchitas! Esperemos que nos leamos pronto!_**


	35. Capítulo 32: El hombre de la capucha

**Capítulo 32 : El hombre de la capucha**

Estaba sumergida en el sopor del sueño y no podía despertar, a lo lejos me parecía escuchar que alguien me llamaba. Pero algo me tiraba de nuevo a las imagenes que mi mente creaba. Mi estomago estaba revuelto a más no poder y en las ganas de vomitar era en lo único que podía pensar. Corrí hacia el baño, no conocía la casa. Sólo sentía mucho calor y malestar. Pollo frito y huevos. Eso fue lo que vomité.

No pude evitar mirarme en el espejo y notar que mi reflejo no era el mismo, no podía explicar que era lo que estaba distinto. Unos espamos en mi vientre hicieron que lo acariciará con mi mano intentando calmar el dolor. Me sorprendí al ver en mi dedo anular una alianza de matrimonio. ¿Matrimonio? ¿Qué mierda estaba soñando? Nunca en mi vida soñé con casarme, Renee odiaba eso. Supongo que ver a mis padres separados desde que tengo memoria también contribuyó a que no desarrollara el suficiente respeto por eso.

Un espasmo de dolor más fuerte recorrió mi vientre haciendome tambalear un poco, y morí del susto cuando sentí algo moverse dentro de mí. Levanté mi camiseta levemente y me puse de costado para ver mi vientre en el espejo. Estaba levemente más abultado. Posé mi mano nuevamente y esta vez sentí en ella también como algo se movía.

-Imposible... -balbuceé.

-¿Qué es imposible Bella? -dijo la voz de Edward entrando en la habitación.

Me di vuelta para verlo, estaba tan pálido, y sus ojos eran de un color miel muy extraño, pero nunca lo había visto tan hermoso, quizás en sueños.

Sueños.

Como si fuera la clave para despertar, tomé conciencia de que estaba en un sueño, nada de esto estaba pasando y empecé a retorcerme en la cama intentando volver a la realidad. Me concentré en ubicarme en tiempo y espacio y pude luego de unos minutos empezar a sentir el suave colchon debajo, las sábanas y el cálido brazo de Edward rodeandome. Mi estómago dolía y estaba maldiciendo por todo esto, ¿acaso el sueño se estaba volviendo realidad? Los espasmos continuaban azotandome y me coloqué sin darme cuenta en posición fetal tomando mi vientre. Edward se desperezó al lado mío y evidentemente se dio cuenta que algo andaba mal.

-Mi amor, ¿Qué pasa? Estás helada.

-Nada, me siento un poco... descompuesta- no era buen momento para contarle que me estaba volviendo loca y tenía sueños absurdos todo el tiempo.

-Me parece que alguien necesita mimos -dijo él.

Edward se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño. Sentí el ruido del agua llenando la bañera. Y luego de unos minutos se acercó de nuevo a mí, me dio un beso tierno en los labios con el inconfundible sabor a menta de la pasta dental. Me levantó en brazos y cuando me estaba sacando de la cama su voz sonó aterrorizada.

-Mi amor, hay sangre en la cama. ¿Estás herida?

Miré de soslayo hacia la cama y una pequeñas gotas de sangre manchaban las pulcras sabanas. De repente, todo cobró sentido. Mi sueño, mi hiper sensibilidad el día anterior, los dolores.

-Mi amor, es mi periodo. No hay de que preocuparse -dije sonriendole afablemente.

-Bella, por dios, vas a creer que soy un idiota mi amor. Me lleve un susto.

Lo único que pude hacer fue poner una cara absurda por su preocupación, pero evité reirme porque de verdad estaba siendo muy dulce conmigo. No es como si el no fuera dulce siempre, pero me estaba tratando como si yo fuera algo que se pudiera romper en cualquier momento. Yo siempre era la que cuidaba de todo el mundo, mamá, papá, amigos, Jake e incluso de Edward. Y pensaba disfrutar de la primera vez que los roles se invertían y alguien iba a cuidar de mí.

Me llevó hasta la bañera y me sacó el piyama con cuidado. Tenía una expresión seria como que estaba haciendo algo de vida o muerte y nuevamente tuve que evitar reirme de él.

-Edward desde que tengo 12 años que tengo el período cada mes y siempre sobreviví. Podes quedarte tranquilo.

-Soy un idiota, perdón.

-Te amo -le dije besandolo.

Me depositó dentro del agua, que tenía una temperatura cálida y una fragancia a fresias que me hizo recordar el día que habíamos ido al spa con Rose. Edward tomó una esponja y comenzó a pasarla por mi espalda, mis brazos y piernas anulandome la capacidad de pensar. Masajeó mi cabello con shampoo y lo lavó delicadamente. Todo esto era tan innecesario. Cuando terminó con su tarea se fue unos minutos del cuarto de baño volviendo al rato con un vaso con agua y una pastilla, y una caja de tampones y toallitas higiénicas.

-No sabía de cuales usas Bella, así que te traje los dos.

-Gracias -dije sonriente, parecía tan tierno y avergonzado.

Edward se fue luego de cerciorarse que tomé la pastilla, dejandome un poco de privacidad. Me sequé y envuelta en una toalla volví a la habitación. El no estaba ahí seguramente estaba tomando un baño en otra habitación. Pero a los pocos minutos apareció por la puerta con mis valijas.

-Llevé la ropa de cama al cuarto de lavandería. Y pasé por tus cosas, así podías elegir algo con que viajar.

-Pensé que ibas a elegirme vos el vestuario. Soy como tu muñequita hoy.

Edward se acercó a mí y me sentó en sus piernas como si fuera una niña pequeña.

-Me gusta la idea. Voy a ver que tanto me estima mi hermanita. No tuve la oportunidad de ver nada de lo que te puso en esas valijas.

-Es todo horroroso.

-Mmm... No creo.

Edward me depositó en la cama y se levantó a buscar entre mis maletas. Sin demorarse mucho se dio vuelta con un conjunto de ropa interior negro de encaje en las manos.

-Vamos a empezar con esto, aunque me gustaría más arrancartelo que ponertelo.

Me tendió la mano para hacer que me pare y desató la toalla dejandome desnuda. Se agacho con el culotte de encaje en la mano y me hizo levantar primero un pie y luego el otro. Deslizó suavemente la prenda hacia arriba haciendome estremecer con su roce. Yo estaba petrificada, pasmada por la excitación.

-Sos perfecta, así toda ruborizada mi amor.

Se acercó a mí y en vez de besarme como c reí que haría me dio vuelta y empezó a besar mi cuello mientras me colocaba el corpiño muy lentamente haciendome delirar.

Dejé de sentir sus besos al instante de que abrochó el corpiño y lo vi alejandose nuevamente hacia la valija para comenzar a revolverla nuevamente. Esta vez volvió con unas medias bucaneras de lana y haciendome sentar en la cama me las puso logrando erizarme cada pelo de mi piel. Sacó unas zapatillas delicadas del estilo bailarinas y respiré aliviada de que no se le haya ocurrido ponerme algunos de esos zapatos altísimos. Por últimó me puso una pollera acampanada preciosa de color azul que justo acababa donde empezaban las bucaneras. Se alejó un poco de mí como mirando su obra maestra.

-Te advierto que de ninguna manera voy a ir a tomar el avión con nada cubriendo mi torso -dije bromeando.

-No es mala idea, pero soy el único que tiene ese privilegio.

Volvió a las valijas y tomó una camiseta negra que me quedaba muy ajustada y cuando me volvió a escrutar se fue a su propia valija y sacó un jersey suyo. Sin dudas su detalle personal en todo esto.

-Sos tan sexy cuando usas mi ropa Bella -dijo mirando como quedó su obra maestra.

Y ahora sí finalmente se lanzó a mi boca, estaba tan necesitada de un beso suyo que cuando nuestras lenguas colisionaron mi corazón se hinchó de felicidad. No pude soportar mucho tiempo más con tan poco y lo tiré en la cama, mis manos se fueron dentro de su camisa acariciandolo. Pero Edward entre risas me alejó de él.

-De ninguna manera señorita, me esforcé mucho por cambiarla y no voy a permitir que en un segundo se quede desnuda de vuelta. El desayuno nos espera.

Lo miré feo, siempre parecía yo la desesperada por robarle su virginidad, bueno, aunque a fines prácticos, ninguno era virgen ustedes me entienden. Me levanté de la cama y me adelanté por las escaleras fingiendo que estaba enojada.

Diane y Charles estaban en la cocina con el desayuno listo esperando por nosotros, ya que esa sería nuestra despedida, en unas pocas horas estaríamos volando de regreso a casa. La mesa estaba abarrotada de cosas: frutas, tortas, galletas, leche, jugo de naranja, café, etc. Debido a mi sueño reciente opté sólo por el jugo de naranja y unas galletas de miel, se me removía el estomago solo de pensar en comer.

El matrimonio estaba muy feliz de vernos sonrientes, luego de una semana estabamos por fin actuando como una pareja. Ellos nos habían visto llegar a ambos por separado y vieron de primera mano la metamorfosis de nuestra relación.

Me di cuenta de dos cosas, la primera era que a nuestra llegada les tendríamos que contar a todos que eramos novios. Aunque Alice seguramente ya se encargó de decirle a la mayoría. Por un momento quise quedarme indefinidamente en Londres, pero había que volver a la realidad. A nuestros amigos, a nuestros trabajos y ocupaciones, y a nuestras casas. Mi papá y Reneé ya lo sabían y parecían conformes, incluso más del lado de mi novio que del mío. Mike ya lo conocía y puedo jurar que no va a tener problema. Angela es otra cosa, ella no confía en nadie así por que sí, y creo que ni siquiera sabe nada de él. Hace tanto que no hablamos. La familia Black, ¿Cómo les digo? ¡Hola Billy! Te presento a mi novio Edward Cullen o Masen o como sea. ¡Ah! ¡Sí! El mismo que se golpeó con tu hijo. Mierda.

Y la parte más dificil, de verdad que no se como voy a hacer ahora para estar tanto tiempo separada de Edward.

-¿Bella? ¿Te sentís bien? Te veo preocupada -dijo Edward volviendome a la realidad.

-Mmm... ¡Sí! Estoy perfecta ¿Dónde están Charles y Diane?

-Se levantaron hace un momento a recojer la mesa. Estabas en otro planeta ¿En qué pensabas?

Me parecía muy patetico lo que estaba por decir, pero es realmente lo que pasaba por mi mente en ese momento que el preguntó y creo que a veces Edward se merece un poco de honestidad de mi parte.

-Desearía quedarme acá con vos por todo el tiempo del mundo. Me acostumbré a tenerte siempre y no quiero que llegue el día de mañana y nos tengamos que separar.

-Mi amor, si queres arreglo todo para que nos quedemos más tiempo. Yo tampoco quiero separarme ni un segundo de vos.

-No podemos evadir la realidad, hay que ver si lo nuestro funciona tan bien en el mundo real. Tengo miedo, pero se que lo vamos a lograr.

-Bells no habrá nada que me haga cambiar de parecer. ¿Acaso vos...

-Ni se te ocurra dudar que te amo -dije.

Me senté en sus piernas y nos besamos intensamente hasta que un carraspeo nos interrumpió. Al darme vuelta y ver quiénes estaban allí me morí de la vergüenza.

-Buenos días niños- dijo Richard Cullen.

Salté como un resorte y me puse de pie para saludarlos, menos mal que la sesión de besos no había subido de tono porque en ese caso mi rostro nunca se recuperaría del rubor de vergüenza que tenía ahora.

-Isabella, que bella estás -me dijo Richard besando mi mano, luego me dio un cálido abrazo.

-Hola Bella, disculpa a mi esposo te va a espantar. Juro que no es así con todas las señoritas -dijo Clare abrazandome.

-Abuelo, ni lo intentes, yo soy la versión mejorada de los Cullens ni vos ni mi papá podrían seducir a Bella.

-Mi Carl no era como ustedes. Todos sabemos como era. Nunca coqueteaba con nadie. Un verdadero caballero ingles -dijo Clare con voz de madre orgullosa.

-Nuestro hijo es americano querida.

-Y nosotros también. Así que no empecemos con las comparaciones entre ingleses y americanos abuela.

Estaba mirando fascinada la conversación de Edward con sus abuelos. No podía entender por qué los mantuvo alejados tanto tiempo.

-Bueno niños, ¿Ya tienen todo preparado? Vinimos a llevarlos al aeropuerto -dijo Richard mirando su reloj de pulsera.

En unos pocos minutos Edward bajó nuestras maletas con ayuda de Charles y las colocaron en el auto del abuelo Cullen, me pareció muy simpático que tenga un Volvo, aunque uno mucho más moderno que el de Edward y en este caso de color azul, compartían muchos gustos por lo visto.

Nos despedimos de Charles y Diane que habían sido como nuestros padres en estos días, deseando volverlos a ver pronto y comenzamos el viaje hasta el aeropuerto.

Edward se sentó en el asiento delantero junto a su abuelo que conducía, yo me senté con Clare en el asiento trasero. Me enteré entre otras cosas que el abuelo Richard también sabía tocar el piano. Y nos reímos mucho cuando contaba sus aventuras en los club de rock cuando viajaba a New York, a lo que Edward le decía que deje de alardear, que en esa época no se había inventado el rock todavia. Y todos volvimos a reir por la extraña conversación.

Una vez en el aeropuerto Richard arregló todo para que utilizemos su Jet privado, Edward y yo no estabamos muy de acuerdo en semejante excentricidad pero finalmente decidimos darle el gusto al abuelo. Nuevamente prometimos que volveríamos a visitarlos pronto y entre abrazos y saludos cariñosos nos despedimos del Sr. y Sra. Cullen. El personal del aeropuerto nos acompañó hasta la sala VIP para que esperemos que alisten nuestro avion. La habitación era un cuarto no muy grande provisto de unos cómodos sillones y un televisor puesto en algún canal de noticias. Cuando nosotros ingresamos estaba vacío, así que nos sentamos ambos en el sillón más grande, Edward me atrajo hacia su pecho y empezó a jugar con mi pelo cariñosamente. La puerta se abrió a los pocos minutos y la burbuja en la que estabamos metidos se pinchó de la peor manera, Edward se tensó al lado mío como esa vez del desmayo.

Cuando reconocí a la persona que ingresó a la sala, comprendí la repentina rigidez de Edward. Aro Volturi estaba ahí parado con sus extrañas vestimentas y nos regalaba una enorme sonrisa, como si fueramos sus personas favoritas en el mundo.

-¡Qué agradable coincidencia, amigos! -dijo Aro, y puedo jurar que Edward puteó entre dientes algo al escuchar esa palabra.

Intenté parecer normal ya que mi reciente novio estaba actuando de lo más extraño. Y lo saludé como si nada raro estuviera pasando.

-Aro, ¿Viajas a Estados Unidos vos también?

-No, Isabella. Regreso a mi hogar en Italia.

La puerta se abrió nuevamente y una adolescente ingresó. Era pequeña como Alice pero rubia y se dirigió hacia Aro pomposamente. Sus ojos eran negros y algo en su expresión me daba escalofríos. Era como si la conociera de antes, pero no tenía idea de donde. Nunca había visto a Aro con nadie.

-Maestro, su avión está listo para despegar en cuanto usted lo disponga -dijo.

-Jane permíteme presentarte a mis amigos, ellos son Isabella y Edward. Ella es Jane, mi asistente personal.

Edward estaba como ido así que nuevamente yo fui la que tuvo que contestar.

-Mucho gusto Jane. ¡Wow! Sos muy joven para tener un cargo tan importante.

-Ella y su hermano son mis ahijados, al morir sus padres yo los adopté. Podríamos decir que tienen algunos beneficios para ascender en el mundo Volturi. Y además ambos son muy talentosos.

-¿Vinieron a Londres por trabajo o ...? -pregunté para tratar de tapar el hecho de que Edward ni abrió la boca desde que entraron.

-De hecho, vine para la fiesta en la mansión Cullen.

Edward pareció volver al mundo de un sólo golpe y enfocó sus ojos verdes en Aro.

-¿Y por qué usted fue invitado a mi casa? -dijo incrédulo.

Edward se estaba pasando de grosero. Era preferible cuando no hablaba.

-Negocios Edward. Tengo algunos en común con tu familia. Tu padre trabajó en uno de mis laboratorios tengo entendido. Simplemente te invitan a estas cosas por compromiso, ni siquiera tuve acceso a la zona donde estaba la mesa principal. Así que tus abuelos ni se enteraron que estuve ahí.

-Podríamos haberte conseguido una mejor ubicación si sabíamos -dije.

Edward me miró feo.

-Por cierto, felicitaciones por la pareja. Tu discurso sobre el amor Edward fue conmovedor -dijo Aro.

Edward fingió una sonrisa de asentimiento que sólo fue una mueca patética. Su celular sonó y luego de escuchar atento sólo masculló un "Gracias".

-Bella nuestro avión ya está.

Agradecí a Dios que Aro no se dirigiera a Seattle, porque estaba segura que sugeriría compartir avión o algo así. Por suerte nos despedimos (Corrección: yo me despedí, Edward a penas movió los músculos faciales) y cada uno se dirigió a su avión.

Ahora Edward tenía un humor de mierda y seguramente me acusaría de ser amable con Aro. Me había ayudado ya un par de veces, no veía los presentimientos o malos recuerdos de Edward como motivo suficiente para tratar mal a ese pobre hombre. Lo que si era extraño era la tal Jane, estaba incluso más inmovil que Edward y no dijo palabra. Y... No nos conocía ni nada. Además de que seguía intentando darme cuenta a quien se parecía.

El avión ya había despegado y Edward seguía con los audifonos protectores puestos. Confirmado, estaba enojado conmigo. Necesitaba un plan...

Desabroché mi cinturón y sin medir consecuencias me senté en su regazo y lo besé violentamente. Si él estaba enojado, yo más por recibir su indiferencia injustamente. No es como si hubiera pensado que mi viaje de regreso a Seattle sería un concurso de quien estaba más enojado.

Edward me separó de él pero no me devolvió a mi asiento. Se quitó los audifonos y se dignó a hablarme.

-¿Qué? -me dijo mirandome con cara de nada.

-Nada, sos mi novio. Quería besarte.

-¿Estoy siendo un imbecil, no?

-Sep.

-Tendría que averiguar más sobre los negocios familiares.

-¿Qué?

-Sí, mi papá se desvinculó de todo pero tarde o temprano todo eso va a ser mío.

-¿Y por qué ese repentino interes? ¿Y la música?

-La música no es mi trabajo es una forma de terapia que tengo, es mi pasión, pero no vamos a llegar lejos.

-Prometo no decirle a Tanya lo que estás pensando porque estoy segura que te va a asesinar lenta y dolorosamente.

-¡Ah, claro, me olvidaba que ahora ustedes eran las mejores amigas. El día que te conocí ella intentó violarme.

Parecía de verdad enojado porque le quisieron robar su inocencia aunque en este caso no aplicaba ya que él ya se había acostado por voluntad propia con ella.

-Evitemos los detalles de tu vida sexual con Tanya, eso no me interesa saberlo Cullen.

Rió como respuesta y me arrimó a su pecho.

-¿Te gusta el avión? -me dijo al oído.

Miré de soslayo a mi alrededor observando todo mejor.

-Muy onda feng shui, hasta los sillones son blancos. Me da miedo mancharlos.

Era todo muy irreal, nadie que lo vea a Edward tocando su guitarra cualquier noche en Twilight pensaría que ese chico era el principito de un imperio y que tenía su propio avión privado.

-¿Y cómo pensás ensuciar estos sillones? -preguntó.

-¿Con comida? -dije distraidamente.

-Arruinadora de momentos -me dijo con el ceño fruncido.

Hundí mi cara en su cuello y respiré su fragancia, él hizo lo mismo con el mío pero fue un paso más allá y mordió mi cuello.

Una punzada en mi cabeza en ese preciso instante me hizo separarlo a Edward violentamente. Pensamientos sueltos y sin sentido daban vuelta en mi cabeza.

Aro.

Oscuridad.

Cuevas.

Jane.

Ojos negros.

Mordida.

Dolor.

Sangre.

¿Carlisle?

-¿Bella? Por Dios, estás bien -dijo un Edward preocupado al lado mío. Miré alrededor y pude ver que aún seguíamos en el avión y acá no había nada de oscuridad o cuevas.

-¿Qué pasó? -dije con voz rasposa.

-Te desmayaste unos minutos. Y... -dejó de hablar visiblemente nervioso.

-¿Qué Edward? -dije impaciente.

-Hablaste...

-¿De qué?

-Bueno, la mayor parte de las cosas no las entendí pero hablaste de Aro y de mi papá.

Puta madre, creo que nunca más voy a subestimar a Edward y sus presentimientos de mierda con Aro.

-Nunca falla, siempre que él aparece pasan cosas malas -dijo Edward.

-¿Qué dije exactamente?

-Palabras sueltas, Bells, no recuerdo pero dijiste Aro y Carlisle al final.

¿Tuve uno de mis putos sueños en presencia de él y encima no me acuerdo de nada? Esto no me gustaba.

-No recuerdo nada.

Necesitaba hablar con Alice y saber si ella había averiguado algo más... Intenté hacer fuerza para recordar y mi cerebro lo único que hacía era volver a ese sueño borroso del castillo con Edward supuestamente muerto. Alguien me llevaba a unas celdas, ese alguien era una persona pequeña, una mujer, una niña... Rubia.

-Mierda, mierda, mierda -maldije en voz alta. Edward me miró sorprendido.

-¿Te acordaste de algo? -preguntó.

-No, sólo me siento mal por arruinar nuestro viaje, seguramente vos estabas planeando que nos unamos al Club de las Alturas y yo estoy acá con mi periodo y desmayos.

Mentí, no podía decirle así nomás: 'Hey, descubrí que Jane era subdito de Aro en un sueño en donde tu estabas muerto y yo era una fucking suicida que ni siquiera servía para eso'

El resto del tiempo en el avión lo pasamos jugando play station, no podría decir que juego, uno de la serie 'Mortal Kombat' pero no pude prestarle demasiada atención, mi mente seguía intentando compaginar todos los sueños que había tenido y encontrarle por fin un sentido.

Por un lado teníamos ese sueño del piano, creo que yo no sabía que él tocaba el piano en ese entonces. Tenía un aura como de peligro Edward, además de que estaba más pálido, tenía ojos color miel y se vestía de manera diferente. También teníamos a Alice anunciando que venían y luego la irrupción al salón del gran lobo pardo.

Conclusiones, Bella, pensá.

...

Pasemos al otro, Edward muerto, yo me había intentado suicidar y no lo logré, Aro me manda a buscar y me dice que si está vivo, Jane me lleva por los calabozos hasta la habitación. Un hombre encapuchado se me abalanza y luego veo todo rojo.

Un momento.

Se suponía que la niña esta me llevaría con Edward. ¿Acaso él era el encapuchado que me atacaba? No podía ser, yo vi sus ojos negros, ¿Cuántas veces iban a cambiarle el color de ojos en mis sueños?

Volví a pensar en lo que me dijo Jane.

'Los de nuestra especie'

Eso lo convertía a Edward en alguien como Aro y Jane y toda esa gente extraña. Aro varias veces se refirió a mi o a nosotros como humanos.

¿Qué eran?

Avancé un poco más en mi memoria, ya estoy adentro del cuarto, el encapuchado se acerca a mí, su olor es mil veces más rico que el de mi novio, me embriaga, mi cerebro deja de funcionar. Siento su boca en mi cuello, me siento mal. ¿Dónde está Edward? La rubia me trajo a que me vea con él, no para hacer lo que sea que esté haciendo con el misterioso hombre.

Su boca besa mi cuello y clava sus dientes en mí, pero no de la manera juguetona y sexual que lo hizo Edward hoy. Lo hace de forma animal, necesitado... Hambriento.

Fuego. Eso es lo que se veía rojo. Me estaba quemando. Todo ardía y yo solamente gemía incoherencias.

Siento como la vida se me sigue yendo por los orificios que él abrió, voy a colapsar, pero una voz angelical llega para salvarme. Empuja al hombre misterioso y le dice: 'Hijo, recuerda quien eres, vas a matarla si no te detienes ahora'

No se a donde se fue el vampiro, sí, a estas alturas ya lo sabía, ese hombre era un puto vampiro.

Mi infierno no había terminado, seguía ardiendo. El hombre que me salvó me hablaba, no podría confiar en él, era un vampiro seguramente y había llamado hijo al otro.

-Bella, lamento conocerte en esta situación. Voy a extraer la ponzoña. No tengas miedo.

Malditos vampiros, el supuesto vampiro salvador no tardó en succionar sangre de mi cuello. Pero en unos segundos me di cuenta que era distinto, el fuego poco a poco fue disminuyendo. Seguramente porque la ponzoña era extraida de mi organismo. ¿Qué mierda es la ponzoña y de qué estaba hablando?

Sentí que el vampiro se alejaba de mi y lentamente pude abrir los ojos.

El vampiro estaba de espaldas a mi con un maletín de doctor, se giró para dirigirse hacia mi. Y pude verlo.

Rubio, ojos miel, extremadamente palido, un pesar enorme en su rostro. Enfoqué nuevamente mi vista en él y dije.

-Hola Carlisle, un gusto conocerte, al fin.

...

-¡Bella! -me llamó Edward.

Esa soy yo pensé, tendría que moverme o contestar o algo... Su voz sonaba de nuevo como la de él y supuse que nuevamente me había quedado dormida.

-Ya aterrizamos en Seattle, despierta mi Bella durmiente.

Ya me había despertado, pero no podía enfrentar sus ojos verdes. Ahora en mi mente tenía una extraña teoría de la desaparición de su papá. Era algo descabellado, si se lo decía me llevaría con su psiquiatra para que me mediquen. Bueno, no, él no haría eso. Después de que todos lo trataran de loco, él no haría nada de eso. Estaba segura. Pero, como saber que mis sueños tenían algo de verdad. Creo que ni siquiera con Alice me atrevería a hablar del 'Carlisle vampiro'.

Decidí dar por terminado mi ejercicio mental de sacar conclusiones sobre mis sueños, ahora todo estaba más claro, si no fuera por el hecho de que los vampiros no existen.

Estábamos en Seattle, domingo a la noche, la lluvia que nos recibía no colaboraba con mi estado mental. Se suponía que las mujeres se ponían sensibles en este periodo del mes, no que se volvían locas.

-Edward, ¿tu Volvo está por acá? -pregunté, con este clima tardaríamos mucho en tomar un taxi.

-No, Emmet nos iba a venir a buscar.

Con la simple mención de su nombre, el grandote apareció como por arte de magia a lo lejos. Una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y a su lado Mike, a quien palmeó en la espalda para que vea en nuestra dirección y dejara de observar a unas chicas que estaban por ahí.

-¡Hey! -Emmet nos saludó a los dos en un abrazo demasiado fuerte.

-No seas niño, fue sólo una semana -dijo Edward.

-¿Cómo es esto de que convertiste a mi amigo en heterosexual de nuevo? -dijo Emmet.

-Tengo mis trucos -le dije guiñandole un ojo.

-Soy tu mejor amigo y todavía no me saludas Isabella -dijo Mike.

-Hola, ¿Que haces acá? No te esperábamos. -dije- pero me alegra verte.

Nos abrazamos y luego él me pegó un puñetazo en el hombro.

-Bella, este chico es un acosador, me ha estado persiguiendo desde que te fuiste - dijo Emmet.

Todos empezamos a caminar hasta el estacionamiento del aeropuerto.

-Mike, no sabía que te gustaban los hombres también -dije.

-Muy graciosa señorita 'nunca-voy-a-tener-novio-pero-planeo-un-viaje-super-romantico-para-conseguirme-uno' -dijo Mike.

Lo miré feo, las cosas no habían sucedido de esa manera.

-No digas idioteces, Alice fue la del plan. ¿Qué te pasa con Emmet? Rosalie te va a matar.

-Es Victoria, ella y yo, bueno. Es complicado

Me empecé a reir, Mike complicado por una chica. ¿Esto estaba pasando realmente?

-Emmet, ¿Qué mierda le ponen a los tragos en Twilight? Parece como que te hacen una lobotomía.

-No se Bells, yo no me encargo de eso. Ustedes ya estaban todos chiflados. Yo soy inocente.

-¿El Jeep Emmet? -preguntó Edward.

-Vinimos en la camioneta de Mike, no creímos que el clima sea el propicio para sacar el Jeep o el convertible de Rose.

Al poco de caminar entre los autos en el estacionamiento, encontramos la camioneta de Mike. Emmet se subió adelante con él y Edward y yo atrás.

-¿Alice? ¿Cómo le fue en la librería? -pregunté, mi amiga y cuñada me había reemplazado esta semana que no estuve.

-Genial, ellos la adora, hizo un montón de cambios en la tienda y creo que hasta Jacob está contento con todo lo que hizo -dijo Emmet.

Edward al lado mio se tensó y miró ofuscado por la ventana.

-Así que mi amiga es una pequeña traidora -dije sonriendo.

-¡Y eso no es todo! Está organizando una firma de ejemplares de un poeta en ascenso, Riley, era de acá de Seattle según me dijo -agregó Mike.

Por lo visto mi amiga había estado aprovechando la semana en la librería, esperaba tener la oportunidad de trabajar con ella, Billy había dicho que iba a contratar a otra persona y seguramente si Alice quería sería la mejor opción.

-Rosalie está ofendida con vos, Bells -dijo el grandulón sonriendome.

Yo entré en pánico.

¿Qué había hecho?

Cuando pensaba que Rosalie me aceptaba o me toleraba al menos, resultaba que no.

-¿Que hice ahora? -pregunté.

-Nada, dice que no te tomas en serio sus clases. Ya faltaste toda la semana y tu presentación anterior fue desastrosa.

-Hey! No fue desastrosa. Fue decente. Me estuvieron pasando muchas cosas... Y, sí, no está en mis prioridades esas clases. No se ni como mierda fui ahí todavía.

-Fuiste para cantar All you need is love con tu compañero que ibas a conocer en la clase -recordó Mike, yo lo fulminé con la mirada.

-Bueno, si te pones a pensar, conociste a Edward y cantó Across the universe así que debe saber más canciones de The Beatles -dijo Mike, me acerqué hasta el asiento delantero y le pegué en la nuca.

-Idiota.

Edward me miraba sonríendome. Maldito Mike diciendo cosas que no debía develar al mundo.

-Chicos, ¿Dónde los dejo? Edward, ¿tu casa o el loft? Bella, ¿Tu casa o donde vaya Edward? -preguntó Mike.

-"Donde vaya Edward" -repitió Emmet burlonamente - muy de amor épico.

Esta era la parte a la que no quería llegar, separarme de él. Me mudaría con él hoy mismo si me lo pidiera pero no quería invadir su espacio personal. Y esto estaba yendo demasiado rápido. Me estaba transformando en una de esas personas enamoradas de las que siempre me burlé. Yo era independiente, no necesitaba a nadie para respirar.

Siempre que leía esas cosas sobre el amor en los libros me parecía tan exagerado y absurdo, pero ahora que me estaba pasando comprendía exactamente a lo que se referían.

-Yo voy a mi casa, Charlie me va a matar si no lo voy a ver -dije finalmente.

-Yo tengo que pasar por lo de Esme, ahí está mi Volvo -contestó Edward.

En pocos minutos, Mike estacionaba en la puerta de mi casa, poniendole fin de esa forma a mis días con Edward.

Bien, estaba siendo melodramatica.

Me despedí de los chicos y Edward se bajó a ayudarme con mis cosas, fuimos juntos hasta la puerta de mi casa. No sabía muy bien que decirle sin sonar como una patetica desesperada así que pensé en esperar que él se despida.

-Bueno, nos toca volver a la realidad. ¿Nos vemos mañana? -preguntó.

-Mmmm no -dije, su cara de desilusión me hizo sentir muy culpable - Mejor nos vemos mañana, pasado, y todos los días que le siguen.

Edward sme besó y yo sólo me concentré en recordar cada movimiento, su aroma y su sabor. Mike tocó la bocina de la camioneta, me giré y le hice fuck you con mi dedo. Mi novio se rió y se despidió con un beso en mi frente. Lo vi como se alejaba hacia el auto y como subía, mientras giraba las llaves en la cerradura de mi puerta. Arrastré las valijas hacia dentro, parecía como si de repente mi energía había desaparecido. Me desplomé en el sofá sin siquiera molestarme en prender la luz.

Charlie me encontró en el mismo lugar cuando llegó una hora después. Se sentó junto a mi y me acarició el cabello.

-Hija. ¿Cansada? ¿Todo bien con Edward? ¿Algo por lo que me tenga que arrepentir?

-Perfecto. Fue genial. Gracias por ayudar a Alice a hacer esto.

-Bells, esa cosa que brilla en tu bolso debe ser tu celular. Yo te llamé pero no contestaste.

Lo había tenido en silencio todo este tiempo, me levanté a buscarlo.

15 llamadas perdidas.

6 de Alice, 4 de Edward y 5 de Charlie.

Tenía una mensaje de texto de Edward, sólamente dos palabras: "Te extraño". Miré la hora del mensaje, lo había mandado quince minutos después de dejarme en mi casa. Sonreí como una idiota. Quería llamarlo. Me despedí de Charlie prometiendole que hablaríamos en la mañana.

Subí a mi habitación, era muy tarde quizás para llamarlo, probablemente esté durmiendo, recordé sus pastillas para dormir y decidí mejor responderle el texto. Mañana hablaríamos y seguramente lo vería. La habitación estaba oscura, tal cual como la deje, excepto la biblioteca con mis libros debajo de la ventana. ¿Charlie habrá buscado libros?

Caminé hasta mi cama y me senté sobre ella, pude observar que el suelo de mi cuarto estaba mojado.

Me estaba por levantar a pedirle explicaciones a Charlie cuando una mano que vino desde atrás me tapó la boca ahogando mi grito de auxilio.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hola, sí que tal. De nuevo dos meses de tardanza! Excusas: se me rompió la compu del trabajo, tengo un blog de Rob que me lleva mucho tiempo, mis amigos se empeñan en que tenga vida, etc. Lo bueno es que nuevamente bastante largo el capi comparado con los otros.<em>**

**_Me encantaría que me hagan saber que piensan del capi, y sobre todo siempre me encantan sus suposiciones sobre la historia. En este capi en particular hay mucho para comentar... chau londres... Bella por fin se acuerda el sueño completo... y el final! #miedo_**

**_Aclaro como siempre que nunca voy a abandonar la historia así que tranquilas._**

**_Ahora sí, a contestar los RWS_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Lara cullen: <em>**_Aw si, no es lo mío escribir cosas cursis, asi que el discurso de edward a bella en la fiesta ni se como salio (escribo en la cama de madrugada, a veces releo al otro día y ni me acuerdo jaja)... necesito ya mismo la sangre! eso si me gusta escribir jajaja los lemmon y el amor no son lo mío! Gracias por estar ahi!_

**_Maru-chan1296__: _**_Yo tampoco aguanto mucho que digamos a gala pero dentro de todo se porto bien... aunque es irritante cuando alguien hace cosas para atraer la atencion de tu chico. Grrr... Gracias por leer :D__  
><em>

**Tata XOXO: **Sip bye gala... nos vemos en otra vida jaja que cosa con los sueños! somos como bella! si nos agarra la psiquiatra de edward nos manda al loquero a las dos! jaja Besote enorme y gracias por leer**!**

**Hellen Cullen**: Porque Alice y Esme no fueron? . .idea jajaj #LaAutoraDejaCabosSueltos la rubia no se porque salio asi tenia todo el odio encima para putearla y pum salio la ally buena q hay en mi (?) Lemmon britanico no se pudo... edward no es de los que hace el payasito :P puaj puaj... bueh adios te amo y gracias por leer y ser la amiga imaginaria mas genial

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno las dejo por hoy! Cualquier cosita me pueden buscar en Facebook como Lula IntheSky ;) twitter allyouneedisrob<strong>_

_**Y como saben estoy 30 horas al día metida en mi monstruito de Blog llamado All you need is Rob ( allyouneedisrob . blogspot . com . ar ) saquenle los espacios si les interesa ver noticias de la saga, fics, rob ;)**_

**_Comenten panchitas! Esperemos que nos leamos pronto! Si no mandenme privado o algo y nos hablamos _**


End file.
